Waking up in vegas
by sammy-loly69
Summary: - “Prometamos que este será el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas”. Bella y Alice son las encargadas de preparar la mejor despedida de soltera de todos los tiempos para Rose ¿pero que implica eso?. Mal summary. Ed/B R/Em J/A. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Planeando la despedida

**Espero que les guste la historia solo para aclarar por si alguien no lo entendió muy bien. Alice y Emmett son hermanos. Bella, es la sobrina de Esme, cuando sus padres murieron Esme la adopto como a su hija. Emmett esta comprometido y a punto de casarse con Rosalie Hale. El hermano de Rose, Jasper, esta saliendo con Alice. Y ustedes se preguntaran y aquí "¿donde entra Edward?"... bueno eso ya lo verán.**

**No se si he aclarado un poco las cosas o los confundí mas… espero haber aclarado. Díganme si les gusta si?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 1: Planeando la despedida.

-"Lista Alice?" – murmure muy bajito con una mano en la manija de la puerta. Alice asintió con una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo probablemente parecida a la que tendría yo en ese momento. Gire la manija para entrar en la habitación y mira a Alice mientras empezaba a articular con la boca "uno", "dos", "tres" y comenzamos a saltar en la cama y gritar como locas un "DESPIERTA FUTURA CUÑADA!". Rose abrió los ojos y nos miro con odio mientras planeaba la mejor forma de matarnos.

-"no me mires así Rosalie Hale sabes perfectamente que debías levantarte temprano hoy y como no despertabas decidimos despertarte nosotras" – dijo Alice tratando de parecer angelical e inocente.

-"las mataría si no fuera porque están planeando mi despedida de soltera" – dijo rose con un poco mas de entusiasmo y levantándose de los colchones que habíamos tirado por toda la habitación.

Y es que habíamos tenido una noche de chicas. Estábamos demasiado entusiasmadas con nuestro viaje como para acostarnos temprano. Y como para no estar entusiasmadas iríamos a pasar un mes a las Vegas! Los padres de Rosalie tienen un hotel allí y todos los invitados de la fiesta estarían hospedándose en ese hotel. Pero para nosotras era mucho mas importante ya que planearíamos la despedida de soltera de Rose. Alice y yo como buenas damas de honor nos encargamos de todos los preparativos y ya estaba decidido que lo haríamos en el club que tenia el hotel.

Emmett, mi hermanastro, estaba mas que feliz con la idea de casarse con su Rose, como el la llamaba, llevaban cinco años saliendo se conocieron en el instituto cuando ambos tenían apenas diecisiete y todavía están juntos y mas que enamorados al igual que el hermano gemelo de Rose, Jasper, el esta saliendo con Alice. Los Hale son nuestros mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria y ahora ellos serian parte de la familia al igual que yo lo fui hace tiempo.

Cuando tenía 5 años mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto. Iban rumbo a una fiesta en casa de unos amigos y yo me había negado a ir con ellos porque no quería aburrirme. Entonces había quedado al cuidado de mi tía Esme y su marido Carlisle, me encantaba ir a su casa sobre todo porque tenía una gran relación con mis primos. Mis tíos me invitaron a dormir para que mis padres no tuvieran que despertarme para llevarme a casa a mitad de la noche y yo había aceptado gustosa. Al otro día cuando desperté mis tíos me contaron sobre el accidente que les había quitado la vida a mis padres y ellos me adoptaron como su hija. Siempre agradecí que, a pesar de la desgracia de mis padres, yo pudiera vivir con mis tíos ya que ellos siempre fueron mis segundos papas y me quisieron como su tercera hija.

-"buenos días cariño" - dijo Esme mientras me daba un dulce y maternal beso en la mejilla.

-"Buenos días mama" - le respondí mientras la abrazaba. Una vez hace mucho tiempo le había preguntado a mi tía si podía llamarla "mama" y ella se emociono mucho cuando la llame de esa manera. Desde ese momento siempre la llame "mama"

Alice y yo nos sentamos a desayunar mientras planeábamos actividades y cosas para hacer en el viaje.

-"Debemos ir de compras" – dijo Alice con su entusiasmo natural en la voz.

-"Y al casino"" – le dije igual de emocionada. Nunca había ido a las Vegas pero sabía que era el lugar perfecto para una despedida de soltera.

La mañana paso rápido mientras arreglábamos los últimos detalles del viaje. Luego Jasper y Emmett llegaron en la limusina, ellos también habían tenido una especie de noche de chicos en casa de los Hale, pusieron nuestras maletas en la cajuela mientras nosotras subíamos.

-" Que tal su noche?" – pregunto Emmett mientras se sentaba junto a su prometida

-"Genial. Nos dormimos muy tarde!" – exclamo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper que se había sentado junto a ella y depositado un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Adoraba a estos chicos pero a veces era algo incomodo estar con ellos mientras se daban tanto amor con una sola mirada o un beso en la majilla común y corriente. Había salido con algunos chicos pero jamás funciono. La única vez que sentí realmente algo por un hombre fue con Jacob. El vive en la reserva y yo lo conocí en una fiesta en la push estuvimos saliendo por un año mas o menos pero el quería algo mas y yo no estaba lista para_ eso_. Luego de unos días de haber terminado conmigo lo vi con Leah Clearwater. Luego de eso no tuve mas que alguna o otra cita y "chicos de una noche", como los llamaba Rose.

Llegamos al aeropuerto donde nos esperaban nuestros padres y los padres de Rose y Jazz. Subimos al avión privado de los Hale que nos llevaría mucho mas rápido a destino. Alice, rose y yo decidimos que dormiríamos un rato ya que la noche anterior nos la habíamos asado hablando y planeando cosas para el viaje. Lo próximo que recuerdo es como Alice me sacudía y saltaba en su asiento anunciando que habíamos llegado. Bajamos del avión y dos choferes nos llevaron al hotel.

No pude quitar mis ojos de la ventana viendo todos esos hoteles, casinos... Todo llamaba mi atención pero cuando llegamos al hotel de los padres de Rose no pude evitar abrir la boca como idiota, creo que Alice tenia la misma cara que yo, en el asiento delantero arriba del regazo de Jazz.

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos donde estaban mis padres y los de Rose y Jazz. Robert, el padre de rose nos dio la llave de nuestra habitación la cual habían remodelado para nosotras y los chicos estarían en la habitación de al lado la cual también habían remodelado. Estábamos a punto de ir a ver como habían quedado las habitaciones cuando la recepcionista vino a saludarnos.

-"Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Jessica y estaré aquí para lo que deseen. Esta es la tarjeta con la cual tendrán acceso completo a todas las instalaciones del hotel. Cualquier cosa que necesiten por favor háganmelo saber. Que tengan una buena tarde." – dijo la recepcionista. Creo que era simpática. Antes de irse llamo a unos botones para que llevaran nuestras valijas hasta nuestra habitación y ellos llegaron en unos segundo, pero cuando estábamos apunto de subir al ascensor un chico rubio se acerco a uno de los botones y le dijo algo al oído para lo cual el chico asintió y se fue. El chico tomo las valijas que el chico anterior había dejado y entro al ascensor con nostras.

-"Buenas tardes señoritas. Mi nombre es Mike y estaré a sus servicios para _lo que sea_." – dijo el botones mientras me miraba y me hacia un guiño cuando decía la ultima parte. El sonrojo no tardo en aparecer en mi rostro y mire a Alice y Rose con incredulidad para ver si ellas habían visto lo mismo que yo y pude comprobar que si ya que estaban haciendo grandes esfuerzos para aguantar una carcajada. El resto del viaje en ascensor fue en silencio y apenas las puertas se abrieron salí rápidamente antes de que al botones se le ocurriera decir algo más.

Rose y Alice se encargaron de decirle a Mike que no se preocupara por las maletas y que nosotros nos encargaríamos de entrarlas. Creo que a ellas tampoco les había agradado nuestro "amigo el botones". Rose abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y nos quedamos sin habla por completo. Lilian, la madre de Rose, había hecho unos _pequeños arreglos_ en la habitación, como ella los había llamado, pero... de _pequeños_ no tenían nada.

Toda la habitación estaba decorada con nuestros colores favoritos, obviamente Esme había tenido su parte en esto, los lugares como el living o la cocina estaban decorados en negros y blancos y las habitaciones parecían hechas especialmente para nosotras. La habitación de Rose estaba decorada en rojo y negro. L a habitación de Alice parecía la de una niña pequeña, muy Alice, con tonos verdes y celestes. La mía era la mas sencilla, si definitivamente muy yo, decorada en blanco y marrón con pequeños toques de rojos, sin parecer demasiado llamativa, conclusión: Perfecta!

Cuando terminamos de recorrer todo nos acostamos en los sillones con enormes sonrisas en nuestros rostro. No era difícil adivinar porque teníamos esas sonrisas. Todas pensábamos que este viaje definitivamente cambiaria nuestras vidas. Alice se levanto y nos miro a Rose y a mí con una gran sonrisa y dijo:

- "Prometamos que este será el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas" – la emoción y excitación era evidente en su voz. Alice extendió una mano y Rose enseguida coloco la suya arriba de la de Alice. Definitivamente tenía un gran presentimiento acerca de este viaje, así que sin dudarlo ni por un segundo mas coloque mi mano encima de la Rose mientras miraba a mis mejores amigas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Nueva Historia: espero que les guste. Siempre me gusto la idea de hacer un viaje con mis amigas a las vegas y hacer un montón de locuras. Y bueno creo que Alice, Rose y Bella van a cumplir mi sueño. Ya saben cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, acotación o lo que sea me dicen. Y bueno como no soy muy buena para describir lugares aquí les dejo unos links donde pueden ver algunas fotos de la habitación de las chicas.**

**Habitación de Alice:**

**http: // 1 .bp .blogspot .com /_OeooQ18agRE /SeVP78SSJZI /AAAAAAAADXo /qP_ZZI9QB2o /s400 / Verde+y+**

**Habitación de Rose:**

**http:// www .estiloydeco .com /wp-content/ uploads/ 2008/ 08/ **

**Habitación de Bella:**

**http:// www. gowfb. com/ images/ **

**Living:**

**http:// www. portalpixel. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ **

**http:// www. portalpixel. com/ wp-content /uploads/ **

**Cocina:**

**http:// www. decoluxe. net/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2008/ 05/ **

**Comedor:**

**http:// modernosmuebles. com/ images/ waive2_2%5B1%**

**Baño:**

**http:// decoraciona. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2008/ 02/ **

**_Para que los links se puedan ver les puse espacios... solo copienlos y borrenle los espacios._  
**


	2. Bella la acosadora y acosada

_**Waking up in Vegas**_

Capitulo 2: Bella la acosadora y acosada

Luego de nuestra promesa decidimos ir a nuestras habitaciones para poder desarmar las valijas y demás. La idea era poder descansar bien porque esta noche iríamos a un club que le habían recomendado a los chicos, pero con el entusiasmo y excitación no pude pegar un ojo. Luego de terminar con la valija y arreglar un poco la habitación me di una buena ducha caliente para tranquilizar mi ansiedad, aunque no funciono. Termine con mi baño y me dirigí al living buscando algo con que entretenerme hasta que mi amigas se despertaran. Cuando llegue me sorprendió encontrar a Rose viendo televisión

-"HEY! Tu tampoco puedes dormir?" – le pregunte mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella en el gran sillón negro

-"No. Alice tampoco pudo dormir pero esta entretenidísima desarmando las cinco valijas que trajo." – dijo Rose mientras cambiaba canales casi automáticamente de la televisión

-"No se para que trajo tanta ropa si de seguro nos hará ir de shopping un día de estos." – le dije.

-"Que te parece si le decimos a Alice y vamos a dar una vuelta por el hotel? Los chicos de seguro están durmiendo o recogiendo a mi primo en el aeropuerto y yo estoy aburriéndome mucho aquí encerrada." – dijo Rose con un brillo en los ojos que pedían silenciosamente que aceptara su propuesta. Uau! si que estaba aburrida.

Por lo que se el primo de Rose era un par de años mayor que nosotros y se fue a vivir a Londres al terminar el instituto. Nunca lo conocimos pero lo que sabíamos de el es lo que Rose y Jazz nos contaban. El seria el padrino de bodas junto a Jazz y se quedaría con los chicos en su habitación. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales saldríamos esta noche al club, poder conocer mejor al primo de los chicos, el no era mucho mayor que nosotros y quizás podríamos llevarnos bien. Será divertido… supongo.

-"Claro, ve y avísale a Al. Ya sabes que no me gusta meterme con ella cuando hay ropa cerca." – le respondí a Rose y fingí un estremecimiento al pronunciar la ultima parte. Rose largo una carcajada y no pude evitar reírme con ella. Cuando paramos de reírnos Rose fue a avisarle a Alice y esta se unió a nuestros planes muy entusiasmada.

Salimos de la habitación y comenzamos a recorrer el hotel. Alice agarro un pequeño folleto en recepción donde había un mapa del hotel y empezamos a caminar hacia donde Alice nos indicaba. Pasamos por el comedor, el hall, un salón de juegos y nos detuvimos un rato en la parte de la pileta. Desafortunadamente nos encontramos con un "viejo amigo".

-"HEY! Chicas. Buscando algo para hacer? Puedo ayudarlas a encontrar alguna actividad adecuada para ustedes si así lo prefieren" – dijo el baboso del botones mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Me estaba empezando a sentir algo incomoda. Agradecí internamente a Rose que le contestara, ya que eso hizo que desviara su atención de mi.

-"De hecho estábamos tratando de encontrar a los chicos que vinieron con nosotras. No se si los habrás visto unos de ellos es bastante grande y corpulento de cabello negro…" – mientras Rose le describía a Emmett al chico rubio pude sentir como este se tensaba cada vez que hablaba de lo corpulento que era nuestro amigo. Mire a Alice de reojo y note como estaba tratando de disimular una carcajada.

-"Yo... emm… no, yo no… los he visto… emm… si me disculpan" – dijo el botones tartamudeando mientras, prácticamente, se echaba a correr lejos de nosotras. Comenzamos a reír como locas provocando que algunos de los niños que estaban jugando cerca de nosotras voltearan a vernos.

-"Oh por dios Rose eres una genia!" – Dijo mi hermana mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse – "Ese chico probablemente este ahora corriendo lo mas lejos de nosotras posible" – agrego volviendo a provocar risas de parte nuestra.

-"Oh bueno… una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer" – dijo Rose como restándole importancia al asunto – "Además de veras que si Emmett llega a vernos con ese tipo iba a ponerse como loco. Sobre todo por como te mira Bella, sabes que Emm es muy sobre protector contigo." – señalo Rose mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el bar en una esquina de la pileta

-"Buenos días señoritas, que les gustaría tomar?" – nos dijo el chico del bar. Era increíblemente lindo. Quizás yo tenía razón después de todo y este iba a ser un viaje inolvidable.

-"tres daiquiris de frutilla" – me apresure a contestar antes de que mis amigas lo hicieran. _No puedo creer que este tratando de llamar la atención de este chico_, me dije por dentro, pero no lo pude evitar era tan lindo.

-"Enseguida" – me respondió el barman con una sonrisa. Era mas lindo cuando sonreía

Me di vuelta totalmente embobada para ver a mis amigas y tuve que aguantar la risa cuando las vi. Alice y Rose me miraban con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada. Estaban tan confundidas como yo por mi reacción.

-"Lo siento, no lo pude evitar" – les dije con un sonrojo notable en mis mejillas. Las caras de ambas se suavizaron y Alice me respondió:

-"No te disculpes, Bella. Solo estamos algo sorprendidas de tu rápido accionar" – dijo Al mientras me guiñaba un ojo de manera muy sobreactuada.

-"Exacto. Oh estamos tan orgullosas de vos. Nuestra pequeña esta creciendo" – dijo Rose mientras fingía secarse una lagrima y se dirigía a Alice.

-"Ok ya déjenlo" – les dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y nos sentábamos en la barra a esperar nuestros tragos

Ambas comenzaron a reírse y planear venir mas seguido a la pileta. Hasta que el barman llego con los tragos en mano.

-"Aquí tienen señoritas, que lo disfruten" – dijo regalándonos otra de sus sonrisas. No pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

-"emm… disculpa?" – Le dijo Alice tratando de llamar su atención. Esto no me olía nada bien, sabia perfectamente como era Alice, solo espero pero no me haga avergonzar.

-"Brad" – dijo el chico mientras se volteaba para encarar a Alice.

-"Brad…" – repitió mi hermana mientras asentía – "Sabes nosotras alquilamos el club para una despedida de soltera y me preguntaba si tu serias el barman que nos atendería esa noche"

-"Así es. Trabajo aquí los días de semana y los fines de semana o eventos me encargo del club" – trato de explicarle Brad a mi hermana. – "Ustedes son las chicas que se hospedan en el penthouse? Las chicas que planean la despedida de soltera de la hija del señor Robert?

-"Así es, yo soy Rosalie hale y estas son mis amigas Alice y Bella" – Respondió Rose mientras nos señalaba a cada una a medida que decía nuestros nombres.

-"Mucho gusto conocerlas, chicas. Todos han estado hablando mucho del casamiento de la señorita Hale y el señor Cullen" – comento Brad.

-"Uau! No sabia que éramos tan famosos" – comente.

-"Me alegra saber que voy a compartir esa noche con ustedes. Creo que seré el único hombre en esa despedida pero podre arreglármelas con todas." – dijo Brad con tono divertido.

-"Mmm… yo no diría eso" – le conteste en el mismo tono. Todos comenzamos a reír hasta que Brad tuvo que irse.

-"Es un gusto haberlas conocido señoritas… Rosalie… Alice… Bella" – dijo nuestros nombres mientras nos daba un beso en la mano a cada una. Desde cuando hace tanto calor aquí?

Alice y Rose me miraron y comenzaron a reír en voz baja. Yo me sentía un poco acalorada así que me tome de un solo sorbo mi trago. Antes de que las chicas acabaran de reírse los chicos llegaron y se nos unieron en la mesa.

-"Rose, bebe, porque se ríen tanto?" – Pregunto Emmett - "Y porque Bella esta tan colorada? Que nos perdimos? – agrego Emmett mientras me miraba como si fuera bicho raro. Instintivamente toque mis mejillas, y si, definitivamente estaban muy calientes. Me pregunto cuando me habré sonrojado tanto que no me di cuenta.

-"Es que… el barman… y Bella…" – Rose intentaba explicarle a su prometido lo que había ocurrido pero la tentación que tenia no la dejaba hablar coherentemente. Alice logro de calmar su risa y comenzó a explicarle a su hermano lo que había ocurrido con el barman y, como si fuera poco, también le conto lo del acoso que habíamos sufrido por el botones.

-"Bella la acosadora y acosada" – comento Jazz mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alice. Todos se empezaron a reír del comentario de Jazz incluso yo.

-"Oigan ustedes no tenían que ir a buscar a Edward al aeropuerto?" – dijo Rose mirando a Emm y Jazz.

-"Si eso se supone que haríamos pero, hubo un problema y su vuelo se retraso así que no llegara aquí hasta las 23hs por lo menos" – respondió Jazz – "de todos modos, dijo que quería salir esta noche con nosotros y que nos encontraríamos en el club" – agrego jazz.

Seguimos hablando de todo lo que habíamos hecho desde que llegamos y nos reímos de Alice tratando de acomodar en su habitación las cinco valijas de ropa que había traído. Los chicos nos contaron como era su habitación, la cual se parecía mucho a la nuestra, solo que además tenia un pool y un X-box especialmente traído para Emmett. Cuando se hicieron las 18hs los chicos fueron a su habitación y nosotras a la nuestra.

Tomamos un rápido baño y luego Alice y yo comenzamos a preparar la cena mientras Rose preparaba el comedor para poder cenar allí. Esta noche comeríamos solo algo simple y casero, ya que Alice había dicho que necesitábamos tiempo para poder arreglarnos mejor para esta noche. Luego de la cena, Alice dijo que comenzaría a arreglar mi cabello mientras Rose me maquillaba y luego se arreglarían ellas.

Alice comenzó a hacer pequeñas ondulaciones en la parte de debajo de m cabello mientras Rose trabajaba con mis ojos y boca. Cuando ambas terminaron con su trabajo me dejaron verme al espejo. Cuando me vi no pude creerlo estaba… bonita. Le sonreí a la imagen en el espejo y las chicas se alegraron que me gustara lo que habían hecho conmigo. Rose dijo que mi vestido estaba encima de mi cama y que vaya a cambiarme mientras ellas se arreglaban.

Cuando entre a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue ir a ver mi vestido. Tenía miedo de que las chicas me hagan poner algo demasiado sexy que no iría para nada conmigo. Pero me sorprendí cuando vi el hermoso vestido azul que estaba sobre mi cama, si bien era corto y algo escotado, era más insinuante que sexy. Me lo probé y me mire en el espejo. El vestido tenia un pequeño lazo debajo del busto y la parte de la falda era bastante ajustada lo que hacia que mis piernas se vean mas largas. Me recordé agradecerle a las chicas luego por le vestido era definitivamente perfecto.

-"Las Vegas: aquí vamos!" – murmure para mi misma mientras me daba una ultima mirada en el espejo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Segundo capitulo: no puede aguantar hasta el viernes así que actualizo antes. Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo aunque no hayan comentado o a los que me agregaron a sus alertas o favoritos. Gracias en serio! Eso me motiva a actualizar mucho más rápido. También a todos los que están leyendo mi otra historia **_**Renesmee's life**_** y decidieron pasarse también a leer esta. Y bueno por ultimo ya saben: cualquier pregunta, acotación, consejo... lo que sea me lo dicen. Me encanta escuchar sus opiniones. Besitos enormes**

**Una beso enorme para la única persona queme dejo un review para el capitulo pasado… jejej. Capitulo dedicado a:**

**- Bel. Pattinson. cullen  
**

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio. Este capitulo se me hizo largo pero en el próximo te prometo que aparece nuestro Edward! A ver si ya descubres quien es.**


	3. Mi Angel

**Tercer Capitulo: Mmm… bueno creo que los estoy malcriando un poco con esto de actualizar tan seguido pero ya tenia el capitulo escrito y bueno... lo subí. Además ahora cuando vuelva al cole va a complicárseme un poco mas y lo voy a poder actualizar solamente una vez por semana. LA GRAN APARICION DE NUESTRO EDWARD LLEGO!!!! PARA TODOS LOS QUE LO PIDIERON ACA ESTA!! Espero que les guste el capitulo. Los veo abajo con los agradecimientos!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPITULO 3: Mi Ángel

**BELLA POV**

Luego De una ultima ojeada al espejo Salí de la habitación para ver a mis amigas. Rose y Aly se veían geniales. Alice llevaba un corto vestido de color verde manzana que era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego se ampliaba en la parte de la pollera y Rose tenia un vestido rojo que se ataba al cuello y tenia un gran escote en la arte de adelante hasta el ombligo y luego en la parte de abajo era mas ajustado, como el mío. Realmente esta noche estábamos deslumbrantes las tres. No puedo esperar ver la cara de mi hermano o de Jazz cuando las vean.

-"Bella, te ves increíble! Sabia que ese vestido seria perfecto para ti." – exclamo Rose cuando me vio

-"Ustedes también están increíbles chicas" – les dije dedicándoles una sonrisa. -"Oye, Rose sabes algo de Jazz o Emm?" – agregue

-"Si, acaban de llamar. Ellos nos esperan en el club con Edward. Emmy me dijo que lo llamara cuando estemos por llegar así nos espera en la puerta." – dijo Rose mientras terminaba de poner un cabello en su lugar. – "Ok listo. Vayamos en mi auto" – agrego Rose una vez que estuvo satisfecha con la imagen en el espejo.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el auto de Rose. Me senté en la parte de atrás mientras mi hermana se situaba en el asiento de copiloto y prendía el estéreo. Entonces, como por arte de magia comenzó a sonar un tema perfecto para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Alice Miro a Rose y comenzaron a cantar:

**(N/A: el tema que aparece a continuación se llama Waking up in Vegas de Katy Perry. Y cuando Bella dice: "**comenzó a sonar un tema perfecto para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos**" se refiere a que están en las Vegas)**

_You gotta help me out /__**Me tienes que ayudar  
**__It's all a blur last night /__** Lo que paso anoche esta todo borroso  
**__We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke/ __**Necesitamos un taxi porque tu tienes resaca y yo estoy en quiebra  
**__I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key /__** Perdí mi identificacion falsa pero tu perdiste la llave del hotel  
**__Spare me your freakin' dirty looks /__** Evitame tus sucias miradas  
**__Now don't play me /__** Ahora no jueges conmigo  
**__You want to cash out and get the hell out of town/__** Quieres efectivo y mandar al carajo la ciudad**_

_Me sume a ellas para cantar el coro (o mejor dicho para __gritar__ el coro)._

_Don't be a baby /__** No seas un bebe**__  
Remember what you told me /__** Recuerda lo que me dijiste**__  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is /__** Callate y pon tu dinero para respaldar tus palabras**__  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas /__** Eso es lo que te pasa por despertarte en las Vegas**__  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now /__** Levantate y sacude el brillo de tu ropa, ahora**__  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas/__** Eso es lo que te pasa por despertarte en las Vegas**_

_Why are these lights so bright /__** Porque estan estas luces tan brillantes**__  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis, /__** Oh, nos dio comezón la noche pasada, vestidos como Elvis,**__  
And why, why am I wearing your class ring? /__** Y porque, porque estoy usando un anillo de casamiento?**__  
Don't call your mother /__** No llames a tu madre**__  
'Cause now we're partners in crime/__** Porque ahora somos complices de crimen**_

_Don't be a baby /__** No seas un bebe**__  
Remember what you told me /__** Recuerda lo que me dijiste**__  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is /__** Callate y pon tu dinero para respaldar tus palabras**__  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas /__** Eso es lo que te pasa por despertarte en las Vegas**__  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now /__** Levantate y sacude el brillo de tu ropa, ahora**__  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas/__** Eso es lo que te pasa por despertarte en las Vegas**_

_You got me into this /__** Me has metido en esto**__  
Information overload, situation lost control /__** Sobrecarga de información, situación perdida de control**__  
Send out an S.O.S. /__** Manda un S.O.S**__  
And get some cash out /__** Y consigue algo de dinero**__  
We're gonna tear up the town/__** Vamos hacer pedazos esta ciudad**_

_Don't be a baby /__** No seas un bebe**__  
Remember what you told me [x3] /__** Recuerda lo que me dijiste [x3]**__  
You told me, you told me /__** Me dijiste, me dijiste**__  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is /__** Callate y pon tu dinero para respaldar tus palabras**__  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas /__** Eso es lo que te pasa por despertarte en las Vegas**__  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now /__** Levantate y sacude el brillo de tu ropa, ahora**__  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas /__** Eso es lo que te pasa por despertarte en las Vegas**__  
That's what you get baby / E__**so es lo que te pasa bebe**__  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter /__** Sacude el brillo, sacude, sacude, sacude el brillo**__  
Give me some cash out baby /__** Consigue algo de efectivo cariño**__  
Give me some cash out baby/__** Consigue algo de efectivo cariño**_

Para cuando el tema termino ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento del club. Alice y yo nos reíamos como idiotas y Rose estaba bastante tentada pero tenia que mantener la cordura para no chocar con ninguno de los autos que estaban estacionados. Lindo espectáculo habíamos dado. Rose estaciono al lado del jeep de Emmett y le llamo para que nos esperara en la puerta. Caminamos hasta la puerta mientras seguíamos cantando el tema de Katy Perry atrayendo la atención de algunas personas, pese a que cantábamos mucho más bajito de lo que lo hacíamos en el auto. Cuando llegamos a la puerta Emm estaba esperándonos como prometió.

-"Oh por dios" – dijo mirando a su futura esposa. – "Rose, bebe, quieres matarme?" – dijo fingiendo tener un paro cardiaco y agarrándose el pecho con las dos manos.

-"Ya Emm! Bastante show dimos nosotras solas" – dijo Rose mientras se le escapaba una risita lo que provoco una fuerte carcajada mía y de Aly.

Emmett nos miro confundido mientras entrabamos al club. Rose y Emm iban delante de nosotras mientras que Alice y yo seguíamos riéndonos detrás de ellos como idiotas, que probablemente éramos.

En un momento Rose y mi hermano comenzaron a caminar mas rápido hasta llegar a la masa donde estaba Jazz y el que debía de ser el primo de Rose. No pude verlo muy bien ya que Rose salto prácticamente a abrazarlo. Voltee para mirar a Alice y me di cuenta de que ella también había apurado el paso para abrazar a su novio.

Mire a mi hermano quien, estaba junto a Rose, se encogió de hombros y me tendió los brazos para que saltara y lo abrazara como mis amigas habían hecho con los chicos. Sonreí y comencé a correr prácticamente entre medio de la gente para llegar a Emmett. No se que en que momento me levanto del piso y comenzó a hacerme girar como cuando era pequeña. Le pedí que me bajara antes de que terminara vomitando toda la cena. Se rio y me bajo.

-"Hey hermanita me acompañas a buscar unos tragos?" – me dijo Emm al oído, ya que la música estaba muy fuerte.

-"Claro" – le respondí viendo que Rose todavía no había soltado a su primo – "Mejor lo saludo luego" – y comencé a caminar con mi hermano hacia la barra.

**EDWARD POV**

-"Entonces, que tal Londres?" – me pregunto mi primo mientras esperábamos que volviera Emmett, el cual había ido a buscar a Rose y sus amigas.

-"Mmm… igual que siempre. Estoy empezando a cansarme de estar viviendo tan alejado de todos ustedes." – le respondí mientras pasaba un dedo sobre el pico de mi botella de cerveza.

-"No tienes idea de lo que te extrañamos, no solo Rose y yo, incluso mis padres. Recuerdo cuando pasábamos las vacaciones en Londres para poder estar todos juntos.

-"Lo se. Siempre fuimos como hermanos." – le dije con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro recordando aquellos momentos de pequeños en los que no nos separábamos nunca. Jazz y Rose siempre fueron como mis hermanos. Pero al crecer las cosas se complican y cada uno tiene sus obligaciones. De todos modos, ellos saben que pueden contar conmigo siempre y yo también se que puedo contar con ellos.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos recordando las cosas que hacíamos de pequeño hasta que alguien grito mi nombre. Voltee para ver quien me había llamado y lo único que pude ver es como una chica de cabello rubio se tiraba a mis brazos. Sonreí sabiendo quien era esa chica, que me obligaba a jugar con ella cuando su hermano no lo hacia de pequeños.

-"Me extrañaste Rose?" – le dije a mi prima soltando una pequeña risita. Ella me dio un golpe en la espalda sin y sin indicios de soltarme me dijo:

-"Por supuesto que te extrañe idiota!" – me respondió. Si, definitivamente seguía siendo la misma Rose de antes (solo que antes no era tan grosera). Pude escuchar la risa de mi primo y otra chica, que supuse seria su novia, pero no pude verlos ya que Rose todavía no me había soltado de su abrazo-rompe-huesos. Escuche la carcajada de Emmett, mientras mi prima decidía que ya era hora de soltarme y comenzaba a aflojar sus brazos de mi cuello, y luego lo vi

Estaba yéndose hacia la barra con hermoso ángel de cabello color marrón. _Mi ángel_ llevaba un corto vestido azul que dejaba al descubierto la espalda y se ajustaba a la altura de sus caderas (creo que el azul es mi nuevo color preferido). Dios había quedado absolutamente idiotizado por ella! Podía escuchar como mis primos hablaban con la novia de Jazz y reían de algo pero… era como si estuvieran a metros de distancia y solo los escuchara entre murmullos. Solo tenía ojos para ELLA. Y por primera vez sentí celos, y encima del futuro esposo de mi prima, que la llevaba agarrada por la cintura.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me muero por saber su opinión sobre este capitulo! Se que todavía no se hablaron ni nada pero ya se sabe que piensa Edward de Bella ¿Qué hará Edward ahora con lo que siente? ¿Se declarara a Bella? Repito. Me encantaría que me dijeran su opinión de este capitulo y también lo que piensan que Edward (y Bella también ¿Por qué no?) hará con lo que siente.**

**Capitulo de dicado a:**

**- Rei Hino Cullen:**Antes que nada gracias por leer! Tal y como pediste en este capitulo aparece Edward. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero leerte seguido. Besitos.

**- Paosan:**Ahhh!! Muchas gracias. En serio me alegro que te guste. Cuando leí tu comentario me diste la idea de hacer el Edward POV espero que te haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo ya veremos la reacción de cuando se vean frente a frente chan-chan! Y respondiendo tu pregunta: Si, la despedida de Emmett también la escribiré pero ya veras… no puedo decirte más que eso. Espero volver a leerte. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besitos

**- ****carolina. swam. cullen****:**Ahhh!! Muchas gracias. En serio me hace re feliz que les guste la historia. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. A pedido de las lectoras ya podemos ver un poquito mas sobre Edward en este capitulo. No me mates por dejarlo ahí! Prometo mas para el próximo que capitulo. Si te gustaría ver algo en el próximo capitulo… ya sabes me lo dices. Espero volver a leerte. Besitos.


	4. Inoportuno Limon

CAPITULO 4: El inoportuno limón

**Bella POV**

Camine entre medio de la gente con Emmett tomándome de la cintura. Mi hermano siempre tan sobre protector y obviamente nadie se iba a acercar a más de un metro de distancia de mí mientras tenga a un tipo de 2mts tomándome de la cintura. Llegamos a la barra y Emmett llamo al chico para hacer su pedido.

- Hola, podrías alcanzarme tres daiquiris de frutilla y tres cervezas a la mesa de allí? – dijo mi hermano mientras le señalaba al chico donde estaba nuestra mesa. El chico asintió y dijo que mandaría a alguien en seguida. Le agradecimos y caminamos de vuelta a nuestra mesa.

-…no lo se la gente nos miraba un poco raro" – pude escuchar que decía Alice a medida que llegábamos a la mesa.

-"Y es que estábamos cantando/gritando la letra de un tema en un auto que por si no te diste cuenta es descapotable" – le contesto Rose mientras dábamos nuestros últimos pasos hacia la mesa. Rose sonrió cuando nos vio llegar a mi y a su prometido

-"Oh Edward tengo que presentarte a mi futura cuñada" – dijo dirigiéndose al chico que estaba de espaldas a mi. El chico se giro para poder saludar y… Oh por dios! El primo de Rose era increíblemente hermoso. Su cabello cobrizo hacia un contraste increíble con el color de verde de sus ojos y sus masculinas facciones. Aunque pude notar en sus facciones algo de… sorpresa quizás? No lo se. Antes de quedar como idiota extendí mi mano hacia el a modo de saludo.

-"Hola, soy Bella" – le dije mientras el respondía a mi saludo. Pude ver como se formo en su rostro una sonrisa cuando dije mi nombre y supe que estaba totalmente perdida. Me encontraba prácticamente babeando por este chico. Este viaje estaba volviéndome loca primero: intento llamar la atención de ese chico en el bar y ahora babeo por el primo de Rose? No, yo no soy así – "Es un placer conocerte al fin… Los chicos han estado hablando mucho de vos" – dije medio balbuceando tratando de ignorar la corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo al sentir su mano contra la mía.

-"El placer es todo mío, Bella" – respondió y mi nombre pareció música salido de sus labios.

Decidí soltar nuestro agarre y sentarme antes de que se me aflojaran las piernas. No quería hacer nada vergonzoso frente a el. Me senté entre medio de Rose y Aly mientras nuestros tragos llegaban. Tome un sorbo de mi daiquiri mientras mi hermana terminaba de contar acerca de nuestro pequeño momento de cantantes en el auto.

-"… La cosa es que cuando llegamos Bella y yo no podíamos parar de reír y Rose tuvo unos problemitas para estacionar pero luego de la decima maniobra quedo bastante bien" – no pude evitar una carcajada cuando Alice nombro los problemas de Rose para estacionar y a los poco segundos ellas estaban riéndose conmigo. Los chicos nos miraban con cara de _tienes problemas mentales o que?_

Emmy y Jazz fueron a la barra nuevamente para buscar algo un poco más fuerte y poder brindar por los novios. Mientras nosotras nos quedábamos con Edward.

-"Entonces primo, cuando te vienes para Forks con nosotros?" – pregunto Rose aprovechando de tener un momento mas tranquilo para charlar

-"Quizás antes de lo que piensas primita. Los extraño demasiado y además este es mi ultimo año en la universidad de medicina y me gustaría terminar la carrera en para poder tener mejores recomendaciones a la hora de conseguir trabajo. No vale la pena conseguir el titulo en Londres si no voy a trabajar allí luego." – le respondió Edward

-"Eso es genial! A mama y papa les encantara que estemos todos juntos" – le dijo Rose con un entusiasmo notable en la voz

-"No te apresures. Todavía no te confirmo nada." – agrego Edward mientras los chicos volvían

-"HEY! Champagne para el brindis baby! – grito Emmett mientras sacudía una botella. Llegaron a la mesa y Emmett comenzó a sacudir más la botella y luego la destapo provocando que toda la espuma se saliera por el pico. Mi hermano agarro la botella y le dio un trago para que dejara de caerse y luego comenzó a servir a cada uno. No me había dado cuenta que Jasper traía otra botella mas. Tengo el leve presentimiento de que esto no terminara nada bien.- "Por los novios" – grito Jasper mientras levantaba su copa y todos imitamos el grito de Jasper y chocamos nuestras copas.

**Edward POV**

Ya era la decima vez que brindábamos por los novios. A las chicas se le escapaban risas tontas cada vez que alguien decía algo, no importa lo que fuera. Debo reconocer que yo no estaba mejor que ellas pero la cosa es que no estaba llamando la atención de todo el club. Creo.

-"Ok creo que voy a vomitar…" – Dijo Emmett mientras se ponía una mano en la boca. Lo que provoco, por supuesto, otra carcajada de las chicas. Estuve a punto de comenzar a reírme con ellas. Su risa era muy contagiosa. Sobre todo la de Bella. Esa chica no solo era hermosa, también tenia una personalidad increíble. Durante la charla realmente llegue a conocer a los amigos de mis primos y realmente me cayeron bien. Bella y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común: gustos de música, opiniones compartidas y demás cosas que no hacían para nada fácil mi intento de que dejara de gustarme la futura cuñada de mi prima.

-"Oigan ya se termino la maldita champagne." – dijo mi primo haciendo un gesto gracioso a la botella vacía. – "Hey amigo! Me traerías una ronda de tequila para todos?" – agrego tratando de parecer mas sobrio para que el chico no se negara a traernos los tragos. El chico asintió y se fue. Luego de ver al chico marchándose hacia la barra pude ver a Bella con la cara arriba de la mesa y lo ojos cerrados, por un momento pensé que estaba dormida pero luego abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Incluso _medio borracho_ como estaba pude ver lo hermosa que era su sonrisa.

-"Bella, te sientes bien?" – le pregunte algo preocupado preguntándome como haríamos para volver al hotel sin armar un desastre en el camino. Creo que todavía me quedaba algo de cordura para pensar en eso. Y luego recordé la ronda de tequila que había pedido Jasper y supe que esa cordura no me duraría mucho más. La voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos

-"Sabes que Edward? Tú me caes bien." – dijo bella con la voz un ronca de la borrachera que tenia. – "Oh por fin!" – agrego cuando vio que el chico venia con el pedido hacia nuestra mesa. El chico dejo los tragos sobre la mesa junto con los pedacitos de limón y los paquetitos de sal.

-"Para que es el limón y la sal?" – pregunto Alice desde el regazo de su novio.

-"Ya lo veras cariño" – dijo Jazz con una sonrisa traviesa cruzando su rostro. – "Ven. Ponte de pie" – agrego. A Alice le costo un poco mantener el equilibrio pero una vez de pie se apoyo contra la mesa Jasper dijo – "Ok, Vamos a hacerlo mas divertido. Emmett, Edward recuerdan como se hace esto?" – pregunto mi primo. Y al principio Emmett y yo nos miramos confundidos. Jasper no puede hacernos pensar de esta manera después de las botellas de champagne que nos tomamos.

Y entonces como por arte de magia una lamparita se prendió arriba de m cabeza. No literalmente por su puesto, no estoy tan borracho. Recuerdo que cuando teníamos unos 16 años y salíamos con Jazz a algún bar de Londres les enseñábamos a las chicas "como se toma el tequila en realidad" aunque era una estúpida escusa para poder besarlas. Claro que mi primo debe de haber usado la misma técnica con Emmett antes de comenzar a salir con Alice. Emmett pareció haber recordado al mismo tiempo que yo porque pude ver un brillo de excitación en sus ojos.

-"Rose, bebe, yo te enseño no te preocupes" – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara cruzando su rostro.

-"No es justo y yo que?" – se quejo levantándose de su silla, lo que provoco que se mareara y tuviera que agarrarse de la mesa. Rápidamente se recompuso y me miro con una sonrisa que no llegue a interpretar – "Edward tu si me enseñas! Verdad?" – dijo agarrándome de la mano y poniendo carita de corderito degollado. Se veía tan tierna que se me escapo una sonrisa estúpida. Recompuse mi expresión para que no pensara que tenía problemas mentales y asentí. Ella sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir. _Si ella supiera lo que me estaba pidiendo que hiciera_ pensé.

-"Ok Edward y Bella irán primero ya que el siempre fue el mejor en esto." – dijo mi primo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le fruncí el ceño y el regalo una sonrisa más amplia aun.

-"Ok Bella tendrás que acostarte sobre la mesa si?" – le dije con algo de terror de que ella se enfade con lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Pero al parecer en ese momento el alcohol pudo mas porque sin dudarlo dio un pequeño saltito y se sentó sobre la mesa. Esta mujer era tan impredecible. Comenzó a correr todos los vasos a un lado para poder recostarse mas cómodamente y una vez que hubo terminado se acostó como yo le había pedido. _Dios la quiero así acostada pero en m cama_ pensó una parte de mí. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. La mire y sus ojos me transmitían la excitación que tenia de hacer esto. Sin hacerla esperar mas y con la vista de mis primos y sus amigos comencé.

Coloque el pequeño vasito en el estomago de bella mientras ella me miraba… esperen un segundo ¿sonriente?... Absolutamente impredecible. Agarre un trocito de limón y le dije:

-"Emm... esto va en tu boca" – murmure solo para que ella me escuchase. Ésas simples palabras provocaron un leve sonrojo en mi antes desconocido. Es decir, jamás me había sonrojado cuando hacíamos esto con mi primo de adolescentes ¿Es que acaso me estoy poniendo viejo? ¿O es que esta mujer me esta volviendo completamente loco? Si me preguntan, voto por la segunda opción. Ella sonrió como disfrutando estarme poniendo tan nervioso y luego lo hizo de nuevo. Una reacción inesperada.

Abrió su boca para que yo colocara el pequeño trozo de limón dentro de esta. Si definitivamente, Bella me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Coloque el limón en su lugar y agarre el pequeño sobrecito de sal. Lo abrí y me acerque a Bella. Le dije que moviera la cabeza a un lado y ella me miro extrañada. Esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír con suficiencia frente a ella por haberla puesto nerviosa. Me acerque a su clavícula lentamente para disfrutar de la situación y dejar un húmedo beso. Sentí como un leve gemido de sorpresa salía de su boca y tuve que reunir todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima. Tire la sal en donde mis labios habían estado antes y levante mi cabeza para mirar a nuestros acompañantes y hacerme a la idea de que no podía, ni tenía, ni debía hacerle caso a mis instintos. Nuestros amigos nos miraban con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

-"Sigan, por favor" – dijo mi prima con una sonrisita que yo bien conocía en su boca. Esa sonrisa que ponía cuando se disponía a lograr algo. _Esto no es bueno_ pensé para mi mismo.

Me agache para lamer la sal de su clavícula lo mas sensualmente que pude. Quería sentirla tensarse y quería saber que eso lo provocaba yo. El alcohol estaba teniendo su parte en esto. Pero no me importaba yo la quería a ella e iba a hacer lo que sea para seducirla. Pensé sobre esto mientras iba desde su clavícula hasta su pecho donde estaba el pequeño vasito y lo tomaba con la boca rozando su perfecta piel con los labios. Decidí que me rendía. Que no iba a luchar contra todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Y que en este viaje haría lo que fuera para que Bella Swan se enamorara de mí como yo lo estaba de ella. Finalmente mientras me dirigía a su boca en busca de el pequeño trocito de limón supe exactamente que iba a hacer. Me acerque lentamente a sus carnosos labios y con la excusa perfecta los bese todo lo que me permitió el limón, el cual en este momento me parecía de lo más inoportuno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuarto capitulo: Primero que nada Hola a todos/as! Mmm… Edward esta decidido sobre lo que quiere. ¿Pero que será lo que Bella quiere? No tienen idea de lo que gusta escribir esta historia como dije a antes este es uno de mis sueños. Un viaje a las vegas con mis amigas. Si algún día lo cumplo ya les contare que onda. De todos modos… la idea del tequila es verdadera. A pesar de que los chicos lo usaban para levantarse chicas, "me han contado" (porque yo soy una chica muuuuuuuuuuy buena que no sabe mucho de esas fiestas locas. Prácticamente un ángel) que en las fiestas en las que las cosas se salen un poco de control se hacen este tipo de cosas. Como quien dice… "me conto un pajarito". Segundo: como siempre cualquier pregunta, acotación, consejo, lo que sea me dicen me encanta saber sus opiniones. Y por ultimo los agradecimientos para las personitas que dejaron sus comentarios:**

**-Daniani****: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia. Y si esa fue la idea principal de que apareciera Brad para darle u poquito de celos a nuestro Eddie. Ya veremos como reacciona. Totalmente. Yo también me canse del típico Jake Vs. Edward en el que Jake quiere sacarle a Bella. En esta historia pese a que Jake y bella estuvieron juntos ya veras mas adelante que el no se interpondrá en la relación. En el próximo capitulo nos vamos a al casino! Las Vegas baby! Jejej. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar en serio! Besito enorme. Espero leerte seguido.**

**-carolina. swam. cullen:**** Aquí tienes el primer encuentro! Bella+Tequila+Edward=? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Y la idea principal de la historia es del tema de Katy Perry, y bueno también de mí sueño de un finde loco en las vegas con amigas jejej, así que infaltable el tema de Katy en el fic. Y bueno lo de la idea de dedicar los capítulos a cada persona que deja su comentario es un pequeñísima forma de agradecer la alegría que me dan con sus comentarios. Así que aquí estas de nuevo! Espero seguirte leyendo. Besito enorme.**

**También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen la historia pero quizás no dejan comentario o agregan a sus alertas o favoritos la historia Muchas Gracias en serio!**

_**Abrazo Emmett para todos/as.**_


	5. Enseñame Tu Magia

CAPITULO 5: Enséñame tu magia

**Bella POV**

Desperté sintiendo como todo a mí alrededor se movía pese a que no había abierto los ojos todavía ni si quiera me había movido demasiado. Esto no es una buena señal. La primera vez en mi vida que me pongo realmente borracha, es decir yo siempre era la que cuidaba de mi hermana y Rose cuando salíamos, y despierto con esta horrible resaca. Es que no me lo podían haber hecho más sencillo por ser la primera vez? No pude evitar soltar un gruñido cuando mi dolor de cabeza y mareo aumento en señal de que mi respuesta era _No_.

Pude sentir como algo se movía debajo de mí. _Oh vamos Bella ahora también alucinas a causa de la resaca?_ pensé para mi misma. Decidida a que tenía que hacer algo para parar esta sensación de nauseas abrí los ojos con la intención de levantarme a buscar una aspirina. Pero me encontré con algo mucho mejor. Unos ojos verdes me miraban con diversión.

-"Buenos días, Bella" – dijo mi perfecto acompañante con una leve sonrisa escapándose de sus labios.

-"Emm… bueno días" – respondí sonrojándome. Seguramente debería de tener una pinta horrible. Pero entonces sentí algo aprisionando mis piernas y seguí el camino con mi mirada para saber que era. Mire confundida esa cabeza cómodamente apoyada sobre mi pierna usándola de almohada. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa cuando pude identificar a esa cabeza como la de mi hermana. Cuando me fije mejor pude ver a Jasper junto a ella y también a Rosalie y Emmett apoyados sobre los cuerpos de Aly y jazz. Fruncí el ceño ante esta situación tan confusa. No estaba acostumbrada a levantarme y no recordar prácticamente nada de la noche anterior.

-"Bella te sientes bien?" – me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"No recuerdo mucho de anoche, la resaca me esta matando y que diablos hacemos durmiendo todos juntos?" – le pregunte mientras lo miraba con confusión. El sonrió ante mi confesión.

-"No creo que pueda ayudarte a recordar, apenas tengo pequeños flashes de cómo llegamos pero nada concreto, solo recuerdo que vinimos aquí para hablar un rato y cuando nos acostamos supongo que nos debemos haber quedado dormidos." – respondió Edward mientras hacia una mueca graciosa. Supongo tratando de recordar algo mas sobre anoche. De repente cambio su expresión, como si hubiera recordado que estaba allí, - "Y con respecto a la resaca… bueno tengo una receta de un té que hacia mi abuela cuando Jasper y yo nos emborrachábamos. No te mentiré, es feo. Pero te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor" – agrego sonriéndome.

Le devolví el gesto inconscientemente. Quise ponerme de pie pero luego recordé que Alice estaba aprisionando mi pierna. Agarre su cabeza con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y saque mi pierna de su prisión. Coloque un almohadón y apoye su cabeza en este muy lentamente. Se removió un poco pero no se despertó. Me levante para ir a la cocina con Edward a preparar su "mágico" té. El me esperaba en la puerta. Le sonreí y salimos a la cocina.

-"Enséñame tu magia" – bromee.

-"Cuando te sientas mejor vas a agradecérmelo, ya veras." – contesto con una sonrisa mientras iba a la cocina. Saco dos tazas me dio una a mi y la otra se la quedo mientras comenzaba a darme instrucciones sobre lo que tenia que hacer.

-"Bueno una vez que tienes el agua caliente tienes que poner dos aspirinas dentro. Una vez que se disolvió le agregas el limón… y por ultimo, el polvito mágico." – Dijo – "Ok pruébalo" – agrego tendiéndome la taza. Debo decir que el olor no era nada rico. Hice una mueca y al parecer Edward me vio porque se rio – "El secreto esta que te lo tienes que tomar con la nariz tapada" – me dijo. Le hice caso. Tape mi nariz y tome de un sorbo la taza antes de que me arrepintiera. Pero de hecho no fue tan malo. Ni siquiera tenia gusto, es decir, con la nariz tapada ya no podía sentir ese horrendo olor así que lo peor había pasado. Edward me miro con una ceja alzada.

-"Y? Que te pareció?" – me pregunto

-"No esta nada mal. Creo que tenías razón. El secreto esta que te lo tienes que tomar con la nariz tapada" – conteste. Me sonrió y se tapo la nariz para tomarse el suyo. Me quede examinándolo mientras tomaba su té aprovechando la oportunidad de que el no me veía. Su rebelde cabello color bronce me llamaba a acariciarlo, sus labios me pedían que los besara y sus ojos, me transmitían demasiados sentimientos juntos, que no podía llegar a interpretar. Quizás, solo quizás no debería pensar en el de esta forma. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en lo que seria correcto o no.

**Edward POV**

Este definitivamente había sido el mejor despertar de toda mi vida. Al principio fue muy confuso, ni siquiera tenia idea de donde estaba. Pero en cuanto abrí los ojos y me encontré con Bella recostada sobre mí pecho, nada mas me importo. Podría haber estado en el centro del mismísimo infierno que no hubiera importado mientras ella estuviese conmigo. Al parecer ella estaba mas o igual de confundida que yo cuando despertó. La resaca estaba haciendo acto de presencia en ambos.

Por lo que le propuse que tomáramos un té que mi abuela solía hacernos a mi primo y a mí cuando teníamos problemas de resaca. Ella acepto y fuimos a la cocina. En realidad era genial poder tener un momento a solas. Sin ninguno de los chicos mirando cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Sentí una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y comencé a tomar el té esperando que el efecto llegara lo más pronto posible. Me maldije a mi mismo por haber tomado tanto.

Pero luego recordé el último trago de la noche anterior. Recordé como mis labios viajaron por su clavícula dejando suaves y húmedos besos, recordé el roce de su piel y por ultimo, la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos. Lo increíble que había sido ese beso. Había aprovechado la excusa del tequila para besarla, lo se. Pero no me importo. Un grito histérico me saco de mis pensamientos. Deje la taza sobre la mesa y mire a Bella con la confusión pintada en nuestros rostros.

-"Que diablos fue eso?" – murmuro Bella mas para si misma que para mi.

-"Creo que viene de la habitacion" – le respondí. Dirigiéndome hacia el lugar donde habíamos estado momentos antes.

-"NO!" – oí decir a Bella detrás de mi. Volteé para verla y parecía asustada.

- "Bella, que ocurre? – le pregunte preocupado.

-"Edward, por favor, no. No vayas. Y… y… si es un ladrón?" – respondió mientras se agarraba (prácticamente colgaba) de mi brazo. Obviamente ningún ladrón podía entrar a este hotel. Mi tío siempre se encargo de poner seguridad. Pero que Bella estuviera tan paranoica y agarrada a mi brazo tan fuerte podía ser algo bueno. Podía sacarle provecho a la situación no?

-"Bella, tranquila. No estas sola. Yo estoy contigo si? No dejare que nadie te haga daño" – dije mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la atraía hasta mi pecho. Por un momento sentí que no estaba jugando tan sucio después de todo. Es decir, nada de lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira. Yo realmente jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. Ella se aferro con más fuerza a mi brazo, el cual todavía no había soltado, y caminamos así hasta la habitación.

Para darle un poco de suspenso comencé a articula con la boca 1… 2… 3! Y abrimos la puerta de golpe. Cuando entramos, vimos como Rose y Aly estaban arriba de la cama saltando como si tuvieran miedo de que la cama se las comiera. Mientras que Emmett y Jasper estaban en un rincón agarrandose del estomago sin parar de reír. Sonríe ante la ridícula situación y mire a Bella quien parecía estar mucho mas tranquila ya que, si bien todavía sostenía mi brazo, por lo menos no me estaba clavando las uñas. En algún momento Rose se dio cuenta de nuestras presencia y nos sonrió.

-"Hey primito!" – dijo haciéndome esa mirada que da miedo. – "Hey Bells. Donde se supone que estaban?" – agrego mi prima mirando como Bella todavía estaba aferrada a mi brazo.

-"Eso! Donde diablos estaban? Se supone que tendrían que haber estado aquí. Con nosotros. Cuidando que esos dos idiotas no hagan ninguna tontería mientras nosotras dormíamos" – dijo Alice gritando.

-"Estábamos preparando té para la resaca Aly" – contesto Bella rodando los ojos. Mi prima largo un pequeño bufido de incredulidad que solo yo pude escuchar. La mire de mala manera y ella me sonrió.

"Y ustedes que fue lo que hicieron para que se oyeran esos gritos en todo el hotel?" – pregunto Bella mientras reprendía a los chicos como nenes chiquitos.

-"Oh nada hermanita. Es solo una inocente arañita de juguete" – contesto Emmett restándole importancia al asunto.

"Oh si claro! Una inocente arañita ah?" – Dijo Alice sarcásticamente – "Tu despierta con una araña a milímetros de tu cara y ya veremos como gritas" – agrego esta vez mirando a Bella.

-"Ok ya! Porque no vamos todos a tomar el té que prepararon Edward y Bella y luego decidimos que haremos hoy" – dijo Rose en voz alta para que todos la escucharan. Creo que la resaca estaba comenzada a hacer efecto en ella también.

Los chicos se sentaron en el living y vieron algo de televisión mientras Bella y yo preparábamos más té. Debía reconocer que me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Teníamos muchas cosas en común y me hacia reír mucho. Decidí que quería saber mas cosas de ella. Quería saber cosas simples ¿su comida favorita? ¿Sus padres? Quería saber todo de ella.

-"Hey que tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?" – propuse algo avergonzado de que se diera cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que quería hacer eso. No era solo una juego para mi.

-"Seguro" – respondió mirándome con una sonrisa."Yo empiezo! Mmm… Cual es tu segundo nombre?"

-"Anthony. Y el tuyo?" – respondí haciendo una mueca cuando decía mi segundo nombre.

-"Marie" – respondió haciendo la misma mueca al decir su segundo nombre

-"Ok emm… Cual es tu comida favorita?" – pregunté con verdadera curiosidad

-"La comida italiana en general. Tienes novia?" – respondió sonrojándose al decir la ultima parte. Sonreí internamente. Le preocupaba que tuviera novia o era simple curiosidad? Bueno una parte de mi deseaba que realmente le importara si tenia novia o no.

-"No. Que hay de ti?" – respondí con verdadero miedo de que ella si pudiera tener novio. Es decir, era una chica hermosa porque no habría de tener una pareja.

-"No" – contesto mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa. Esa simple palabra hizo que me relajara y le devolviera la sonrisa. "Cuando fue tu primer beso?" – agregó

-"Probablemente pienses que soy un verdadero idiota pero… a los 17" – respondí

-"No pienso que seas un idiota. Si pensara eso… bueno yo también seria una idiota. Mi primer beso también fue a los 17" – respondió sonrojándose nuevamente al decir la ultima parte. Ese color rosado en sus mejillas era tan hermoso. La hacia verse como una frágil muñequita a la cual quería cuidar con mi vida. Sin darme cuenta nos estábamos acercando peligrosamente el uno al otro. Pero todo lo bueno dura poco.

-"Lamento interrumpir" – dijo mi linda primita (nótese el sarcasmo) entrando a la cocina en tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos la escucháramos. Bella se separo inmediatamente mientras el sonrojo comenzaba a llegar a sus mejillas. – "pero… realmente necesitamos ese té pronto" – agrego saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sacudí la cabeza de frustración y seguí trabajando en silencio. Una vez que Bella y yo terminamos nuestro trabajo comenzamos a ponerlo en tazas para llevarlo al living donde los chicos estaban mirando la televisión. Todos tenían cara de estar destruidos. Estaban recostados sobre el gran sillón "mirando" la pantalla de la Tv. Le acercamos las tazas no sin antes recomendar que no las huelan y que se tapen la nariz cuando lo tomaran. Obviamente Jasper ya tenia bien claro como debía tomarse y fue el primero en hacerlo mientras los demás miraban el liquido con asco.

-"Tómenlo. Se sentirán mucho mejor, en serio." – Los animo Bella

Una vez que todo cedieron a la recomendación de Bella. Probaron el té y entre palabras de agradecimiento por que su cabeza ya no se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos y demás pasamos la tarde. Ya eran aproximadamente las 18hs cuando comenzamos a hablar de lo que haríamos en la noche.

-"Podríamos ir al casino" – propuso Jasper acariciando la espalda de su novia la cual estaba sentada en su regazo y recostada en su pecho. Pude ver el entusiasmo en los ojos de Bella.

-"Oh si! Por favor, por favor. Vayamos al casino." – pidió Bella

-"Pero yo quiero conocer el club del hotel" – replico Alice haciendo un puchero al que su novio no podía resistirse.

-"Y yo quiero ir a cenar al comedor. Ayer no fuimos" – agrego Emmett. Haciendo un berrinche de nene chiquito.

-"Podemos ir a cenar al comedor y luego quedarnos en el casino hasta que abra el club" – propuse.

-"Es verdad" – coincidió Rose

-"De hecho chicos hoy quería pedirles permiso para secuestrar a las chicas" – dijo Alice – "Necesitamos una noche de chicas urgente! Y bueno podemos ir cenar y al casino juntos y luego nos separamos para ir a club. Tómenlo como un ensayo de la despedida de soltera de Rose" – dijo la pequeña duende.

Los chicos (y yo inclusive) nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Es que saldrían ellas solas esta noche? Sin nadie que las cuidara de los tipos estúpidos que intentaran acercárseles? Y vistiendo esos cortos y sexys vestidos (sobre todo sexys)? Esto no podía estar pasándonos. Es que, sinceramente, nosotros no éramos nada sin ellas. Que podríamos hacer nosotros toda la noche solos. En el caso de que salgamos estaríamos toda la noche pensando en lo que ellas estarían haciendo en ese club solas. Supongo que para los chicos seria peor, ya que Rose y Aly eran sus prometidas, pero yo me sentía… demasiado sobre protector con Bella. Y no podría estar cuidándola mientras estuviésemos a quien-sabe-cuantos metros de distancia.

-"Aly, mi amor, no puedes estar hablando en serio" – dijo Jasper – "No podemos dejarlas ir _solas _a un club" – agrego con pánico en la voz y remarcando el _solas__._

-"Jazzy, mi amor, nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas. No te preocupes" – dijo Alice con voz melosa tratando de convencer a su novio mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-"Bueno, bueno, ya _Jazzy_" – hablo Rose remarcando el apodo que su novia le había dado a mi primo. – "Hay mucho que hacer así que ustedes deben irse para que podamos arreglarnos." – agrego señalándonos a nosotros, quienes todavía estábamos esperando que dijeran que solo había sido una broma. Una de muy mal gusto.

Alice y Rose agarraron a sus prometidos de la mano y los comenzaron a arrastrar hacia la puerta mientras que Bella iba a por mi. Me sonrió cálidamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Rose nos cerrar la puerta en la cara dejándonos en el hall.

-"Ahora si que estamos bien cagados" – hablo Emmett por primera vez desde la noticia de las chicas.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quinto capitulo: Hola todos/as! Ya les dije lo mucho que me gusta escribir esta historia?? Un millón de veces! Pero no importa. Jejej Que piensan sobre la noche de chicas? Los chicos están muy nerviosos de dejarlas solas en el club. De todos modos, no creo que nuestros chicos se queden tan tranquilitos eh! Ya veremos en el próximo capitulo (no me maten) les prometo que el próximo capitulo realmente vale ****mucho**** la pena!!!! Pero bueno basta! Porque sino termino contándoles todo. Bueno ya saben cualquier pregunta, recomendación, consejo, lo que sea me dicen. Me encanta saber sus opiniones. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué piensan que harán los chicos? ¿Se quedaran de brazos cruzados? No lo creo. Ahora si las dedicaciones para las personitas que dejaron me dejaron sus comentarios.**

**- Rei Hino Cullen:** Hola! No hay problema. Lo importante es que te hayas puesto al corriente. En realidad creo que te debo una doble dedicación Jejej. El truco del tequila los chicos lo usan para levantarse a las chicas, pero Edward lo que quiere es que Bella sienta lo mismo que siente el por ella. Así que ya veremos la reacción de Bella cuando se acuerde un poquito mas de lo que paso la noche anterior. Y créeme que Bella esta muy decida. De hecho ya veremos una reacción de Bella en el próximo capitulo o en el que le sigue. Pero no puedo adelantarte mas que eso! Espero seguirte leyendo pronto. Besitos enormes.

**-BETANIA: **Hola! Bueno de verdad que me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. En serio tu comentario y el de todos me re motivan para seguir escribiendo. Espero seguir leyéndote pronto. Besitos enormes.

**-Daniani: **Hola! No pueden ir a las vegas y no pasar por los casino! Jejej bueno este capitulo se hizo largo porque quería fortalecer un poco mas la relación entre Edward y Bella pero en el próximo capitulo si hay casino! Y también una noche de chicas ¿y chicos? Jejej ya veremos. Además también en el próximo capitulo aparecerá nuestro sexy barman: Brad. Jejej Y si obviamente yo como lectora me gusta que aprecien mi comentario y como yo aprecio todos sus comentarios me pareció una buena idea contestárselos. Como una forma de devolverles el tiempito que se tomaron en comentar. Así que ya sabes. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes. Súper mordidas vampiresas y caricias al estilo de los Black's jejej

**-carolina. swam. Cullen: **Hola! Bueno me re alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. A mi también fue un de los que mas me gusto escribir hasta ahora. Aunque la noche de chicas… va a ser muy divertida de escribir también! Jejej y bueno como dije lo del tequila "me lo conto un pajarito" que usaba el truco para besar chicas (al igual que los chicos). y bueno Edward quiere que Bella se enamore de el (lo que no sabe es que ella ya esta enamorada de el) así que no piensa perder el tiempo. Gracias por el comentario. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Sin más que decir, me voy. Igual quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron la historia a sus favs. o alertas o a los que leen y no dejan su comentario. Gracias, en serio. Hasta la próxima. Besitos enormes.**


	6. Solo Chicas

CAPITULO 6: Solo Chicas

**Bella POV**

Una vez que echamos a los chicos de nuestra habitación Rose y Aly comenzaron a planear que vestidos usaríamos y el maquillaje y demás cosas que sinceramente no me interesaban demasiado. Deje de escucharlas cuando Rose comenzó a hablar de los zapatos que combinarían con cada vestido y una luz se encendió en sus ojos. Rose era una obsesiva de los zapatos. Mientras ellas seguían discutiendo sobre moda tome mis cosas y fu directo a darme una ducha tibia. Me quede unos minutos debajo del agua y mientras mis músculos comenzaban a relajarse un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Los chicos iban a enseñarnos como se tomaba el tequila con todo eso de la sal y el limón. Por supuesto cada uno había agarrado a su pareja para enseñarle y como siempre, claro, la pequeña Bella se que sola. Le pedí a Edward que me enseñara. Y, luego de insistirle como niña pequeña que le pide una barbie a su mama, él acepto. Jasper dijo que Edward era un experto en esto así que el lo haría primero. Edward le lanzo una mirada envenenada mientras Jazz sonreía aun más._

_-"Ok Bella tendrás que acostarte sobre la mesa si?" – pregunto algo nervioso. Hice lo que me pidió sin dudarlo. Probablemente el alcohol en sangre ayudo a que me sintiera más desinhibida ante la petición. Quizás me hubiera sonrojado en otra oportunidad. Pero esto era un juego. Y esta noche yo quería jugar._

_Una vez que hubo lugar suficiente para que me pudiera recostar sobre la mesa, así lo hice. Mire a Edward esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento. Parecía nervioso por mi reacció que intente trasmitirle lo mucho que realmente quería hacer esto. Siempre fui bastante "responsable" por llamarlo de alguna forma. Pero… vamos! Estábamos en las vegas! El pareció reaccionar y se acerco a la mesa. Agarro el pequeño vasito y lo ubico a la altura del pecho. Su mano rozo mi piel e hizo que me estremeciera. Luego fue por el trocito de limón._

_-"Emm... esto va en tu boca" – murmuro comenzando a sonrojarse. Era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido y el fuera el chico recatado y yo la chica alocada. Aunque a decir verdad, se veía tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba. Sonreí con satisfacción sabiendo que yo, y solo yo, estaba provocándolo con tan poco. Abrí mi boca incitándolo a que lo pusiera dentro. Y así lo hizo. Luego agarro el pequeño sobrecito de sal. Pero esta vez su mirada era distinta. Había fuego y deseo en sus hermosos ojos verdes._

_Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro que moviera la cabeza a un lado. Instantáneamente mi cuerpo reacciono a la cercanía de su boca a mi piel. Y los nervios se hicieron presentes en mí. El sonrió con suficiencia. El sabia lo que me había provocado. Y le encantaba. Hice lo que me pidió demostrándole que no iba a rendirme. "A este juego pueden jugar dos" pensé para mi misma. Pero todo mi mundo se vino abajo cuando se acerco a mi clavícula para dejar un húmedo beso. Un leve gemido se escapo de mi boca cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi piel y me pregunte como se sentiría besarlo._

_Tomo el pequeño sobre de sal y vacio su contenido en mi clavícula donde antes habían estado sus labios. Miro a nuestro alrededor como nuestros acompañantes nos miraban en otra situación me hubiera reído de sus caras de sorpresas pero en este momento no podía moverme. Y es que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo viendo la situación de afuera. La primera en reaccionar fue Rose. Nos miro y puso esa sonrisa que siempre tenia cuando Emmett le rogaba que levantara el castigo que le había puesto de "un mes sin sexo"._

_-"Sigan, por favor"_

_Y Edward la obedeció. Se agacho para lamer la sal en mi clavícula de forma muy lenta y torturante (o debería decir placentera). Luego fue muy despacio a mi pecho, con las manos todavía escondidas en su espalda, para beber el pequeño vasito agarrándolo con la boca y rozando intencionadamente mi piel. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de arquear mi espalda para poder sentir mejor la sensación de ese roce. Y por ultimo fue directo a mi boca con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos no solo me quito el limón sino que también se detuvo a saborearlos todo lo que pudo._

_Para cuando el se alejo no pude hacer mas que quedarme inmóvil. Cuando pensé que por primera vez estaba ganando fui yo la que en realidad salió perdiendo. Lo único que podía pensar era en ese beso. El más dulce beso. Sabia que probablemente para el esto haya sido solo un juego. Pero para mi no lo fue. Y haría lo que fuera necesario para que tampoco lo sea para el. La próxima vez yo ganaría este juego._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que las chicas nos echaron de su habitación. Rose había llamado diciéndonos que pasemos por su habitación en cinco minutos para ir a cenar juntos y luego ir al casino. Estaba intentando hacer algo con mi cabello. Pero definitivamente hoy no quería cooperar conmigo. Así que solo lo deje como estaba. Volví al living donde estaban los chicos haciendo planes para convencer a las chicas de que se quedaran con nosotros. Rece internamente porque las convencieran. Yo no era quien para pedirle a Bella que se quedara conmigo esta noche. Así que todas mis esperanzas estaban enfocadas en los chicos.

-"ok mejor vayamos a buscarlas no quiero que mi Rose se enoje conmigo esta noche." – Dijo Emmett. Realmente yo no lo conocía mucho. Pero creo que mi primo estaba tan sorprendido como yo ante el miedo de Emmett a que las chicas salieran solas esta noche.

Fuimos hasta la habitación de las chicas y Jasper golpeo su puerta suavemente. A los pocos segundos unas muy animadas Aly y Rose salieron. Aly llevaba un vestido violeta que se ajustaba sus cuerpo mientras que Rose llevaba un vestido azul con una cinturón negro en la cintura y un saquito del mismo color. Las chicas se veían muy lindas pero yo en lo único que pensaba es en como se vería mi ángel. Las chicas se acercaron a saludar a sus parejas mientras estos las miraban con la boca abierta. Me quede mirando la expresión en sus caras hasta que una dulce vos me hizo reaccionar.

_**(Vestido de las chicas: En mi perfil)**_

-"… Aly no viste mi… bolso?" - dijo Bella asomándose por la puerta. No pude de dejar de mirarla. Probablemente con la misma cara de idiota que tenían los chicos segundos antes. Bella llevaba un vestido negro que le quedaba increíble. Hacia que sus piernas se vieran mas largas, que su clavícula me llamara a besarla. Me sonrió y sentí como respondía a su gesto casi inconscientemente.

-"Yo tengo tu bolso Bella. Pensé que lo olvidarías así que lo recogí por ti." – dijo Alice sacándonos de nuestra burbuja y tendiéndole un bolso negro.

-"ya nos vamos o que?" – dijo Rose tomando del brazo a su prometido. Comenzaron a caminar por el hall, sin esperar respuesta, seguido de Alice y Jasper. Le tendí mi brazo a Bella para que lo tomara. Ella sonrió y lo tomo mientras comenzábamos a caminar detrás de ellos.

-"Seré la envidia de muchos hombres esta noche" – le dije a Bella mientras aprisionaba su brazo contra el mío. Ella solo se sonrojo. Pero para mi fue mejor que mil palabras.

Bajamos rápidamente por el ascensor y fuimos directamente al restaurant en uno de los pisos del hotel. Todos en el hotel conocían a los hijos del Sr. Hale por lo que nos hicieron pasar inmediatamente y nos dieron una de las mejores mesas. La cena paso rápidamente entre alguna que otra anécdota de mis primos de adolescentes. Sobre todo acerca de historias de las diferentes caídas de Bella y como siempre terminaban en un hospital. Bella se sonrojaba cada vez que su hermano la ponía en ridículo.

Luego de la cena, decidimos que ya era hora de ir al casino. Mientras caminábamos a la salida esperando a que traigan nuestros autos sentí como Bella volvía a tomarse de mi brazo. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

-"Edward…" – pregunto Bella vacilante.

-"Si?" – respondí incitándola a continuar.

-"Emm… bueno yo me preguntaba si te molestaría que te acompañara en tu auto?" – respondió bajando la mirada, avergonzada. Para esto ya habíamos llegado a la salida y nos detuvimos. Alce su barbilla para que me mirara.

-"Por supuesto que no" – respondí con total seguridad mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios.

**Bella POV**

Le avise a Aly que no iría con ella en el coche sino con Edward y por poco se pone a saltar de la emoción. Trate de calmarla diciéndole que solo iría con el para darles algo de privacidad a ella y Jazz pero no se lo creyó ni un poquito, ni siquiera yo me lo crei. El viaje fue tranquilo. Descubrí que Edward y yo compartíamos justos musicales también. Edward conducía increíblemente rápido. En otra ocasión me hubiera puesto paranoica, pero a decir verdad, el chico tenía muy buenos reflejos.

Llegamos primeros al casino debido a la rápida conducción de mi acompañante. Edward bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta, como todo un caballero ¿Es que no podía ser mas perfecto? Cuando baje del brillante volvo plateado el me tendió su brazo para que lo tomara y así lo hice. Mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta vimos los autos de Emmett, Rose y Aly llegar al estacionamiento. Por lo que los esperamos en la puerta del enorme casino.

-"A que mesa piensan ir? – pregunto Jazz mientras comenzábamos a entrar al espacioso lugar.

-"Ruleta" – respondió Rose tomando el brazo de mi hermano.

-"Nosotros iremos al Black Jack" – respondió Aly, obviamente hablando por ella y su novio.

-"Yo no soy de apostar…" – murmuro Edward.

-"No vas a quedarte solo!" – Dijo Aly – "Que tal si vas con Bella?" – propuso rápidamente.

-"Por mi no hay problema" – respondí – "Ven "conejito de la suerte" vamos a la maquinitas" – murmure solo para que Edward escuchara mientras volvía a tomar su brazo.

Edward sonrió y comenzamos a caminar hacia la zona en donde se encontraban todas las maquinitas tragamonedas. Pasamos gran parte de la noche en las maquinitas. No podía creerlo, realmente habíamos ganado mucho dinero. Quizás no estaba tan equivocada respecto a que Edward era "mi conejito de la suerte". Sea como sea, me había agradado pasar la noche con el. Realmente disfrutaba de "las noches de chicas" pero esta noche en particular me seria mucho más difícil alejarme de los chicos.

Supe que el momento había llegado cuando vi a Rose y Aly caminar hacia nosotros con Jazz y Emm detrás de ellas tratando de convencerlas de que no se vayan, supongo. Me hubiera reído de lo patética que se veía la situación, si no fuera por mi estado de ánimo debido a la noche que me esperaba. Las chicas se despidieron rápidamente de sus prometidos y dijeron que me esperarían afuera. Volteé a ver a Edward, el tampoco parecía demasiado feliz de que pasemos la noche solas.

-"Supongo que te veré luego" – le dije bajando la cabeza.

-"Si…" – murmuró – "Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura" – me dijo mirándome a los ojos tratando de descifrar si le mentiría o no al decir mi promesa.

-"Te lo prometo" – no se que es lo que me pasaba pero me sentía tan mal ¿Cómo podían hacer las chicas para dejar a sus prometidos solos mientras ellas saldrían a divertirse? Yo me sentía mal por dejar a Edward y el ni siquiera era mi novio.

Me dirigí con resignación al Porsche color amarillo que esperaba por mi en la puerta. Alice se veía radiante ¿es que no se sentía ni un poquito culpable por abandonar a Jazz? Entre al auto y este arranco de inmediato seguido por un descapotable rojo. Esta noche definitivamente llamarías mucho la atención con estos dos increíbles autos. Estaba tan distraída pensando en que estarían haciendo los chicos, que no me di cuenta que mi hermana estaba conduciendo mas despacio de lo que normalmente lo hacia. Y eso era señal de algo malo.

-"Bella estas bien?" – pregunto Aly inspeccionando detenidamente con la mirada.

-"Si, es solo que me siento mal por los chicos" – bueno esa no era del todo una mentira. Aly me miro con incredulidad.

-"No será que te pones así porque no quieres estar alejada de Edward? – pregunto mi perceptiva hermana

-"Tu… como?… yo… "– dije en mi estúpido intento de pronunciar una frase coherente.

-"Bella, Bella, Bella… en primer lugar: ustedes dos son tan obvios. Es decir, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de la atracción que hay entre ustedes y en segundo lugar: bueno… soy tu hermana. Te conozco mas que tu misma." – aseguro y yo supe que tenia razón. Bueno… por lo menos en la ultima parte.

-"Aly yo… por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Ni muchos menos a Rose"

–"No le diré nada a Rose quédate tranquila. Aunque creo que ella también lo sabe. Como te dije, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta" – aseguro – "Por lo que probablemente Emmett todavía no se haya dado cuenta." – agrego.

Ambas reímos de su comentario y charlamos animadamente hasta que llegamos de vuelta al hotel. Nos encontramos con Rose esperándonos junto a su auto. Nos cuestiono sobre porque nos habíamos demorado tanto y Ay le metió una excusa que aparentemente se creyó. Caminamos juntas hasta la puerta del club y en el momento en que dijimos al seguridad del lugar quienes éramos nos dejaron entrar con un "Que pasen una buena noche señoritas". Pude ver un cartel apenas pasamos por la puerta que decía: "HOY: SOLO CHICAS". Mire a Alice sabiendo que de seguro ella tenía algo que ver con esto.

-"Que? No me mires así! Debía asegurarme de que a los chicos no se les ocurriera venir a espiarnos" – aseguro a su favor.

-"Alice sabes lo que eso significa? Probablemente hayan tipos medio desnudos bailando sobre el escenario durante toda la noche" – le recrimine

-"Se llaman Strippers, Bella. Y yo no le veo nada de malo a eso" – dijo Rose empujándome a entrar.

El lugar era increíblemente espacioso. Tenia una gran pista de baile rodeada por una barra y algunos mesas para sentarse además de los VIP's. Rápidamente Alice y Rose decidieron ira bailar, yo les dije que la vería luego y que iría por un trago a la barra. Cuando llegue le dije al chico de espaldas si podía servirme un daiquiri de frutilla. Hoy no tomaría nada demasiado fuerte ya que no tenía a mi príncipe azul que me cuidara. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en Edward. _Tratando_.

-"Bella?" – escuche preguntar a alguien. Mire en la dirección en que había escuchado la voz y lo vi.

-"Brad!" – exclame feliz de tener una cara conocida cerca.

-"Que haces por aquí? Viniste con tus amigas?" – pregunto mientras comenzaba a preparar mi pedido

-"Si, control de calidad supongo. Y tu estas trabajando verdad?" – inquirí

-"Así es. Las noches de chicas son terribles" – respondió mientras me entregaba mi daiquiri.

-"Hey Brad! Necesito ayuda aquí" – exclamo, el que supongo, debe de ser su compañero de trabajo.

-"Oye Bella debo irme pero espero verlas pronto. Mándales saludos a las chicas." – dijo apresuradamente.

-"Claro" – murmure. No tenia ganas de ir a bailar con mis amigas por lo que me apoye junto a unas escaleras a terminar mi trago.

Pude ver como mis amigas bailaban con unos chicos. Supuse que serian esos mozos que tratan de animarte y te sacan a bailar. Una risita se me escapo al pensar en la cara que pondrían sus prometidos al verlas bailar con esos chicos. a mi no me importo, yo sabia perfectamente que ellas solo querían divertirse esta noche y que a lo únicos que amaban eran Emm y Jazz. Unas manos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome por detrás, me sacaron de mis pensamientos. En otra situación hubiera mandado a la mierda a quien sea que se haya acercado. Pero no a el. El no era _cualquiera_. Porque yo reconocía a la perfección ese tacto. Porque el era el único que podía producir todos esos efectos en mi con solo tocarme.

-"Edward?" – murmure sin voltear aun.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo seis: Hola a todos/as ¿Cómo andan? bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles que por favor guarden todo tipo de elementos dañinos. No me maten por dejar el capitulo así! Jejej este capitulo es un poquito mas largo. En el próximo capitulo ya se van a aclarar todas sus dudas ya verán. Segundo: cualquier duda, pregunta, consulta, consejo o lo que sea me dicen estoy para ustedes! Y tercero: los agradecimientos a las personitas que se tomaron su tiempito para dejarme un review. Muchas gracias a:**

**Carolina. swam. cullen****: **Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias me alegro que te guste la historia en serio me hace re feliz. Y bueno la noche de chicas recién empieza así que ya veremos que tal sigue. Aparentemente Bella cree que Edward esta ahí así que ya veremos si lo chicos están involucrados o Bella se esta volviendo loquita y ve a Eddie en todos lados jejej gracias por leer y seguir la historia desde siempre. Besitos enormes.

**Daniani:** Hola! Yo? Experta en resacas? Jejej bueno si un poquito jejej Pero obviamente preferiría que Eddie me prepara un tecito para la resaca! Jejej me alegro que te guste el capitulo y espero que este también te guste! Y bueno aquí vuelve Brad! Que pasara con el? Mmm…. Ya veremos. Creo que los chicos tienen bastante razón en estar preocupados por las chicas como vos decís… las Vegas es las Vegas soltera, divorciada, casada no importa. Aunque las chicas están loquitas por nuestros chicos así que se portaran bien (creo) esto de escribir sobre una noche de chicas me dan ganas de tener una noche de chicas a mi!! Jejej. Gracias por leer y nos leemos prontito! Una mordida vampiresca, y súper besos y caricias Black's jejej!! Besitos enormes.

P.d: La araña es muuuy Emmett jejej por eso lo puse me pareció muy algo que haría Emmie! Jejej.

**Steffy_Cullen:** Hola! Bueno primero que nada me alegro mucho que te guste la historia! Y si esa era la idea de hacer un Edward bastante sensible respecto con Bella pero ya hemos visto que el no era tan así cuando de adolescentes "enseñaban" la técnica del tequila con Jazz! Jejej respecto al comentario de Rob Pattinson bueno la verdad es que yo no me imagino a otro actor haciendo el papel de "Edward Cullen" que no sea el. Y con respecto a tu pregunte: No, no habrá drama en esta historia será mas que nada cómica y de romance (y mucha fiesta en Las Vegas!! jejej) a mi tampoco me gusta mucho lo dramático y trágico así que no podría escribir algo así. Y puedes quedarte tranquila porque Brad no se meterá en el medio, Eddie probablemente se ponga un poco celosito pero no más que eso. En serio me alegro de que te guste la historia. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Lo se, a mi también me encanta el EdwardxBella. Y cuando tienen algo tan… especial (por llamarlo de alguna manera) me encanta mas! Jejej y bueno la noche de chicas recién esta comenzando. En el próximo capitulo veremos un poco de la reacción de los chicos cuando las chicas se van. Y veremos quien es el misterioso acompañante de Bella… chan chan! Jejej Espero que te guste el capitulo. Nos leemos pronto. Besitos enormes.


	7. Celos

CAPITULO 7: Celos

**Edward POV (en el mismo momento en que las chicas se iban)**

Estábamos los tres parados en el medio de la calle viendo al Porsche y al BMW desaparecer por el camino. Un sentimiento de vacio me lleno el pecho. Éramos absolutamente patéticos.

-"No se ustedes pero yo no me pienso rendir" – exclamo Emmett con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos. – "La noche recién empieza. Vamos" – agrego caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraban nuestros autos. Mire a Jasper y ambos comenzamos a caminar detrás de el.

-"Esto no me gusta nada" – murmuro mi primo solo para que yo lo escuchara.

-"Nos vemos en la habitación en 5 minutos!" – nos grito Emmett mientras subía a su Jeep.

Jasper y yo nos miramos tratando de descifrar si el otro entendía algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Para que quería Emmett vernos en la habitación? Bueno supongo que la única forma de saberlo era hacer lo que nos había dicho. Subí a mi auto y le hice una seña a Jasper para que hiciera lo mismo. El auto todavía tenía el olor a fresas de Bella y no pude evitar preguntarme que estaba haciendo ella en ese momento. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, luego de tanto darle vuelta al asunto, ya habíamos llegado al hotel.

Subimos de inmediato a nuestra habitación y allí estaba Emmett. Miraba algo que había sobre la cama, como si estuviera eligiendo. Por un momento pensé que nos haría salir en "una noche de chicos" para hacer que las chicas se pusieran celosas o algo por el estilo. Pero en cuanto me acerque más a la cama a la que Emmett miraba tan detalladamente pude ver todo con claridad. Y al parecer también Jasper ya que fue el primer en protestar.

-"Oh no! Ni lo pienses Emmett Cullen! No lo hare!" – dijo mi primo con pánico.

-"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… ¿Es que acaso quieres que mi hermanita ande bailando con esos estúpidos strippers? Porque si eso es lo que quieres…" – dijo Emmett tratando de influenciarlo. Yo no pude pronunciar palabra. Eso era lo que yo creía que era?

-"Por supuesto que no" – interrumpió Jasper – "Pero… es que no hay otra forma?" – dijo Jasper en un suspiro. Emmett sonrió victorioso sabiendo que estaba a punto de convencerlo. Y es que había tocado su punto débil. Jasper no podía vivir sin Alice.

-"No cuñadito. No la hay" – dijo tomando a Jasper de los hombros -"que puedo decir… las chicas son astutas. Eligieron una noche de "SOLO CHICAS" para que no pudiéramos entrar. Pero! Yo también soy astuto. Conseguí estos disfraces perfectos para nosotros" - Dijo Emmett agarrando una de las bolsas y se la tendió a Jasper con una sonrisa.

**(N/A: TODOS LOS DISFRACES EN MI PERFIL)**

-"Emmett que es esto? Me da miedo abrirlo" – dijo Jasper tomando el paquete consumo cuidado.

-"Es solo un inocente disfraz Jasper. No seas gay" – dijo Emmett - "Quieres estar con Alice esta noche si o no?" – agrego.

-"Claro que si" – contesto mi primo.

-"Entonces ve a cambiarte ya!" mi primo bufo pero le hizo caso. Camino rumbo a su habitación con la bolsa en mano.

-"Y tu" – dijo Emmett señalándome. Una ola de pánico me entro de repente – "Este es el tuyo" – dijo dándome una bolsa como la de mi primo.

-"Emmett yo… no se…" – dije tartamudeando.

-"Por favor Edward tu también? Vamos si tu tienes tantas ganas como yo de ir a controlar a las chicas! O debería decir de ir a controlar a mi hermanita?" – di un salto cuando Emmett dijo la ultima parte ¿es que tan poco disimulado era? Primero mi prima y ahora ¿Emmett? Este chico va a matarme si toco a su hermana.

-Emmett yo… no es lo que parece" – dije tartamudeando nuevamente. Emmett respondió con una risa estruendosa.

-"Ya Edward! En serio, sea lo que sea que haya entre ustedes es cosa de ustedes. Ahora le llegas a hacer algo a Bella y te las veras conmigo escuchaste?" – dijo poniéndose serio al decir la ultima parte. Asentí rápidamente. – "Ok! Ve a cambiarte de una vez!" – dijo recuperando su natural humor rápidamente.

Las palabras de Emmett me habían dejado tan sorprendido que ni siquiera volví a replicarle sobre el disfraz y fui directo a mi habitación a cambiarme. Obviamente el se preocupaba por Bella y no quería que saliera lastimada. Yo no tenia hermanas, pero lo entendía, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi prima. Pero yo jamás podría lastimar a Bella. Por el contrario, yo tenía la necesidad de protegerla, de estar a su lado. Ella parecía tan frágil. No podía dejarla sola. Tenia que estar ahí para ella. Al pensar en esto comencé a ponerme el disfraz más rápido que antes. Estaría ahí para ver que nada malo le pasara. Eso no podía ser tan malo no?

-"Te queda perfecto Eddie!" – exclamo Emmett.

-"Si, claro." - murmure acercándome al espejo donde ellos estaban haciéndose los últimos arreglos. Jasper llevaba un traje de soldadito tuve que reprimir una risa al verlo todo de verde, con la cara pintada y un casco verde. En cambio Emmett, llevaba un traje de oso, supuse que lo eligió por el apodo de Rose. Y en cuanto a mi… digamos que el vampirismo no va conmigo.

-"Oh! Casi se me olvida. Ten" – me dijo Emmett tendiéndome una pequeña bolsa.

-"Que es?" – pregunte

-"Es para que Bella no te reconozca. Jasper tiene la cara pintada y un casco. Yo tengo la cabeza de oso. Y en cuanto a ti… un antifaz! – respondió

-"Es necesario?" – pregunte viendo el antifaz negro con dorado que Emmett tenia en la mano.

-"Quieres que mi hermana te reconozca?" – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-"Por supuesto que no" – respondí

-"Entonces ten. Agradece que no te trajera una peluca también. Espero que este realmente oscuro ahí dentro" – dijo Emmett murmurando la ultima parte.

-"Podemos irnos ya? Antes de que me arrepienta de todo esto" – dijo Jasper.

-"Claro, vamos!" – exclamo Emmett algo mas feliz de poder volver a ver a su Rose, supongo.

Salimos de la habitación y Emmett marco el piso en el que se encontraba el club. La melodía del ascensor hizo que me pusiera más nervioso. _No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto Edward_ decía una parte de mí. Pero al mismo tiempo esa parte recordaba porque estábamos haciendo esto: _Todo sea por Bella_. El ascensor hizo un leve pitido y luego las puertas se abrieron. Emmett nos hizo señas de que vayamos por la puerta del costado. Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando oímos que alguien nos llamaba. El pánico no tardo en aparecer.

-"Hey ustedes!" – dijo el seguridad del lugar.

-"S… si?" – pregunto Emmett volteando a verlo.

-"Yo se exactamente quienes son ustedes" – dijo el tipo señalándonos. Yo solo comencé a prepararme para sentir su puño en mi rostro. – "Ustedes son los mozos que faltaban verdad? El jefe casi me mata! Pensé que no llegarían mas! Es bueno que ya estén con sus disfraces por lo menos" – dijo sonriéndonos levemente. Mire a Jasper con cara de incredulidad y el parecía igual de incrédulo que yo. – "Bueno que esperan? Vamos que las chicas los esperan!" – agrego empujándonos hacia la puerta del lugar.

-"Si, las chicas nos esperan" murmuro Emmett. Aunque estoy seguro de que el no hablaba de las mismas chicas que el grandulón de seguridad.

Cuando entramos había un montón de tipos corriendo para todos lados buscando sus disfraces y alguna que otra prenda. Pude ver como algunos salían al escenario con apenas algunas prendas puestas. Y también, como otros volvían del escenario prácticamente desnudos. Es que, no se podía llamar a _eso_ que tenían puesto ropa. Emmett nos señalo una escalera al costado del escenario que daba a la pista de baile para poder salir por ahí.

Al llegar a la pista de baile comencé a buscar a Bella por algún lado pero no la encontraba. Jasper y Emmett se fueron segundos mas tardes, ya que habían encontrado a sus prometidas bailando. Pero Bella no estaba con ellas. El pánico me empezó a atacar. Donde se había metido? Porque no estaba con sus amigas? Es que no iba a cumplir su promesa? Decidí que necesitaba un trago para tranquilizarme así que me senté en una mesa cerca de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Le pedí a uno de los mozos algo fuerte y me miro raro al ver mi disfraz.

-"Tienes show esta noche?" – me pregunto evaluando mi disfraz. El cual cubría mucho más que los disfraces de esos chicos en el vestuario.

-"Si, algo así." – respondí.

El entendió que no tenia ganas de hablar y se retiro a buscar mi pedido. Pude escuchar un "Bella" a lo lejos. Pero pensé que tanta paranoia me estaba haciendo tener visiones y escuchaba su nombre por todos lados. De todos modos voltee en la dirección en que había escuchado esa voz y ahí estaba ella. Lucia increíble en su vestido negro. Estaba levemente inclinada hacia la barra en puntitas de pie. Pero luego vi porque estaba en esa posición. Estaba intentando hablar con el barman. Primero trate de calmarme diciéndome que solo estaba pidiendo un trago.

Pero luego vi como se sonreían como si se conocieran. Los celos se adueñaron completamente de mí. Vi como se hablaban y el le sonreía. _Estúpido_ pensé. El no la merece. Estaba a punto de levantarme y tirar todo el plan al carajo no me importaba pero no iba a dejar que se acercara ni un centímetro mas a ella. Pero el barman se despidió. Y se fue a ayudar a otro chico, a preparar más tragos, supuse.

Ella comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Miraba para todos lados, probablemente buscando a Alice y a Rose. Pero no pude comprobar si era cierto porque yo solo la miraba a ella. Pareció haber encontrado lo que buscaba porque su vista se mantuvo fija en un lugar hasta que una pequeña carcajada se le escapo. La mire confundido y luego seguí la dirección de su mirada.

Mis amigos no se habían aguantado con solo mirar al parecer. Estaban bailando con Alice y Rose. Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención es que ellas no parecían enojadas, al contrario no paraban de reír. Bella se paro junto a la escalera que estaba a unos pasos de mi mesa y se quedo mirando el espectáculo que nuestros amigos estaban haciendo. Parecía concentrada en sus pensamientos. Y entonces antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacia comencé a caminar hacia ella. La sorprendí tomándola por la cintura. La típica corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo cuando la tocaba se hizo presente. Y ella pareció notarlo también ya que se tenso en su lugar.

-"Edward?" – pregunto sin voltearse. No pude moverme de mi lugar. Ella sabia que era yo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7: Hola! Dios! No saben lo culpable que me siento… este capitulo se me hizo demasiado largo y me re cope escribiendo. Perdón! En serio me siento re mal por dejar el capitulo igual que el anterior! Pero bueno por lo menos ya saben quien es el acompañante misterioso de Bella. Que pasara en esta súper noche? Bueno se que este capitulo es solo Edward POV pero todo tienes su explicación y eso ya lo verán mas adelante. Que les parecieron los disfraces? Bueno yo trate de buscarlos alguna foto que se pareciera a lo que imagine que los chicos usarían pero no encontré demasiado. Igual puse en mi perfil las imágenes mas "mejorcitas" jejej. Bueno el próximo capitulo es muuuuuy prometedor. Ya lo tengo escrito porque estuve enferma y no fui al cole así que no tenia nada mejor que hacer jejej. Y si se portan bien **_**quizás**_** lo suba rapidito jejej. Me siento tan mal por hacer este capitulo tan largo que probablemente no me aguante y lo suba rápido! Y bueno ustedes ya saben cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia, consejo, lo que sea me dicen. Me encanta saber sus opiniones! Y ahora las dedicaciones a las personitas que se tomaron un momento para dejarme su comentario:  
**

**Janahoria: **Hola! Bueno muchas gracias antes que nada! En serio me hace re feliz que te guste la historia. Yo también he leído alguna de tus historias y la verdad es que me encantaron. Com por ejemplo "Edward, ayúdame". Me encanto, en serio. Lo del tema de Katy fue lo que me "inspiro", por llamarlo de alguna manera, a hacer la historia así que era infaltable! Bueno espero que este capitulo también te guste. Se que no revela demasiado pero servirá para entender mejor la trama. Espero leerte seguido. Besitos enormes

P.D: Adore tu foro de perfil. No puedo esperar a que salga esa película. Sobre todo porque actúa Johnny depp (que por cierto también es mi actor favorito) jejej

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Si la verdad es que los chicos son muy tiernos. Creo que en este capitulo se aclaran tus dudas respecto del misterioso acompañante de Bella. Y bueno Rose y Alice la están pasando bomba con "El soldadito Jazz" y "El osito Emmett" jejej. Espero que te guste el capitulo pese a que no revela mucho. Pero por lo menos vimos la reacción de los chicos y eso. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Steffy_Cullen:** Hola! Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que este también te guste. Los chicos están cada vez mas enganchados. Aunque en el fondo ellos no saben que tan profundo pueden llegar a ser sus sentimientos. Pero por lo menos ya están decididos con respecto a lo que quieren. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas acerca de los alertas a un autor y una historia. Y ya sabes cualquier cosa me dices. Yo no soy una experta tampoco pero en lo que pueda te ayudo. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Daniani: **Hola! Jejej me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo! A mi me encanta escribir esta historia! Y por supuesto que Bella se acordó. Es verdad, quien podría olvidar un beso de Edward? Y bueno en este capitulo vemos como la aparición de Brad comenzó a traer consecuencias. Creo que este capitulo ya aclaro tus dudas. Emmett y Jazz eran los que bailaban con Rose y Aly, pero ellas saben quienes son? Ñaka ñaka ya veremos. Y bueno obviamente era Edward el que abrazo a Bella, pero que hará ella cuando lo vea? Sabrá que es el? Bueno espero tu comentario con respecto a este capitulo. Besitos enormes.

P.D: No puedo creer que seas alérgica al alcohol. Es muy extraño jejej bueno en realidad una amiga mía tienes una alergia mucho peor. ES ALERGICA AL SOL! puedes creerlo? Se tenía que poner como 50 cremas cada vez que salíamos a caminar o algo así en verano. Mordida vampiresca y besos y carias Black's!

**lady_blue_vampire:** Hola! Muchas gracias. En serio me hace re feliz que te guste la historia. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Besitos enormes.


	8. Descubiertos

CAPITULO 8: Descubierto

**Edward POV**

-"Edward?" – pregunto sin voltearse. No pude moverme de mi lugar. Ella sabia que era yo? Pero si ni siquiera había volteado a verme. Se removió en mis brazos todavía tiesos alrededor de su cintura y volteo a verme.

-"Creo que me confundes con alguien mas" – dije tratando de que mi voz sonara diferente. Fracase, por supuesto. – "Lo lamente si te moleste" – dije soltándola. Estaba a punto de irme de allí antes de que se hiciera más difícil pero ella tomo mi brazo.

-"No. Quédate. Por favor" – dijo acercándose nuevamente a mi. Una sonrisa que no llegue a interpretar cruzo su rostro. – "Lo lamento. Pensé que eras alguien que conozco"

-"Estoy seguro de que ese Edward es muy afortunado de conocerte" – Le respondí haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Luego de eso le invite un trago, sabia que le gustaba el daiquiri de frutilla pero deje que ella me lo digiera. Hablamos y reímos de muchas cosas. Me conto algunas cosas acerca de sus hermanos y ella cuando eran chicos. Me sorprendió lo mucho que se desenvolvió conmigo. Es decir, yo era un "extraño". En un momento me dijo que tenía que ir al baño y lo dije que la esperaría. Demoro más de lo previsto. De hecho mi instinto sobre protector ya había comenzado a preocuparse por ella. Pero antes de que hiciera algo ella apareció. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Pero no le di mayor importancia.

-"Lamento la demora. El baño de mujeres siempre esta lleno" – se disculpo.

-"Esta bien ¿Quieres bailar?" – propuse.

-"No soy muy buena bailando." – dijo haciendo una mueca.

-"Oh vamos! Todo depende de quien te lleve en el baile" – dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba su mano para que me siguiera hacia la gran pista de baile.

Pare en el medio de la pista para estar lo suficientemente alejados de nuestros amigos. No quería escuchar las amenazas de Emmett al bailar con su hermana. Eso arruinaría el plan. La tome por la cintura mientras ella ponía sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas al ritmo de la música y podía sentir como el calor aumentaba notablemente en nuestra pequeña burbuja. Ella no quería hacérmelo fácil. Envolvió mas fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara más al mío, si es que eso era posible.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos bailando pero luego de varias canciones podía sentir el sudor perlando mi frente. Pero no me importaba. El baile se había convertido en una especie de competencia "Quien puede excitar más a quien". No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que ella estaba ganando. Me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Rozando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la música. ¿Y ella decía que no era buena bailando? Necesitaría una buena ducha de agua fría o, pensándolo bien, varias buenas duchas de agua fría. Se alejo solo un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-"Es tarde. Creo que debería irme a mi habitación" – dijo. Sentí esas palabras como un balde de agua helada. Claro. Pero que estúpido soy. Ella debía volver en algún momento a su habitación. No podía quedarse para siempre - "Me acompañas? No creo que pueda llegar a mi habitación sana y salva luego de tanta bebida." – dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí y tome su mano para salir de ahí. Subimos al ascensor y ella presiono el botón del último piso. El camino hasta el lugar fue bastante silencioso pese a que íbamos caminando de la mano. Llegamos a la puerta y supe que este era el fin. Mañana si la volvería a ver. Pero como Edward. No seria lo mismo. Paramos en la puerta de su habitación y nos miramos por unos segundos. Hasta que ella hablo:

-"Gracias. Realmente me divertí mucho" – dijo

-"Fue un placer" – respondí

Pareció meditar acerca de algo. Pero no pude identificar que la preocupaba exactamente. Levanto la vista y me miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Me embobe mirándolos por unos segundos. Hasta que ella hizo algo que me descoloco por completo. Se acerco lentamente y estampo sus labios contra los míos. Me tomo unos segundos reaccionar y comenzar a devolverle beso mientras que envolvía su cintura con mis brazos y la atraía mas a mi. Ella envolvió sus manos en mi cuello y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello mientras yo delineaba su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo el acceso que tanto quería. Abrió su boca permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran en una danza única y perfecta. Luego de unos segundos tuvimos que separarnos por algo de aire. Pero la sonrisa no se borro de nuestros rostros.

-"Eres increíble" – murmure sin pensarlo todavía muy cerca de su boca. Casi rozando nuestros labios.

-"Puedo pedirte algo?" – pregunto escondiendo su rostros en mi pecho.

-"Lo que quieras" – respondí con seguridad. Mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-"Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo esta noche" – pidió haciendo que me quedara mudo – "Te prometo que no te violare. Solo dormiremos si?" – bromeo. Pero a mi no me preocupaba eso. De hecho no tenía ningún problema con que me violara esta noche. _Basta Edward_ pensé. Pero que pasaba si descubría quien era yo. Seguramente se enfadaría conmigo y no volvería a hablarme nunca más. Pero no podía negar que el plan de pasar la noche con bella no me disgustaba para nada. Además podría quedarme hasta que se duerma y luego irme a mi habitación.

-"Esta bien. Me quedare" – respondí abrazándola. Ella sonrió y me tomo de la mano para que entráramos. Me dijo cual era su habitación y que me pusiera cómodo y ella iría en un momento. Entre a la habitación y la espere recostado en el cabezal de la cama. Sentía la ansiedad recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse y ahí estaba ella. Mi diosa personal. Con un pequeño short y una musculosa azul. Quería volverme loco, era definitivo.

Me sonrió y se acerco a la cama. Recostando su cabeza en mí pecho. La tape con las sabanas para que no tuviera frio.

-"Gracias" – dijo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y agrego: - "Buenas noches" – antes de volver a su posición anterior.

-"Dulces sueños" respondí pero mi voz salió algo inentendible.

Me quede esperando a que se durmiera profundamente para poder irme a mi habitación. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado esta noche. Y pese a que no me arrepentía de absolutamente nada, sabia que esto dolería, dolería mañana cuando la vea y no pueda besarla, no pueda abrazarla, no pueda tenerla tan cerca sin todos mirando cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Y entonces un milagro.

-"Edward… "- susurro. Por un momento pensé que estaba despierta y que me había descubierto pero luego vi que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. – "Edward, por favor quédate conmigo. No me dejes" – agrego. Mi corazón estuvo a punto de salir de mi pecho, pero no lo hizo. Ella dijo mi nombre. No llamo a "dracula". Llamo a Edward. Y entonces una luz de esperanza se encendió en mí. La conquistaría. Haría que se enamorara de mí, pero esta vez como Edward.

-"Me quedare, Bella. Por supuesto, que me quedare" – susurre en su oído.

Y deje que el sueño se apoderara de mí. Y así poder soñar con mi ángel.

----------------

Al otro día desperté creyendo que todo era un sueño. Un perfecto, increíble y real sueño. Vi como Bella descansaba plácidamente en mis brazos. Se veía tan pacifica. Tan hermosa. No pude reprimir las ganas de acariciar su cabello. Entonces recordé que yo no podía estar allí cuando despertara. Pero no quería decepcionarla. Así que la apoye suavemente contra la cama. Se revolvió un poco pero no despertó. Busque un papel y decidí que le dejaría una nota.

"_Gracias Por la mejor noche de mi vida._

_Espero volver a verte algún día angelito._

_Tu Dracula."_

Deje la nota sobre la mesita junto a su cama y le di un suave beso en los labios. Decidí que no correría el riesgo de encontrarme con Rose o Alice así que salí por el ventanal que daba directamente al balcón que compartían la habitación de las chicas y la nuestra. Le di una ultima mirada antes de escabullirme lo mas silenciosamente que pude. No se veía a nadie por ninguna parte así que me metí directamente a mi habitación. Me saque de inmediato el disfraz y lo puse en la bolsa que Emmett me había dado la noche anterior.

Me acosté un rato mas en mi cama pensando en Bella. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero luego de unos minutos escuche la voz de las chicas en el living. Por lo que me hice el dormido por las dudas de que se les ocurriera entrar. Minutos después escuche como se abría la puerta de mi habitación. Pensé que podía ser Rose pero luego sentí como esa persona se acostaba junto a mi en la cama. Sentí que me acariciaban el cabello y me congele. Conocía ese tacto.

-"Edward despierta" – susurro en mi oído. Pero no respondí. Quería evitar ese momento todo lo que sea posible. Además su mano en mi cabello era algo tan placentero. – "Edward se que estas despierto. Vamos levántate. Vinimos a despertarlos para ir a desayunar todos juntos" – susurro en mi oído. Un cosquilleo me recorrió de inmediato.

-"Mmm…" – murmure acercándome todo lo que pude a ella disimuladamente. Aprovechando mi estado de "soñoliento". Ella rio suavemente cuando envolví mis brazos en su cintura y apoye la cabeza sobre su estomago. Era la almohada mas perfecta de todas.

-"Vamos dormilón. Levántate ya." – dijo entre risitas mientras intentaba peinar mi cabello, inútilmente.

-"Cinco minutos mas mami." – bromee. Se rio de lo que dije yo solo sonreí por haber sido el "Culpable" de tan hermoso sonido.

-"Nada de eso." – respondió fingiendo vos de mama reprendiendo a su hijo. – "Te dejare para que te cambies y mas te vale estar en el living en 5 minutos." – agrego

Tuve que reprimir las ganas de decirle que me ayudara a cambiarme. Eso no sonaría nada romántico. Me movió para poder levantarse e irse y yo accedí en total desacuerdo. Escuche como caminaba hasta la puerta pero, la puerta jamás se abrió. Yo todavía estaba con el rostro enterrado en la almohada así que me sorprendí cuando la sentí nuevamente junto a mí. Hablando demasiado cerca de mi oído para su propia seguridad.

-"Ah! Y por cierto. Es de mala educación irse sin despedirse. _Dracula_" – susurro de manera demasiado sensual con su aliento provocando un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo.

O quizás lo que me hizo estremecer fue lo que acaba de decir. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que yo era dracula. Todas mis esperanzas se fueron al diablo. Iba a odiarme por mentirle y aprovecharme de ella de esa manera. Creo que no me dieron ganas de volver a salir de mi habitación _nunca más._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Capitulo ocho: Hola! Bueno este capitulo fue tan divertido de escribir! Espero que les guste el capitulo para mi fue el mas divertido de escribir. Estoy tan feliz. Estamos llegando a los 30 reviews!!! Es increibleee! No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen sentir. Muchas gracias en serio. Bueno ahora como siempre digo cualquier duda, pregunta, acotación, consejo me dicen me encanta saber sus opiniones y demás! Y ahora las dedicaciones para esa personitas que alegran mis días con sus comentarios:**

**Zay: **Hola! Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por leer. Me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia en serio! Y pos supuesto que voy a estar continuando esta historia. Me encanta escribirla. Y mas todavía ahora que se que hay personas que le gusta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**maria_alice_cullen:** Hola! Bueno los chicos no pudieron soportar estas sin sus chicas al parecer. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Ah! Y por cierto espero el próximo capitulo de "golpe de suerte" jejej. Me gusto mucho la historia! Que genial eso que seas la tocaya de Alice. Sabes? Es mi IDOLA! Jejej. Bueno espero seguirte leyendo y besitos enormes.

**Daniani:** Hola! Uau! Antes que nada te quiero decir que amo tus comentarios! Me haces reír mucho. Eso del baile de felicidad es genial jejej. Los disfraces fueron muy fáciles de decidir pero se me complicaba encontrar una foto del disfraz de la manera en yo me los imaginaba así que puse las que mas se aproximaban. Eddie vampiro es el mejor jejej. Bueno ya sabemos que Bella no es ninguna tonta y ella sabia que era Eddie pero que hay de las chicas? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo (re propaganda). Rose y Aly bailando con un soldado y un oso definitivamente es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo jejej. No puedo creer que te guste Johnny definitivamente es mi tipo de hombre! Jejej tenemos que armar un club de fans jejej. Yo adore todas y cada una de sus películas. No sabía nada del ultimo tráiler de new moon (la mina mas colgada del mundo jejej) pero cuando leí tu comentario lo busque en internet y lo vi. Uau! Los músculos de jake! (team Edward a full! pero Taylor tiene lo suyo) y si yo también me quede colgadisima con el beso. Ya no puedo esperar por ver la película pese a que Eddie no aparezca mucho. (Bueno la respuesta se me hizo larguísimo! Pero no importa te lo mereces por estar presente en cada capitulo jejej) Besitos enormes.

**Janahoria:** Hola! Bueno Emmett es Emmett puede esperarse cualquier cosa de el no? Además el y Jasper son un gran dúo! Jejej. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capitulo. Este capitulo es mucho mejor (para mi gusto) así que espero que también te guste. Espero seguir leyéndote y besitos enormes.

**Carolina_Cullen_Swan:** Hola! Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capitulo. Este tiene mucha mas "acción". Jejej espero que también te guste. Y con respecto a los disfraces bueno la verdad me divertí mucho eligiéndolos. Aunque las fotos no sean de mi total agrado son lo más parecido a lo que me imagine que usarían los chicos. Espero seguirte leyendo y besitos enormes.

**Stefy_Cullen: **Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! En serio me hace súper feliz que les guste lo que escribo. En este capitulo hay un poquito mas de "acción" que romanticismo, pero no por eso dejara de ser romántica. En el próximo capitulo veremos que onda con Bella ñaka ñaka. Jejej. Espero seguirte leyendo y besitos enormes. Gracias por tus coments.

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Bueno al parecer las chicas no son tontas. Ellas se dieron cuenta de quienes eran. Pero los aman demasiado para enojarse con ellos (creo jejej). Ya veremos como lo tomaran las chicas en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes. Espero seguirte leyendo.

**Yolabertay:** Hola! Uau! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia! A mi me encanta escribirla así que no puedo evitar ponerle todas mis ganas en armar un buen capitulo. Solo espero estar haciéndolo lo mejor posible. Y sus comentarios son lo único que hace seguir escribiendo. Y por supuesto que habrá mucho mas! Las Vegas acaba de comenzar! Jejej. Espero seguirte leyendo y besitos enormes.

**Cada vez hago mas largas sus respuestas pero no importa! Ustedes se toman el tiempo de dejarme su comentario y yo lo menos que puedo hacer es respondérselos! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, solo leen o le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y las agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas. Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima.**

**LOS QUIERO! BYE!**


	9. Volviendo a la normalidad

CAPÌTULO 9: Volviendo a la normalidad.

**Edward POV**

Luego de sopesar mis posibilidades, sabia que por mas de que lo intentara no había forma de escapar d e mi destino. _Mas vale que se sea rápido no?_ Pensé. Por lo que me levante y agarre el primer jean y la primer camiseta que encontré estaba demasiado nervioso como para preocuparme por lo que usaría. Tome un fuerte respiro mientras le daba una última mirada al espejo y salí de la habitación. Las chicas estaban ahí esperándonos. Emmett y Jasper estaban con ellas. Al parecer ellos también habían sido descubiertos.

-"Por fin!" – exclamo Rose cuando nos vio a todo reunidos – "Muero de hambre y por la hora se podría decir que estamos almorzando" – agrego mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta con Alice y Bella pisándole los talones.

No me anime a mirar a Bella a los ojos. Prefería que en el momento en que desatara su furia contra mi no estuvieran los chicos presentes. Con una mirada hacia donde estaban los chicos pude notar que definitivamente ellos también habían sido descubiertos. Caminamos rápidamente unos pasos detrás de ellas para no hacerlas sulfurar más de lo que deberían de estar.

-"Oigan… Ya la cagamos verdad?" – pregunto Jasper con pánico mirando a Alice.

-"Creen que debería de avisar a los invitados que se cancela la boda?" – pregunto Emmett.

-"Yo creo que debemos hacer todo lo posible para que nos perdonen. Ya saben rogarles, si es necesario, llevarles el desayuno a la cama, no se cualquier cosa." – dijo Jasper desesperado.

Yo solo los escuchaba como si de un zumbido molesto se tratase. Lo único que pensaba es en que podía hacer para que Bella me perdonara. Porque yo _necesitaba_ hacer que me perdonara. El camino en el ascensor fue totalmente silencioso. A veces las chicas hacían algún tipo de comentario entre ellas pero no más que eso. Mientras que nosotros no podíamos mirarlas a los ojos siquiera. Llegamos al restaurant del hotel rápidamente y las chicas fueron a servirse de una mesa el "especial del día". _Tenia_ que hacer algo ahora.

-"Iré a hablar con Bella. No puedo seguir con esto." – les dije a los chicos mientras me levantaba.

Ellos solo respondieron con una mirada de incredulidad. Pude notar como instintivamente el lento caminar de mis piernas intentaba retrasar el momento. Estaba a unos pasos de ellas cuando escuche como reían sobre algún comentario que debían de haber hecho. _Es tu momento Edward. Si esta riendo no puede ser tan malo_ me decía una parte de mi. La más optimista por supuesto.

-"Emm… Bella puedo hablar contigo un minuto por favor?" – dije poniendo todo mi empeño para deslumbrarla y que aceptara. Mi prima decía que eso siempre funcionaba con las mujeres.

-"Cla... Claro" – respondió un tanto nerviosa. Sonreí internamente. Quizás Rose tenia razón después de todo.

**Bella POV**

Después de despertar a los chicos, y hacerles saber que sabíamos lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, comenzamos a encaminarnos hacia el restaurant del hotel donde almorzaríamos, ya que verdaderamente no teníamos muchas ganas de cocinar algo nosotras mismas. Los chicos estaban raros desde que salieron de sus habitaciones. Al principio creí que se habían sorprendido por lo que les habíamos dicho pero luego su expresión de_… ¿miedo?..._ no cambiaba.

-"Y a estos que bicho les pico?" – murmuro Alice mientras caminábamos por el hall del hotel hacia el ascensor.

-"No se, creo que de veras habían creído que nos engañarían y ahora están sorprendidos de que los hayamos descubierto" – respondió Rose

-"No. Es algo más que sorpresa. Pero no tengo idea de que" – replique

Decidimos darles algo de espacio para que volvieran a la normalidad. Pero la cosa no parecía cambiar. Ni siquiera nos miraban a los ojos. El viaje en ascensor fue algo incomodo. Si no fuera por los comentarios de Rose y Aly había sido totalmente en silencio, ya que a mi no me daban ganas de hacer ningún tipo de comentario con el ambiente tan extraño. Las chicas y yo fuimos directo a recoger el "menú del día" para almorzar ya que moríamos de hambre.

Los chicos simplemente habían ido a sentarse en una de las mesas. Era extraño no estar escuchando los comentarios de Emmett o las apuestas de Jasper o simplemente la aterciopelada voz de Edward que tanto estaba extrañando en estos momentos. Cuando estábamos recogiendo nuestros platos vimos a Mike, el botones acosador, dando vueltas por ahí.

En el momento en que nos vio pareció correr hasta el lugar opuesto de donde nosotras estábamos. Las chicas y yo nos miramos y no pudimos evitar que una carcajada se nos escapara. Probablemente el chico seguía traumado con lo que Rose había comentado una vez en la piscina. Seguía riendo cuando una voz titubeante me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-"Emm… Bella puedo hablar contigo un minuto por favor?" – dijo Edward con una mirada que hizo que el aire no entrara en mis pulmones.

-"Cla... Claro" – respondí. _Bien hecho Bella_ me felicito mi sarcástica voz interior. No pude evitarlo ya era todo un milagro para mi haber podido decir una palabra completa.

Edward me sonrió levemente pero todavía no había dejado de evitar mirarme a los ojos. Parecía buscar algún lugar en donde tener algo de privacidad para hablar. Pero era un trabajo realmente difícil. Estábamos en un restaurant totalmente lleno. Pareció conformarse con algo que vio y tomo mi mano para que lo siguiera. Yo todavía confundida me deje llevar. El simple agarre de su mano en la mía no me ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

-"Edward, que…?" – intente preguntar, pero el me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

-"Dame un segundo Bella. Y te explicare toda la verdad." – respondió guiándome a través de unas puertas dobles. Estábamos en lo que parecía ser la cocina. Ok, ahora si que estaba confundida. Me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo con sus brazos armando una cárcel a los costados de mi cabeza. Y en ese momento desee que me besara como la noche anterior.

-"No te iras de aquí hasta que me escuches ok?" – Dijo seriamente – "Lo siento, Bella. Yo… lamento haber arruinado tu "noche de chicas". Pero es que tú no tienes ni la menor idea del vacio que sentí cuando te alejaste de mí. No tienes ni idea de la ira que me causaba el solo imaginar que podías estar con alguien mas y…" – dijo comenzando a hablar tan rápido que se me hacia difícil seguir el hilo de lo que estaba diciéndome.

Estaba alterándose con cada palabra que decía y pareció notarlo ya dejo la frase inconclusa y cerro los ojos intentando calmarse. Tomo un fuerte respiro y comenzó a presionar el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. Yo solo quería acariciar su mejilla para que se calmara pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que necesitara en este momento. Quizás solo necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Espere pacientemente a que se tranquilizara mientras comenzaba a sopesar las palabras que me había dicho. El se sentía mal por haber arruinado mi noche? Pero si había hecho que mi noche sea perfecta. Lo único que necesitaba era su presencia para poder sentirme mucho mas animada. Y al parecer el también desfrutaba de mi compañía. Según lo que mencionaba yo no era la única con el extraño sentimiento de estar incompleta cada vez que estaba lejos de el.

Luego de pensar en esto no pude aguantarlo y casi por arte de magia mi mano voló hacia su mejilla acariciándola suavemente como si de algo rompible se tratara. Su ceño se relajo notablemente cuando tuve ese pequeño gesto. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse muy lentamente y una vez abiertos me miro como si estuviera tratando de ver lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos. Trate de elegir correctamente mis palabras al hablar para no hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

-"Edward… yo no se porque me dices estas cosas pero, es absolutamente absurdo" – dije intentando de que se calmara. El me miraba como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciéndole. – "si no te hubiera querido allí te hubiera pedido que te vayas en el mismo momento en que supe que eras tu" – agregue.

-"Y cuando fue eso?" – pregunto. Yo lo mire confundida por su pregunta – "Cuando te diste cuenta de que era yo, Bella?" – aclaro. Yo le sonreí.

-"Bueno, creo que te hubiera reconocido aunque te hubieras hecho una cirugía estética" – respondí. – "Edward supe que eras tu desde el momento en que me tocaste. No puedo explicarlo pero… es como si mi cuerpo te reconociera" - agregue temiendo que pensara que estaba loca.

-"Y que hay de Rose y Aly? Como…?" – dijo todavía estático en su lugar. Lo interrumpí sabiendo exactamente que preguntaría.

-"Bueno… me declaro culpable." – respondí

**FLASHBACK**

Después de charlar con Edward (alias Dracula) decidí que tenía que hablar con las chicas para saber si Emm y Jazz también estaban aquí. Recordé los chicos con los cuales bailaban Rose y Aly. Claro "oso" era Emmy. Seguramente había elegido ese disfraz por el apodo de su prometida hacia el. Y bueno Jazz era el "soldadito". Y es que tenía una extraña obsesión con la guerra civil.

Me excuse con Edward diciéndole que debía ir al baño. No quería alejarme de el la estaba pasando realmente bien pero, solo serian unos minutos. Cuando llegue a los baños de inmediato tome mi celular y llame a Rose. No podía ir a buscarlas porque me tardaría mucho y además no quería que los chicos sospecharan que nosotras sabíamos la verdad. Estaba a punto de desistir cuando Rose contesto

-"Hola?" – pregunto medio gritando medio hablando.

-"Rose! escúchame bien. Soy bella peor no digas mi nombre ok? Necesito que tu y Aly vengan a los baños de mujeres. Es importante. Y disimulen ok?" – le dije

-"Te tomaste algo o que onda?" – pregunto Rose

-"No, Rose. Por favor es importante. Ya te contare pero necesito que vengan aquí ok?" – respondí rodando los ojos por el comentario de mi cuñada.

-"Mas te vale que sea importante" – refunfuño antes de cortar.

Di un par de vueltas en círculo por el baño ganándome la mirada de algunas mujeres que probablemente pensaran que estaba loca o algo por el estilo. Estaba a punto de comenzar con otra vuelta cuando las chicas llegaron.

-"Bella, puedes decirme que diablos es tan importante? Porque estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho con esos…" – dijo Alice. Oh por dios la Gran Aly no había tenido una de sus "visiones" con respecto a esto?

-"Los chicos están aquí" – solté rápidamente sin dejar que continuara hablando.

-"QUE?" – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Les explique a las chicas lo que había pasado desde el momento en que llegamos. Y Aly me hacia guiños cada vez que comentaba el "acercamiento" entre Edward y yo. Yo solo intentaba ignorarla y controlar mi sonrojo. Aunque realmente no creo que me haya salido muy bien. Decidimos que no dejaríamos que la noche se terminara así. Ellos querían divertirse? Pues eso es lo que haríamos. Divertirnos con ellos con la ventaja de que los habíamos descubierto.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-"Bueno… eso es todo. Ya conoces el resto de la historia" – dije. Edward me miraba como si todavía no pudiera entender que sabíamos todo desde un principio. – "De todos modos, quiero que sepas que yo jamás estuve enojada. De hecho, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi" – agregue disminuyendo la voz en la ultima frase hasta que se convirtió prácticamente en un murmullo.

Creo que había hablado demasiado. Que mas da era extraño pero cuando estábamos juntos era como si un ataque de sinceridad me atacara y no pudiera hacer más que decir verdades. Edward pareció reaccionar a mis palabras y una deslumbrante y gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Le devolví el gesto para que supiera que no había rencor. Es decir, como podría haberlo? Había hecho de esa noche la mejor de mi vida. Odiaba que Alice nos hiciera ir a esa estúpida "noche de chicas" porque sabia que eso significaría alejarme de el y luego el se aparece en el bar iluminando mi imperfecta noche.

Estaba tan distraída intentando encontrar sentido a sus pensamientos. Intentando meterme en su cabeza para poder interpretar las cosas a su manera, que si no fuera porque tenia una pared a mis espaldas me hubiera caído al suelo. A medida que volvía al mundo comencé a sentir como unos brazos aprisionaban mi cintura. Demonios, Edward estaba abrazándome? Esto no ayudaba con mi débil intento de no tirármele encima y besarlo como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-"Gracias" – susurro en mi odio haciendo que mis rodillas temblasen. Agradecí internamente que Edward todavía no me hubiera soltado no quería quedar como una estúpida frente a el.

Se alejo solo lo suficiente para levantar mi rostro que en este momento estaba mirando de lo mas interesado el piso. Acaricio mi mejilla levemente sonrojada mientras sonreía. Al parecer su humor había vuelto a la normalidad. Su rostro comenzó a acercarse centímetro a centímetro a mi boca como si estuviera evaluando mi reacción. Realmente se equivocaba mucho si pensaba que iba a detenerlo. Había estado deseando esto desde que desperté sin el a mi lado. Mis ojos ya estaban cerrados pero sus labios no llegaban a mi encuentro. Y entonces supe lo que había ocurrido:

-"Ejem… Ejem" – escuche como alguien intentaba llamar nuestra atención y de inmediato nos separamos. Un cosquilleo me recorrió en donde antes habían estado sus brazos. – "Disculpen señores pero esta es la zona de cocina y ustedes no pueden estar aquí" – dijo lo que parecía ser un asistente de chef o algo por el estilo.

-"Oh si. Lo siento. Nosotros ya nos íbamos" – respondió Edward mientras yo trataba de que el estúpido asistente se diera cuenta de cómo lo odiaba en estos momentos con solo una mirada.

El chico pareció darse cuenta de la interrupción y se fue dándonos algo de espacio. Edward volteo a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro. E imagine al chico encontrándonos a punto de besarnos y una carcajada salió de mi. Edward se unió a mis risas segundos después. El estomago comenzaba doler de la risa. Y me di cuenta que ahora yo era la única que reía. Edward solo estaba mirándome. Deje de reír algo avergonzada.

Se acerco levemente a mí con una sonrisa que no llegue a descifrar. Y me tomo por la cintura levemente. Por un momento, me ilusione con la idea de terminar lo que habíamos comenzado, pero al parecer él tenia otros planes para nosotros. Envolvió sus brazos con más fuerza en mi cintura y me levanto dejándome a su altura. Me sonrió nuevamente con ese extraño brillo en los ojos.

-"Gracias de nuevo" – dijo

Yo solo le sonreí como idiota. No podía pensar claramente mientras tenia su rostro tan cerca del mío. Me bajo y tomo mi mano para que salgamos de ahí. Supuse que no quería que nos encontráramos nuevamente con el asistente del chef. Una vez fuera de la cocina comenzamos a reírnos nuevamente hasta llegar hasta la mesa. Nuestros amigos nos miraban raro. Pero eso ya se estaba volviendo costumbre últimamente.

-"Están bien?" – pregunto Emmett cuando comenzamos a "ponernos serios". Mi hermano tenia un brazo alrededor de los brazos de Rose. Y entonces vi como Jasper pasaba una mano por la espalda de mi hermana casi inconscientemente. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Y me alegraba de que eso pasara.

-"Ya se que haremos esta noche" – exclamo Alice con un brillo especial en los ojos. _Oh no!_ Pensé.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 9: Dios como amo esta historia! Bueno este capitulo no tiene mucho pero era necesario para que sepan como las chicas habían descubierto a los chicos. En el próximo capitulo vuelve la "acción" jejej ya veremos que se le ocurrió a Alice que harán no? Y ahora ya saben cualquier pregunta, consejo, aclaración lo que sea me dicen me encanta saber sus opiniones! Y por ultimo las dedicaciones a las personitas que alegran los días:**

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Y si hombres! Cuando se darán cuenta de que las mujeres son mas inteligentes (re feminista jejej). Bella es mi IDOLA por aprovecharse así de Eddie! Jejej. Bueno basta de delirar! Jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios! Besitos enormes.

**Stefy_Cullen:** Hola! Uau! Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado, en mi opinión, fue uno de los mejores! Además yo me había imaginado perfectamente la última escena de Bella despertando a Edward y todo eso. Fue muy divertido plasmarlo en la historia. Dios! Que seriamos sin Emmett!! Jejej. Sabes yo también estoy muy ansiosa con Luna Nueva. Aunque personalmente es uno de los libros que menos me gusto (Ojo! Todos me encantaron pero luna nueva es uno de los que menos me gusto. Probablemente sea porque Edward no esta mucho jejej!) Pero la película me entusiasma mucho. No puedo esperar por ver a los Volturi!! Y con respecto a Rob Es que todavía no es ilegal? Uau! hay disfrutarlo mientras no lo sea!! Jejej. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos enormes

**Carolina_Cullen_Swan:** Hola! Jejej sabes? Esa parte del capitulo también fue mi favorita. Yo escribo la historia y sin embargo soy como una fan mas! Jejej Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de siempre! Realmente me alegro que te guste la historia. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Konaahcullen:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Yo realmente disfruto escribiéndola. Es un placer para mi jejej. Me encanta tu foto de perfil (nada que ver pero no importa). Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Zay:** Hola! Estos hombres que se creen que pueden engañarnos tan fácilmente. Aunque admiro a Bella por haberse aprovechad de la situación jejej. Bueno me alegra saber que tendré de tus comentarios para rato! Es genial recibir los reviews de apoyo de cada una. Y bueno de los demás va a haber alguno que otro Flashback de las mejores partes de la noche del "oso" y "el soldadito" jejej. Besitos enormes.

**Janahoria:** Hola! El solo imaginarme la cara de Edward cuando Bella le dijo que sabia quien era hace que incluso yo me muera de risa! Jejej pobrecitos nuestros chicos son un poquito sobre protectores nada mas! Jejej (un poquito mucho) pero eso quiere decir que las aman no? Me alegro terminar con tu ansiosa ansiedad jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos enormes.

**Daniani:** Hola! En serio no tienes vida social? No chiste, chiste! Yo también como lectora, que soy, en cuanto hay una actualización estoy lista para leer. Dios no tienes idea desde hace cuanto que tenia pensado el ultimo momento del capitulo anterior en el que Bella le dice esa frase a Edward. Prácticamente desde que comencé con la historia. Y gracias por apoyar tanto esta historia. En serio no puedo creerlo, pensar que esta es mi segunda historia. Es increíble. Y bueno con respecto a Emmy y Jazzy ya tendremos algunos Flashback de los mejores momentos de la noche del osito y el soldadito. Argg… nono plis no me hagas esto! No me hables de Rob, Taylor y Johnny. Se me suben los calores! Jejej. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que este también te guste. Besitos enormes.

**Yolabertay:** Hola! Ahhh me muero. Cuantos años tiene tu sobrina? Adoro a los chicos! además son tan tiernos!! Jejej. Pero es verdad pobre Eddie lo cacharon! Pero no importa porque las chicas los quieren mucho como para enojarse con ellos. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes

**Cada vez hago mas largas sus respuestas pero no importa! Ustedes se toman el tiempo de dejarme su comentario y yo lo menos que puedo hacer es respondérselos! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, solo leen o le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y las agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas. Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima.**

**LOS QUIERO mucho!!**

**P.D: tenia el capitulo preparado para el viernes como siempre) pero FF no andaba muy bien y no pude actualizar!. en realidad hoy tmp anda bien. pero _elianna_cullen_ me dio ua gran idea! Gracias de nuevo!  
**


	10. La llamada

**Waking Up In Vegas**

_Y si vos me preguntas hoy_

"_¿Qué carajo es el amor?"_

_Yo te contesto: "Míralos a Ellos dos."_

Capitulo 10:La llamada

Bella POV

-"Que tienes pensado duende?" – dijo Emmett revolviéndole el cabello a nuestra hermana.

-"Bueno… como la ultima vez que nos emborrachamos en un bar no recordamos ni como llegamos a la habitación pensé que tal vez esta vez podrías quedarnos a salvo en nuestra habitación y hacer algunos juegos o algo así que creen?!" – pregunto con un entusiasmo notable en su voz.

-"Creo que es mas seguro. Además podría ser divertido. Y si llegáramos a hacer alguna estupidez… bueno queda solo entre nosotros no?" – comento Rose apoyando la idea de Aly.

-"Decidido entonces. Los chicos nos encargamos de las bebidas" – dijo Jasper.

Luego de dividirnos el trabajo quedamos en encontrarnos todos a las 22hs en nuestra habitación. Entre Aly, Rose y yo terminamos de mover muebles y demás de la habitación para hacer espacio a nuestra "fiesta" Alice nos _ordeno_ que nos ducháramos y luego comenzaríamos con "la sección de belleza". _Genial _pensé. Trate de demorar mi ducha todo el tiempo de fuera posible, pero luego de 45 min. Ya me había aburrido.

-"Hasta que por fin llegas" – exclamo Alice cuando me vio salir.

Murmure un leve _lo siento_ mientras Alice me explicaba que se encargarían de arreglarme a mi primero y luego se arreglarían ellas. Me sentaron en una silla frente a un gran espejo y Rose se encargo de mi cabello mientras Aly me maquillaba, me arreglaba las uñas y no se cuantas cosas mas. Me parecía estúpido tanto arreglo. Si ni siquiera saldría de esta habitación. Pero Aly insistía en que debía estar alucinante.

-"Ya veras. Luego de terminemos contigo no habrá hombre que se pueda resistir" – dijo mi adorada hermanita haciéndome un sobreactuado guiño cuando Rose no nos veía. Obviamente se refería a Edward.

Podría jurar que me eche una pequeña siestita en medio de la "sesión de belleza". Desperté cuando Alice dijo que vaya a cambiarme con órdenes específicas de no mirarme al espejo hasta que este lista. Rodé los ojos ante su petición. Pero la acepte y camine a mi habitación. Estaba todavía algo grogui por lo que me cambie sin quejas de lo que Alice me había elegido. Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con mis amigas.

-"Sabia que te verías hermosa con eso." – dijo una Alice sonriente mientras examinaba detalladamente mi vestuario.

-"Ven Bella. Tu también tienes que verte" – exclamo Rose.

Me hicieron parar frente a un espejo enorme en la habitación de Alice y en el momento en que mi mirada se cruzo por el espejo mi mandíbula callo por completo al piso. Estaba vestida con un strapless color amarillo y un mini short negro. Era completamente sencillo pero hermoso al mismo tiempo. Los tacos amarillos, en combinación con el strapless, hacían que me viera mas alta y mis piernas se estilizaran.** (N/A: toda la ropa que usan las chicas esta en mi perfil)**

Agradecí de inmediato a las chicas que se veían contentas de que me gustara lo que habían hecho conmigo. Rose y Aly comenzaron a arreglarse ellas mismas mientras se cuestionaban que tipo de colores combinarían mejor. Obviamente yo no tenia un buen gusto para este tipo de cosas por lo que decidí ver la televisión. Encontré la nueva temporada de los Simpsons y comencé a verlos como cuando tenía 10 años. Era el tipo de dibujitos animados que nunca me aburriría de ver.

Estaba viendo como Maggie Simpson estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien toco la puerta. _Maldición_ murmure en voz baja. Escuche el grito de Alice pidiéndome que abriera que de seguro serian los chicos y que ellas estarían listas en unos segundos. Me levante del cómodo sofá refunfuñando hasta que llegue a la puerta.

-"Mas vale que para la próxima se consigan su propia llave porque estuve a punto de pasar por un momento circunstancial en mi vida. – dije grite mientras alternaba mi mirada de furia de Jasper a Emmett - Maggie Simpson a punto de hablar por primera vez y ustedes…" – me quede sin habla cuando vi aparecer a Edward detrás de ellos.

-"Ya pude cerrar la puerta. Creo que algo se había atrancado y…" – dijo Edward mientras se unía a su primo y mi hermano frente a nuestra puerta. Cuando pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia comenzó a examinarme demasiado profundamente para mi gusto. Podía sentir el sonrojo calentar mis mejillas con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba.

-"Bella esta interrumpiendo mi paso. Muévete" – dijo Emmett divertido. _Oh no! ahora mi hermano también se había dado cuenta ¿es que tan poco obvia soy?_ Me moví a un lado siguiendo con mi mirada a Jasper y Emmett adentrándose en nuestra habitación. Sentí como alguien se paraba detrás de mí y mi cuerpo se quedo como piedra.

-"No te preocupes. Ya vi ese capitulo. La voz de Maggie apesta" – lo escuche susurrar _muy cerca _de mi oído. _Demasiado cerca_.

-"Te gustan los Simpsons?" – pregunte con incredulidad. Esto si que era nueva un futuro y respetado medico al que le gusten los Simpson.

-"Y a quien no?" – pregunto como si fuera obvio. _Lo ves Bella. Es el hombre perfecto_ dijo una vocecita en mi interior.

Solo sonreí como respuesta y caminamos dentro de la habitación con los demás. Emmett y Jasper estaban viendo un partido de futbol en donde antes yo estaba mirando mis dibujos animados favoritos. Edward se les unió rápidamente y yo decidí ir a apurar a las chicas. No es que no me guste el futbol. La verdad es que si me gusta. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria yo acompañaba a Rose y Aly a ver jugar a sus chicos porque tenia que explicarles el juego.

Cuando llegue a la habitación las chicas parecían estar casi listas. Las chicas se veían preciosas. Ambas levaban unas remeras de color rojo con rayas horizontales y unos mini shorts, como los míos, pero de jean. **(N/A: la ropa de Alice y Rose también esta en mi perfil)** Luego de alagarlas por lo bien que se veían fuimos al encuentro con los chicos. Todos seguían muy concentrados en el partido. Así que Rose se aclaro la garganta para que las vieran.

Emmy y Jazz se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a sus novias en esos mini shorts. Sonreí al ver la cara de las chicas quienes veían a sus novios como habían quedado completamente embobados al verlas. Estaba tratando aguantar la risa, cuando vi a Edward mirándome también. No se con que valor, pero trate de sostener nuestras miradas todo lo que fuera posible. Quería interpretar esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Pero me rendí antes de que pudiera ver algo más en ellos. Su mirada era demasiado profunda. Me daba tanta vergüenza cuando me miraba así. Era como si estuviera viéndome por dentro. Como si quisiera saber más de mí con solo mirarme. Como si estuviera buscando algo en mi, algún indicio. ¿Pero que? ¿Que podría llegar a interesarle a Edward tanto de mi?

-"Hora de película!" – chillo mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos. – "nosotras iremos a buscar las golosinas ustedes ponen la película" – agrego mientras nos arrastraba a Rose y a mi hacia la cocina.

Recogimos las cosas que habíamos preparado. Cosas como: comida chatarra, cervezas, gaseosas, pop corns, chocolates (infaltables). Mis manos no daban abasto. De hecho estaba caminando sin ver por donde iba. Y eso era como ir hacia la muerte por voluntad propia siendo una persona tan torpe. Sentí como tropezaba con algo que había en el piso. Me prepare mentalmente para llegar al suelo. Pero cuando caí no se sentía como el duro suelo alfombrado de nuestra suite.

Y entonces cometí el peor error posible. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con dos perfectas esmeraldas mirándome con diversión. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido y luego vi donde había caído. Lo que me había hecho tropezar era la punta del sillón y había caído encima de Edward que era el que estaba en el borde del sofá. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura intentando amortiguar mi caída hacían que la piel me quemase. Y no precisamente por las 35º C que estaba haciendo.

-"Bien hecho Bella. Ahora tendré que comer mi comida chatarra del piso" – exclamo Emmett con un fingido enojo. La verdad es que parecía muy divertido con la situación.

-"Cállate Emmett la película esta por comenzar" – silencio Rose mientras acomodaba unos almohadones en el suelo y se costaba al igual que Alice y Jasper. Emmett enseguida se sentó junto a su futura esposa. Me quede mirando la romántica situación de mis amigos mientras intentaba imaginarnos a Edward y a mí haciendo lo mismo.

-"Emm… Bella?" – murmuro Edward solo para que yo lo escuchase.

Voltee a mirarlo. Parecía algo incomodo pero divertido al mismo tiempo. Fruncí el ceño demostrándole mi confusión. El solo sonrió y me señalo donde estaba sentada. _Diablos! Estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward_. Que estúpida no me había movido desde la caída.

-"No es que me moleste pero…" – aclaro rápidamente con un tono divertido.

-"No, esta bien. Lo siento." – dije sentándome en el sillón. Aunque no era tan cómodo como el pero… _Basta Bella!_ Me regañe a mi misma

Yo estaba muerta de vergüenza mientras que Edward parecía que estallaría en carcajadas en cualquier momento. Se lo estaba aguantando para no avergonzarme. _Oh es tan lindo_ dijo de nuevo la vocecita. Una vez que los adelantos habían terminado decidí preguntar que película veríamos ya que no tenia idea. En realidad Alice había organizado todo. Y, si no estuviera tan segura de que con lo que había tropezado era el sillón, hubiera pensado que Alice también había arreglado ponerme el pie para que cayera encima de Edward. Lo peor: ella es totalmente capaz de hacer algo así.

-"¿Qué película es?" – pregunte.

-"_La Llamada_. El de la tienda dijo que era una película para morirse de miedo." **(N/A: vi esa película cuando tenía 11 años. Obviamente quede traumada por un mes. Creía que **_**Samara**_** me iba a llamar! jejej)**

-"Alice!" – la regañe – "Sabes cuanto miedo me dan las películas de terror! Lo hiciste a propósito" – la acuse.

-"Bueno… si un poco" – admitió – "Oh vamos Bella. Que seria esto sin una buena película de terror!" – se defendió. – "Se lo que estas planeando. Y no, no puedes irte a tu habitación" - ¿Cómo lo sabia? Oh cierto Alice y "sus visiones"

_Maldición!_ dije en voz baja. Escuche como Edward soltaba una risita prácticamente imperceptible. Se creía que no o había escuchado! Pero estaba muy equivocado! Me acerque lentamente a el y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro para tener mayor acceso a su oído y susurrarle:

-"A mi no me causa gracia. Ahora serás tu el que me aguantara gritar durante toda la película" – dije divertida.

El solo sonrió y yo no despegue mi cabeza de su hombro. Se sentía bien mantener el contacto con el. Además, en los momentos que daban miedo (el 99,9% de la película) escondía la cabeza en su cuello. El me decía cuando todo lo terrorífico había pasado y yo volvía a ver la película. Solo por unos segundos claro, hasta que volvían a pasar cosas que me asustaban.

-"Esa chica _Samara*_ es toda una perra. Te llama para avisarte que en 7 días vendrá y te matara? Que se piensa que la gente le va a agradecer porque le avise?" – susurre a Edward.

-"Bueno por lo menos te avisa no?" – Respondió Edward – "En esos 7 días podrías hacer todo lo que siempre quisiste y jamás te animaste a hacer" – murmuro Edward acercándose lentamente a mi. _Esta por hacer lo que yo creo que esta por hacer?_ Pensé. Ok ni yo entendí lo que quise decir pero que mas da! Edward iba a besarme!.

_Pero que diablos!_ Pensé cuando sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero. Es que justo en este momento alguien me estaba llamando. Mire a Edward y el solo me indico que atendiera. Luego de unos minutos intentando sacar el celular del pequeñísimo bolsillo, lo logre. Mire la pantalla: _Numero restringido_. Atendí.

_-"Hola?"_ – pregunte en voz baja para no molestar a los chicos que _si_ estaban mirando la película.

_-"Te quedan siete días de vida**_" – respondió una voz ronca del otro lado. _Oh no! Yo lo sabia! Sabia que Samara me vendría a buscar_ pensé. Lo único que pude hacer fue gritar. Gritar como nunca antes grite en mi vida.

_-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ – dije con todas mis fuerzas.

_-"Woow! Para Bella. Me dejaras sordo" _– dijo la voz en el teléfono. Una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

_-"Emmett te voy a $&*/. Maldito &%$ y luego…" _– grite en el celular. Podía escuchar la risa estridente de mi hermano al otro lado de la línea y eso me hacia enfadar aun mas. Era definitivo iba a matar a mi hermano!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Decimo Capitulo: Hola! Y? Les gusto el capitulo? espero que si! si este capitulo les gusto el próximo les va a encantar. Alice tiene preparado unos jueguitos con alcohol y ese tipo de cosas así que ya veremos! me divertí tanto con la llamada de Emmett. Quiero decir que a mi me hicieron lo mismo cuando estaba viendo la película. No me llamaron al celular pero si a la casa de la chica donde estábamos viendo la peli. Imagínense el susto que nos pegamos. Compréndanme teníamos 11 años! jejej. Bueno basta. Ya saben cualquier duda, consejo, acotación lo que sea me dicen. Me encanta saber sus opiniones. (Si a alguien le quedo alguna duda sobre la película porque no la vio y no entendió muy bien o cualquier otra cosa me dicen también). Yo voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones ahora:**

***Samara: es el nombre de la chica de la película. Cuando alguien veía el video ella luego te llamaba para avisarte que morirías en 7 días. (Creo que muchos han visto esta película pero yo aclaro por las dudas)**

****Te quedan 7 días de vida: bueno eso era lo que te decían cuando atendías el teléfono luego de ver el video.**

**Ahora si por ultimo las dedicatorias a las personitas que se tomaron un tiempo en dejarme un comentario y alegrarme el día. Muchas gracias, en serio, es muy importante para mí que se hayan tomado u momentito para comentar:**

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este también te guste. Y recién empieza la noche! Todavía faltan los jueguitos! Jejej. Pero Bella esta muy asustada con la peli así que me parece que Eddy va a tener que consolarla para que se sienta mejor no? Tu que piensas? Jejej. Este capitulo fue muy divertido de hacer. Y el próximo ni te digo! Jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre! Besitos enormes.

**Stefy_Cullen:** Hola! Pobrecitos nuestros chicos estaban desesperados por "reconciliarse" con las chicas (aunque ellas en realidad nunca estuvieron enojadas jejej).

Y si yo también estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos. Soy una gran fan de la relación entre Edward y Bella (Alice es mi idola y la amo. Pero la relación entre Edward y Bella es muy romántica y linda). Por lo tanto Crespúsculo y Amanecer son uno de mis libros favoritos. Ame toda la saga. Pero principalmente esos 2. Luna nueva me gusto pero Edward no aparece tanto en el libro y Bella esta muy depre. Y Eclipse me gusto porque podemos sabe un poquito mas sobre la historia de Rosalie y también como se conocieron Jasper y Alice (L). Pero creo que la parte del trío es como demasiado. Me encanta Jacob pero cuando no esta tan obsesionado con Bella. Cuando era su mejor amigo o cuando se imprima de Nessie es genial. Me hizo reír tanto con los chistes de Rubias jejej.

Bueno se me hizo larguito pero no importa. Gracias por tus comentarios. Es increíble cuando coincido tanto con alguien! Espero que te guste el capitulo. Me hace súper feliz que te guste tanto la historia! El próximo se viene con todo! Jejej. Besitos enormes.

**maria_alice_cullen:** Hola! Tocaya de mi idola! Jejej. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que este también te guste. Nuestra duende adicta a las compras tiene algunos jueguitos para el próximo capitulo preparados. Lo único que puedo adelantar es que se viene con todo! Mucho alcohol, mucho Las Vegas, Mucho Alice jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios! Besitos enormes.

**zay: **Hola! Y si es verdad no paso mucho en el capitulo. Pero era necesario para que vean que las chicas no se enojaron y además el acercamiento entre Edward y Bella en la cocina. Pobre el asistente de chef creo que se quedaba un rato mas y Bella le saltaba encima y lo mataba jejej! Yo sinceramente entendió a las chicas. Son tan lindos y tierno! Hicieron todo eso por ellas! Jejej. Espero seguirte leyendo y besitos enormes.

**Yolabertay:** Hola! Ahhhhhhhhh! me muero de ternura! 3 añitos? Que amor! Yo amo a los chicos! son tan dulces. Por suerte tengo un primito con el que pase por todas las etapas. Igual ahora ya es más grande. Tiene 7. Juego más con la PlayStation que conmigo pero bue… jejej. Disfrútala que es la edad mas hermosa!. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Los capis que se vienen ahora van a ser geniales! Jejej. Espero seguirte leyendo. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos enormes.

**Daniani:** Hola! Bueno tienes razón. Para que seguir ocultándolo no? Soy MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WITHLOCK HALE! (casi que no tiene apellidos). Bueno no era broma. En serio soy Natalia! Jejej. Además quédate tranquila que si fuera Alice estaría pasando todo el día de toda la eternidad con mi Jazzy (L)!! Jejej. Edward te quiero pero Jasper es tan sexy también! Jejej. Bueno basta de delirar!

En serio fuiste a un parque de diversiones! Que genial! Acá en argentina hay un parque enorme que se llama "EL PARQUE DE LA COSTA" dios amo ese lugar. Fui dos veces. La primera fui con mi mama, mi tía y mi primito (un muy aburrido día de familia si no fuera porque m fue mi primo que lo amo! Jejej) yo tenia 12 y mi primo es mas chico que yo y le daba miedo subirse a todos esos lugares así que no pude. Mi tía se subió a algunos conmigo porque a ella le gusta pero a la montaña rusa no quiso. Y después fui una vez más con mis hermanos. Nos subimos a "el barquito" (que es parecido al que vos me decías pero este solo se mueve pero nunca llegas a quedarte de cabeza) y un montón mas pero mis hermanos también arrugaron con la montaña rusa jejej.

Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo. En el próximo se vienen jueguitos con alcohol made in Alice Cullen obvio! Jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos enormes!

**Janahoria:** Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. En el próximo se viene la súper fiesta organizada por Alice con jueguitos, con alcohol, con todo! Y la noche recién empieza no lo olvides! Jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos vampíricos enromes Jejej.

**Carolina_Cullen_Swan:** Hola! Pobrecitos los chicos pero ellos solos sacaron conclusiones apuradas. Las chicas nunca dijeron que estuvieran enojadas. Y pos supuesto que todos se aprovecharon de los idea de ellos. Y hay que ser muy tonto para no hacerlo no? Jejej. Espero que te guste el capitulo. En el próximo se viene la fiesta! Porque lo de la peli no fue nada! La noche recién empieza! Jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos enormes.

**Little_Hope:** Hola! Bueno es genial! Gracias! Espero que te este gustando la historia. Para mi es un placer escribir y que personas como vos o cada uno que deja mensajes acá le guste lo que hago. Muchas gracias y espero seguir leyendo tus comentario y me digas si te gusta. Besitos enormes.

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO! GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	11. Amanecer

**Waking Up In Vegas**

_Tengo el presentimiento_

_De que esta noche será una gran noche,_

_De que esta noche será una gran noche._

CAPITULO 11: Amanecer

**Edward POV**

Luego de la llamada de Emmett, Bella se había enfadado mucho y le había dicho que no volvería a hablarle. Claro luego de que Emmett le hiciera un pequeño puchero ella no había podido aguantarse y le perdono. De todos modos, seguía muy asustada por la película. Podía notar como cada vez se acercaba mas a mi cuando había algo que la hacia asustar. Yo por mi parte aprovechaba la situación.

La película no atraía demasiado mi atención. Pero las expresiones de Bella eran mucho mejores que cualquier película. Tenía suerte de que la película realmente la asustaba mucho. Porque cuando se asustaba escondía su cabeza en mi cuello y yo tenia toda la libertad de acariciar su cintura y oler su sedoso cabello. Lo único malo en todo esto es que la película ya estaba terminando.

Bella todavía no sacaba su cabeza de su escondite. La pobre justo había visto la peor parte de toda la película en donde _Samara_ descubre su cara desde atrás de la cortina de cabello. Incluso Rose y Aly habían gritado en esa parte de la película. Pero para mi desgracia los títulos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla anunciando el final de la película. Acaricie suavemente el hombro de Bella para no asustarla.

-"No quiero verla. Por favor, Edward." – suplico Bella.

-"Bella ya termino. Ya paso, no te preocupes." – susurre suavemente mientras mi mano seguía acariciando su hombro buscando que se calmara.

Pareció reaccionar a mis palabras y comenzó a alejarse de su pequeño escondite lentamente. Primero me miro a mí y luego a la pantalla donde antes estaba la película. Me sorprendió no ver a los chicos donde antes se encontraban. Quizás habían ido a buscar más comida chatarra.

-"Oh Edward lo siento tanto. Yo… no te deje ver la película tranquilo y…" – la voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos. Estaba siendo tan absurda ¿Es que acaso no sabia en que la película de terror no atraía tanto mi atención como ella lo hacia? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que por un momento agradecí que a Alice se le hubiera ocurrido que veamos una película que hiciera que ella se asustara tanto para que pudiera aferrarse a mi de la manera en que lo hacia? Si, lo mas absurdo que había escuchado.

-"Bella, no te disculpes. Yo… bueno no me gustan para nada las películas sin argumento donde alguien comienza matar gente solo porque si" – le respondí – "Y por lo que veo a ti tampoco te gustan demasiado las películas de terror" – agregue

-"Si bueno un trauma de pequeña supongo" – dijo suspirando – "Cuando cumplí 8 a Aly se le ocurrió que mi fiesta de cumpleaños _debía_ ser una pijamada. Invitamos a Rose y Jazz, ya que eran nuestros mejores amigos. Todo iba bastante normal hasta que Emmett dijo: _"que es una fiesta de pijamas sin una buena película de terror"_. Recuerdo que vimos _Freddy vs. Jasón_. Luego de la película todos se fueron a dormir. Excepto yo que tenia miedo de pestañear incluso por miedo a que a _Freddy_ o a _Jasón_ se les ocurriera venir a visitarme por mi cumpleaños." – termino

No pude aguantar la risa. Como no lo imagine antes. Definitivamente Emmett tenía que ver con su trauma por las películas de terror. Bella se unió a mis risas segundos después.

-"Cuando mama se entero, se quedo sin sus videojuegos por dos semanas" – dijo todavía entre risas.

-"Bella!" – Interrumpió Alice desde el umbral de la puerta – "Se supone que nosotras debemos preparar los juego así que vamos" – dijo la pequeña duende tironeando del brazo de Bella – "Y tu, Edward. Tienes que ir con los chicos a preparar los tragos" – dijo señalándome con el dedo.

Creo que nadie podía resistirse a las órdenes de la más pequeña de los Cullen.

**Bella POV**

Luego de que Alice me arrastrara a la cocina donde Rose nos esperaba comenzamos a juntar todo lo que lo necesario para los juegos que Aly había preparado. Ella no nos había dejado involucrarnos mucho en ese tema. Por lo que había preparado todos los juegos ella sola. Lo cual podía llegar a ser algo muy bueno o muy malo. En este caso diría que algo muy malo, para mí por lo menos.

Una vez terminamos de llevar todo lo necesario al living, Aly nos dijo que nos colocáramos en ronda **(N/A: Orden de la ronda: Emmy (1)-Rose (2)-Jazz (3)- Aly (4)-Edward (5)-Bella (6))** además nos hizo tomar un shot de tequila cada uno antes de comenzar a jugar. "Para entrar en calor" había dicho

-"Ok el primer juego será _UN LIMON MEDIO LIMON __**(*)**_. Yo empiezo._"_** (N/A: LA EXPLICACION DE TODOS LOS JUEGOS ESTA MAS ABAJO PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN COMO SE JUEGA)** – dijo mi hermana muy entusiasmada. Esto no era bueno sabia que Alice iría con la mas débil o sea… yo.

-"Un-limon-medio-limon-seis-limones" – dijo mi hermana demasiado rápido.

Luego de varios minutos y media botella de tequila vacía las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un poco movedizas. Yo iba a la cabeza con 8 shot de tequila a mi favor. Era injusto que todos me los pasaran a mí por ser la más débil. Aunque Rose y Aly también tenían sus 4 tragos encima. Los chicos habían hecho una especie de alianza en nuestra contra y obviamente nosotras no podíamos hacer demasiado a nuestro favor, ya que a nosotras fácilmente se nos trababa la lengua y además ellos eran mucho más resistentes.

-"Emm… un-limon-medio-limon-seis-limones Bella" – dijo mi hermano con total seguridad.

-"un-limon-medio-melón… Demonios!" - dije.

Los chicos decidieron compadecerse de nosotras y nos dieron una oportunidad. Luego de tomarse 3 tragos cada uno comenzamos con el siguiente juego _**(**)**_. Alice agarro una carta del mazo y luego de remojarse los labios se la pego y comenzó a pasarla. Luego de la tercera ronda la carta ya estaba más húmeda y se resbalaba un poco. Y como no los lugares que Alice había acomodado me dejaban a mi junto a Edward. _Que casualidad_ pensó mi sarcástica mente.

Cuando llego el momento de que Edward me pasara la carta estuvo a punto de caérsenos. Pero juntamos rápidamente nuestros labios impidiendo que se resbalara. Lo que implicaba tener a Edward a milímetros de distancia, tocándonos prácticamente. Edward me tomo por los hombros y me acostó en el suelo con nuestras bocas pegadas todavía. Una vez en el suelo se alejo con esa sonrisa únicamente suya plasmada en su rostro. Y luego entendí lo que había hecho.

Yo tenia la carta pegada al estar acostada y ahora Emmett debía sacármela y si a el se le caía, seria el quien perdiera. Los chicos estaban con la boca abierta por el pequeño show. No se como se vería desde afuera que Edward y yo hayamos estado tirados uno arriba del otro con apenas una fina carta de por medio entre nuestras bocas. Pero estaba segura que no se debería de ver muy común. Obviamente a Emmett se le cayó la carta y tuvieron que tomar 3 shot de tequila (por las tres rondas que habíamos hecho con la carta en la boca)

-"Bien hecho. Por un momento pensé que querías acosarme o algo" – comente a Edward luego de chocar nuestras manos en señal de victoria.

-"No. Es aburrido con una carta de por medio. Pero ya tendremos otra oportunidad y sin carta esta vez" – respondió tomando dos shot de tequila y pasándome uno. Quede dura como una piedra cuando dijo eso. Obviamente estaría esperando esa oportunidad. Tome el trago que me tendía y lo tomamos de un sorbo.

Cuando quisimos acordarnos ya eran las 4 de la madrugada. Estábamos pasándolo realmente bien y para estas alturas todos estábamos bastante "alegres". Pero los juegos de Alice no habían acabo todavía. Mi hermana había decidido que debíamos jugar un "Yo nunca, nunca… _**(***)**_". Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una competencia entre Chicos y Chicas. Y esta era nuestra oportunidad.

-"Yo nunca, nunca… fui sometido a una sesión de belleza de Alice" – comenzó Emmett. Rose y yo tomamos rápidamente y para nuestra sorpresa Jasper también tomo. Todos largaron una carcajada cuando lo vieron tomar su trago avergonzado.

-"Yo nunca, nunca… tuve sexo con la hermana de mi mejor amigo" – dijo Rose. Obviamente Jasper y Emmett tomaron sus tragos.

-"Yo nunca, nunca… escuche a las Spice Girls" – contraataco Jasper. Las tres tomamos nuestros tragos pero luego un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

-"Emmett donde esta tu trago? Tu canción favorita era _Wannabe_ cuando tenias 11" – acuse. Jasper y Edward se largaron a reír mientras Emmett tomaba su trago sin chistar. El sabía que tenía razón.

-"Yo nunca, nunca… me disfrace para espiar a alguien" – dijo Alice haciendo que los tres chicos tomaran de sus tragos.

-"Yo nunca, nunca… bese a una persona con un disfraz" – dijo Edward mirándome divertidamente. Lo mire y me tome todo mi trago mientras no despegaba la mirada de sus ojos divertidos. Trate de evitar la mirada de confusión de Rose.

-"Yo nunca, nunca… me escape de la cama de alguien mas" – dije devolviéndole la mirada que segundos antes el tenia. Hizo lo mismo que yo y se tomo su trago sin apartar su mirada de mí.

Seguimos jugando por un rato más. El juego se había convertido en un 2 vs. 2. Alice y Jazz, Rose y Emmy y por ultimo Edward y yo. Por momentos nos sorprendíamos de algunas idioteces de Emmett o de alguna ridiculez de "el serio" Jasper. En algún momento del juego Emmy y Rose comenzaron a besarse demasiado apasionadamente para mi sensible estomago. Luego de eso desaparecieron "misteriosamente". Por lo menos yo prefería pensar que los había raptado un Ovni a pensar que es lo que estarían haciendo verdaderamente.

Al parecer los juegos o el alcohol o quizás ambos habían despertado la pasión de las parejitas. Luego de algunas miraditas, guiños, etc. Jasper y Alice también se fueron a "descansar porque estaban muuuy cansados". _Si, como no_ pensé. Esto nos resumía a Edward y a mí. El había ido a tirar todas las botellas de alcohol que habían quedado vacías luego de nuestros juegos. La noche estaba acabando y la tenue luz de la madrugada/amanecer comenzaba a entrar por el ventanal.

Recordé como me gustaba ver el amanecer cuando íbamos de vacaciones a la playa con Esme y Carlisle. No pude resistirme y me acerque al gran balcón/terraza. La noche tenia ese toque especial de cuando esta a punto de amanecer. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que Alice había colocado unas velas y luces aquí. _Es que había predicho que vendría aquí?_ No es que crea demasiado en "las visiones" que Alice decía tener, pero en todos estos años había aprendido a no apostar en contra de ella JAMAS.

Todavía no era completamente de día por lo que el viento fresco de la madrugada me hizo estremecer. Vi una manta encima de los sillones cercanos al balcón. Fui hasta allí y acomode los sillones para poder acostarme cómodamente. Luego puse la manta sobre mí. La posición de los sillones me daban una vista perfecta para el, pronto-a-llegar, amanecer. Y las velas iluminaban el lugar lo suficiente como para no estar a obscuras pero no demasiado como para arruinar la vista. Estaba demasiado concentrada en los cambios del ahora anaranjado cielo como para haber escuchado que alguien me hacia compañía de cerca

-"Pensé que ya te habrías acostado. No te vi por ninguna parte" – dijo Edward suavemente para no asustarme. – "Alice dijo que te preguntara si no querías que me quedara esta noche en su habitación. Ella y Rose pasaran la noche con Jazz y Emm y tu hermana no quería dejarte sola luego de la película que vimos" – agrego.

Subí por primera vez la mirada a su rostro. El se veía incomodo. Estaba completamente segura de que todo esto había sido un plan de Alice y no mera casualidad. Y ahora el pobre Edward se sentía con la obligación de tener que cuidar a la miedosa Bella. No me importaba si no durmiera durante toda la noche pero no iba a obligarlo a que se quede conmigo.

-"Que amable por parte de Alice pero, Edward no es tu obligación tener que quedarte porque yo sea miedosa" – le respondí. – "Además pienso quedarme aquí a ver el amanecer" – agregue. No había otra cosa que quisiera más que Edward se quedara conmigo esta noche, pero no quería que fuera de esta manera. No quería que fuera porque el se sintiera obligado.

-"Bella no seas absurda. Quedarme contigo seria un placer no una obligación." – respondió y yo me quede como piedra. Edward estaba diciendo que el _quería_ quedarse? – "Además dormir en la misma Suite que otras dos parejas no es algo que este entre mi lista de cosas que hacer." – agrego haciendo una mueca. Yo lo entendía perfectamente. Emmett y Rose no era precisamente lo que se puede llamar "reservados" a la hora del sexo. – "Y bueno… con respecto al amanecer… podría quedarme contigo. Solo si tu quieres" – dijo con esa sonrisa que me hacia dejar de respirar por momentos.

Por un momento creí que lo había imaginado pero luego supe que no tenía tanta imaginación como para soñar siquiera con un ángel tan perfecto. Parecía que estaba esperando mi respuesta todavía, pero a decir verdad con el alcohol y todo no creía ser capaz de armar una frase coherente. Así que solo le sonreí y me moví a un costado de mi improvisado camastro levantando la manta para que pudiera acomodarse conmigo.

Creo que después de todo, junto a mi había algo mucho mas hermoso que un amanecer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Explicación de los JUEGOS (**espero que se entienda sino me preguntan**):**

**(*) UN LIMON, MEDIO LIMON:** Cada jugador se asigna un número. El primer jugador dice "unlimonmediolimon(X)limon" donde (X) es el número del siguiente concursante elegido al azar por el primero. Sucesivamente sería por ejemplo: "unlimonmediolimontreslimon" y el tres diría "unlimonmediolimonsietelimones" y así hasta que uno se equivoque. Se tiene que hacer de forma ágil y sin paradas para pensar.

**(**) LA CARTA: **Se humedece uno los labios, los junta como si fuera a dar un beso, y pega una carta, luego se le pasa al de tu derecha, que la tiene que agarrar también con los labios, y a el dos que se le caiga... bebe. Los tragos serán correspondiente a las rondas logradas.

**(***) YO NUNCA, NUNCA: **Cada jugador dice la frase " Yo nunca, nunca...", seguida por algo que no haya hecho nunca. Los jugadores que si hayan hecho alguna vez lo que dice la frase, beben. Si ninguno de los jugadores ha hecho nunca lo que dice la frase, bebe sólo el que la ha dicho. Hay una regla más, si alguno de los jugadores sabe que el que ha dicho la frase "yo nunca, nunca..." en realidad si que ha hecho lo que dice la frase, sólo bebe el que la ha dicho.

**Capitulo Once: ****Hola! Estoy un poco nerviosa con este capitulo. No se si les gustaran mucho los juegos. Espero que si. Que ternura Edward se va a quedar con Bella a ver el amanecer! Jejej. Que piensan de Alice? Armo todo para ayudar a la parejita! Bueno ahora como siempre ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta, acotación, consejo lo que sea me dicen. Y ya saben como me gusta saber sus opiniones que dicen ¿review?**

**Agradecimientos para las personitas que me alegran los días:**

**Stefy_Cullen:**Hola! Es verdad pobre Bella! Yo también soy muuuuuy pero muuuy miedosa y esas cosas no se hacen! Jejej. El miedo que le tuve a esa chica por días es increíble! Jejej. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. El próximo va a ser re tierno!

_OH-POR-DIOS!_ No lo puedo creer! Se me acelero el corazón cuando vi el tráiler! Estaba contando los segundos para verlo y cuando lo vi no lo podía creer! Adoro a los Volturi! Se que son uno HDP pero no importa son personajes tan increíbles! (de hecho estaba pensando en hacer un one-shot de Alec x Jane jejej). Porque además los Volturi vivieron tantos años que parecieran esos personajes que no terminas de conocer jamás y que tienen un gran secreto escondido. Me encanta! Jejej los ojos rojos quedaron increíbles. Los efectos, los ojos, los vampiros todo es tan distinto a Crepúsculo.

Bueno si sigo hablando no paro mas! Jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes!

**maria_alice_cullen:** Hola! Si la película tiene varias variantes y traducciones (mi hermano vio una adaptación en japonés jejej) bueno a nosotras nos llamaron a la casa de la chica donde estábamos viendo la peli pero nadie se animaba a atender y termino siendo el padre de la chica jejej. Aunque es una lastima no haber tenido un Edward al cual abrazar ese día! Jejej. Bueno con respecto a los juegos espero que te guste a mi no me convencieron demasiado como quedaron pero si a ustedes le gusta es lo que vale!. Gracias por tus comentarios y besitos enormes!

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Y cuando te quedas en tu casa poder hacer mas locuras y eso sin tener que preocuparte como volver a tu casa o por que la gente te este mirando. Espero que te hayan gustado los juego no se si me quedaron muy bien. Pero bueno… la broma de Emmett fue tan típica de él jejej. Y por supuesto que habrá mas besos entre Edward y Bella. Están como ahí pero siempre los interrumpen pobre pero en el próximo capitulo hay beso y basta porque después termino adelantando todo! Jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios y besitos enormes.

**Konaahcullen: **Hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo! Y si la verdad es que ese tipo de bromas son tan del estilo de Emmett jejej. Pobre Bella quedo con un trauma a los 8 años por su culpa! Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Gracias por tus comentarios y Besitos enormes.

**Janahoria: **Hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo! Que mal que justo te hayan llamado a vos encima! Jejej. Yo lo mato a mi papa jejej. Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo. No se, no me convenció como quedaron los juegos pero ya lo reescribí 50 veces. Prometo un mejor capitulo para la próxima. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos enormes.

**Zay: **Hola! Eso es verdad no se hacen ese tipo de bromas y menos cuando estas tan asustado. Yo también soy muuuuuy miedosa y mataría a mis hermanos si me hicieran una broma como esa jejej. Espero que te guste e capitulo. El próximo se viene como un poquito mas tierno y hasta quizás haya beso pero _SHH!_ No digas nada jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios y besitos enormes.

**Little_Hope:** Hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Y la verdad no te recomiendo la peli jejej yo odio las películas de terror casi tanto como Bella. Quizás ahora no me asustaría tanto de verla porque soy mas grande pero por las dudas no lo pienso comprobar jejej! Y no te preocupes que en el próximo capitulo va a haber muuuuuucho Edward x Bella. Ya veremos que pasara. Y quizás hasta haya beso! Chan!. Gracias por tus comentarios y besitos enormes.

**Yolabertay: **Hola! Y si Alice los quiere juntar y esta preparando todo para ellos. Incluso puso las velas y todo para que sea más romántico. No entiendo como después de todo eso Bella no le cree con lo de las visiones. Quizás Alice los vio juntos y por eso hace todo esto no? Jejej. Me alegro muchísimo que te divierta el fic en serio! A mi me apasiona hacerlo! Jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios y besitos enormes.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA.**** GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! LOS QUIERO MUCHO! BYE**


	12. Amanecer II

_**IMPORTANTE:**_** En muchos reviews que he leído me pedían que Bella y Edward estuvieran juntos. Yo quiero aclarar que a mí, como escritora y lectora, no me gustan las separaciones, peleas y confusiones de una pareja cada dos por tres por lo que en esta historia no habrá tanto drama. Es por eso que estoy retrasando tanto la unión de esta pareja. Solo quería aclararlo. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Y les agradecería muchísimo realmente si leen la nota de autor de abajo donde hago algunas aclaraciones.**

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Tengo una flor de bolsillo,

Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera

Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera

Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida

Que brilla más cada día,

Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría

Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida

Desde aquel momento en que te vi…

CAPITULO 12: Amanecer II

**Edward POV**

Estaba terminando de ordenar todo lo que habíamos hecho en la habitación de las chicas. La noche había sido lejos una de las más divertidas que había pasado. Todo lo que Alice había preparado había salido genial. Y creo que una parte de mi estaba tratando de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en todo lo que habíamos tomado. No creo que vuelva a ver el tequila de la misma forma. Ya casi estaba terminado de recoger las botellas de la sala cuando vi a Alice saliendo de la habitación con una pequeña mochilita.

-"Hey Alice. Pensé que tu y mi primo ya se habían ido" – le dije.

-"Oh si algo así. Es solo que, como Rose y yo nos quedaremos con los chicos esta noche, volvimos a buscar nuestros pijamas" – dijo mientras caminaba, o más bien danzaba, hasta a puerta. – "oh diablos!" – dijo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta.

-"Pasa algo?" – pregunte.

-"Si, bueno a decir verdad si. Creo que tendrás que avisarle a Jazz que no podre quedarme" – dijo con una carita que se me hacia muy tierna, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-"Estas segura Alice? Mira si es por mi… no te preocupes yo…" – dije. Aunque el alcohol en sangre no me dejaba formular una frase demasiado coherente.

-"No Edward tranquilo. Es solo que había olvidado a Bella." – dijo. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse ante la sola mención de su nombre. – "Sabes después de la película de terror de anoche no creo que pueda pegar un ojo en toda la noche. No puedo dejarla sola." – agrego haciéndome una miradita que no llegue a entender.

-"Oh" - Fue todo lo que pude decir. No quería darle indicios también a Alice sobre mis sentimientos hacia su hermana. Ella se me quedo mirando como si esperara que le dijera algo más. – "Desearía poder ayudarte Alice" – agregue al ver que ella seguía mirándome sin decir nada. Y al parecer di justo en el blanco, porque sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción cuando dije esas cuatro palabras.

-"De hecho creo que podrías hacerlo." – Dijo Alice rápidamente sin darme tiempo a arrepentirme de lo dicho – "Edward crees que podrías quedarte a dormir con Bella esta noche?" – dijo la mas pequeña de los Cullen mientras usaba todo el poder de su carita-de-perro-mojado-made-in-Alice contra mi. Sentí el sudor en mi perlar mi frente. Como se supone que haría para negarme cordialmente ahora? Parecía como si la persona que alguna vez le negara algo Alice todavía no haya nacido o quizás jamás exista. – "Es que Jazzy y yo no tenemos un tiempo a solas desde que llegamos aquí y tampoco puedo dejar sola a Bella que clase de hermana seria! Y tu y Bella se llevan tan bien!" – agrego rápidamente sin darme tiempo a continuar armando un plan que me haga zafar de este embrollo.

Obviamente yo deseaba pasar la noche con Bella más que nada en el mundo. Pero eso implicaría tener un autocontrol que no creía ser capaz de tener. La noche que Bella y yo habíamos pasado juntos era totalmente distinta ya que ella no sabia que era yo, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creía. Pero en esta oportunidad ella se acostaría con Edward, sin disfraz, ni trucos, ni mentiras, seria yo y realmente tenia miedo decepcionarla. El alcohol no me dejaba pensar con claridad y Alice estaba lista para refutar cada una de mis excusas, de eso estaba seguro.

-"Alice yo… no creo que Bella quie…"- dije en un pésimo intento para zafarme de la situación. Pero obviamente incluso antes de que terminara de hablar ella me interrumpió como si supiera lo que iba decir.

-"Oh no te preocupes por Bella. Ella no tendrá ningún problema. Además hay algo tan especial en la forma en que ustedes dos se llevan" – comento Alice como tratando de descifrar un gran misterio. No era necesario saber que era ese algo tan especial. Cualquier estúpido se hubiera dado cuenta. _El gran misterio Alice es que es estoy locamente enamorado de tu hermana incluso desde el primer día en que la vi. Es mas creo que cada día es peor pero que puedo decir así son las cosas no?_ No, definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad sobre nuestra "extraña atracción".

-"Bueno yo…" – dije tratando de retrasar lo mas posible el momento mientras mi cabeza trabajaba, lentamente debería decir gracias a tanto alcohol, buscando una nueva excusa.

-"Genial! Si te quedaras!" – exploto Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

-"Alice yo no dije nada" – refute.

-"Oh lo se. Pero aceptaras. Lo veo." – respondió caminando de esa forma tan particular hacia la puerta. – "Que pasen una linda noche" – canturreo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Suspire. _Maravilloso Edward ahora no puedes siquiera inventar una buena excusa_ me regañe a mi mismo. Como se supone que le diría a Bella ahora? Ella pensaría que soy un psicópata que se quiere meter en su cama? Oh por dios! Eso no lo había pensado! Como hare para no tirarme encima de ella mientras durmamos en la misma cama? Intente calmarme y pensar que no era la primera vez que dormiríamos juntos pero sin embargo seria diferente. Si que seria diferente.

Y es que mis sentimientos ante la pequeña castaña crecían a cada día que pasaba. Cada día junto a ella hacia que descubriera cosas en ella que se me hacían fascinantes. Estaba acostumbrada a las mujeres como Tanya. Chicas bonitas, sin cerebro, soberbias y codiciosas. Pero Bella no era nada de eso. Ella era una hermosa chica, dulce, inteligente, torpe e increíblemente única, por lo menos para mí. Pero eso no describe ni un ápice todo lo que siento por ella.

Me di cuenta de que seguía parado en el mismo lugar en el que había estado hablando con Alice anteriormente. Decidí que tendría que buscar a Bella y contarle sobre los planes. Fui hasta su habitación porque pensé que ya se habría acostado, pero allí no estaba. Mientras pensaba donde podría estar una brisa de aire me hizo estremecer. Vi los ventanales que daban al balcón con sus puertas abiertas. Me dirigí directamente hacia allí para cerrarlos y entonces la vi.

Estaba recostada sobre uno de los sillones en la terraza/balcón. El sillón estaba acomodado como para tener una mejor vista hacia el cielo. Y no pude evitar sonreír al verla observar cada cambio del anaranjado cielo minuciosamente. Estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado siquiera de que la observaba. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido por la concentración y me pareció el gesto más adorable que haya visto jamás.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a acercarse como si tuviera vida propia a ella. Atrayéndome como si de un imán se tratara. A medida que me acercaba pude verla mejor. Estaba protegiéndose con una manta del típico viento frio mañanero. La pequeña manta dejaba a la luz sus piernas descubiertas. Esas largas piernas que me habrían hecho perder la cordura si no fuera por su hermano de dos metros. Esas piernas que estaban haciéndome hiperventilar en este mismo momento. Tenia que decir algo antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a tomar el tomar el control.

-"Pensé que ya te habrías acostado. No te vi por ninguna parte" – dije suavemente tratando de no asustarla. Aunque mi voz salió algo ronca por la visión que esa tramposa manta me estaba otorgando. - "Alice dijo que te preguntara si no querías que me quedara esta noche en su habitación. Ella y Rose pasaran la noche con Jazz y Emm y tu hermana no quería dejarte sola luego de la película que vimos" – agregue antes de comenzar a hiperventilar nuevamente.

Decidí decirle que me quedaría en la habitación de Alice. No quería incomodarla. Alice ni siquiera le había preguntado si le parecía bien. Puede que tengamos una buena relación y todo pero… no se era tan difícil tratar de interpretar lo que pasaba por su mente. Como si tuviera una especie de escudo que me hacia impenetrable a ella. Y eso, como no, se me hacia de lo mas fascinante.

-"Que amable por parte de Alice pero," – me tense de inmediato ante ese "pero". Se venia la parte en que ella se negaba estaba seguro. Podía sentirlo - "Edward no es tu obligación tener que quedarte porque yo sea miedosa" – dijo todavía con la vista puesta en el cielo. Casi como avergonzada por el pedido de su hermana. - "Además pienso quedarme aquí a ver el amanecer" - agrego.

Ella hablaba en serio? "No es tu obligación" había dicho. Pero si para mi era el mejor regalo. La única razón por la que me hubiera negado era porque no quería cometer algún error con ella. Estábamos pasados de alcohol y eso no era una buena mezcla contando que estábamos completamente solos. No es que hubiera dejado que las cosas se fueran demasiado lejos pero si debía admitir que incluso en este momento las ganas de besarla me quemaban como un veneno en la garganta que no podía tragar. Ella era realmente importante y no quería arruinar las cosas. Y tampoco quería ofenderla besándola así porque si.

-"Bella no seas absurda. Quedarme contigo seria un placer no una obligación." – respondí casi inconscientemente. La verdad salió de mis labios con una facilidad que me asusto. No lo había arruinado esta vez. Pero ¿Podría pasar el resto de la noche con ella sin ninguna otra confesión que la pusiera en aprietos? La respuesta: espero que si – "Además dormir en la misma Suite que otras dos parejas no es algo que este entre mi lista de cosas que hacer." – agregue haciendo una mueca. Eso no era una mentira. – "Y bueno… con respecto al amanecer… podría quedarme contigo. Solo si tu quieres" – dije. _Bravo Edward lo estas haciendo cada vez peor_ premio una parte de mi.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perderme en su mirada achocolatada. Una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sin decir nada mas se movió hacia un lado del sillón y abrió la manta. En serio ella esperaba que me acostara en ese pequeño espacio junto a ella? _Bella, no tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo. No estas ayudando para nada con mi autocontrol_ pensé. Pero como no podía negarle nada lo hice.

O quizás lo hice porque de veras quería sentir el roce de su piel contra la mía en un espacio tan pequeño. Sentir el olor que emanaba su piel, su pelo. Ese olor que cegaba por completo mis sentidos. Si, en realidad quería estar junto a ella. Solo necesitaba la excusa perfecta y ella me la estaba dando.

El sillón pareció mucho mas chico con nosotros en el. Bella se removió hasta quedar de costado y medio acostada sobre mí. Su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho mientras mi respiración se agitaba por su cercanía. Y sus piernas desnudas se entrelazaban con las mías mientras mi brazo rodeaba su cintura queriéndola mas cerca aun. Era la postal perfecta para mí. Una chica hermosa y el precioso amanecer, que se hacia desear, frente a nosotros.

-"Edward" – susurro suavemente – "Puedo preguntarte algo?" – dijo haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrosaran. Solo asentí en respuesta curioso por lo que quisiera saber – "Porque lo haces?" – pregunto. La mire confundido tratando de descifrar que es lo que quería decir. Ella pareció darse cuenta por lo que agrego – "Digo, un chico como tú podría tener lo que quisiera. Podrías estar en tu habitación en este mismo momento, podrías salir con millones de mujeres, podrías hacer todo lo que se te ocurriera pero… no lo haces." – termino casi en un susurro.

Si quizás tuviera razón. Quizás podrías tener lo que yo quisiera. Quizás podría tener beneficios por ser el sobrino del dueño de uno de los hoteles más importantes de Las Vegas. Quizás podría pasar cada noche con una mujer distinta. Solo por ser _un chico como yo_. Pero eso no es exactamente lo que yo quería.

-"_Un chico como yo_? A que te refieres con eso" – pregunte con curiosidad. Quería que me digiera como me veía ella. Quería saber como se veía de afuera.

-"Bueno… ya sabes… de buena familia… guapo… ya sabes" – tartamudeo ruborizada por completo. Me encantaba eso. Tendría que recordar hacerla ruborizar mas seguido. Pude escuchar mi corazón dar un vuelco en mi pecho cuando dijo que era _guapo_. Seguramente ella también pudo oírlo.

-"Si puede que si. Puede que si quiero podría conseguir todo lo que quisiera por el solo hecho de ser el sobrino del dueño de uno de los hoteles mas importantes de la cuidad. Pero yo no lo quiero. En este momento tengo justo todo lo que quiero" – confesé mirando sus ojos. Ella solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-"Es hermoso" – susurro con adoración. Supe que hablaba del amanecer frente a nosotros por la dirección de su mirada pero yo tenia una vista mucho mas espectacular ahora mismo. Y es que los tenues rayos de sol que poco a poco iban apareciendo por el horizonte iluminaban su rostro a la perfección haciendo más fácil para mí examinar su rostro.

-"Si, si que lo es." – respondí. La diferencia es que yo no estaba hablando del amanecer precisamente. Ella se sonrojo nuevamente al notar que era a ella a quien iba dirigida mi mirada. Y una sonrisa boba se poso en mi rostro al ver ese gesto.

Si, había algo mucho más hermoso que un amanecer. Y ese algo estaba justo frente a mí con un sonrojo adorable adornando su rostro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Doce: ****Hola! Se que este capitulo no quedo muy bueno y es muy corto. Pero sinceramente preferí subir esto antes que dejarlos sin nada. Siento decepcionarlos pero no es el mejor momento de mi vida. Estoy pasando por muchas cosas y todas juntas. Lo siento en serio y espero que me sepan entender. Perdón de nuevo y prometo algo mas interesante para el próximo capitulo. Bueno ahora como siempre ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta, acotación, consejo lo que sea me dicen. Y ya saben como me gusta saber sus opiniones que dicen ¿review?**

**Agradecimientos para las personitas que me alegran los días:**

**Stefy_Cullen:**Hola! Bueno me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y bueno como ya dije a mi no me gusto demasiado pero como su opinión es la que vale ustedes me dirán "_esta horrible reescríbelo_" o "_puedes dejarlo así_". En este capitulo vemos un poquito mas del plan de Alice. Pobre Edward el no entendía lo que la pequeña duende adicta a las compras estaba planeando.

Quiero que confirmen amanecer ya!!! Jejej. Una amiga me dijo que iban a dividir la peli en tres partes (Bella-Jacob-Bella). Yo creo que, si bien el libro es largo, dividirlo en tres me parece como mucho. Quizás en dos partes pero tres? No lo se. Mientras hagan la peli yo soy feliz! jejej no puedo esperar para saber quien interpretara a Nessie. Tiene que ser muuuy especial!. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y si no ya sabes me dices y lo mejorare para la próxima. Besitos enormes y gracias por tus comentarios de siempre!

**Daniani:** Hola! Uau! Que genial que no hayas estado muerta! Jejej. Es verdad debo reconocerlo estaba tus extraños comentarios que tanto me hacen reír! Jejej. Y otra cosa: FELIZ CUMPLE!!! (5 días atrasado lo se! Perdón!). Me imagino que la habrás pasado supe bien! Que genia tu amiga! Dile que yo cumplo el 19 de abril por si me quiere regalar algo! Jejej. Espero que la hayan pasado bien con los jueguitos jejej. No me responsabilices si después terminan todas vomitando por ahí o con resaca eh! Jejej. Espero que tu alergia no haya sido muy fuerte jejej! Ya llego el beso jejej espero que te haya gustado.

No te puedo creer. A mi me paso lo mismo. Casi me vuelvo loca. El corazón me latía a mil por hora (literalmente) y después tuve que verlo de nuevo por youtube porque no había entendido nada con todo el griterío (Además estaba una amiga mía entonces eran el doble de gritos jejej). Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando vi a Ashley haciendo las entrevistas! Es mi idola! Es una genia haciendo el papel de Alice! Casi muero con Taylor diciéndole a Shakira sobre el lobo! Jejej. Me parece que los tres se esforzaron mucho para que les saliera bien lo del tráiler pero todavía tenían un poco de miedo escénico jejej. Viste la llamada? Yo no creo poder ver esa peli nunca más en mi vidaaa! Jejej. (Esto se me esta súper alargando pero no importa jejej). Creo que soy una muy mala influencia! No tendría que estar enseñando estas cosas jejej. Mas te vale que el día que vayas a las vegas me traigas un regalo! Jejej. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo! Espero que este también te guste. Besitos enormes y gracias por tus comentarios de siempre!

**maria_alice_cullen:** Hola! bueno ya ves que Alice había tenido la "inocente" idea de que Edward podría quedarse con bella no? Obviamente ella lo hizo por el bien de su hermana y no para juntarlos (cof_**sarcasmo**_cof) jejej. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Feliz día de la amistad y el amor súper atrasado pero bueno. La intención es lo que vale jejej. Besitos enormes

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Bueno Bella y Edward aprovecharon el tiempo juntos al parecer. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Prometo un mejor capitulo para la próxima. Perdón en serio. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes.

**Janahoria: **Hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo! Y la verdad trate de que entendieran lo más posible los juegos. Pero siempre hay alguno que no los entiende… jejej! Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos enormes.

**Zay: **Hola! Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo! Y como dije al comienzo si retraso tanto el gran momento es porque a partir de ahí no habrá tanto drama en esta pareja (y con drama me refiero a que no habrá peleas, reconciliaciones. Peleas y reconciliaciones una vez más cada dos segundos. No me gusta ese estilo. Obviamente habrá algún que otro conflicto pero nada demasiado importante). Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y besitos enormes.

**Little_Hope:** Hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Si la verdad es que me falto el "verdad o reto" pero quien dice que no este mas adelante no? Jejej. Suerte con la peli! Jejej la pasan bastante seguido por la tele. La vas a encontrar de seguro. Gracias por tus comentarios y besitos enormes.

**Yolabertay: **Hola! Sabes creo que tu comentario era justo lo que necesitaba para decidirme a hacer algo mejor. No quería dejarlas sin un capitulo y la verdad no estaba como para escribir algo. Lo intente. Pero obviamente no quedo para nada a como suelen ser mis capítulos a que no? De nuevo lo siento. Gracias por ser sincera y besitos enormes.

**lady_blue_vampire:** Hola! Bueno muchas gracias. En serio me hace re feliz que te guste la historia. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Ojala siga leyendote. Muchas gracias por comentar. Besitos enormes.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A ****TODOS**** LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA.**** GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! LOS QUIERO MUCHO! HASTA LA PROXIMA! BYE.**

**_(N/A: Una ultima cosita. En el capitulo anterior olvide mencionar que en mi perfil pueden ver una imagen de el Balcon/terraza donde Edward y Bella se quedan a ver el amanecer)_  
**


	13. Aniversario

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth  
big pill looming

Flightless Bird, American Mouth – IRON & WINE

CAPITULO 13: Aniversario

**Bella POV**

Estaba en un profundo y reparador sueño. Sentía que hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Probablemente el hecho de que Edward haya pasado la noche conmigo tenía algo que ver. O probablemente el haber soñado con el durante la mayor parte de la noche también tenia algo que ver. Sea como sea en momentos como este quería ir corriendo a abrazar a mi hermana y agradecerle por ser tan entrometida a veces. _Hablando de Roma…_

-"Buenos días!" – exclamo Alice entrando a la habitación. Demasiado fuerte, debería decir, contando que Edward seguía durmiendo. Tenía esa extraña expresión en su rostro. Como cuando Esme le había regalado ese juego de _barbie_ para ser diseñadora de modas en navidad.

-"Alice baja la voz Edward esta durmiendo!" – exclame en voz baja.

-"Si como sea. Jasper y yo tenemos grandes noticias para todos ustedes. Así que despierta a tu bello durmiente y vayan al living con Em y Rose." – dijo con mucha sobre excitación. Me quede mirando la puerta por donde había pasado. Alice estaba extraña. Ella sabia que había pasado la noche con Edward ¿Y no me sometió a ningún tipo de interrogatorio?

No hicimos nada del otro mundo. Pero al mismo tiempo habíamos hecho todo. Habíamos pasado toda la noche hablando y contando cosas sobre los chicos o nosotros mismo. Pero en esa charla había conocido mucho más sobre la vida de Edward. Incluso sin que me lo contara estaba segura de que Jasper y Rose eran como sus hermanos para el. Hablaba de ellos con tanto… no se respeto y cariño. Era bueno poder hablar con alguien que te entendiera tanto o que haya pasado por una situación parecida a la tuya… era bueno poder compartir algo con él.

-"Edward… despierta Alice quiere hablar con todos nosotros" – le dije cuando recordé el pedido de mi hermana. El chico acostado sobre mi estomago se removió solo un poco y su ajuste a mi cintura se hizo mas fuerte. Pero lejos estaba de despertarse. – "Edward… despierta vamos… Edward" – intente nuevamente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-"No." – murmuro sin moverse aun.

-"Siempre eres así a la hora de despertar o solo conmigo?" – pregunte riéndome.

-"Si cada vez que me despiertas vas a acariciarme el pelo entonces no quiero despertar aun." – dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarme.

-"Que hacen todavía aquí? Estamos esperando por ustedes! Vamos!" – dijo una muy entusiasta Alice entrando a la habitación. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su pie daba golpecitos en el piso con una expresión enojada en su rostro.

Nos levantamos antes de que Alice se enojara más. Creo que realmente estaba demasiado emocionada por contar lo que tenia que contar. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante? Emmett y Rose ya estaban allí para cuando llegamos al living. Ambos tenían expresión de que recién se habían levantado, o mejor dicho _despertado _y por Alice seguramente.

-"Ya dilo enana. Que es tan importante como para despertarme tan temprano" – dijo Emmett en medio de un bostezo mientras Edward y yo tomábamos nuestros lugares en el otro sillón.

-"No es temprano Emmett. Ya estamos a mediodía" – respondió Alice – "Y con respecto a porque los citamos…" – agrego Alice tomando la mano de Jasper. No me había dado cuenta hasta este momento. Pero Jasper parecía estar tan feliz como mi hermana.

-"Oh por Dios! Estas embarazada verdad? Es eso? Dios Alice no lo puedo creer! Creí haberte explicado eso de los "pájaros" y las "abejas"!..." – grito Emmett

-"Claro que no Emmett! No estoy embarazada!" – Respondió Alice – "Además tu jamás me explicaste sobre los "pájaros" y las "abejas"!"

-"Oh entonces fue a Bella! Tu no estas embarazada todavía verdad Bella?" – dijo Emmett esta vez dirigiéndose a mi.

-"No que yo sepa" – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Lo ves. Te lo digo Rose cuando tengamos hijos yo les hablare de sexualidad. Mira sino a Bella todavía no esta embarazada. Eso quiere decir que soy bueno. En cambio Alice…" – dijo Emmett. Era obvio que estaba hablando sin parar para hacer enojar a Alice que estaba a punto de explotar por no poder contar eso tan importante que tenia para decir.

-"EMMETT CULLEN! Cállate de una vez por todas quieres! Y ya te he dicho que no estoy embarazada!" – dijo Alice. – "Bueno…" – dijo suspirando y volviendo a su tono de voz normal – "Ahora lo que en realidad queríamos decirle, si nadie mas interrumpe, es que… esta noche tenemos ¡FIESTA!" – exclamo Alice.

-"Fiesta? Y que se supone que festejamos?" – dijo Rose expresando mis dudas.

-"NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO LO RECORDARAN!" – Exclamo Alice – "Es nuestro aniversario. Cinco años recuerdan?" – Oh por dios claro! ahora lo recordaba. Alice sabía que Jasper era el hombre de su vida desde que comenzaron a gustarle los chicos más o menos. Era tan obvio cuanto se amaban el uno al otro. Jasper le pidió que sea su novia en el baile de primavera cuando teníamos 16. Y desde ese momento jamás se había separado de ella. Era su otra mitad.

-"Oh! Por dios! Felicitaciones chicos!" – exclame levantándome para abrazar a ambos. Todos comenzaron a felicitarlos y luego Alice hablo.

-"Gracias! Bueno la cosa es que 5 años es algo importante. Es media década! Y obviamente tenemos que festejarlo. Aprovechando que estamos en esta ciudad maravillosa y además encontramos el lugar perfecto!" – dijo Alice. Ahora lo entendía todo. La felicidad de Alice, la sonrisa imborrable en el rostro de Jasper. Y es que con todo eso del casamiento había olvidado por completo la fecha.

-"Y cual es ese lugar?" – pregunto rose.

-"Oh eso es una sorpresa. Ya lo verán!" – dijo mi hermana. – "Por lo pronto debemos ir a almorzar algo. Y luego quiero a las chicas en mi habitación y los chicos no podrán vernos hasta que no estemos listas ok?" – ordeno Alice.

Luego de que todos aceptáramos decidimos bajar a comer algo. Pese a que ya habían pasado varias horas del almuerzo pudimos comer tranquilamente. Era una suerte que el hotel sirviera las 24hs del día. Mientras almorzábamos Alice conto su historia con Jasper para Edward que no la conocía.

-"Simplemente lo supe. No lo se una parte de mi dijo _El es el indicado_. Fue el primer chico del que me enamore. Y no cabía de felicidad cuando por fin me invito al baile de primavera." – comento mi hermana.

_**(…)**__-"Ella esta sentada en el taburete de la barra. Me esperaba, por supuesto" – dijo Jasper riendo entre diente – "Se bajo de un salto en cuanto entre y vino directamente hacia mi."_

_-""Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo" le recrimine" – dijo Alice esta vez. – "Y el agacho la cabeza, como buen caballero, y respondió: "Lo siento, señorita"" – dijo Alice rompiendo a reír mientras lo recordaba._

_-"Tu me tendiste la mano y yo la tome sin detenerme a buscarle significado a mis actos, pero sentí esperanza por primera vez en mi vida" – dijo Jasper mientras tomaba a Alice de la mano y le sonreía. __**(N/A: Dialogo extraído de Eclipse)**_

Era tan increíble. La forma en que se miraban. La forma en que se amaban. La forma en la que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

-"Es una historia preciosa" – dije – "Sabes? Creo que nunca me cansare de escucharla" – agregue.

_-"Ella marca la diferencia" – Coincidió Jasper – "Y sigo disfrutando de la situación." __**(N/A: Frase extraída de Eclipse)**_

Luego del almuerzo/merienda. Alice ordeno a los chicos que se vayan a sus habitaciones y que no vinieran a menos que ella lo pidiera.

-"Bueno chicas. A trabajar. Tenemos mucho por hacer. Esta noche, todo debe salir perfectamente. Así que vamos!" – dijo Alice una vez solas.

Dijo una muy entusiasta Alice. Demasiado para mi gusto. Alice y Rose comenzaron con su trabajo como ya era habitual. Creo que no confiaban demasiado en m sentido de la moda. Lo cual agradecía profundamente. No es que fuera idiota simplemente Alice tenia un don para este tipo de cosas. Ella había ayudado a Rose con el diseño de su vestido de bodas._ La esposa de mi hermano mayor tiene que tener un vestido único, que nadie haya usado ni use jamás_ había dicho en ese entonces mientras comenzaban a diseñar.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Alice estaba haciendo los últimos retoques en mi maquillaje mientras Rose me terminaba de acomodar alguno pelos rebeldes que no querían ser peinados. Una vez que terminaron me fui a cambiar mientras ellas dos comenzaban a prepararse. Llegue a mi habitación y abrí lentamente la bolsa que ocultaba el vestido que había dentro. Tenía miedo de lo que Alice había elegido para mí. Desde que se entero de lo de Edward no ha dejado de hacer planes locos para dejarnos solos y demás.

Pero el poco sentido común de Alice la hizo elegir un vestido decente al parecer. Frente a mi había un hermoso vestido negro strapless con un cinturón plateado justo debajo del busto. Era hermoso. Y me hizo pensar que es lo que estaba planeando Alice para esta noche. Obviamente Alice no se venia con cosas a medias jamás. Y menos en algo tan especial como su aniversario con Jasper.

Cuando salí de la habitación Alice y Rose estaban terminando de darse los últimos retoques. Ambas me silbaron en cuanto me vieron. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo corto que era el vestido. Aunque los vestidos de las chicas también eran muy cortos y ajustados. Pero obviamente el buen gusto de Alice hacia que se vieran increíbles en ellas. El vestido de Aly era de color violeta mientras que el de Rose era dorado. _**(N/A: Todos los vestidos están en mi perfil)**_

-"Suficiente de silbidos" – dije sonrojada hasta la medula.

-"Ya Bella pero si te ves hermosa" – dijo Rose medio riendo por mi sonrojo extremadamente notable.

-"Es cierto Bells. Te ves increíble. Creo que Emmett tendrá que estar con los ojos bien abiertos cuidando que ningún bastardo se te acerque mas de lo debido" – comento Rose.

Me ahogue con mi propia saliva por el comentario de Rose y comencé a toser como loca. Alice reía, obviamente entendiendo como había tomado yo el comentario de mi cuñada, mientras con una mano me daba golpecitos en la espalda. Si Rose supiera que el corto vestido que Alice había elegido para mi era para lograr que _alguien_ se me acercara mas de lo debido, como ella decía. Y si supiera que ese _alguien_ era en realidad su primo. Definitivamente era mejor que no lo supiera.

-"Bella que te pasa? Se te va a correr todo el maquillaje si sigues así" – dijo Rose mirándome de forma divertida.

-"Ah no! Nada de eso Isabella! Morirás si tu delineando se corre un milímetro!" – dijo Alice.

-"Ya Alice! Ya estoy bien" – le asegure. – "Quieren que llame a los chicos ya?" – pregunte.

-"Oh si, por favor. Ya son las 19.30hs y tenemos que estar allí a las 20hs" – dijo Alice poniéndose repentinamente hiperactiva mientras corría de un lugar a otro de la suite – "Tenia el labial en mi mano hace un segundo donde lo metí?" – murmuro mas para si misma que para alguien mas.

-"Alice el labial no sale corriendo sabes?" – Dije mientras me acercaba a donde ella estaba – "Debe de estar… en tu mano" – dije mientras le mostraba su propia mano donde se encontraba el labial – "Cálmate si? Todo saldrá perfecto. Eres la gran Aly lo olvidas?" – murmure solo para que ella me escuchara.

Para mi sorpresa la gran Aly se tiro, prácticamente sobre mí, en lo que se parecía mucho a un-abrazo-de-oso-tipo-Emmett.

-"Gracias Bella! Te quiero mucho sabes?" – me dijo. Quizás solo quizás Alice se estaba mostrando débil. Ella siempre era la mas fuerte, la que trataba de hacerte feliz incluso en el peor momento, la persona que te sacaba una sonrisa no importa lo que tenga hacer siempre lo lograba. Pero a veces Alice también necesitaba ese apoyo que tanto te brindaba.

-"Por supuesto que lo se! Quien no iba a quererme" – bromee. Lo cual la hizo reír y a mi me saco una sonrisa. Estaba feliz porque ella estaba feliz – "Y ahora creo que deberías soltarme antes de que mi vestido se arrugue" – dije.

-"Oh dios! Lo siento" – Si definitivamente conocía el punto débil de Alice. Jasper y la moda.

Sonreí cuando la vi alejarse para verse por decima vez al espejo. Llame a Jasper para avisarle que "P_or autorización de Alice ya podían venir a por nosotras"_. Rio por la forma en que dije. Pero era la verdad. A menos que Alice lo autorizara ellos no podían vernos. Un minuto mas tarde sentí un golpe en la puerta e la habitación. Decidí que yo era la que debía atender ya que Alice todavía estaba dando vueltas por toda la suite buscando no-se-que y Rose no paraba de mirarse al espejo y hacerse diferentes peinados que seguramente terminarían por disgustarle y terminaría dejando su pelo suelto.

Estuve a punto de caer mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero por suerte pude sostenerme sobre una pequeña mesita._ Estos zapatos me llevaran a la muerte_ pensé. Pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con tres hombres. Que digo hombres, caballeros. Los chicos se veían increíblemente elegantes. Jamás los había visto así vestidos y no pensé verlos así. No por lo menos hasta el casamiento. Aunque obviamente uno de ellos sobresalía de los demás.

-"Somos sexys y lo sabemos." – dijo Emmett haciendo pose de modelo. Lo cual lo único que pude hacer fue reír.

-"Si como digas Em. Yo estaba pensando en algo como… no se elegantes quizás?" – le dije entre risitas

-"Elegante? Uau! Nadie me había llamado así nunca" – dijo Emmett. Quien parecía orgulloso de si mismo.

-"Humm… Porque será?" – bromeo Jasper.

-"No lo se. Gracias Jazzy" – dijo Em quien no había entendido la broma. Jasper rodo los ojos por el apodo, que usualmente usaba Alice con el. Yo solo reí y me hice a un lado y les indique que pasaran.

Edward fue el ultimo en entrar. No había notado hasta ese momento que su mirada estaba clavada en mi y que no había dicho ni una palabra hasta el momento. Le sonreí antes de que el sonrojo llegara a mis mejillas por su inquisitiva mirada.

-"Te ves preciosa" – dijo luego de poner un dedo debajo de mi mentón para que lo mirara.

-"Gracias. Tu también te ves… guapo" – dije totalmente avergonzada de llamarlo de esa manera.

El solo sonrió. Cuando su mano libero mi mentón intente darme la vuelta para caminar hacia donde estaban los demás. _Intente_. Ya que mi zapato de tacón se clavo en la alfombra haciéndome tropezar. Fue muy rápido en un segundo estaba cayendo y en el otro estaba envuelta en los brazos de Edward. Con su rostro demasiado cerca del mío, si lo preguntan.

-"Estas bien?" – pregunto mientras me enderezaba y su brazo desaparecía de cintura. Me sentí vacía por un momento.

-"Si, gracias. Es solo que…" – respondí alisando nerviosamente las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestido – _"La mala suerte se esta convirtiendo en un hábito. Seguramente me romperé una pierna Mira este zapato! Es una trampa mortal!"_ **(N/A: Frase extraída de Crepúsculo)**

-"Humm… Alice a hecho un gran trabajo a que si?" – respondió mientras me examinaba detalladamente, quizás demasiado detalladamente.

Haciendo que el delator sonrojo volviera a mis mejillas. Caminamos para encontrarnos con los demás. Alice y Jasper compartían esa extrañas miradas que hacían que te sintieras completamente incomodo. Mientras que Rose y Em se besaban de un modo que hacia que cualquier persona kilómetros a la redonda se sintiera incomodo

-"Ya es la hora. Debemos irnos. No quiero llegar tarde" – Dijo Alice despertando repentinamente de su burbuja-Jasper. – "Emmy tu iras con Rose en el jeep y Edward tu con Bella en el volvo ok?" – dijo volviendo a su tono de mama mandona.

-"Seria mas fácil llegar al lugar si supiera donde tengo que ir" – dijo Emmett intentando que Alice se le escapara un pista. Pero yo la conocía. No había nada en el mundo que la haga confesar. Quizás, solo quizás, si quemábamos su guardarropa podría confesar. Pero no. Eso tomaría demasiado tiempo teniendo en cuenta toda la ropa que Alice tenia.

-"Oh eso no va a ser necesario. No quiero que sepan a donde vamos hasta que lleguemos. Así que tendrán que seguir a Jasper en el Porsche." – comento Alice mientras tomaba su cartera y comenzaba a salir de la habitación. Estuve a punto de seguirla cuando un brazo me detuvo por la cintura.

-"Necesitas ayuda con tu trampa mortal?" – pregunto divertido mientras me tendía su brazo para que lo tomara.

-"Es una gran idea. No creo que Alice y Jasper quieran pasar su quinto aniversario en el hospital por mi culpa" – le respondí mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Unos segundos después caminábamos por el Hall detrás de nuestros amigos. No pase por desapercibida la mirada de unas chicas hacia Edward. Y luego las miradas de odio hacia mi al verme agarrada de su brazo. El pareció no darse cuenta de eso. O quizás es que no _quiso_ darse cuenta.

Pronto estuvimos bajando pisos en el elevador y mas pronto aun estaba solo Edward y yo en su volvo. De mas estaba decir que Alice había planeado _muy sutilmente_ esto para que quedáramos a solas _por casualidad_. Rece internamente para que Edward no se diera cuenta de los planes de mi muy obvia hermana.

-"Oh Por dios! No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho" – dijo Edward repentinamente mientras miraba frente a el con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-"Que? Que ocurre?" – le pregunte.

-"Mira allí" – dijo señalando un punto delante nuestro – "Ahora entiendes a donde vamos?" – pregunto.

-"Oh Dios mío!" – respondí sin dejar de mirar el punto que Edward había señalado anteriormente.

Era definitivo. A Alice no le gustaban las cosas pequeñas y a medio hacer. _Amo Las vegas_!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Trece: Hola! bueno primero que nada quería hacer un agradecimiento general para todos aquellos que me brindaron su apoyo y me dieron fuerzas para seguir. Segundo quiero pedir perdón por el atraso pero las cosas de a poco se van poniendo mas tranquilas. Quizás con suerte no vuelva a atrasarme tanto. Bueno ahora como siempre ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta, acotación, consejo lo que sea me dicen. Y ya saben como me gusta saber sus opiniones que dicen ¿review?**

**Agradecimientos para las personitas que me alegran los días:**

**Stefy_Cullen: **Hola! Bueno me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo. En serio muchas gracias por el apoyo. La verdad es que me costo escribir el capitulo anterior. Pero ahora volví! Y con muchas ideas y cosas para los próximos capitulo. Incluso te doy una súper exclusiva. Tu idea de seguir la historia luego de que la pareja se arme y mostrar los felices que son me encanto así que quien te dice que esto no se termina en Las Vegas. Porque no siempre lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas. Obvio solo si ustedes quieren! Así que ya veremos!

Bueno te cuento que quizás fue gracias al apoyo de ustedes (Es decir todos los que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios) o quizás gracias al destino pero las cosas van mejorando de a poco. Es todo un gran proceso pero saldremos adelante. Así que muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. En serio.

Volviendo al capitulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Tengo grandes ideas para el próximo! Y ¿Dónde crees que Alice piensa festejar su quinto aniversario con Jasper? Bueno eso ya lo veremos. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes.

**Daniani:** Hola! Bueno si la verdad es que fue mi error. Te comento como fue: el capitulo anterior fue muy difícil de escribir por todos mis problemitas y eso que ya había comentado. Así que lo termine reescribiendo por lo menos un millón de veces y una de esas había pensado en poner un beso pero luego lo saque porque no me justo como había quedado así que lo volví a reescribir esta vez sin beso. Pero no te desesperes que habrá beso muy pronto. Quizás antes de lo que te imagines! Chan Chan! Jejej

Y bueno con respecto al capitulo me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste. Se viene _mi_ aniversario con Jazzy, digo el de Alice con Jazzy jejej. Y como ya sabemos a Alice no le van las cosas chiquitas así que ya veremos que es lo que se preparo. Siento lastima por el novio de Kirsten pero la química entre ella y Rob es innegable. Tienen un humor tan parecido! Realmente les deseo lo mejor! Y con respecto a los jueguitos… bueno es definitivo soy una pésima influencia! Jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes.

**maria_alice_cullen:** Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Es muuuy Alice x Jasper! Y por eso me encanta! Jejej. Y como nuestra Aly no se viene con pequeñeces ya veremos que se preparo. Que casualidad que Alice haya planeado que Bells y Eddy vayan juntos en el volvo no? Jejej. Si como no Aly. Muchas gracias por tus palabritas de apoyo en serio! De a poquito las cosas van tomando un rumbo mejor. Gracias en serio. Tienes razón la próxima vez que ande medio bajón tengo que ir de compras! Como no lo pensé antes? Jejej. Besitos enormes y gracias por tus comentarios de siempre.

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Bueno me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que este también te guste. Y bueno quizás bella y Edward se van a animar a decirse lo que siente antes de lo que piensas! Así que estate bien atento. Me alegro mucho de que esta historia te sirva de distracción. Las horas de trabajo pueden llegar a ser muy aburridas así que una distracción suena bien! Jejej. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes.

**meRiiss_Little_Mind: **Hola! Muchas gracias en serio. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Y bueno con respecto a tu pregunte sobre el certamen de los MTV. La verdad es que no tengo idea de donde podrías llegar a verlo en internet. En MTV lo pasan súper seguido puedes probar ahí. Siento no poder ayudarte. Besitos enormes y gracias por comentar.

**Edwards_Little_Girl: **Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias. En serio me hace súper feliz que te guste la historia. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Y bueno estate bien atenta porque Bella y Edward pueden estar juntos antes de lo que crees. Te dejo con la intriga jejej. La verdad que el capitulo de los juegos y los disfraces también son uno de mis favoritos además de el del limon obviamente jejej. Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Savkaxd: **Hola! Bueno muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer todos los capitulo. Se que quizás no sean tan largos como los de otras historias pero sin embargo es bastante duro leer tantos capitulo juntos. Espero que te haya gustado la historia. El capitulo que viene te va a gustar mucho, créeme. Espero seguirte leyendo. Gracias por comentar y besitos enormes.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! LOS QUIERO MUCHO! HASTA LA PROXIMA! BYE.**

_**P.D 1: EN MI PERFIL HAY UN LINK EN DONDE SE PUEDEN VER TODAS LAS FOTOS E INFORMACIONES EXTRAS ACERCA DE CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. ASI QUE YA SABEN, AHÍ PODRAN ENCONTRAR LOS VESTIDOS QUE USARON LAS CHICAS EN ESTE CAPITULO Y EN TODOS LOS ANTERIORES.**_

_**P.D 2: EL BLOG ESTA EN CONSTRUCCION AUN. DENME ALGO DE TIEMPO Y LE IRE AGREGANDO MAS COSAS.**_


	14. La Torre Eiffel

**Waking Up In Vegas**

El momento es el apropiado.  
Tu perfume llena mi cabeza.  
Las estrellas se ponen rojas.  
Y la noche es tan azul.  
Y luego yo lo arruino todo  
Diciendo algo estúpido como 'Te amo'.

Something Stupid – Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman

CAPITULO 14: La Torre Eiffel

**Bella POV**

-"Debo reconocer que tu hermana tiene muy buen gusto" – dijo Edward mirándome divertido.

-"Esta completamente loca" – respondí con una sonrisa haciéndole saber que era una broma.

-"Quizás" – concordó con una sonrisa siguiendo mi juego – "Esta muy nerviosa porque todo salga perfecto esta noche. Debo decir que Jasper también estaba bastante histérico." – dijo Edward haciendo una mueca.

-"Definitivamente son el uno para el otro, entonces" – dije mientras Edward estacionaba junto al enorme Jeep de Emmett.

Lo escuche reír mientras bajaba del auto. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba al otro lado del coche abriendo mi puerta y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a salir. Murmure un leve_ Gracias_ mientras el me tomaba del brazo como cuando salimos de la habitación. Sonreí ante su gesto. Me encantaba mantener el contacto con el. Se sentía tan cálido. Pero una parte de mi, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabia que solo lo hacia para que no haga el ridículo o tuvieran que enyesarme el pie por una fractura o algo por el estilo.

-"Que les parece?!" – pregunto Alice expectante mientras se reunía con nosotros.

-"Esto es increíble Aly. Como…?" – intente preguntar. Pero como siempre su sobreexcitación no me dejo acabar la pregunta.

-"No fue nada fácil. Es raro que te dejen alquilar este lugar para hacer eventos a puertas cerradas. Y más si no es un casamiento. Pero Robert tenia unos contactos que trabajan aquí y lo consiguió! Dijo que seria su regalo para nosotros y ahora tenemos todo este lugar para la gran fiesta." – dijo Alce hablando muy rápido mientras comenzábamos a subir por el elevador. La vista era preciosa. Podía verse toda la ciudad gracias al cristal.

-"Oh por dios! Alice se pueden ver incluso los aviones desde aquí" – dijo Rose mientras señalaba el Aeropuerto Internacional de la ciudad.

Todo era simplemente perfecto. Alice se había pasado con toda esta organización. Ella se veía feliz. Jasper se veía feliz. Y eso era lo único que importaba ahora. Alguna vez alguien dijo que la felicidad es contagiosa. Bueno pues yo creo que es _alguien_ tiene mucha razón.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso once. El cartel _Eiffel Tower Restaurant_ se elevaba majestuoso delante de nosotros. La replica, del original Francés, era mucho más hermoso de lo que podría haber imaginado. El pánico que tengo normalmente a las alturas se vio olvidado frente tanta majestuosidad. Era demasiado increíble todo esto como para preocuparme por el estúpido miedo a las alturas.

-"Hay algo que debo decir antes de que entremos" – dijo Jasper interponiendo nuestro paso.

Al ver la mirada extrañada de Alice supe que ella no tenía nada que ver con esto. Sea lo que sea que Jasper se tuviera preparado era un genio. Darle una sorpresa a Alice era más difícil que prohibirle ir de compras.

-"Alice, cariño, trabajaste mucho para hacer de esto la mejor noche de todas. Para hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable para todos nosotros. Y se que lo lograras. Porque personalmente yo jamás podre olvidar ni un solo segundo de estos cinco años que compartimos juntos. Pero también se que te gustaría compartir este momento con alguien mas." – dijo Jasper mirando directamente a su prometida a los ojos. – "Te amo mas de lo que puedes imaginar. Y porque quiero tu felicidad completa tengo una sorpresa para ti" – agrego llevando a mi hermana hasta la puerta.

Todos nos quedamos mirándolos confundidos. En un primer momento pensé que Jasper había preparado algo con ayuda de Emmett al fin y al cabo Emm nunca le diría a Alice lo que su prometido estaba preparando para ella. Pero luego vi la cara de confusión de Emmett esperando ansiosamente, que es lo que había preparado. Entonces fue cuando recordé las palabras de Edward.

"_Debo decir que Jasper también esta bastante histérico." _Había dicho haciendo una mueca. Jasper le había contado la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a Alice y estaba muy nervioso. Es por eso que el había tenido que calmarlo en su momento de "histeria". Y casi como confirmando mi sospecha pude ver de reojo la sonrisita de Edward como si estuviera esperando el gran momento.

-"MAMA, PAPA!" – grito Alice haciendo que todas las especulaciones se fueran muy lejos.

-"Mama?" – murmuramos Em y yo al mismo tiempo viendo como Alice se abalanzaba sobre dos figuras.

**Alice POV** _**(N/A: Tenia que hacerlo! Perdón si no quedo muy bien. Jamás escribí desde el punto de vista de Alice)**_

-"MAMA, PAPA!" – grite cuando vi las puertas abrirse y mi sorpresa del otro lado.

Instantáneamente corrí a abrazarlos. No podía creer lo que Jazz había hecho. Sabia que mis padres y los de Rose estaban muy ocupados con todo lo de la boda. Pero mi madre siempre fue como mi mejor amiga y era extraño pasar por algo como esto sin ella a mi lado.

-"Hola a ti también Al" – bromeo mi padre. Haciendo que mi madre riera.

-"Cállense. Los extrañe mucho" – dije abrazándolos con mas fuerza – "No tendrían que estar en Paris arreglando las cosas de la boda?" – dije cuando recordé porque no los veía hace tanto tiempo. Bueno desde que llegamos aquí pero eso era mucho tiempo para mí.

Los padres de Rose y los míos estaban en Paris haciéndose cargo de los últimos detalles de el vestido de la novia y damas de honor. Además de que mi madre y la de Rose tenían un excelente gusto para todo lo que es diseñar. Obviamente de alguien tenia que haber sacado mi talento.

-"Si pero Paris no morirá porque no estemos allí durante un día. Todo esta saliendo como tu y Rose lo planearon no te preocupes. Además como podría perderme el quinto aniversario de mis dos niños" – dijo mi madre tomando mi mano y la de Jazz que estaba junto a mi. No podía creerlo. Ella de verdad estaba aquí y todo gracias a Jazz.

-"Gracias. Te amo" – susurre a mi hombre perfecto junto a mi tomando su mano y dándole un dulce beso.

-" Y donde esta mi otra niña?" – dijo mama sacándome de mi burbuja especial.

-"Mama, papa" – exclamo Bella dándoles un abrazo a los recién llegados. Ella parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Y me pregunte como es que Jasper había hecho para idear todo esto tan perfectamente.

-"Hola cariño. No tienen idea de lo que las extrañamos mis niñas" – dijo mi madre.

-"Hey el niño prodigio también esta aquí! Ustedes dos tuvieron un varón también lo recuerdan?" – dijo Emmett acercándose haciendo que mis padres rieran.

-"EMMETT!" – exclamo mi mama cuando Em le dio uno de sus abrazos rompe huesos elevándola del suelo. Emmett sonrió satisfecho.

-"Oigan porque no vamos pasando a la mesa" – sugirió Lilian abrazando a su hijo por la cintura. Ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que Lilian y Robert, los padres de Jazz, habían aparecido. Yo solo estaba muy emocionada porque mis padres estén aquí.

La mesa estaba perfectamente arreglada como yo había pedido. Solo que era un poco más grande. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y yo aproveche para saludar a mis suegros.

-"Oh Alice, cariño, muchas felicitaciones" – dijo Lilian dándome un abrazo.

-"Que tal todo Aly? Ya sabes cualquier cosa que no este como tu lo quieres y me lo dices" – dijo Robert.

-"Tranquilo todo esta perfecto. No te preocupes Rob" – dije haciéndole un pequeño guiño. El era el único que sabía todos los detalles de la noche porque es el que me había ayudado a conseguir todo.

-"Oh Alice que es lo que hay entre Edward y Bella?" – susurro Lilian mirando un punto en particular.

Me gire para ver que es lo que estaba mirando y me encontré con Bella acomodando la corbata de Edward mientras ambos reían. Cuando será que estos dos terminaran finalmente juntos? Pensé. Es decir, vamos es obvio la química que hay entre ellos. Me animaría a decir que desde el primer momento en que se vieron. No quiero estar vieja y arrugada para cuando vaya a su casamiento.

-"Oh bueno esa es una larga historia Lily" – dije.

-"Entonces es que realmente hay algo entre ellos?" - Pregunto mi suegra esperanzadoramente – "Esme querida ven un momento tienes que escuchar esto" – agrego dirigiéndose a mi madre.

Esto era genial. Bella me mataría si se enterara pero ella no tiene porque saberlo. Además no estaba mintiendo. Solo les contaría un poco sobre la química que había entre ellos. Y eso no era nada difícil de ver. Hasta el simpático gay de la tienda Gucci se daría cuenta de eso. Pero gracias a dios que me tienen a mí para poder darle un empujoncito a su relación.

-"Y pasaron toda la noche juntos. Son tan tiernos. Lo juro mama son el uno para el otro." – dije una vez que les conté todo lo que había pasado durante estos días. Bueno claro obviando algunos detalles que las mamas no deben saber de sus hijos.

-"Alice, querida, estas segura de todo esto? Bella sufrió mucho y no me gustaría verla sufrir de nuevo" – dijo mi madre.

-"Lo se mama. Y tampoco a mí. Pero Edward es muy buena persona y se que jamás le haría algo malo a Bella. Crees que la dejaría seguir con esto si supiera que esto le va a hacer daño?" – le dije.

-"Esme no debes preocuparte Bella. Créeme puede que el sea mi sobrino pero también es una persona estupenda y con un gran corazón. El ha sufrido mucho también en la vida y se que jamás le haría daño. Además mira la forma en que se miran. Se ven tan felices. La historia se repite. Quien dice que no tengamos dos casamientos en puerta en vez de uno" – dijo Lilian.

Y con la aprobación de mi mama y mi suegra tenia una razón mucho mas grande para juntar a estos dos. Como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen (próximamente de Hale) que haría que estos dos tortolos se juntaran. Pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Rebusque entre la agenda de mi celular hasta que encontré el numero que buscaba.

-"Hey! Que tienes que hacer esta noche?" – dije. Tenia que ser rápido y sin rodeos para que pueda llegar rápidamente – "Genial. Te gustaría venir a la fiesta de mi aniversario?"

**Bella POV**

-"Tu lo sabias todo verdad?" – le pregunte a Edward mientras cenábamos.

-"Me hizo prometerle que no diría nada a Em o a ti" – dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-"Porque?" – pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

-"Puede que Alice haya sido la principal razón por la que trajo a tus padres aquí. Pero es tu familia y la de Emmett también. La sorpresa, podría decirse, que es para los tres" – explico Edward.

Asentí entendiendo ahora como lo veía Jasper. Para el era una sorpresa para todos no solo para Alice. Incluso Rose se había mostrado feliz de la pequeña visita de sus padres.

Luego de la cena los padres se excusaron diciendo que debían descansar ya que su vuelo salía por la madrugada. No podían darse el lujo de quedarse demasiado tiempo por aquí y correr el riesgo de que haya algún problema con el vestido de la novia sin ellos presente para resolverlos. Pero la expresión de Alice ya era mucho mas feliz y, sorprendentemente, calmada. Alabada sea mama por lograr eso con solo pasar unas horas con ella.

-"Cuídate mucho Bella. Te queremos" – dijo mama despidiéndose por quinta vez.

-"Esme, cariño, volveremos pronto. La boda esta mas cerca de lo que parece" – la consoló Carlisle.

-"Hazle caso a papa. Ya pronto Alice y yo te volveremos loca _de nuevo_" – bromee.

-"Ok. Por favor, promete que se cuidaran mucho." – dijo mama dándome un ultimo abrazo.

-"Lo prometo. Gracias por venir. Los quiero" – dije.

-"Alice, querida, quiero me mantengas al tanto de _todo_" – dijo Lilian, la madre de Rose, haciendo un extraño tono cuando dijo "todo".

-"Por supuesto. Quizás tengas noticias mías antes de lo que piensas" – respondió Alice en ese mismo tono misterioso. No le di demasiada importancia quizás solo sea algo entre Lily y Alice.

-"Listos para la fiesta?!" – exclamo Alice una vez que los padres ya se habían ido. Todos la miramos como si estuviera loca. – "Esto solo fue un precalentamiento. La fiesta recién esta por comenzar" – dijo con una mirada que me helo la piel. Algo tenía planeado, estaba segura.

¿Qué se traía Alice entre manos? Prefiero ni pensarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Trece: Hola! Bueno creo que no me atrase demasiado. Que les pareció? Y la sorpresa de jazz? Bueno al parecer las suegras están felices de la química entre los chicos. Bueno ahora como siempre ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta, acotación, consejo lo que sea me dicen. Y ya saben como me gusta saber sus opiniones que dicen ¿review?**

**Agradecimientos para las personitas que me alegran los días:**

**Daniani:** Hola! Espero que haya quedado claro donde organizó Alice su fiesta de aniversario. La verdad es que vi fotos del lugar y me pareció perfecto. Toda la información que puse es cierta. El lugar puede alquilarse para fiestas como estas aunque obviamente no es nada fácil de conseguir. Y el restaurant que se nombre de verdad que existe en el onceavo piso de la torre. Espero que te haya gustado el lugar. A mi me pareció perfecto. Es decir, tenía que ser muuuy llamativo como la propia Alice! Jejej. Este capitulo no es muy interesante pero era necesario para ver un poco mas de la pre-fiesta y la sorpresa de Jasper. Por cierto te gusto la sorpresa?

Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el blog. Todavía no he tenido mucho tempo, pero ya le iré agregando muchas mas cosas. Y también pondré cosas sobre la habitación de los chicos y los trajes (pobres nunca pongo fotos ni nada sobre ellos jejej. Emmy se me va a poner a llorar!). Que bueno que te hayan gustado los vestidos. La verdad es muy difícil para mí elegir los vestidos. Se que parece lo mas fácil del mundo. Pero cuando alguien elige un vestido se fija en lo que a cada uno le gusta pero acá es totalmente distinto. Porque lo que a mi me gusta probablemente no le agrade a otra persona. Entonces es realmente difícil. Además de que a veces no consigo un vestido en la forma en que yo lo imagine. Así que también se complica en ese sentido. Así que imagínate es una peso menos de encima cuando me dicen que les gusto los trajes de las chicas y eso.

(Uau! De nuevo estoy escribiendo demasiado! Jejej) No te preocupes que Alice y Jasper también se casaran algún día pero por ahora no. Es el casamiento de Rose y Emmy y ellos no quisieran opacarlos. Así que pensé que un aniversario quedaba mejor. ¿Te gusto la parte de Emmett cuando pensaba que estaba embarazada? No tienes idea de cómo me reí yo escribiéndola! Jejej. Em: "Bella tu no estas embarazada verdad?" Bella: "No que yo sepa". Me reí muchísimo con esa parte. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Me voy despidiendo porque sino me voy a demorar años con las demás respuestas jejej. Ya sabremos mas de los planes de Alice en el próximo capitulo! Besitos enormes y gracias por tus comentarios de siempre.

**maria_alice_cullen:** Hola! Bueno muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo. Ahora solo estoy tratando organizarme un poco y ya todo va a volver a la normalidad! Lo único malo es que no pude ver tu dirección de mail. FanFiction te lo borra así que puedes agregarme tú a mí. En mi perfil esta todo. O si quieres también puedes mandármela por mensaje privado. Como quieras.

Espero que te haya gustado el lugar de la fiesta. Obviamente tenia que ser un lugar súper especial y único. Muy del estilo de Alice. Me dio un poco de miedito pero me anime al Alice POV. Espero que te haya gustado. Ame el chusmerio sobre Edward y Bella entre Alice y su suegra. Ella solo los quieres juntar. Y a quien crees que habrá llamado para invitarlo a la fiesta? Bueno ya veremos. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre y besitos enormes.

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Se que no hay tanto Edward x Bella en este capitulo pero también están las otras parejitas no? Además en el próximo capitulo va a haber muuuuuucho Edward x Bella. Como para compensar jejej. Y bueno con respecto a tus peticiones… lo único que puedo decir es que esperes al próximo capitulo. Quizás el plan que se trae entre manos Alice ayuda en algo no? Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes.

**Zay: **Hola! No te preocupes yo también he estado algo atrasada con mis historias. Problemitas personales pero bueno ya estoy un poco más organizada por suerte. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia, en serio. Y bueno ahora quiero saber tu opinión. Que piensas del lugar de la fiesta? Espero que te haya gustado. Ya veremos cual es el gran plan de Alice. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por comentar. Besitos enormes.

**Janahoria: **Hola! Bueno muchas gracias. Me re alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. No hay mucho Edward x Bella pero también hay que poner un poco sobre las demás parejitas no? Y a mi Alice x Jasper es una de las parejas que mas me gusta. Y no te preocupes que en el próximo capitulo habrá mucho Edward x Bella. Y además ya veremos cuales son los planes de Alice. Gracias por comentar. Besitos enormes.

**Yolabertay: **Hola! Bueno espero que haya quedado claro donde es que fueron. La verdad que me pareció el lugar perfecto. Y obviamente tenia que ser único como Alice y Jasper. Además toda la información que puse sobre el lugar es verdadera. Aunque como Alice dijo. No es nada fácil conseguir un lugar así como te imaginaras. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Se que no hay mucho sobre Edward y Bella pero también quise poner algo sobre esta parejita que tanto me gusta. Y ya veremos que pasara en la fiesta. Gracias por comentar. Besitos enormes.

**Little_Hope: **Hola! Bueno en este capitulo no hay mucho Edward x Bella la verdad. Pero me parece que también hay que poner un poco de las demás parejitas. Aunque no te preocupes que en el próximo capitulo va a haber mucho mas sobre Edward y Bella. Y sea lo que sea que Alice este planeado puede que funcione. Quien sabe que pasara! Jejej. Puede que falte menos de lo que crees para que digan lo que sienten. Mejor ya me callo o termino contando todo. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes

**Ericastelo: **Hola! Bueno de nada! Espero que te este gustando la historia. Este capitulo no es demasiado revelador en la relación de Bella y Edward pero también hay que ver un poco de las demás parejitas no? Espero que te haya gustado el lugar para la fiesta de aniversario de Alice. A mi me pareció perfecto para la parejita. Gracias por comentar. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A LOS 80 REVIEWS. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

_**P.D 1: Pasen por mi perfil y voten plis. Y no se preocupen que aun falta para el final de esta historia.**_


	15. Tengo Celos

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Tengo celos de los labios que pudieran besarte

De las miradas que van a ti dirigidas

De la atención que pudieran robarme

Tengo miedo de que de ti quieran separarme.

CAPITULO 15: Tengo Celos

**Edward POV**

-"Alice ya. Dinos donde nos llevas de una vez" – dijo mi prima. Alice no había querido decir más sobre "la segunda parte de la fiesta" como ella lo llamaba.

-"En el decimo quinto piso de la torre hay un espacioso lugar en donde originalmente se hacen los casamientos. Pero en este caso decidimos hacer una súper fiesta exclusiva para nosotros y _algunos que otros invitados_" – dijo una muy sonriente Alice mientras nos encaminábamos nuevamente al elevador.

De alguna manera Jasper había dado en el blanco con la visita de los padres. Alice se veía mucho más relajada y quizás a partir de este momento podría comenzar a disfrutar mas de su noche en vez de estar preocupándose porque todo salga perfecto.

-"Eso de _algún que otro invitado_ me suena a que va a haber mas gente de la que conozco en ese lugar" – susurro Bella mientras entrabamos en el cristalino ascensor. Reprimí una carcajada por su comentario. La verdad es que no hace mucho tiempo que conocí a Alice, pero era más que suficiente para saber que Bella tenía razón.

-"Ah y por cierto aquí están sus pases VIP. Cuídenlos son importantes." – agrego Alice.

-"Pases VIP? Alice no quiero saber que es lo podemos conseguir con esto o si?" – bromeo Emmett

-"Si, si quieres saberlo. Los VIP tienen de todo lo mejor y gratis" – respondió la mas pequeña de los Cullen a su hermano.

-"Te adoro hermanita" – dijo Emmett. Haciendo que todos rieran.

El pitido del elevador anunciando nuestra llegada al piso indicado hizo que todos se pusieran a la expectativa. Si toda la maravillosa cena había sido solo un "pre-calentamiento" no quiero imaginar siquiera que era lo que nos esperaba en este momento.

-"Es que piensan quedarse en ese elevador toda la noche?" – exclamo una excitada Alice mientras esperaba por nosotros frente a unas violáceas puertas.

Un enorme cartel llamo mi atención en cuanto di un paso fuera del elevador. "LIV Nightclub: From Miami to Las Vegas" se elevaba frente a nosotros con majestuosidad. Todos estaban petrificados frente a la gran puerta. Creo que ninguno se animaba a dar el gran paso de entrar. _Si esto era l aparte de afuera no quisiera imaginar lo que debe ser adentro_ pensé.

-"Vamos tienen que verlo antes de todos comiencen a llegar" – nos apuro Alice.

La gran puerta estuvo abierta en cuestión de segundos dándonos la mas increíble de las vistas. Había unas increíbles mesas alrededor de todo el lugar. Una luz entre fucsia y violácea te incitaba a bailar en el centro de la pista. Y unas escaleras al costado de esta te llevaban a la zona VIP. Todo se veía increíble.

-"Digan algo por favor!" – suplico Alice. Quien estaba demasiado expectante de nuestra opinión.

-"Alice esto es… increíble" – respondió Bella que parecía estar sin habla. La cara de preocupación de Alice se transformó en una deslumbrante sonrisa. Al parecer estaba satisfecha con la respuesta.

-"Recuerdan cuando fuimos a ese lugar en Los Ángeles? Fue una noche realmente inolvidable. Prometimos que estaríamos juntos siempre. Esta replica del _LIV Nightclub_ de Los Ángeles es un poco para que recuerden eso. Puede que ya no seamos esos adolescentes. Pero no importa lo que pase. Siempre estaremos juntos." – Dijo Alice poniéndose repentinamente seria – "Claro una vez que Rose y Emm vuelvan de su luna de miel. Podemos hacer algo como eso de nuevo. Hay algunos integrantes nuevos ahora y _otros_ que mejor olvidar que alguna vez estuvieron con nosotros" – dijo Alice sonriéndome cuando hablo de "integrantes nuevos" aunque su expresión cambio por completo al nombrar a los "otros" integrantes.

-"Alice" – la reprendió Emmett poniéndose repentinamente tenso ante el nombre de los "otros".

Lo que me hizo preguntar que es lo que había pasado con ese integrante. La actitud de todos parecía haber cambiado. Incluso la mirada nerviosa de Emmett se dirigía de tanto en tanto al rostro de Bella como si intentara saber que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

-"Esta bien Emmy. Alice tiene razón. Hay _otros _que mejor olvidar" – dijo Bella mostrándose con un mejor humor que los demás. Me sentí confundido por un momento. Definitivamente ese otro no estaba para nada bien visto entre los chicos. Y fue cuando me pregunte ¿Quien había sido tan idiota de cambiar a estos increíbles amigos por lo-que-sea-que-los-haya-cambiado? Eran unas personas increíbles y fantásticos amigos que cualquiera estaría agradecido de tener.

-"Buenos noches Señorita Cullen. Señor Hale" – dijo un hombre que parecía un mozo acercándose a nosotros.

-"Buenas noches Pier. Estos son mis hermanos Bella y Emmett; Rosalie, la hermana de Jazz, y, su primo, Edward." – nos presento Alice.

-"Un placer" – contesto Pier dirigiendo su mirada únicamente a Bella.

Eso me molesto. Se supone que viene aquí a trabajar. No a coquetear con chicas. Bella parecía incomoda ante su insistente mirada. Y solo le sonrió en respuesta.

-"Los invitados ya deben estar por llegar. Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta y luego tomamos algo en los VIPS" – dijo Alice dirigiendo su atención a nosotros.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Bella intentaba no mirar al persistente mozo que todavía seguía parado en el mismo lugar. Se me hizo de lo más incompetente su actitud. Instintivamente pase un sobre protector brazo por su pequeña cintura incitándola a caminar detrás de los demás.

-"Gracias. Eso fue incomodo" – murmuro mientras caminábamos.

-"Lo se" – respondí.

-"… El barman les servirá todo lo que quieran con solo mostrar su tarjeta VIP." – escuche decir a Alice a medida que nos acercábamos a ellos. – "Y creo que eso es todo" – dijo Alice volteando a vernos. – "Oh oye Pier nos llevas una ronda de tequila a nuestra mesa" – agrego Alice llamando la atención de el mozo. No pude reprimir mi cara de disgusto al escuchar su nombre. Pude ver de reojo a Bella que tampoco parecía demasiado cómoda con la situación.

-"Por Alice y Jasper" – dijo Rose una vez que estuvimos en la mesa con un shot cada uno. Todos repetimos lo que dijo y chocamos nuestros vasos.

-"Vamos a bailar!" – chillo Alice luego de terminar su trago. Todos la siguieron.

-"Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?" – dijo Bella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Si, por el momento" – respondí. La verdad no es lo que pensaba hacer pero se veía tan adorable cuando se enojaba.

-"Pues acabas de cambiar de planes" – dijo jalando de mi brazo para levantarme. – "O es que prefieres que vaya a bailar sola y correr el riesgo de que ese Pier quiera sacarme a bailar?" – dijo al ver que no hacia esfuerzo de levantarme. Y demonios si que había dado en mi punto débil.

-"Vamos" – dije levantándome repentinamente y tomando su mano para llevarla a la pista de baile. Pude escucharla reír. – "No es gracioso sabes? De hecho es asqueroso." – dije acercándola a mi cuerpo una vez que llegamos a la pista.

-"Asqueroso?" – pregunto casi divertida.

-"Si, la forma en que te mira… no se. Simplemente no me gusta" – respondí antes de que las palabras "Estoy Celoso" salieran de mi boca.

_I know I stand in line_ / **Se que tengo que hacer cola**_  
until you think you have the time _/ **Hasta que tu creas que tienes tiempo**_  
to spend an evening with me. _/ **Para pasar una noche conmigo.**_  
__And if we go someplace to dance,_ / **Y que si salimos a bailar,**

_I know that there's a chance _/ **Cabe la posibilidad**_  
you won't be leaving with me. _/ **Que no salgas de allí conmigo.**

Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar. Y supe que era el momento. No podía seguir con esto ¿Es que acaso iba a esperar a que Bella se enamore de alguien mas?

_Then afterwards we drop into_ / **Luego entramos**  
_A quiet little place_ / **En un tranquilo y pequeño lugar**  
_And have a drink or two._ / **Tomamos un trago o dos**  
_And then I go and spoil it all_ / **Y luego yo lo arruino todo**  
_By saying something stupid,_ / **Diciendo algo estupido,**  
_Like 'I love you'._ / **Como: ****"Te Amo".**

¿Pero que pasaría si con decir la verdad lo único que lograba es arruinar la Amistad que teníamos? Seria extraño para ella estar juntos luego de que supiera mis sentimientos. Estaba claro que luego de esas palabras nada seria igual. Y si no podía tenerla de la manera en que yo la quería y además arruinaba nuestra amistad me sentiría como un idiota.

_I can see it in your eyes_ / **Puedo ver en tus ojos**  
_That you despise the same old lines_ / **Que desprecias las mismas palabras**  
_You heard the night before._ / **Que oíste la noche anterior.**  
_And though it's just a line to you,_ / **Y crees que son solo palabras,**  
_For me it's true,_ / **Pero para mi es la verdad,**  
_And never seemed so right before._ / **Y nunca me pareció tan acertado antes.**

Sabía que el rechazo seria una parte difícil también. Ver toda esa mezcla de sentimientos mezclada en su mirada. Lastima, desprecio, confusión. No era una buena combinación de sentimientos. Quizás con suerte ella podría llegar a pensar en que es un chiste. Y quizás en ese caso podría seguirle el juego y hacer de cuenta que jamás lo dije. Pero en el fondo, sabia que no podría. Sabía que ella merecía saberlo. Incluso aunque quisiera con todo mi corazón no arruinar nuestra relación con esas estúpidas palabras. Ella tenía derecho a saberlo.

_I practice every day to find_ / **Practico todos los días**  
_Some clever lines to say_ / **Para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirte**  
_To make the meaning come true._ / **Que expresen lo que siento**  
_But then I think I'll wait_ / **Pero luego pienso que deberia esperar**  
_Until the evening gets late,_ / **Hasta mas tarde en la noche,**  
_And I'm alone with you._ / **Y asi poder estar a solas contigo.**

¿Que podía decir para que no lo malinterpretara? Ya era demasiado vergonzoso tener que confesar mis sentimientos como para además tener que explicarle que en realidad no era una broma. Sabía que estaba portando como un chiquilín. Los hombres hacen esto todo el tiempo! No puede ser tan difícil. La diferencia es que yo jamás había tenido que pasar por una situación parecida. Yo jamás había confesado mi amor por alguien. De hecho creo que jamás había sentido ni una milésima parte de lo que siento ahora por alguien.

_The time is right._ / **El momento es el apropiado.**_  
Your perfume fills my head._ / **Tu perfume llena mi cabeza.**_  
The stars get red._ / **Las estrellas se ponen rojas.**_  
And oh, the night's so blue._ / **Y la noche es tan azul.**_  
__And then I go and spoil it all_ / **Y luego yo lo arruino todo**_  
By saying something stupid_, / **Diciendo algo estúpido** _  
Like 'I love you'._ / **Como ****'Te amo'****.**_  
__I love you..._ / Te** amo…**

_Basta Edward!_ Me regañe mentalmente. Era el momento. Estábamos juntos. Era el momento perfecto para pedirle que saliéramos un momento para hablar. El problema estaba en que me salieran las palabras.

-"Bella yo…" – dije con apenas un hilo de voz. Tenia suerte de que estuviéramos tan cerca o no me hubiera escuchado. – "Hay algo que quiero decirte…" – dije tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas para empezar.

-"Oh por dios! Brad?" – grito Bella mientras miraba un punto detrás de mi. Seguí la dirección de su mirada para saber a quien iba dirigida. Y ahí estaba el. El tipo con el que había estado hablando en el club. El barman. Le abrió los brazos en modo de saludo y ella rápidamente fue a saludarlo.

Me sentí un idiota. Hace un minuto estaba a punto de confesarme y ahora ella estaba en los brazos de otro hombre. No es que la culpe. Ella tenía todo el derecho de estar con quien quisiera. El problema estaba en que _yo no quería_ que estuviera en los brazos de otro hombre. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había conocido al rechazo de la peor manera posible. Con la mujer de mis sueños en los brazos de otro hombre que la abrazaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Me sentí estúpido, rechazado y vacio. Vacio sin ella en mis brazos como hace unos minutos atrás.

**Bella POV**

-"Oh por dios! Brad?" – dije sorprendida de que estuviera aquí. Alice había invitado mucha gente del hotel ya que eran los únicos que conocíamos de aquí. Nuestros amigos estaban a no-se-cuantos-kilómetros en Forks. El pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos.

Brad me abrió los abrazos en una clara invitación para un abrazo y corrí a sus brazos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. El "enamoramiento" que había tenido de el la primera vez que lo vi ya no existía. Eso había sido antes de conocer al verdadero hombre del cual me terminaría enamorando. Brad se había convertido en un amigo para nosotras. El había sido muy amable en nuestro primer día en el hotel. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, me parecía muy razonable que Alice lo hubiera invitado.

-"Que haces aquí? No sabia que vendrías" – dije alejándome solo un poco para verlo pero todavía manteniendo nuestro abrazo.

-"Oh bueno Alice _me llamó_. Y no pude decirle que no a mi chica favorita" – dijo mirando a Alice que se encontraba junto a nosotros viendo el espectáculo con una sonrisa picara. – "Oh Bella tengo que presentarte a Collin. Lo recuerdas? Trabaja conmigo en el club" – dijo. Y entonces recordé que había visto a el chico rubio junto a el antes. El es el que había estado esa noche en el club. La noche en que los chicos se habían disfrazado. Recuerdo que cuando yo estaba hablando con Brad el había tenido que cortar la conversación porque Collin no podía con toda esa gente.

-"Si, lo recuerdo. Es un placer" – dije sonriendo a Collin.

-"El placer es todo mío. Los amigos de Brad son mis amigos" – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-"Bella me acompañas a buscar unos tragos?" – dijo Brad. Asentí y lo acompañe en dirección a la barra. Brad se veía nervioso, incomodo. No lo se.

-"Estas bien?" – le pregunte mientras esperábamos que nos entregaran nuestros tragos.

-"De hecho no. Bella hay algo que debo decirte" – dijo mirando al piso avergonzado.

-"Que pasa? Dímelo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites y…" – respondí.

-"Soy gay" – dijo rápidamente sin dejarme terminar lo que iba a decir – "Collin es en realidad mi novio no solo un compañero de trabajo." – agrego. Estaba estupefacta. Brad parecía el tipo de chicos que podían conseguir a una mujer con solo un silbido. – "Bella? Por favor di algo. Mira lamento no habérselos dicho antes pero la verdad es que no es fácil para mí. No muchas personas lo saben. Pero ustedes son mis mejores amigas y tenia que decírselos. Collin es un gran chico y me tiene mucha paciencia con todo esto. El paso por una situación parecida cuando… lo supo." – dijo hablando rápidamente. Su voz se fue apagando cuando dijo lo último.

-"Brad estoy muy feliz por ti. Confesarlo es un paso importante y me imagino que no debe ser nada fácil" – dije para infundirle algo de tranquilidad. El pobre parecía bastante nervioso.

-"De veras?" – pregunto con un nuevo humor.

-"Por supuesto. Eres muy valiente por haberlo dicho. Yo… lo lamento, pero la verdad es que me agarraste desprevenida." – respondí.

Brad parecía satisfecho con m reacción. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe haber sido para el. Incluso aunque no fuera su mejor amigas de hace muchos años. Pero él tenía razón. Collin parecía un buen chico. Y era muy amable en ayudarlo en esta situación.

-"Sabes? Esto es genial. Siempre quise tener un mejor amigo gay" – bromee. El solo rio mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa.

Pero algo llamo mi atención. Unas cortinas agitándose por el viento nocturno dejaban a la vista un balcón que había estado escondido hasta el momento. Pero no fue precisamente el balcón lo que llamo mi atención sino lo que había en el balcón. Un hombre estaba ahí mirando el cielo apoyado contra la baranda. Yo conocía a ese hombre de pelo cobrizo. Ese hombre era Edward. Y entonces recordé las palabras de Edward… el quería decirme antes. Había estado tan emocionada de volver a ver a Brad después de tantos días que se me había olvidado Edward.

-"Te alcanzo en un momento" – le dije a Brad señalando el balcón.

-"Ve por él" – me respondió con un guiño. Sonreí por su respuesta. Era tan obvia? Seguramente que si.

Afuera estaba comenzando a hacer algo de frio ya que eran entradas horas de la madrugada. Y el corto vestido que Alice había elegido para mi no ayudaba. Trate de abrigarme con mis brazos mientras me acercaba a Edward. El todavía estaba con la mirada puesta en la hermosa vista que daba el decimo quinto piso de la Torre. Se veía tan concentrado. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabia que me había escuchado. Yo no era precisamente una persona silenciosa.

-"Edward?" – dije. – "Querías decirme algo?" – pregunte cuando vi que no decía nada.

-"No es nada" – respondió fríamente mientras su mirada todavía seguía clavada en el horizonte.

-"No es nada? Dímelo. Quiero saberlo de todos modos" – le dije poniéndome junto a el. Aunque estar tan cerca de la baranda hacia que mi monstruito del miedo a las alturas estuviera mas alerta que nunca. Pero no me importaba eso ahora. No me estaba mirando a los ojos cuando me hablaba. Odiaba que no lo hiciera. Me estaba privando de la vista de dos de las hermosas esmeraldas que jamás haya visto.

-"No es nada, Bella. Solo… ve con los demás" – dijo mirándome por primera vez. Pero había algo extraño en su mirada. El brillo natural de sus ojos se vio opacado por una nube gris.

-"Edward que ocurre?" – dije intentando descifrar que es lo que podía haberle hecho cambiar de humor tan repentinamente.

-"Estoy bien. Bella, hazme caso, ve con _tus amigos_ si?" – dije con un tono acido al decir "Tus amigos".

Me devané los sesos tratando de identificar que es lo quería decir con eso. Era obvio que Brad no le caía bien por la manera en que lo había llamado. Pero porque no habría de caerle bien? Es decir el ni siquiera lo conocía. Se había molestado porque lo había dejado colgado cuando iba a decirme algo? No, no podía ser eso. No podría estar tan enojado solo por eso.

-"En serio que estoy tratando de entenderlo. Pero no puedo solucionar nada si no se porque es que estas tan enojado conmigo" – dije rendida.

-"No estoy enojado contigo. Estoy enojado conmigo mismo" – dijo con rabia en la voz. Ahora si que estaba confundida.

-"Contigo? Y por que?" – le pregunte confundida.

-"No quieres saberlo" – dijo divertido por algún tipo de broma que no entendí.

-"Si te lo pregunto es porque quiero saberlo no? Edward sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Somos amigos y…" – trate de reconfortarlo. Pero al parecer eso lo hizo enfadar más aun. Soltó un sonoro bufido cuando dije "Amigos" y no me dejo seguir hablando.

-"Quieres saberlo?" – pregunto alterado. – "Ok te lo diré" – agrego antes de que yo pudiera responder a su pregunta. – "Lo que me pasa es que todo esto me esta sacando de quicio. Yo, que hasta antes de conocerte no conocía el significado de la palabra "Celos". Pero ahora, desde que tu estas en ella, la he conocido de una manera tal que no imaginaba pudiera ser tan fuerte…" – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Apenas podía interpretar sus palabras con su rostro tan cerca del mío. Pese al enfado en su voz, las palabras eran dulces. Casi como caricias.

-"Y ahora tengo celos." – dijo divertido. Aunque la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos. – "Tengo celos de la sonrisa que acaricia tu boca. Tengo celos del aire que mueve tu pelo, si… si, del aire que mueve tu pelo, me muero de celos." – dijo. Acariciando mis labios y mí cabello a medida que los nombraba. – "Estoy celoso del sol que acaricia tu piel. Siento celos de tu risa. Siento celos, si celos, del perfume de tu piel, del espejo que te observa, en mirada siempre atenta. De las estrellas que te miran siento celos." – dijo.

Yo estaba inmóvil. No podría moverme incluso aunque quisiera. Por un momento creí que estaba imaginando todo esto. Que quizás solo era un estúpido sueño. Pero el tacto de su mano contra mi mejilla y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos era mucho más de lo que mi imaginación podía crear.

-"Tengo celos. De Brad. De Pier. De todo idiota que se acerque mas de lo debido. Porque no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti. Quiero ser el único que tenga tu amor. Quiero ser el único que te abrase. Quiero ser el único que te tome de la mano." – Dijo – "Porque te quiero. Y no pienso compartirte con nadie más" – dijo antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos en un beso ardiente y salvaje pero a la vez dulce y lleno de amor.

Jamás me sentí más feliz que ahora en toda mi vida. Todavía no estaba completamente segura de que esto fuera real. No podía creer que esto realmente este pasándome a mí.

Pero si de algo estaba segura, es que mientras este increíble producto de mi imaginación estuviera aquí y no se desvaneciera aprovecharía esta oportunidad. Porque el me quería. por lo menos en esta alucinación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Quince: Hola! No tienen idea del miedo que me da publicar este capitulo. Me da mucho miedo decepcionarlos. Por eso es que quiero pedirles un favor enorme! A todas las personas que leen esta historia y por alguna razón no dejan comentarios quiero pedirles que POR FAVOR esta vez dejen un comentario. Aunque se digan "me gusto" o"esta horrible" o lo que sea… pero necesito saber su opinión respecto a este capitulo. Y por favor sean sinceros. Si no les gusta me lo dicen y lo escribo de nuevo. Esta idea la he tenido rondando en mi cabeza hace un tiempo. Y me parece que** _La Torre Eiffel _**es un lugar mágico para una confesión como esta. Pero como siempre la opinión que vale es la de ustedes y no la mía. Así que por favor agradecería muchísimo si me dejaran un simple comentario.**

**Agradecimientos para las personitas que me alegran los días:**

**maria_alice_cullen:** Hola! Bueno muchas gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustado el lugar. Pero ahora me estoy volviendo loca con la confesión de Eddie. Me pone muy nerviosa saber si les gutara o no. Me encantaría saber tu opinión si no es mucha molestia. Espero que les guste! Y bueno ahora ya sabes que Alice llamo a Brad. Al parecer el plan de que le de celos funciono. Que te pareció el notición de Brad? Espero que te haya gustado yo me muero por saber la reacción de Edward. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes y espero tu opinión!

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Bueno definitivamente estoy muy nerviosa por la reacción de todos. Que te pareció el capitulo? Te gusto? Espero tu sincera opinión por favor o me moriré de los nervios jejej. Los planes de Alice funcionaron a la perfección. Traer a Brad para poner celoso a Edward fue una gran idea no? También quiero saber que piensas de la gran confesión de Brad. Va a hacer muy divertido que las chicas tengan amigos gay con los cuales ir de compras y hacer todas esas cosas que le gusta a Alice. Espero que te haya gustado espero ansiosa tu opinión. Besitos enormes y gracias por tus comentarios de siempre.

**Zay: **Hola! Bueno realmente espero que te guste el capitulo. Estoy muy nerviosa por la reacción de todos. Han estado esperando mucho por este momento y espero no decepcionarlos! Me encetaría que me dejaras tu opinión para que no muera de nervios pensando en si les gusto o no jejej. Bueno y que piensas de la confesión de Brad? Muero por ver la reacción de Edward cuando se entere Jejej. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Espero ansiosa tu opinión y besitos enormes.

**Yolabertay: **Hola! Bueno ya ves que Alice llamo a Brad. Lo que el pobre Edward no sabe es que en realidad el es gay. Que piensas sobre eso? Va a ser bueno que Bella tenga un amigo con el cual poder hablar que no pretenda tener nada con ella. Estoy tan nerviosa por la opinión de todos en este capitulo. No quiero decepcionarlos. Espero que les guste. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Espero ansiosa tu opinión y besitos enormes.

**Little_Hope: **Hola! Bueno el plan de Alice parece haber funcionado. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Estoy muy nerviosa con esto de la confesión. Se que muchos han estado esperando mucho por esto y por eso lo hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que les guste. Y me encantaría saber tu opinión. De todo! De Brad, de la confesión de Edward de todo… realmente espero que les guste. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Espero ansiosa tu opinión y Besitos enormes.

**Ale :D:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias. En serio. Estoy algo nerviosa por este capitulo. No quisiera decepcionar a toda la gente que ha estado esperando tanto tiempo para esto. Así que, si no es mucha molestia, me encetaría que me dejaras tu opinión al respecto. Espero seguirte leyendo. Muchas gracias por comentar. Besitos enromes y espero ansiosa tu opinión sobre el capitulo.

**Leni:** Hola! No te preocupes. Y muchas gracias la verdad es que no debe ser nada fácil tener que leerse todos los capitulo juntos. Estoy algo nerviosa por este capitulo. Espero que te guste. No me gustaría decepcionar a ninguna de las personas que leen esta historia. Así que, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría que me dejaras tu opinión. Espero seguirte leyendo. Muchas gracias por comentar. Besitos enormes y espero ansiosa tu opinión.

**LoReNiTa_WeAsLeY: **Hola! Bueno muchas gracias. Este capitulo es bastante importante para mi. Muchos han estado esperando por este momento mucho tiempo y me da un poquito de miedo de que no les guste. Por eso es que me encantaría que me dejaras tu opinión al respecto. Si no es mucha molestia claro. Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes y espero ansiosa tu opinión.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A LOS 90 REVIEWS. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

_**P.D 1: Pasen por mi perfil y voten plis. Y no se preocupen que aun falta para el final de esta historia.**_


	16. Desaparecidos

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Delante de la gente callaremos,  
fingiremos que solo soy tu amiga,  
pero en secreto nos amaremos,  
para así evitar las intrigas.

CAPITULO 16: Desaparecidos

**Bella POV**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habíamos comenzado el beso de nuevo debido a la inoportuna falta de aire. Lo único que podía pensar en este momento es en los labios de Edward moviéndose tan armoniosamente sobre los míos. Aunque no por eso menos desesperadamente.

Tenía la impresión de que ahora estaba entre medio de la baranda y el cuerpo de Edward y por primera vez me importo muy poco estar a quince pisos del suelo. Yo solo quería quedarme así por siempre. Tenia miedo de que todo fuera el mas perfecto de los sueño y que todo se desvaneciera en cuento sus labios abandonaran los míos.

-"Bella yo…" – dijo Edward separándose un poco para mirarme.

Aunque sin romper contacto ya que su mano todavía me sostenía de la cintura. Quería decirle que yo también lo quería. Y que me besara otra vez. Pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca.

-"Lamento todo eso… no te mereces que te haya hablado así y yo…" – comenzó pero no lo deje terminar. Me adueñe nuevamente de sus labios dejándolo estupefacto por unos segundos. Yo lo único que quería es que se callara de una vez. – "Bella que…?" – dijo todavía sobre mis labios.

-"Calla y bésame. Ya me has hecho esperar demasiado" – dije. Por fin recordaba como hablar nuevamente! Edward sonrio contra mi boca y yo aproveche la oportunidad para profundizar el beso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo había besado! Me prometí no volver a dejar que eso pasara.

-"Te quiero" – dije una vez que nos separamos. Sus ojos me deslumbraron por un momento. Aunque fue mi culpa por haberme quedado mirándolos mas de lo permitido. Pero no pude evitarlo. Me pareció que habían pasado años desde la última vez que los había visto brillar de esa manera.

-"No tanto como yo a ti" – dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla levemente sonrojada por mi reciente confesión. Solo pude reír por lo absurdo de sus palabras. ¿En que universo alterno el podría quererme mas que yo a el? Totalmente absurdo.

El solo sonrió feliz y me levanto en el aire como si pesara dos kilos. Tuve un pequeño deja vu de aquella vez en la cocina. Donde el ayudante de chef nos encontró a punto de besarnos.

-"Edward!" – lo regañe mientras golpeaba su brazo bromeando.

Como si los quince pisos fueran poco a el se le ocurría elevarme por los aires con el miedo que le tenia a las alturas. El sonrió y envolvió mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, para que me sienta mas segura. Y luego me beso de nuevo. Esta vez fue distinto. Fue más despacio, dulce. Pero igual de perfecto que los demás. Bueno perfecto hasta que…

-"Oh! Lo siento yo… no quería interrumpir… yo solo emm… Bella, Alice estaba buscándote. Estaba preocupada porque desapareciste como por media hora" – dijo Brad. Que parecía bastante divertido con la situación. Aunque cambio de inmediato su expresión cuando Edward le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

-"Oh! Uau! media hora… Gracias Brad iré en un momento" – Brad solo asintió y se fue. Edward me bajo en cuanto este se fue. Parecía estar tratando de mantener la calma. Dos de sus dedos presionaban el puente de su nariz en señal de que estaba nervioso.

-"Edward?" – pregunte nerviosa por su reacción. No me gustaba verlo así. Se veía tan feliz hasta hace unos momentos – "Mira si es por Brad yo…"

-"No es por Brad, Bella." – dijo repentinamente dándose la vuelta. – "Que haremos ahora? Que ocurre si los chicos no se lo toman bien?" – pregunto.

No había pensado en nada de esto hasta ahora. Pero Edward tenía razón ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ves de Brad hubiera entrado Emmett? O Rose? Sabía que seria extraño para ella. Rose estaba acostumbrada a la relación de Alice con Jasper porque habían pasado muchos años pero ella siempre hablaba de su primo de manera muy sobre protectora. Y en este momento lo que menos quería es enojarme con ella. Era mi mejor amiga, además de Alice.

-"Creo que quizás deberíamos darles algo de tiempo. No lo se por lo menos hasta que toda esta locura de la boda se termine. Todos están muy estresados con eso" – respondí.

-"Si, quizás. Es la única solución coherente que se me ocurre. Ahora que por fin estamos juntos no quiero dejarte ir… pero también se que Rose y Emmett necesitaran algo de tiempo para entenderlo" – dijo Edward que parecía mas tranquilo con la idea de no separarnos. Incluso yo estaba mas tranquila.

-"Ok entonces será nuestros secreto hasta que todo este lio de la boda pase" – dije mientras ponía mi meñique en señal de promesa. Edward rio pero de todos modos lo prometió también.

-"Debería irme. Alice debe estar insoportable" – dije resignada. Era horrible pensar en que estaríamos tan juntos y a la vez tan separados. Solo esperaba que estos días que quedaban hasta la boda pasaran lo más pronto posible.

-"OK solo un beso mas" – dijo Edward acercándome así mismo. Yo sonreí pero lo bese. Se sentía tan bien saber que por lo menos podría hacer esto mas seguido. Claro mientras nadie nos viera.

-"Edw-ard de-bo ir-me" – dije con sus labios aun pegados a los míos. Los escuche decir algo como "Ajam" pero no hizo ademan de separarse ni un poco. Tenia que hacer que parase porque yo jamás podría pararlo. – "Oh casi lo olvido. Brad es gay. No se porque tanto lio con los celos. El vino con su novio" – dije sin darle demasiada importancia. Como si del clima estuviera hablando. No estoy segura de que Edward haya escuchado algo después de "Brad es gay". Se había quedado de piedra por la noticia. Pero por lo menos había logrado que parara de besarme. – "Te quiero" – dije luego de darle un casto beso en los labios antes de que volviera a reaccionar.

Sonreí satisfecha con mi plan y camine rápidamente hasta la mesa donde se suponía debían estar todos los demás. No quería ni pensar en como me regañaría Alice por haberme desaparecido por unos minutos. _Media hora Bella_ me aclaro una parte de mí.

-"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" – exclamo Alice en cuanto me vio. Demonios tenía una expresión realmente enfadada. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su pierna daba pequeños golpecitos impacientes en el piso.

-"Lo siento, lo siento. Me entretuve mirando la vista y luego me encontré con alguien del hotel…" – me excuse. Solo esperaba que sonara creíble. Alice tenía el don de saber exactamente cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad.

-"Y tu esperas que yo crea que…?" – dijo Alice dejando repentinamente la pregunta por la mitad. Se había quedado mirando algo detrás de mí. Me dio miedo voltear a ver que es lo que miraba. Su expresión era padecida a esa que ponía cuando había descubierto que mentía. – "Esta bien Bella. Hare de cuenta que te creo" – dijo volviendo su atención a mi. Aunque la sonrisa malévola en su rostro me dio un escalofrió. Tome de un trago el primer daiquiri que encontré para tratar de relajarme o todos se darían cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

-"Aquí viene el otro! Edward donde estabas?" – pregunto Rose.

Estuve a punto de escupir todo el daiquiri. Pero por suerte pude disimularlo tosiendo. Levante la mirada buscando que nadie se haya percatado de mi pequeño incidente y me encontré con la mirada examinadora de Alice. _Porque Alice, porque ha tenido que ser justo hoy el día en que has decidido prestarme atención?_ – prense. Solo esperaba que lo-que-sea que haya visto Alice detrás de mi no haya sido a Edward salir del mismo lugar que yo.

Es que no podía mantener una mentira ni por diez minutos?

-"Emm… por ahí?" – respondió Edward. Aunque sonó más a una pregunta. _Demonios media hora juntos y no pudimos idear ni una sola buena excusa? _Pensé. Creí ver a Alice sonreír por el rabillo de mi ojo pero cuando voltee a verla ya no estaba. Quizás solo estaba paranoica.

Edward se veía algo perturbado aun. Quizás lo de Brad le había sorprendido tanto como a mí. O quizás solo se sentía un idiota por haberse puesto celoso de alguien a quien le gustan los hombres.

-"Vamos a bailar?" – pregunto Alice rápidamente salvando a Edward del cuestionario que estaba a punto de hacerle su prima por su "desaparición". Todos asintieron y la siguieron a la pista de baile. Aunque Rosalie le hecho una ultima mirada a Edward antes de irse. Una de esas miradas que dicen más que mil palabras. Y esta mirada decía: "No te salvaras".

-"Salvados por la campana?" – pregunto Edward suspirando una vez que nuestros amigos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharnos.

-"Mas bien yo diría "Salvados por la muy perceptiva hermana"" – respondí suspirando. Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido demostrando su confusión – "Creo que Alice lo sabe." – dije. Para mi sorpresa Edward ni se inmuto ante lo que dije. – "Ella siempre supo cuando yo miento o digo la verdad y ahora se que no me creyó pero en ves de armar un escándalo por eso pareció… no lo se ¿conformarse? Claro por ahora. Dale un poco de tiempo y me volverá loca ¿Por qué no te sorprende?" – dije hablando bastante rápido.

-"Es tu hermana. Se supone que la conoces mas que yo" – dijo divertido – "Alice siempre sabe todo. Y no me sorprende que no se trague tus mentiras. Ni un niño de cinco años se tragaría tus mentiras" – dijo todavía de muy buen humor. Yo solo fingí indignación mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pero todo eso se fue al diablo en cuanto el me sonrió. No podía permanecer enojada con el. Incluso aunque solo fuera una broma. No cuando me sonreía de esa manera.

-"No me diste tiempo a responderte" – me dijo acercándose a mi. Demasiado cerca. – "Yo también te quiero. Mucho" – susurro en mi oído. Dejando un cosquilleo en los lugares en los que su aliento había rozado mi piel. Mordí mi labio tratando de calmar el impulso de besarlo o todo el plan se iría al carajo.

En ese momento una mesera llego salvando mi vida. No sabia cuanto seria capaz de aguantar.

-"Desean algo de beber?" – pregunto con una voz que pretendía ser ¿seductora? En ese momento comencé a arrepentirme de haberme contentado con la presencia de la chica. No pase por alto que solo se dirigía a el.

-"Bella?" – dijo el tratando de llamar mi atención mientras su mirada no se despegaba de mi. Claro yo no lo había notado porque estaba muy ocupada mandándole miradas asesinas a la rubia mesera que desnudaba a _Mi_ Edward con la mirada.

-"Tequila." – respondí sin pensar. Lo único que quería era que esa mujer se fuera de una vez por todas. Su presencia me ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

-"Dos" – termino Edward sonriendo a la chica, la cual estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Me miro divertido mientras veíamos a la chica caminar, o mejor dicho tambalearse, hacia la cocina. Claro que se estaba divirtiendo. Era mas que obvia mi irritación hacia la persistente mirada de esa chica a Edward. Le gustaba que estuviera celosa? Claro que le gustaba.

-"De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente" – le critique – "Es muy poco cortes"

-"Hacer que?" – pregunto como si no tuviera idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

-"Deslumbrarla… probablemente, ahora esta en la cocina hiperventilando" – respondí - "Tienes que saber e efecto que produces en los demás" – agregue cuando note su confusión.

-"¿Los deslumbro?" – pregunto.

-"¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?" – pregunte incrédula.

-"¿Te deslumbro a ti'" – pregunto pasando por alto mi pregunta.

-"Con frecuencia" – admití.

Pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta. Aunque no tuve la oportunidad de averiguarlo. La mesera llego con nuestros pedidos.

-"Aquí tiene" – dijo depositando nuestros tragos en la mesa de una manera que hacia resaltar sus pechos. Podría jurar que tenia la camisa más abierta de lo que la tenia antes. Edward se veía algo perturbado. Y yo no podía estar más feliz de que no le haya prestado nada de atención a la mesera.

-"Oh no puedo creerlo!" – exclame en cuanto baje la mirada a nuestros tragos.

-"Que ocurre Bella?" – pregunto Edward.

-"Esto pasa" – dije mostrándole la servilleta debajo del vaso de su trago con el teléfono de "Amber" el cual supuse seria el nombre de la chica. El solo sonrió y tomo la servilleta de mi mano. La hizo una pelota y la tiro por detrás de su cabeza sin siquiera voltear a ver donde caía.

-"Solucionado" – dijo tomando ambos tragos y dándome uno a mi. – "Brindemos. Por Las Vegas"

-"Por Las Vegas" – repetí chocando nuestros vasos. Era lo menos que podía hacer por esta ciudad. Las Vegas era definitivamente "La ciudad del pecado" como algunos la llamaban. Y estaba orgullosa de ser una pecadora mas!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Dieciséis: Hola! Primero que nada quiero hacer un agradecimiento general a ****TODAS**** las personas que me dejaron su opinión sobre el capitulo anterior. Estoy tan feliz que les haya gustado! No tienes la menor idea! Muchísimas gracias. No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerles. Comprendo exactamente a Meyer cuando dijo que le daría un gran abrazo y un Porsche 911 turbo a todos sus fans. Bueno yo haría lo mismo por todos ustedes jejej. Y ahora como siempre cualquier pregunta, duda, consejo lo que sea me dicen. Me encanta saber sus opiniones!**

**Agradecimientos para las personitas que me alegran los días:**

**maria_alice_cullen:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! En serio por todo el apoyo! Lo de Brad. La verdad es que se me ocurrió en el último minuto que tenía que sea gay. Simplemente seria divertido y además Edward no se pondría tan celoso. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Estoy que no puedo creer que a tanta gente le haya gustado. En serio. Todavía es muy difícil para mí entender que a alguien podría llegar a agradarle aunque sea un poquito las locas ideas que salen de mi cabeza. Muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto en el desarrollo de toda la historia en serio! espero que este capitulo también te guste. Como siempre Alice tan perceptiva. Casi como si lo hubiera visto! Jejej. Muchas gracias por comentar y Besitos enormes.

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Dios! Casi me muero de un infarto la primera vez que leí tu comentario. Comencé a leerlo y pensé: "Dios creo que no le gusto". Estaba tan nerviosa jejej. Bueno muchísimas gracias. En serio. y bueno si Alice es tan exacta es porque quizás "Vio" que funcionaria no? Además al parecer ya esta sospechando de porque Bella se desapareció durante tanto tiempo. Que bueno que te haya gustado en serio. Siento como un peso menos de encima. Todos los comentarios que leí me incentivaron a seguir escribiendo y espero que te guste el capitulo. Besitos enormes

**Daniani:** Hola! Créeme ni yo sabia que Brad iba a ser gay hasta cinco segundos antes de escribirlo. Fue algo que decidí en el momento. Quería que fuera como el mejor amigo de Bella pero sabia que Edward si pondría muy celoso entonces decidí que sea gay y así pueda ir de compras con las chicas y todas esa cosas que le gustan a Alice jejej. Y con respecto a Esme y Carlisle (no te preocupes por no haber podido comentar todo el mundo tiene una vida detrás de FF) también me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen. Aunque en realidad los puse así como un cachito como para que se sepa que ellos se estaban encargando de las cosas de la boda y para que Alice les pueda chusmear un poquito sobre Eddy y Bella jejej. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la gran declaración de Edward. Me encantan los hombres así de celosos y posesivos. (Bueno no siempre solo de vez en cuando. Cuando demuestran lo que es suyo). Y tome tu sugerencia y puse un poquito celosa a Bella en este capitulo jejej. Y con respecto al integrante del grupo… bueno no te puedo decir nada ya lo sabrás. Bella y Edward tienen que decirse y aclararse muchas cosas así que de a poco se sabrá mas de la historia de Eddy y del antiguo integrante. Chan! Jejej. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Muchas gracias por comentar y besitos enormes.

**Janahoria:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! Me alegro no haberte decepcionado! Jejej es que estaba un poco paranoica. Todavía no puedo creer que algo que yo haya escrito pueda gustarle a alguien. Edward celoso es lo mas tierno del mundo! A mi personalmente me gusta que los hombres sean un poquito posesivos y celosos. No demasiado solo lo justo para que te demuestren que le importas. Y si yo fuera Bella hubiera aprovechado al igual que ella eso te lo aseguro! Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo también te guste. Besitos enormes.

**jay _ nefertiti :** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y todo el fic también jejej. La verdad que la canción fue perfecta. En realidad yo había escuchado la canción hace unos días y cuando la escuche pensé: "Esto es exactamente lo que piensa Edward". Y me pareció perfecto que justo sonara ese tema en el momento que ambos estaban bailando. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Besitos enormes. Espero seguirte leyendo.

**Bellaliz:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! Me hace súper feliz que te haya gustado el capitulo. Este capitulo es mas sobre las consecuencias. Alice sospecha que algo paso entre ellos y ya veremos que pasa con eso y Bella esta un poco celosa de la mesera. Ame esa parte de crepúsculo y tuve que ponerla jejej. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capitulo. Besitos enormes.

**Madonna:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! En serio me hace más que feliz que te guste mi historia. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Es como sobre la paranioa de Bella que piensa que todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta y lo difícil que se les esta haciendo no estarse besando y diciéndole a todo el mundo cuanto se aman. Muchas gracias por comentar y besitos enormes.

**crepus96:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! En serio soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. No puedo creer todavía que algo que yo escriba pueda interesarle a alguien jejej. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Bella esta un poquito celosa de la mesera. Y ahora habrá que ver como se las arreglan para ocultar su relación porque al parecer Alice ya esta sospechando un poco. Muchas gracias por comentar y Besitos enormes.

**Karen_CC:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo. Lo del sol sonó como súper poético la verdad pero bueno Edward es bastante romántico que le vamos a hacer… jejej. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Alice sospecha algo no? Jejej ya veremos. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión. Estaba algo nerviosa por el capitulo así que me vino súper bien. Gracias y besitos enormes.

**Ericastelo:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! Me hace súper feliz que te haya gustado el capitulo. Los celos pueden enloquecer a las personas eso queda más que claro jejej. Y en este capitulo le toco ponerse celosa a Bella. Pobre Bella se puso algo nerviosa cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a los demás jejej. Y al parecer Alice descubrió algo. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos enromes.

**Savkaxd:** Hola! Bueno Muchísimas Gracias! En serio me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo. Yo estaba algo nerviosa pero al parecer todo salió mas que bien! Estoy tan feliz de la reacción de todos con esta historia. Pensar que todo comenzó como una tonta idea salida de mi cabeza y que jamás pensé que tendría tanta repercusión! Jejej. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos enormes.

**Zay: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias! No tienes ni la menor idea de la felicidad que me da que te haya gustado. En serio. Estaba súper nerviosa. Porque mis gustos no siempre son los mismos que lo de los demás y tenia miedito que no les gustara pero por suerte si les gusto! Pobre Eddie celoso de Brad! Jejej. Pero creo que es justo lo que necesitaba para decidirse a decirle la verdad a Bella no? Y por cierto a quien no les gustaría que le dijeran algo como eso? Jejej. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y Besitos enormes.

**Yolabertay: **Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias en serio. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado el capitulo. Me alegro que te hayas imaginado todo la verdad es que esa era la idea. Que fuera bien alocado y salvaje. Edward siempre fue como mas romántico y tranquilo y bueno los celos lo pusieron como loco. Aunque creo que lo que le hizo peor fue sentir que perdía a Bella… espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes.

**Natasha_Granger: **Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! En serio. Soy tan feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y también muchísimas gracias por haber comentado. Se que no siempre la gente tiene tiempo pero en el capitulo anterior estaba tan nerviosa que necesitaba saber la opinión de todos o memoraría de nervios jejej! Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besitos enormes.

**Little_Hope: **Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias. Me alegro que te guste. Lo de Brad la verdad que se me ocurrió en el momento que estaba escribiendo el capitulo. Porque la verdad es que quería que el fuera amigo de las chicas pero sabia que Edward le tendría como un poco de rencor por llevarse tan bien con Bella y todo eso y no quería que se pelearan ni nada de eso. Así que lo decidí así en un segundo! Jejej. A mi también me encanta ese lado celoso de Edward y bueno en este capitulo vemos que Eddie no es el único celoso! Jejej. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y Besitos enormes.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

_**P.D 1: Pasen por mi perfil y voten plis. Y no se preocupen que aun falta para el final de esta historia.**_

_**P.D2: Olvide decir que las fotos del club donde Alice festeja su aniversario están en el link que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**_

_**P.D3:**__ FELIZ CUMPLE MI AMOR! TE AMO DEMASIADO. GRACIAS POR SER MI EDWARD! (UN POQUITO ATRASADO PERO LA INTENCION ES LO QUE VALE). Y SI ME DEMORE EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO YA SABEN… HECHENLE LA CULPA A MI NOVIO QUE DECIDIO FESTEJAR SU CUMPLE JUSTO EL VIERNES Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR. POBRECITO! TE AMO!_


	17. Éxtasis

**Waking Up In Vegas**

_La música es buena, ve y diviértete  
Ríe y canta mientras estemos separados.  
Pero no entregues tu corazón a nadie.  
Porque yo soy quien te llevará a casa  
y quien te sostendrá en sus brazos  
Así que cariño, reserva tu último baile para mí._

_Save the Last Dance for Me – Michael Bubble_

CAPITULO 17: Éxtasis

**Bella POV**

-"Oh vamos abuelitos! Piensan quedarse aquí toda la noche?" – exclamo Emmett quien parecía bastante "Alegre".

-"Emm sabes que no debes tomar… la ultima vez la vecina llamo a la policía por tu pequeño espectáculo" – lo regañe como si, en vez de ser el, fuera yo la hermana mayor – "Se subió a la casa del árbol en casa de los Hale, desnudo vale aclarar, y una vecina llamo a la policía. Lo retuvieron en prisión durante toda la noche por exhibicionismo" – dije dirigiéndome esta vez a Edward.

-"No fue para tanto. Jasper y yo hicimos un apuesta y obviamente la gane." – dijo Emmett tambaleándose hasta llegar al sillón donde nosotros estábamos sentados.

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos ante su tono orgulloso al responder. Definitivamente mi hermano jamás cambiaria.

-"Bella! Ven bailemos" – dijo un muy entusiasta Brad guiándome a la pista de baile.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que todos estaban allí. Rose estaba bailando con Collin, la pareja de Brad, mientras que Alice estaba bailando con Jasper. Voltee a ver a Edward rogando porque no se haya enojado. No quería que se volviera poner celoso de Brad. Era absurdo. El era el único hombre que me importaba.

Pero el rostro de Edward estaba sonriente. Sentí la sensación de alivio recorrer todo mi cuerpo de inmediato. El parecía divertido con la situación. Fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión y el solo me respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño. Mis piernas se aflojaron y agradecí que Brad todavía me tuviera tomada del brazo o hubiera tropezado.

-"Bella debes probarlo!" – dijo una excitada Rose gritando por encima de la música tendiéndome un tubito alargado con un liquito rosado dentro – "Se llama "_Éxtasis_". Es una mezcla de algunos jugos de frutas con vodka. Es súper" – dijo Rose sin dejar de moverse.

Al parecer ella era un fiel reflejo de lo que el trago llamado "_Éxtasis_" le hacia a la gente. Pero hoy era un día especial. Muy especial. Porque no disfrutar un poco? _No es como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal _pensé. Y con un encogimiento de hombros tome de un sorbo el líquido rosado.

Sabía a frutas pero también se sentía esa quemazón en la garganta que solo te provocaba el vodka. La quemazón del vodka me hacia tener sed y como lo único que había cerca era el _Éxtasis_ seguí tomando y tomando y tomando…

**Edward POV**

Bella se había ido bailar con Brad. Esta vez no me sentí celoso. Quería que ella se divirtiera y yo no era el indicado para sacarla bailar. Las cosas podrían salirse de control. No se cuanto aguantaría sin besarla. Ya habíamos levantado demasiadas sospechas al desaparecer por tanto tiempo.

Pero que ya no tuviera celos de Brad no quería decir que no la vigilaría. No podía correr el riesgo de que algún idiota se le ocurriese sacarla a bailar. Puede que Brad sea gay pero, que yo lo sepa, _Pier_ no lo era. No me importa como pero si _ese_ se le llagaba a acercar mas de lo debido encontraría una excusa para sacarla de allí.

-"¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez por todas?" – dijo Emmett a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos. La verdad es que el mayor de los Cullen estaba tan quieto que por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormido. Con la borrachera que tenia no me extrañaba en lo mas mínimo.

-"A que te refieres?" – conteste.

-"A mi hermanita, obvio." – Contesto hipando – "Tu quieres ir allí y ella quiere que vayas. Porque no se dejan de tanta cosa y vas allí con…" – contesto aunque su voz se fue apagando en la ultima frase y podría jurar que se quedo dormido sin terminar de hablar. Emmett definitivamente era muy divertido borracho.

Aunque debo reconocer que tenía razón. Yo quería estar ahí. Ella quería que yo estuviera ahí (¿Verdad?). Porque teníamos que preocuparnos por hacer algo tan estúpido como bailar. No era como si fuera a besarla en frente de todos. Creo poder aguantar hasta que estemos solo para poder besarla._ Creo_.

Le eché una mirada a mi chica de ensueño bailando con el hombre equivocado. Ella parecía realmente divertida y no dejaba de bailar y moverse. La música te invitaba a bailar y ella había aceptado su invitación. Era bueno saber que el chico que estaba bailando tan pegado a ella era gay o lo hubiera matado.

Una sonrisa idiota se extendió por mi rostro. Podía sonreír con el solo verla feliz. Todavía era extraño pensar en esa mujer como _mía_. Una nueva canción había comenzado a sonar.

_Tú puedes bailar cada baile con el chico  
que te pone el ojo, déjale que te abrace fuerte  
puedes sonreír cada sonrisa para el hombre  
que sostuvo tu mano a través de la pálida luz de la luna  
pero no olvides quién es el que te llevara a casa  
y en cuyos brazos tú vas a estar  
así que querida, reserva tu último baile para mí_

Era perfecta. Moría por tomarle la mano, frente a todos los hombres que se habían dignado a mirarla. Moría por demostrara que ella era mía. Que nadie podía tocarla. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso. No aun. Pero había algo que si podría hacer. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

**Bella POV**

Tenía el presentimiento de que había tomado un poco de más. El _Éxtasis_ estaba haciendo efecto y no podía parar de moverme ni bailar. Por un momento me pregunte si esto es lo que se sentía ser Alice. _Probablemente si_ pensé. Hacia mucho tiempo que no salía. Y ni hablar de hace cuanto que no me divertía tanto.

-"Creo que tu chico no te quitara el ojo de encima en toda la noche" – dijo Brad en mi oído.

Mis mejillas se pusieron instintivamente rojas sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería cuando hablaba de "mi chico". Mi mirada se desvió hacia la mesa donde estaba el. No se veía como si estuviera celoso. Era más bien como si estuviera debatiéndose sobre algo internamente.

Yo solo le sonreí. Y todo signo de confusión desapareció de su rostro. Su mirada se transformo en decisión. Se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia mí mientras yo todavía lo miraba con la boca abierta sin poder moverme de mi lugar. Su andar felino me hizo acordar a un puma persiguiendo a su presa. Yo era su presa.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción no se borro de su rostro en todo el camino. Y por primera vez desde que probé el _Éxtasis_ me quede dura y quieta como piedra. No era justo que me hiciera esto. Yo estaba poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no tirarme sobre el. Y el en dos segundo y con una sonrisa y una miradita ya ponía mi mundo de cabezas. No es justo.

-"Bailas?" – murmuro en mi oído.

Ni siquiera supe en que momento Brad se había ido de al lado mío. Pero si supe en que momento _él_ estaba junto a mí. Mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato a su cercanía. Y su contacto fue como la cura para herida que no me sabía que tenía. Era _mi _más perfecta droga. Solo rogaba tener la fuerza suficiente para negarme a bailar con el. No podía darme esos lujos con todos tan cerca de nosotros. _Es fácil Bella solo di "No"_ dijo un aparte de mi.

-"Si" – _Oh perfecto eres una completa idiota_ dijo de nuevo esa parte de mi.

El sabía lo que producía en mí. Y estaba orgulloso de ello. Por un momento quise ser el tipo de mujer que movía un dedo y lograba lo que sea de un hombre. Solo para hacerlo sentir como yo me había sentido hace un momento.

Y entonces pensé que quizás no fuera ese tipo de mujer. Pero en la guerra, el amor y una pista de baile _todo vale_.

**Edward POV**

Tome su cintura con decisión. No como la ultima vez que habíamos bailado (¿O debería decir la ultima vez que _Dracula_ había bailado?). Sino que esta vez intente demostrar todo lo que fuera posible que ella era _mía_. Quizás no pueda tomar su mano delante de todos. Pero podía bailar con ella como ningún otro lo haría y hacer que todos envidien _al pobre idiota bailando con esa chica_. Mi chica.

Sus caderas se movían acompasadamente con la música. Y el roce de nuestros cuerpos me estaba volviendo loco. _Respira Edward_ me recordé. Su mirada se enfoco en la mía y una sonrisa de satisfacción se esparció por su rostro. Ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Me estaba provocando y lo sabía.

Pero lo que no sabía es que a ese juego pueden jugar dos.

Tome su cintura con mayor determinación y la hice girar de modo que su espalda chocara contra mi pecho. Mis manos viajaron con lentitud desde sus caderas hasta su abdomen. Una de sus manos se coloco encima de las mías mientras que la otra me tomo por la nuca atrayendo mas hacia ella.

Su cercanía me estaba matando. El roce de sus caderas contra las mías. Su, exquisita y adictiva fragancia, me estaba volviendo loco. Pero no iba a ser yo quien decidiera acabar con esta locura. Si, locura. Éramos dos locos. Dos locos que bailando.

Nuestros cuerpos se juntaban como si de dos piezas de rompecabezas se tratase. Dos piezas que alguna vez habían estado juntas y que desafortunadamente habían sido separadas. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Esas dos piezas encontraron su otra mitad y ahora parecía imposible que volvieran a separarse. Como si de un imán se tratase todo me hacia volver a ella.

La sentí revolverse en mis brazos hasta quedar frente a mí. Jamás dejamos de movernos ni bailar. Pero pareció que todo se detuvo en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La lujuria se hizo presente en su mirada. Al igual que debería de estar en la mía. No necesitamos más palabras que esas para comenzar a caminar hacia el balcón. _Otra vez_.

La pista de baile estaba completamente llena por lo que no fue difícil perdernos entre la gente mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro destino. De hecho agradecí a silenciosamente a la multitud porque gracias a ellos era prácticamente imposible que nuestros amigos haya visto nuestra pequeña huida.

El camino pareció mas largo de lo que en realidad era. Pero luego de lo que parecieron horas llegamos. Aproveche nuestras manos aun juntas para atraerla hasta mí y besarla sin más. Deseaba ese beso demasiado como para andar con rodeos. Había estado deseando esto durante cada segundo que habíamos estado distanciados.

-"Extrañe tanto esto" – dije separándome solo lo suficiente para hablar y luego volviendo a juntar nuestros labios de manera desenfrenada. Como si estuviéramos queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

No me había dado cuenta que nos estábamos moviendo hasta que sentí la espalda de bella chocar con lo que debería de ser una columna. Había sido la primera prueba. Y había sido difícil para ambos ocultarles lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Pero lo habíamos logrado.

-"Eso fue divertido" – admitió cuando nos separamos por falta de aire.

-"Divertido? Divertido para ti" – respondí. Ella no había tenido que luchar con el pequeño diablillo en su cabeza que le decía _Bésala. Bésala ahora. Nadie te vera solo bésala._ Claro que había sido "Divertido" para ella. Aunque no me arrepentía ni un poco de ese baile. O esos bailes. En realidad no tengo ni idea de cuantas canciones bailamos solo tenia consciencia de su cuerpo contra el mío. Volviéndome completamente loco. – "Estas loca" – agregue atrapando sus labios en los míos. _Otra Vez_.

-"Claro que lo estoy. Sino no estaría besándome a escondidas con el primo de mi mejor amiga -casi hermana- de toda la vida." – contesto divertida. – "Y tu también lo estas. Por seguirme en esta locura" – agrego.

-"Dos locos enamorados" – termine. La vi sonreír y eso fue suficiente por hacerme desear besarla nuevamente.

-"Oh dime que no es cierto" – murmuro Bella mas para si misma que para mi.

La mire con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión y ella solo rodo los ojos en respuesta. Saco su celular de su escote y yo la mire extrañado. Las mujeres si que tienen lugares extraños donde guardar las cosas.

-"Que? No me mires así. Los vestido no tienen bolsillos" – se justifico. Yo solo reí por su respuesta. Siempre hacia todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba. – "Hola?... ok gracias… si iré en un minuto… Brad! No digas esas cosas" – dijo contestando su celular. No tenia idea que era lo que Brad le había dicho pero la había hecho ruborizar de una manera que se me hacia adorable. – "Ok te veo allá… Bye" – agrego antes de colgar.

-"Que ocurre?" – pregunte acariciando su mejilla caliente por el rubor.

-"La fiesta termino. Ni siquiera se cuando paso eso. Parece que hace unos segundo estábamos bailando pero… como sea Brad dice que todos nos veremos en el estacionamiento en dos minutos." – respondió.

-"Adelantémonos para no levantar muchas sospechas" – respondí tomando su mano y llevándola al ascensor por un atajo.

-"Dios no puedo creer que ni siquiera me haya dado cuenta de que amaneció!" – respondió.

Aunque parecía que había pensado en voz alta así que lo deje pasar. Pero no pude retener la sonrisa de satisfacción que se extendió por mi rostro. La verdad es que yo también había estado bastante "Ocupado" como para darme cuenta de que había comenzado a amanecer.

-"Oh bienvenidos a la fiesta pero ya termino" – ironizo Rose mientras salía del ascensor para encontrarse con nosotros. Lo que me hizo pensar en que todavía le debía una explicación. Y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le diría.

-"Calla chica _Éxtasis_ estuve bailando contigo toda la noche recuerdas?" – respondió Bella. Rose la miro con una cara de confusión. – "Bueno al parecer no" – agrego Bella. Mi prima se veía bastante mal. Como si recién hubiera despertado con una terrible resaca. Rose solo le saco la lengua en un acto totalmente infantil.

-"Todos a sus autos. Hora de volver a casa" – dijo Alice junto a Jasper del cual no se había despegado en toda la noche.

Luego de despedirnos de Brad y Collin cada uno subió en el auto con el que había venido. Y nunca me sentí tan feliz por haber venido con Bella. Teníamos todo el viaje para hacer una última despedida.

Bella se recostó en el asiento del copiloto mientras su mirada se centraba en el horizonte donde el anaranjado sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. No supe hasta que llegamos que se había quedado dormida. La subí a mis brazos con mucho cuidado sin querer despertarla.

-"Ven se los digo. El _Éxtasis_ puede que te haga bailar durante toda la noche pero luego te duerme mejor que un Valium. **(N/A: para los que no lo saben el Valium es un sedante. Es uno de los mas fuertes que existen)" **– dijo Rose viendo como llevaba a Bella. – "No es mi culpa haberme quedado dormida arriba de la mesa" – agrego.

-"Te quedaste dormida arriba de la mesa?" – pregunte casi riendo por anticipado. Ella solo me dedico una mirada muy al estilo Rosalie Hale.

-"Oh si y te perdiste todo el show" – contesto Jasper detrás mío.

-"Cállense ustedes dos." – dijo mi prima. Ahora entendía el porque de su aspecto. El saco de Emmett le quedaba enorme y normalmente le hubiera molestado pero ahora no se sentía con ánimos de protestar.

-"Llevare a Bella a su habitación" – anuncie a los chicos en cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso. Aunque al parecer Rose no era la única con resaca. Emmett no parecía estar de muy buen humor y se tomaba la cabeza como si tuviera miedo de que se le partiera en dos.

-" Edward crees que puedas pasar la tarjeta tu solo? Nosotras nos quedaremos con los chicos esta noche." – dijo Alice.

-"Claro. No te preocupes" – respondí.

Luego de hacer malabares para pasarla tarjeta intentando no moverme demasiado para no despertar a Bella por fin llegue a la habitación. Sentí como si fuera la primera vez ahí dentro. Todo estaba tan perfectamente decorado. Mi tía y definitivamente habían hecho un gran trabajo. Las habitaciones lucían increíbles. Y demostraban mucho de nuestra personalidad.

Acosté a Bella con sumo cuidado en la cama. Al parecer estaba realmente cansada porque en cuanto la deje en la cama se volteo de costado y luego de murmurar algunas cosas ininteligibles siguió durmiendo. Sonreí al recordar la primera vez que la había oído hablar dormida. Y sonreí aun mas al recordar que había dicho mi nombre.

-"Descansa _mi_ Bella" – murmure luego de depositar un suave beso en su frente.

_Creí_ ver una sonrisa en su rostro pero cundo volví a mirar ya no estaba ahí. _Estas alucinando Edward_ me dijo una vocecita dentro de mí. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar esas estúpidas alucinaciones de mi cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Lo menos que quería en este momento era irme. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella.

-"Edward?" – escuche murmurar una vocecita. Esa vocecita que hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina de solo escucharla.

-"Shh… Bella duerme es tarde o mejor dicho temprano" – respondí haciendo que se recostara de nuevo y tapándola ligeramente con la sabana para que no tuviera frio.

-"No quiero" – respondió ella de manera infantil. Se veía tan graciosa haciendo esa mueca. – "Quédate conmigo si?" – pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Y luego me culpaba de deslumbrar a la gente. Su carita de perro mojado me hizo recordar mucho a Alice. Definitivamente eran hermanas. Aunque no puedo negar que en Bella se me hacia mas adorable. Creo que ahora entiendo perfectamente a Jasper. Como se supone que le dices que _no_ a algo como esto? Bueno es algo que no me interesa saber porque no quisiera negarme a ninguna de sus peticiones.

-"Siempre" – respondí con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro aun embobado por su perfectamente actuada imagen infantil.

Aunque en el mismo momento en que dije "Siempre" sentí como si estuviera respondiendo algún tipo de pregunta interna. Una pregunta que nada tenía que ver con la que Bella me había hecho.

Ella parecía feliz y se tiro a mis brazos de inmediato. Yo solo rogaba porque esto no fuera un tramposo sueño.

Había probado mi droga y _no_ estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

* * *

**Capitulo diecisiete:** Hola! Se que probablemente me odien o quieran matarme. Pero les recomiendo que no lo hagan o se quedaran sin historia jejej. No ahora hablando en serio me merezco todo tipo de insultos por demorarme tanto y créanme que yo odio mucho mas que ustedes esto de andar demorándome en actualizar pero las clases se terminan, las evaluaciones están presentes prácticamente todos los días y los trabajos prácticos ni que hablar… de hecho mañana SABADO (si sábado el día que normalmente se usa para descansar, salir con amigos, boludear, etc.) tengo que ir al colegio!!!. Un bajón! Pero bueno… Tenemos una muestra y no puedo faltar. Resumiendo estoy llena de cosas que hacer. En serio lo lamento muchísimo. Pero como _**Daniani **_dijo una vez: "Todos tenemos una vida detrás de esto". (Daniani Sos como una filosofa jejej. Ni hablar de filosofía tuve que hace un trabajo larguisiiimooo!)

**Agradecimientos para las personitas que me alegran los días:**

**maria_alice_cullen:** Hola! Jejej Muchísimas Gracias! Para cuando se hagan los premios te llamare para que estés ahí en primera fila! Jejej. Seria divertido hacer algo como eso. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo y también la historia por supuesto. Lo primero que pensé cuando comencé a escribir es que me gustaría leer a MÍ en una historia. Y bueno había visto una película de unas chicas que se iban a divertir a las vegas y luego terminaban casadas y quise hacer algo con eso. Obviamente la trama es totalmente diferente porque comencé a cambiar cositas por aquí y por allá y luego el viaje a las vegas es lo único que terminan teniendo en común la historia y la película que vi. Se me ocurrieron algunas locuras y aquí estamos jejej.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre, en serio, me hace sentir re bien. Lamento la demora pero el cole como dije antes todos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer fuera de aquí y esta semana fue una locura. Trabajos, evaluaciones, la confirmación de mi sobrina y un montón de cosas más por cien mil jejej. En recompensa les deje un capitulo bien larguito. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas Gracias por comentar y besitos enormes!

**Rei_Hino_Cullen:** Hola! Bueno la verdad es que si el capitulo anterior había quedado cortito pero preferí subir ese poquito que dejarlos sin nada. Además porque sabia que las próximas semanas serian una locura (y así fueron y todavía no termina). Lamento muchísimo la demora. Pero este capitulo es bastante largo en recompensa. Espero que te guste. Y si lo bueno es que Bella y Edward ya están juntos. Pobrecitos ellos escondiéndose de los demás sin sospechar que los demás fueron los que quisieron juntarlos todo el tiempo. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Es solo que me pareció divertido que juntos a escondidas pero solo será por unos capitulo no te preocupes. Mejor me callo porque siempre término contando cosas de más. Gracias por comentar. Besitos enormes.

**Daniani:** Hola! (Alice posee el cuerpo de Natalia para dejar un mensaje especial)_NO! Jazzy! Yo se que todo el mundo esta muy atento a cualquiera de mis movimientos porque quiere robarme a mi Súper-sexy-soldadito-Jazzy pero es MIO!_ ( Alice decide irse del cuerpo de Natalia y ella puede hablar). Ok si ya estoy delirando yo también y que? Ya deliro bastante al escribir esta historia no? Jejej. Ok empecemos de nuevo…

Hola! Bueno Muchísimas Gracias! En serio me hace más que feliz saber que te gusta mi loca idea jejej. La verdad es que cundo publique no pensé que nadie estuviera despierto a esa hora que suerte que lo viste antes de irte a dormir. El capitulo no era muy largo pero algo es algo. Me he demorado bastante porque estuve muy ocupada con decirte que he dormido 5hs en dos días. Lo importante es que subí un capitulo bastante largo en recompensa. Y bueno como bien dijiste _lo prohibido es más divertido_. Creí que seria divertido ver a Bella ponerse paranoica sospechando de todos y Edward que no puede ponerse sobre protector con ella cada vez que un chico la mira o algo. Aunque de todas maneras no será por mucho tiempo. Pronto podrán demostrar su amor a todo el mundo. Ya que nuestra psíquica-posee cuerpos Alice anda sospechando de su relación. Incluso les dejo la habitación para ellos solitos (no pienses mal! jejej). Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besitos enormes y gracias por comentar.

**Bellaliz:** Hola! Bueno la idea de que se haga algo privado es porque en realidad ellos no saben como se lo podrán tomar los demás. No saben que en realidad los chicos hicieron de todo para juntarlos. Imagínate yo también me pondría nerviosa por la opinión de Emmett podría partir a Edward por la mitad con u solo movimiento. Es un hermano básate sobre protector. De todos modos como bien dijiste Alice esta sospechando bastante así que no creo que esto dure mas que un par de capítulos. Sera divertido ver a Bella paranoica con que nadie los vea y cosas por el estilo. O besándose en lugares donde nadie pueda verlos. De todos modos repito no será por mucho tiempo. Solo un par de capitulo mas o menos. Lamento la demora! Gracias por comentar y Besitos enormes.

**Madonna:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! Esa fue siempre la idea principal. Que fuera como algo un poquito privado en un principio. Te imaginas deben de estar aterrados por la opinión de Emmett. El hermanito mayor podría matar a Edward si algo le llega a pasar a su _hermanita_. Tenía que poner algo como esto o no tendría gracias que sea todo taaaan perfecto. Y yo no quiero que discutan ni nada de eso. De todos modos Alice esta sospechando bastante por lo que me da la impresión de que esto se descubrirá antes de lo pensado. Me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia. Lamento mucho la demora. Gracias por comentar. Besitos enormes.

**Ericastelo:** Hola! Totalmente! Creo que con Alice no podrán mantenerlo mucho en secreto pero ellos lo intentaran de todos modos. Pobres! Andan ocultándose cuando todos saben que algo raro hay entre ellos. Aunque los entiendo perfectamente Bella debe estar aterrada de que Emmett mate a Edward cuando se entere al fin y al cabo ella es la hermanita chiquita. Y ya viste como Emmett se puso con solo nombrar al Ex de Bells. Pero bueno será divertido ver todo lo que harán para que nadie se entere. Gracias por comentar y gracias por la paciencia. Lamento mucho la demora! Espero que te guste el capitulo. Besitos enormes.

**Zay: **Hola! Bueno yo creo que bella esta bastante asustada con lo que pudiera pensar su hermano oso Emmett. Creo que tiene miedo que mate a Edward o algo por el estilo. Ya sabes el muy sobre protector con ella sobre todo por todo lo que sufrió. (De nuevo yo hablando de mas) mejor ya no digo mas. Ya veremos más de eso luego. Y no te preocupes que Alice ay esta sospechando sobre lo que paso. Creo que esa es una de las razones por la que les dejaron la habitación a ellos solos. Así que este secreto no será por muchos capítulos más. Será divertido tener que verlos hacer de cuenta que nada pasa entre ellos hasta que la verdad salga a la luz. Y mas con lo mala mentirosa que es Bella jejej. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besitos enormes y gracias por comentar.

**Yolabertay: **Hola! Jejej si la verdad es que estuve súper ocupada. Le organizamos una fiesta sorpresa con jueguitos incluidos. Parecidos a los que jugaron los chicos con los tragos y una búsqueda del tesoro. Estuvo muy bueno pero es súper agotador organizar todo a escondidas ya n se me ocurría que hacer para que no se de cuenta. El capitulo anterior fue muy corto pero preferí subir eso antes que nada. Lo bueno es que en recompensación por toda la espera y el capitulo anterior que fue cortito deje un capitulo mas largo esta vez. Espero que lo disfrutes. Gracias por comentar y por la paciencia. Besitos enormes.

**ale :D:** Hola! Bueno no te preocupes la verdad es que yo también estuve mas que ocupada. Sobre todo estas ultimas semanas. Además no es para nada una obligación que dejes tu comentarios solo es si puedes y tienes tiempo. Así que no te preocupes en serio. me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado la declaración y todo eso. Y con respecto al poema yo en realidad no use todo el poema porque era súper largo pero si use algunas frases se llama "Los celos de carta de una aldeano a su princesa" te dejo el link aquí:

H t t p : / / w w w . y m i p o l l o . c o m / ~ d i e g h o / 9 2 8 4 5 . l o s – c e l o s . h t m l (advertencia el link esta puesto con espacios porque sino no te deja ponerlos solo tienes que copiarlo y borrarle los espacios. Si no llegas a poder verlo avísame y te lo mando por mensaje privado si?). La verdad que me enamore de ese poema, desde la primera vez que lo leí, es hermoso. Y supe que quedaría perfecto para ese momento.

Y bueno la verdad es que si soy la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Amo a mi novio y la verdad es que deberías atreverte a hablarle a tu chico. Mira yo tengo 18 y mi novio 23 (cuando yo lo conocí a el tenia 16 y el 21.) pensé que no me iba a dar bola porque era una pendeja pero después en una fiesta empezamos a hablar y bailamos y a la semana estábamos saliendo. Ya van dos años. Parece que paso todo tan rápido jejej. No te rindas! Se fuerte y háblale aunque sea como amigos y después ves si da para algo mas (guiño) jejej. En serio si no después te vas a preguntar que hubiera pasado si le hubieras hablado y eso es peor… Bueno volviendo a la historia. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Gracias por comentar y por la paciencia. Besitos enormes.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS LOS 110 REVIEWS. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

_**P.D 1:**__ PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y VOTEN PLIS. Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AUN FALTA PARA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA._

_**P.D2:**__ OLVIDE DECIR QUE LAS FOTOS DEL CLUB DONDE ALICE FESTEJA SU ANIVERSARIO ESTÁN EN EL LINK (CON TODAS LAS DEMAS FOTOS DE ESTA HISTORIA) QUE PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN MI PERFIL._


	18. El Juego que Jugamos

**Waking Up In Vegas**

So What Game Shall We Play Today?  
How About The One Where You Don't Get Your Way?  
But Even If You Do,  
That's Okay.

Get your way – Jamie Cullum

CAPITULO 18: El juego que jugamos

**Bella POV**

Mi perfecto acompañante había aceptado quedarse conmigo y yo no podía estar más feliz. Era extraño tenerlo ahí. Acostado en _mi_ cama con esa elegancia tan particular suya. Mi rostro recostado contra su pecho hacia que pudiera escuchar los acompasados latidos de su corazón. Hubiera pensado que estaba dormido si no fuera por su mano acariciando tiernamente mi cabello.

-"Edward?" – dije levantando levemente mi rostro. Justo lo necesario para poder mirarlo.

-"Pensé que estabas dormida" – murmuro acariciando las facciones de mi rostro esta vez.

-"No quiero dormir. Quiero quedarme así. Contigo" – dije volviendo a recostarme contra su pecho. Y ajustando mi abrazo en su cintura al mismo tiempo que el lo hacia conmigo y depositaba un suave beso en mi cabello.

-"Bueno, si no quieres dormir…" – sugirió – "Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?" – termino.

-"Quiero saber mas sobre ti" – respondí instantáneamente levantando mi cabeza de su pecho nuevamente. – "Siento que no se demasiado sobre ti" – agregue apoyando mis manos una encima de la otra para luego apoyar mi rostro encima.

-"Créeme sabes mas de mi que cualquier otra persona. Creo que incluso mas que Rose o Jasper" – respondió.

-"Solo en algunos aspecto" – rectifique.

-"Esta bien. Que es lo que quieres saber?" – dijo rendido.

-"Con cuantas chicas has salido?" – pregunta segura. Sabía exactamente que quería saber.

-"Oh… emm… en realidad solo una. Es decir como novia, solo una" – respondió. – "Que hay de ti? Cuantos novios has tenido?" – agrego.

-"Uno" – respondí con seguridad. -"Porque no funciono esa relación?" – pregunte nuevamente.

-"No estoy seguro. Pero creo que todo se fue al carajo cuando la encontré en la cama con un chico del instituto" – respondió sarcásticamente.

-"Que puta!" – respondí. Esa si que era una respuesta inesperada. ¿Quién podría ser tan estúpida como para engañar a Edward?

-"Lo se pero en ese momento _creí _estar "enamorado" de Tanya" – respondió. – "Y tu? Porque se termino tu relación" – pregunto.

-"Creo que ahora estoy descubriendo que la razón principal por la que terminamos es una completamente distinta a la que creía" – respondí.

-"Ah si y cual seria esa razón?" – pregunto.

-"Que jamás hubo amor. Jacob era mi mejor amigo y nos llevábamos muy bien pero jamás nos amamos realmente." – respondí. Edward parecía interesado en lo que decía.

-"El ex integrante del que Alice hablaba era él?" – pregunto Edward realmente interesado.

-"Si. Los chicos le guardan rencor por haberme hecho sufrir. La verdad es que me dolió mas perderlo como amigo que como novio" – confesé.

Todos los recuerdos parecían tan lejanos. Éramos tan chicos. Que puede haber de serio en una relación de dos adolescentes de 16 Y 17 años que ni quiera se amaban?

– "Por mas de que le haya explicado a Emmett que lo nuestro jamás funcionaria y que no debía odiarlo por eso él jamás le perdono. "Cualquiera que haga sufrir a _mi hermanita_ merece mi odio y mucho mas" decía Emmett" – dije. -"Jacob había sido mi apoyo desde que todo en mi vida se había vuelto patas para arriba y perderlo me hizo sentir sola. A pesar de estar rodeada de gente." – dije.

-"jamás vuelvas a decir eso" – dijo Edward tomando mi rostro con sus manos haciendo que lo mirar – "Nunca, nunca pienses que estas sola. Tienes dos hermanos que te aman. Y otros dos hermanos postizos que te aman de igual manera. Me tienes a mí. _Te aseguro que me tendrás que soportar por mucho tiempo más por aquí._" – bromeo. Haciéndome reír.

-"Te quiero" – respondí acercándome a el.

-"Yo te quiero mas" – dijo juntando apoyando su frente contra la mía.

No demore demasiado en rendirme ante la tentación de besarlo. Sus labios respondieron con igual entusiasmo que los míos. Parecía que habían pasado días desde que no hacia esto. Me regañe mentalmente por dejar que eso pasara. Aunque luego recordé que fueron solo algunos minutos.

Me sentí vacía cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos. Y estuve a punto de preguntarle porque lo había hecho hasta que me di cuenta de nuestras respiraciones agitadas. _Odio la necesidad de oxigeno _pensé.

Un delator bostezo se escapo de mi boca haciéndome recordar que tenía sueño. Aunque estaba luchando contra el desde que llegamos. No quería perder el tiempo durmiendo cuando podía estar con el sin pensar en que alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento o algo por el estilo.

-"Estas preparada para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta mas?" – inquirió.

-"Solo uno o dos millones"

-"Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana…" – me recordó dejando resbalar el rostro por un lado de mi cuello, con la nariz rozando mi clavícula. Sonreí eufórica ante la perspectiva.

-"Estas seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana? – Dije – "Después de todo, eres un mito" – termine.

La mirada de Edward era de confusión y sonreí al responder:

-"Eres dracula recuerdas?"

-"Muy graciosa" – respondió besando tiernamente el lugar por donde antes había paseado su nariz. – "No te voy a dejar" – su voz llevaba la impronta de una promesa. – "He respondido tus preguntas, ahora deberías dormir" – agrego recostándome nuevamente en su pecho y tapándome con la sabana.

Comenzó a tararear una melodía que no identifique. Parecía una nana. Hizo una pausa.

-"Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?"

-"Cierto" – respondí disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Del calor que emanaba su piel. Dejándome llevar lentamente a los suaves brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Desperté acalorada a pesar de estar solo tapada con una sabana y el vestido de la noche anterior aun puesto. El día afuera debería de estar realmente caluroso. Abrí los ojos refunfuñando por la horrible pesadez de mis parpados. Me levante intentando moverme lo menos posible ya que Edward aun dormía junto a mí. Sonreí mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a mí.

Fui directamente al baño y tome una rápida ducha para sacarme esa sensación de pesadez y calor. El agua fría parecía calentarse al contacto con mi cuerpo caliente. Luego de unos minutos decidí que no podía quedarme a vivir en la ducha y me salí. Tome la primera falda y musculosa que encontré. Aprovechando que no estaba Alice para decirme que debía usar.

Edward seguía durmiendo por lo que aproveche para preparar el desayuno. Corte en rodajas algunas frutas que encontré en la cocina y serví dos vasos de jugos. En las noticias anunciaban una inesperada ola de calor para el día de hoy. _Genial _pensé. Si la temperatura seguía subiendo terminaría derritiéndome. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación con el desayuno.

Era completamente irreal que aquel hombre en mi cama fuera_ mío_. El parecía completamente ignorante al mundo. Estaba sumergido en el mundo de los sueños. Su rostro parecía relajado y su respiración era acompasada. Por un momento dude en despertarlo. Se veía tan placentero, tan relajado. Pero luego pensé en Rose y Alice. Ellas habían ido a dormir con los chicos anoche pero podrían volver en cualquier momento.

Tome un respiro y deje la bandeja a un lado para poder despertarlo. Me senté junto a el en la cama y comencé a acariciar suavemente sus cabellos como sabia que le gustaba. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a removerse. Aproveche que ahora había abierto los ojos y me miraba y le di un suave y casto beso en los labios.

-"Buenos días" – dije.

El sonrió. No cualquier sonrisa. _Esa_ sonrisa. La que parecía picara y a la vez increíblemente seductora. Me tomo por la cintura y me tiro en la cama como si pesara igual que una pluma. Y luego de sonreír una vez más por mi jadeo de sorpresa me beso. No como yo lo había hecho. Sino mucho más desesperadamente. Jadee una vez más cuando su mano acaricio mi cintura por debajo de la remera. Lo sentí sonreír satisfecho por lo que provocaba en mí. _Fanfarrón _pensé. Su cuerpo me presionaba contra la cama debajo de mí y a pesar de eso lo _necesitaba_ mas cerca aun.

-"Ahora si son buenos" – respondió alejándose solo lo suficiente para hablar y sonriendo pícaramente.

-"Un día de estos voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea y la culpa vas a tenerla sólo tú." – respondí a modo de regaño. Edward rio.

Luego del increíble despertar por parte de Edward desayunamos en la cama aprovechando al máximo el tiempo, juntos en donde no debíamos fingir. El mediodía paso entre risas y charlas. Podría haberme quedado así todo el día pero, cuando no, Alice tenía planes para la tarde. Nos pidió que nos reuniéramos en el Salón del hotel en 10 minutos.

-"Ok enana suéltalo" – dijo Emmett llegando junto a Rose. Ambos parecían estar de mejor humor hoy. Preferí no pensar en el porque.

-"Estaba pensando que debido a la gran ola de calor que están anunciando en las noticias podríamos aprovechar y pasar la tarde en la pileta!" – dijo una muy excitada Alice.

-"Creo que es una idea genial. Sera divertido" – dijo Rose apoyando a mi hermana.

-"Pileta será" – acoto Jasper quien jamás apostaba contra Alice. Era algo que todo el mundo debería saber.

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y tomo mi brazo y el de Rose y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestra habitación comentando que teníamos cosas que hacer y que nos encontraríamos todos junto en la Pileta en 30 minutos.

La idea de pasar una tarde en el agua era algo realmente tentador. Pero la previa era horrible. Alice nos hizo probar lo que me parecieron más de 20 bikinis de todas formas y colores. Termine por ponerme uno azul con una cortita falda y un blusón muy al estilo playero. Mientras que Alice y Rose eligieron dos hermoso bikinis de color rosa y rojo, respectivamente, y unos vestiditos blancos. **(N/A: Los bikinis y vestidos de las chicas están en el link que pueden encontrar en mi perfil)**

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin salimos de la habitación. Inconscientemente estaba aliviada porque sabía que vería a Edward. No seria lo mismo que la noche pasada pero por lo menos estaríamos juntos. No verlo, me ponía… ansiosa. Los chiflidos Emmett alagando el atuendo de su futura esposa no se hicieron demorar en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como paraqué puedan vernos.

Rei disimuladamente al ver la cara de baboso de mi hermano y de Jazz. No podía negarlo las chicas lucían increíbles. Rosalie, como siempre, parecía modelo de pasarela. Alice dejaba atónitos a todos con su andar grácil y de bailarina. No culpaba a los hombres que volteaban a ver a mis amigas con ojos hambrientos.

Pero cuando mi mirada se dirigió a Edward todo signo de diversión fue reemplazado por la vergüenza. Los ojos de Edward examinaban mi cuerpo exhaustivamente. Podía sentir el rojo furioso recorrer mi rostro. La mirada del chico de pelo cobrizo se dirigió a mi rostro. Me hizo un guiño casi imperceptible para luego sonreír torcidamente. Lo que hizo que mi sonrojo solo se acrecentara.

-"Uau! Rose vas a matarme" – dijo mi hermano tomando la cintura de su prometida reclamándola como suya a la vista de todos demás los hombres.

-"Ese lugar es perfecto! No hay mucha gente y podremos tomar sol tranquilas" – dijo Alice señalando un lugar libre.

Alice dejo caer su toalla en el lugar que le pareció perfecto para poder tomar sol. Los chicos, que traían todas nuestras cosas, las dejaron caer con pesadez. Seguramente Alice había traído bloqueador para toda la gente del hotel.

-"Vamos al agua!" – dijo Alice tomando del brazo a Jasper quien la siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro sin decir nada. _Ese chico si que le tiene paciencia_ pensé.

-"Rosie?" – pregunto Emmett imitando la carita de perro degollado de Alice, aunque lucia mucho mas ridículo.

-"Ni lo pienses Cullen. Sabes que no me gusta mojarme el cabello" – contesto mi rubia amiga acomodándose en una reposera mientras comenzaba a ojear una revista.

-"Si no es por las buenas…" – dijo Emmett dejando la frase inconclusa. Oh-Oh! Emmett va a morir si piensa hacer lo que yo creo que va a hacer – "Entonces tendrá que ser por las malas!" – grito subiendo a su prometida a su hombro y llevándola al agua mientras esta pataleaba y gritaba algo sobre: _"Un paso mas y te quedas sin sexo durante toda la luna de miel Cullen!"_.

Pero mi hermano no le hizo caso y una vez en el agua comenzó a amenazar con tirarla mientras ella rasguñaba toda su espalda intentando no caer.

-"Emmett No!" – fue el ultimo grito de Rose antes de caer. Mi hermano no paro de carcajearse hasta que Rose salió del agua con cara de enojada. _Vas a morir Emmy!_ pensé. Pero para mi sorpresa ella solo se colgó a su brazo haciéndolo caer arriba de ella y luego comenzar a salpicarse agua mientras reían. Claro, como no lo imagine antes. Rose jamás podría enojarse con _su oso_.

-"Bloqueador?" – pregunto Edward detrás de mi queriendo sonar inocentemente. Asentí todavía distraída por el espectáculo frente a mí. Ahora Jasper se había unido a Emmett mientras que Alice se unió a Rose. Era como una competencia Chicos vs. Chicas.

Me quite el blusón dejando el bikini azul a la vista de todos. Sobre todo de Edward. Creí haberlo escuchado jadear. Pero probablemente solo fue mi imaginación. Me recosté boca abajo para que pudiera ponerme bloqueador. Apreté los puños inconscientemente cuando lo sentí sentarse a horcadas sobre mí. Y comencé a contar ovejitas luchando contra la idea de besarlo.

Sentí una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo mientras su mano, suave como el terciopelo recorría desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda baja. No se exactamente en que momento me perdí en la cuenta de ovejitas. Probablemente ni siquiera haya llegado al dos. La sensación de calor que brindaba su piel contra la mía era demasiado placentera.

Sus manos acariciaban, masajeaban y mandabas descargas por toda mi espalda. Mordí mi labio intentando acallar el gemido que quería escaparse de mi boca. Pero si seguía así terminaría costándome el labio de lo fuerte que me lo estaba mordiendo. No podía seguir asi debía pararlo.

-"OK creo que es suficiente" – dije girando la cabeza para mirarlo. La sonrisa satisfecha de su rostro hizo que una parte de gritara muy claramente _"Véngate"._ Y no iba a negarle algo de diversión a mi consciencia. – "Tu turno" – dije inocentemente mientras me levantaba y tomaba el bloqueador de sus manos.

El se recostó boca abajo, como yo había hecho anteriormente, y yo comencé a jugar.

Me senté a horcadas justo encima de su trasero para tener el camino perfectamente libre al colocarle el bloqueador. Tire la crema justo encima de su espalda para que reaccionara de la manera que yo quería al frio de esta. Mis manos comenzaron a masajear toda su espalda con la crema en lentos y tortuosos movimientos.

Él quería jugar? Pues bien, Juguemos.

Una vez que termine de expandir la crema alrededor de toda su espalda comencé a delinear los músculos con mis dedos suavemente. Pasando desde sus brazos hasta su cintura baja. Soltó un siseo sin querer cuando mi mano rozo el elástico de su traje de baño. A el le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Por lo que decidí seguir con mi trabajo.

Seguí masajeando toda su espalda en suaves y lentos movimientos mientras mis caderas se movían sobre su trasero circularmente. Pero el me detuvo. Se volteo debajo de mi y me coloco sobre su hombro mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el agua. De un salto se tiro conmigo encima de el sin darme tiempo a prepárame si quiera.

-"Esto es pasarse de la raya" – dijo con la respiración agitada una vez que ambos salimos a la superficie.

-"Tu empezaste. Yo solo seguí el juego" – me justifique.

-"Tentador, muy tentador juego." – agrego.

Y a mi me lo dice? Estuve a muy poco de tirarme encima de el sin importarme quien estaba cerca. Aunque no podía negarlo. Me encantaba jugar con el. Me encantaba jugar _el juego que jugamos_.

* * *

**Capitulo dieciocho:** Hola! Bueno primero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Se que el principio es un poco aburrido pero es necesario saber mas sobre la historia de los personajes. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ahora voy a hacer una importante aclaración.

_**IMPORTANTE:**__** LEÍ EN UN LUGAR QUE LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA ESTÁN PROHIBIDA EN FanFiction. SEGUIRÉ DEJANDO UN PEQUEÑO MENSAJE PARA TODOS AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO PERO YA NO DEJARE SUS RESPUESTAS AQUÍ. NO SE ASUSTEN! SEGUIRÉ RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEW PERO POR MENSAJE PERSONAL A CADA UNO. UNA VES DIJE: "USTEDES SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO Y YO LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER ES RESPONDÉRSELO". BUENO NO HE CAMBIADO DE OPINIÓN CON RESPECTO A ESO. SEGUIRÉ RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEWS PERO POR MENSAJE PERSONAL. EN ESTE MOMENTO ES UN POCO TARDE PERO MAÑANA O QUIZÁS EL LUNES TENDRÁN SUS RESPUESTAS. Y A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO YA PODRE IR RESPONDIENDO MUCHO MAS FÁCILMENTE E INCLUSO A PENAS LOS LEA. ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE TODO SEA POR CUMPLIR LAS REGLAS QUE NOS IMPONE FanFiction. YO NO QUIERO QUE ME CIERREN LAS CUENTA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO POR ALGO COMO ESTO Y NO CREO QUE USTEDES TAMPOCO LO QUIERAN.**__**GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER! BESITOS ENORMES PARA TODOS/AS.**_

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS LOS 115 REVIEWS. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!

_**P.D 1:**__ PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y VOTEN PLIS. Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AUN FALTA PARA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA._


	19. Tentaciones

**Waking Up In Vegas**

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Elton John – Your Song.

CAPITULO 19: Tentaciones

**Edward POV**

-"Hey ustedes dos! Que dicen de una _pequeña_ competencia?" – grito Emmett sacándonos de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-"Luchas?" – pregunto Bella esperanzada.

-"Claro pequeña" – respondió Emmett que parecía orgulloso de los gustos de su hermana que probablemente él le había inculcado. -"Tres equipos. Chicas arriba de sus compañeros y regla numero uno: No hay reglas" – agrego Emmett. Alice y Rose formaron equipo con sus respectivos novios. Y yo sonreí a Bella mientras le tendía una mano para que se suba encima de mis hombros. Ella sonrió y se subió rápidamente ansiosa por jugar.

-"_Piedra, papel o Tijera_ para ver quien empieza" – dijo Alice desde los hombros de mi primo.

Las chicas se miraban desafiantes como si de una verdadera competencia se tratase. Y con un "Piedra, papel o tijera" las tres descubrieron sus manos desde atrás de su espalda. Bella y Rose serian las que jugarían primero.

-"Que comience el juego" – dijo Jasper que seria "El arbitro".

Las chicas comenzaron a intentar tirarse pero sus movimientos hacían que estuvieran en peligro de caer ellas mismas. Rose lanzaba pequeños gritos histéricos que dejaban sordo a cualquiera cuando sentía que le faltaba equilibrio. Estas chicas si que eran competitivas. Pensé que Rose se rendiría por miedo a que se le rompiera una uña o algo pero ella llego hasta el final.

-"Oh por dios! Mira Rose es Robert Pattinson!!" – grito Bella señalando un punto fijo detrás de su rubia amiga.

-"Que?! Donde?!" – dijo Rose volteándose a mirar. Y en ese momento Bella aprovecho la oportunidad para empujarla. Rose estaba distraída por lo que cayo rápidamente. Bella rio y yo junto a ella mientras Emmett miraba a su prometida con mala cara. Seguramente porque el nombre de un actorcito de Hollywood la haya distraído y como consecuencia hayan perdido. Emmett no era del tipo de personas que son bueno perdedores.

-"Oye eso es trampa!" – dijo mi prima saliendo a la superficie.

-"No hay reglas, Rose. Lo siento" – dijo Bella.

-"No lo puedo creer que tiene ese tipo eh? Se depila las cejas Rosalie! Puaj!" – dijo Emmett resentido mirando a su futura esposa con los brazos cruzados.

-"Emmy bebe. Lo siento. Es solo la sorpresa. Tú eres el único que me importa" – dijo mi prima pero Emmett no parecía ceder.

Rose suspiro y le dijo algo su futuro esposo al oído que, gracias a dios, no escuche. Ni quisiera saber que fue. Entiendo que se estén por casar pero no quiero imágenes mentales desagradables de mi prima con su marido haciendo no-se-que-cosa. Lo único que se es que la sonrisa de Emmett parecía haberse ensanchado y ya no se veía enojado de haber perdido.

-"Bien hecho equipo" – dije chocando la mano de Bella mientras nos hacíamos a un lado para que Alice y Rose jueguen.

-"Gracias. Supongo que tengo mis trucos" – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Me dieron ganas de besarla en ese mismo momento pero no podía. _Contrólate Edward_ pensé.

-"Si!" – escuche el grito de mi prima. Mi mirada se dirigió a ella. Al parecer había ganado. Alice estaba en el agua haciendo un tierno puchero mientras Jasper le decía "Es solo un juego, Al" tratando de disimular su sonrisa por la competitividad de su prometida. Emmett y Rose parecían estar con renovadas energías.

Era nuestro turno y debíamos volver a jugar con Rose y Emm ya que ellos eran los ganadores. Sabia que a Rose tampoco le gustaba perder por lo que estaba seguro que se vengaría.

-"Listos? Ya!" – dijo Jasper mientras todavía mantenía a Alice en sus brazos.

Esta vez fue diferente. Rose y Bella lucharon mas fuertemente y tenia que tener cuidado de que Bella no perdiera el equilibrio o terminaríamos cayendo los dos.

-"Oye Rose. Creo que vi a Kellan Lutz irse por allí sabes?" – dijo Bella mientras forcejeaba por no caer.

-"No caeré de nuevo _cuñadita_" – dijo mi prima. Aunque su cuerpo se tenso cuando Bella dijo ese nombre.

No se exactamente en que momento pero luego de unos empujones mas estábamos los cuatro en el agua mientras Jasper y Alice se reían de nosotros. Las chicas habían trabado sus piernas con tanta fuerza para no caer que terminamos por caer todos juntos. Y a la hora de salir del agua ellas seguían arriba de nosotros.

-"Supongo que eso significa un empate" – dijo Bella tendiéndole la mano a mi prima en señal de rendición.

-"De veras estaba Kellan Lutz por aquí?" – pregunto mi prima acercándose a Bella mientras tomaba su mano.

-"Rose!" – la reprendió Emmett que había escuchado la pregunta de su novia.

-"Es una broma Emmy" – dijo ella mientras intentaba bajarse de la espalda de su novio.

-"Oye Edward. Creo que necesito ayuda" – dijo Bella todavía sentada sobre mis hombros. – "Como se supone que bajare de aquí?" – pregunto aunque parecía como si estuviera hablando mas con ella misma que conmigo.

-"Bella tranquila. Te tengo. Solo intenta destrabar las piernas y deslízate por mi espalda." – dije. La mirada de Bella era de completo terror. – "Te tengo. No te dejare caer" – le asegure. Ella asintió y con sumo cuidado comenzó a destrabar sus piernas como le dije para luego agarrarse de mis hombros con las manos – "Muy bien ahora deslízate. Tranquila te tengo" – le dije. Ella asintió una vez más y luego hizo lo que le pedí.

Aunque yo no sabia que esto iba a pasar.

El bikini de Bella, todavía empapado por la reciente caída al agua, hacia que la tela fuera casi imperceptible. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía. Mandando descargas por toda mi espalda, quemándome, dejando un cosquilleo en el lugar por el que había pasado. Podía sentirla detrás de mí. Podía sentir completamente todo su cuerpo deslizándose lenta y tortuosamente por mi espalda.

Largue un suspiro casi sin querer cuando sus pies tocaron la superficie de la pileta. Solo unos segundos mas y hubiera tenido _problemas_. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta y agradecía que eso pasara. Pensaría que soy un maldito pervertido. Pero no lo pude evitar. El baile en la fiesta de aniversario de Alice y Jasper, la noche que pasamos juntos, ese increíblemente sensual bikini. Como se supone que no reaccionaria?

-"Oigan chicos. Vamos por unos tragos?" – dijo mi primo.

Emmett y yo asentimos rápidamente y comenzamos a caminar hacia la barra. Debía alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Lo más sorprendente de todo esto. Es que jamás había tenido tanta atracción por una mujer antes. Tenía muchas compañeras hermosas en la universidad de Londres pero ellas jamás me atrajeron de esa forma.

Ella era especial. Después de tantos años sin tener una relación real con una mujer aparecía ella dando vueltas todo mi mundo en tan solo algunos días. Ni siquiera sabía en que momento me había enamorado. Quizás fue su personalidad, quizás fueron sus hermosos ojos chocolate o quizás el simple hecho de que es diferente a todas. Me tenía completamente hechizado, y no tenia planeado resistirme a su hechizo.

-"Hey Brad!" – dijo Emmett una vez que llegamos a la barra.

-"Hey chicos! disfrutando del caluroso día ah?" – respondió Brad.

-"Este lugar es genial. Iras esta noche al club?" – respondió esta vez Jasper.

-"Trabajo esta noche. Un evento especial. Deberían ir. Oyeron hablar de la "Flour Paint Party"?" – dijo Brad.

-"No lo creo" – respondió Jasper.

-"Oh Jasper eres tan aburrido hermano!" – dijo Emmett poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de mi primo – "Es una fiesta donde unos tipos te hacen dibujos con una pintura especial que brilla en la oscuridad de la pista de baile. Es genial. Rose y yo fuimos a una y yo le escribí mi nombre en el trasero para que todo supieran que era mía y a ningún idiota se le ocurriera mirarla." – dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-"EMMETT! Demasiada información! Yo no te digo lo que hago con tu hermana cuando estamos solos y…"

-"Whoa! Ni quiero saberlo Jazzy" – respondió Emmett interrumpiendo a mi primo.

-"Como sea. Ahora que ya confesaron lo que cada uno hace con sus respectivas hermanas… que dicen? Vendrán esta noche? Vamos. Sera divertido" – dijo Brad.

-"Claro hermano!" – respondió Emmett realmente entusiasmado con la idea.

-"Genial. No me digan… Seis daiquiris de frutilla?" – dijo Brad.

-"Creo que eres adivino" – dijo Jasper.

Brad nos dios nuestros tragos y luego de un "Nos vemos en la noche" nos fuimos. Las chicas estaban tomando sol y mirando revistas cuando llegamos mientras hacían comentarios sobre la competencia de luchas.

-"Ya se lo que haremos esta noche!" – dijo Emmett sentándose junto a Rose.

-"Las propuestas de Emmett me dan miedo" – dijo Alice.

-"En realidad la idea fue de Brad. Esta noche en el club del hotel habrá una fiesta especial: "Flour Paint Party". El estará allí y nos dijo si queríamos ir" – dijo esta vez Jasper abrazando a Alice por la cintura.

-"Oh por dios! Eso será muy divertido. Emm bebe recuerdas cuando fuimos a esa fiesta y tu pintaste tu nombre en mi…" – dijo Rose.

-"Rose por favor no me hagas escucharlo de nuevo!" – dijo Jasper sin dejarla terminar lo que iba a decir. Lo cual agradecí internamente. Yo tampoco tenia ganas de escucharlo otra vez. Una vez era más que suficiente para mí. Mi prima pareció darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir y se sonrojo.

-"Rose tiene razón creo que deberíamos ir" – dijo Bella.

-"Que es la "Flour Paint Party"?" – dijo Alice. Emmett bufo por la pregunta de su hermana y respondió:

-"Ahora entiendo porque ustedes dos están juntos" – dijo señalando a Jazz y Aly. – "Por segunda vez en el día: Es una fiesta donde unos tipos te hacen dibujos con una pintura especial que brilla en la oscuridad de la pista de baile. Incluso a veces te dejan usar la pintura para que puedas hacerlo vos mismo" – dijo Emmett mirando a su prometida al decir la ultima frase. Lo que provoco una sonrisa coqueta de mi prima.

-"Eso será divertido! Debemos ir. Oh pero que rápido pasa el tiempo ya son las 19hs! Chicas creo que lo mejor será pedir servicio a la habitación y luego comenzar a arreglarnos. Pasen a buscarnos a las 23hs por la habitación ok?" – dijo Alice demasiado rápido. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Bella ya no estaba allí. Alice había agarrado del brazo a ella y a Rose y las llevaba a la habitación casi corriendo. Ni siquiera se como había hecho para planear todo tan rápido. Cuando tiempo puede necesitar una persona para arreglarse? Con Alice _demasiadas_ horas al parecer…

_22.25hs_

Todavía faltaban 35 minutos para que vayamos a buscar a las chicas. El tiempo parecía no pasar mientras mi dedo presionaba casi inconscientemente los botones del control remoto del televisor frente a mí. Ya me había duchado, cambiado, intentado peinarme aunque obviamente no funciono y ahora solo quedaba esperar.

No podía entender como los chicos podían aguantar esto. La ansiedad me estaba matando. Sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no estaba con Bella. Es decir, sin nadie alrededor. Solo nosotros dos. Haciendo lo que nos venga en gana sin pensar en nadie mas. Como si nadie más existiera.

Pensar en Bella no era la mejor idea. Se suponía que debía hacer algo para que el tiempo pasara mas rápidamente pero pensar en ella solo me hacia poner mas ansioso.

_22.27hs_

Que? Tienes que estar bromeando! Solo dos minutos habían pasado?

Los chicos aun no salían de sus habitaciones. Luego de la cena cada uno se fue a su habitación a prepararse. Por más de que haya hecho todo el esfuerzo para atrasarme no había logrado demorarme más de una hora y algunos minutos.

Es que ellos no estaban ansiosos por ver a sus prometidas? O es que ya se habían resignado a las órdenes de la más pequeña de los Cullen? Probablemente sea la segunda.

_22.29hs_

Demonios! Debía hacer algo pronto o me volvería loco. Recorrí la habitación en busca de algo que hacer. Nada parecía atraer demasiado mi atención. Y entonces lo vi. Mi perfecta distracción para los minutos que faltaban antes de encontrarme con Bella.

Camine casi inconscientemente y fui a sentarme en el exquisito gran piano que estaba ubicado en el camino de la entrada. Corrí mi mano gentilmente a través de las escalas, examinando los sonidos. Los tonos eran perfectos.

Empecé con la primera línea del sonido que por si mismo había sido sugerido en mi cabeza mientras Bella dormía sobre mi pecho la noche anterior, rogando que sonara aun mejor de lo que lo había imaginado.

Añadí una línea de armonía, dejando que la melodía central zigzagueara a través de ella. Una nueva canción. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pensó una parte de mí. Pero la ignore en este momento no podía dejar de tocar esa incesante melodía que sonaba en mi cabeza

Dejé a la melodía dirigirse en una nueva dirección, siguiéndola con la línea del bajo. La canción era fascinante, pero incompleta. Jugué con un puente, pero no parecía el adecuado de ninguna manera.

-"Hace mucho no escuchaba tocar" – dijo una voz familiar a mis espaldas. Me sobresalte al escucharlo tan cerca. No lo había oído llegar. – "¿Es nueva verdad? ¿Ya tiene un nombre?" – pregunto mi primo si siquiera dejarme contestar su primer pregunta.

-"Aun no" – respondí todavía concentrado en terminar esta composición. De alguna manera parecía importante para mí que fuese terminada.

-"Hay una historia en ella?" – pregunto Jasper como si supiera la respuesta en realidad. Claro que la había. Había una historia en esta melodía, y una vez que lo vi, las piezas cayeron en su lugar sin mucho esfuerzo. La historia era una chica durmiente en una estrecha cama, oscuro y espeso cabello salvaje que serpenteaba como algas a través de la almohada

-"Es… una nana, supongo" - Tuve el puente justo entonces. Se dirigió fácilmente al siguiente movimiento, tomando vida por si mismo.

-"Una nana" – repitió para si mismo como analizando mis palabras.

Mis manos estaban ahora volando a través de las teclas para trabajar con todas las piezas juntas – modificándolo un poco, tomando esto en una nueva dirección…

Pero ahora podía ver el final. Podía ver como la canción debía terminar, porque la chica durmiente era simplemente perfecta en la forma que ella lo era. La canción se encaminó a la realización, más lento y más bajo.

Toqué la última nota, y entonces incliné mi cabeza sobre las teclas. **(N/A: ****ESTA NOTA CONTIENE **_**SPOILERS DE SOL DE MEDIANOCHE. NO LEER SI NO QUIERES SABER! ESTAS ADVERTIDO. **_**Fragmento extraído de Sol de Medianoche. Cuando Edward compone la nana de Bella. Con algunas modificaciones.)**

-"Eso ha sido increíble Edward" – dijo Jasper apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro.

-"Gracias" – dije mientras me levantaba aun aturdido por la mezcla de sentimientos. En este momento Bella era la única cosa en la que podía pensar.

-"Hey chicos! Vámonos de una vez" – dijo Emmett terminando de acomodar el cuello de su camisa blanca.

-"Si, vamos" – dijo Jasper alisando las inexistentes arrugas de su camisa.

Era tan gracioso cuando mi primo intentaba impresionar a su prometida. No es como si ella fuera a ver a alguien que no fuera el esta noche. Estar cerca de Alice y Jasper era casi incomodo. Con solo verlos mirarse de la forma en que lo hacían te sentías fuera de lugar. Era algo tan lleno de amor. Una mirada casi de idolatría hacia el otro.

Me pregunte si yo tendría la misma mirada estúpida cuando miraba a Bella. _Si, seguramente_ pensé.

Emmett no llego a tocar la puerta siquiera que Alice ya estaba abriéndonos. Diciendo algo así como que "Nos había visto llegar". Había oído de las "Visiones" de Alice pero jamás creí demasiado en esas cosas. Es como decir que _los vampiros existen_ o algo por el estilo. Pero de todos modos había aprendido a nunca contradecir a Alice. Con visiones o sin visiones ella había sabido que habíamos llegado incluso antes de que tocáramos la puerta. Eso era algo no?

Rose apareció detrás de ella sonriendo coqueta ante la mirada exhaustiva de su futuro esposo. Y es su corto y casi transparente vestido blanco no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. La hubiera mandado a cambiarse si no fuera que sabia que estaría a salvo con Emmett. Por lo menos de los demás hombres.

Alice vestía un mini short de jean con una remera en color blanco y una campera del mismo color. Al parecer las chicas habían pensado, al igual que nosotros, que el color blanco seria el más adecuado para que se reflejara la pintura fluor. Sea como sea yo todavía esperaba a que alguien más saliera de esa habitación.

Mis ruegos parecieron ser escuchados cuando una tercera persona se asomo por la puerta medio tambaleándose debido a sus tacones altos. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa al verla luchar contra sus zapatos mientras les fruncía el ceño casi enojada con estos. Seguramente Alice había tenido que ver con esa elección.

No pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada. Y es que si antes había pensado que Rosalie estaba medio desnuda Bella podría pasar como una nudista. Su camisa larga blanca era prácticamente transparente y dejaba a la luz unos extremadamente pequeños shorts del mismo color. **(N/A: LA ROPA DE LAS CHICAS ESTA EN EL LINK QUE PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN MI PERFIL COMO SIEMPRE)**

Su pelo caía en ondas sobre sus hombros de forma completamente natural mientras el sonrojo cubría levemente su rostro al verme observarla de manera casi hambrienta. Le sonreí como solo con ella podía hacerlo y ella hizo lo mismo mordía su labio inferior de una manera que se me hizo increíblemente sensual.

-"La noche recién comienza! Vamos?" – exclamo una excitada Alice mientras pasaba su picara mirada de Bella hacia mi. Será que ella…? No, no era imposible que Alice supiera algo.

-"Creo que necesitare de tus servicios esta noche" – dijo una voz cerca de mi oído. Cerca. Demasiado cerca. La mire confundido y ella señalo sus zapatos como si fuera algo obvio – "A menos que quieran pasar una noche en emergencias…" – dijo dejando la frase inconclusa. Yo solo le sonreí mientras le tendía el brazo para caminar detrás de nuestros amigos.

Alice tenía razón. La noche recién comenzaba y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

* * *

**Capitulo diecinueve:** Hola! Bueno primero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Deben odiarme porque me tarde demasiado pero que puedo decir... El colegio me esta volviendo loca. Además no me esta yendo como quisiera y estoy tratando de poner mas tiempo en mis estudios lo que reduce a mi tiempo libre notablemente. Son las 2.40 de la madrugada y yo aquí estoy escribiendo. Lamento si hay errores pero estoy muerta de sueño y apenas si puedo escribir. De veras lo lamento mucho. Pero no puedo descuidar mis estudios. Espero sepan comprender y besitos enormes! Hasta la próxima!

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS LOS 125 REVIEWS. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!_

_**P.D 1:**__ PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y VOTEN PLIS. Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AUN FALTA PARA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA._

_**P.2: NO HE PODIDO RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE NO TIENE CUENTA AQUI YA QUE NO TENGO SUS DIRECCIONES DE E-MAIL. PERO DESDE YA LES AGRADEZO MUCHISIMO POR HABER DEJADO SU COMENTARIO Y SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DEJARME SU DIRECCION (CON ESPACIOS PORQUE SINO NO PODRE VERLAS) Y CON GUSTO LES CONTESTARE!**_


	20. Marcada

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Y no lo puedo explicar,  
Pero hay algo en la manera en que luces esta noche  
Que me quita el aliento  
Es ese sentimiento de profundidad que recibo de ti  
Y no lo puedo describir  
Pero hay algo en la manera en que luces esta noche  
Que me quita el aliento

CAPITULO 20: Marcada

**Bella POV**

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito verdad? Yo no me estaba volviendo loca. Podía sentir perfectamente el delicado roce de su mano haciendo que la piel de mi brazo se estremeciese. Pude verlo intentando ocultar una sonrisa por el rabillo del ojo.

_Lo Ven! Yo lo sabía. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito_ grite mentalmente. Es que se estaba vengando por lo del bloqueador. Si es por eso el fue el que empezó!

-"Auch!" – susurro luego de que le diera un casi imperceptible codazo en las costillas. No era justo que tentara mi autocontrol de esa manera! Ya tenia suficiente con su sola presencia!

Una picara sonrisa se extendió por su rostro en cuanto llegamos al ascensor del hotel. Edward estaba detrás de mí y podía escuchar a los demás comentando sobre lo divertida que seria la fiesta de esta noche. Pero yo estaba demasiado distraída pensando en la personas que esta unos centímetros detrás de mi.

-"Te dije lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves esta noche?" – susurro en mi odio.

De más esta decir que mis rodillas se aflojaron levemente al sentirlo tan cerca. Su aliento acariciando mi oído, el calor de su cuerpo detrás del mío, su risa sofocada por lo que sabia provocaba en mí. Podía sentirlo perfectamente.

Le mande una disimulada mirada asesina lo que solo provoco que sonriera mas aun.

Alguien debe de haber escuchado mis ruegos porque, gracias a dios, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Agradecí mentalmente el por fin alejarme de ese pequeño lugar donde su presencia era lo unió que podía pensar.

Luego de decir "Buenas Noches" y con una mirada para nada discreta hacia las nosotras los guardias de seguridad nos dejaron pasar sin siquiera preguntar nuestros nombres.

-"Esos tipos no me caen nada bien" – dijo Jasper ajustando el brazo a la cintura de Alice con mas fuerza. Mi hermana solo sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novio lo que hizo que este se calmara notablemente.

-"Hasta que por fin llegan!" – Exclamo Brad apareciendo detrás nuestro – "No quiero ni saber cuanto se tardarían si no estuvieran alojados en este hotel" – exclamo divertido.

-"Lo siento amigo la belleza tiene su precio" – dijo Rosalie.

-"Pues si que deben de haber pagado bastante. Están lindísimas chicas" – dijo Brad divertido por el comentario de mi rubia amiga. – "Vengan les enseñare el lugar." – agrego.

El club no se parecía en nada al que alguna vez habíamos entrado. En nuestra "noche de chicas" que termino siendo una salida fallida. Las paredes estaban repletas de telas blancas donde la gente había hecho dibujos increíbles. En un apartado había especialistas haciendo dibujos sobre algunas chicas. Había mozos caminando por toda la pista con algunos recipientes de pintura para quien quisiera hacer sus propios dibujos. Y todos los empleados estaban también llenos de pintura al igual que la decoración.

-"Como verán las fiestas temáticas se toman muy en serio en el hotel" – comento divertido Brad mientras nos miraba admirar el lugar con la boca levemente abierta.

-"Esto será genial!" – exclamo Emmett.

-"Si que lo será" – murmuro Brad – "Oigan chico yo debo ir a la barra. Nos vemos mas tarde" – dijo para irse luego caminar entre el gran tumulto de gente.

Teníamos suerte de ser clientes VIP porque sino no hubiéramos conseguido mesa. Todos estaban realmente emocionados con la fiesta y Emmett y Rose fueron los primeros en escabullirse a la pista de baile luego de tomar rápidamente su daiquiri.

-"Vamos a pintarnos" – exclamo Alice tomando mi mano y arrastrándome a la pista. Arrastrándome, literalmente.

Uno de los mozos nos dios un recipiente de pintura verde flúor y unos pinceles para hacer nuestras propias obras de Alice. Alice decidió pintarme primero y supe que no ganaría nada negándome. Además esto de la pintura parecía divertido. Y por primera vez Alice no estaba preocupada en arruinar "una prenda perfecta". Al fin y al cabo para ella la ropa era descartable. No se podía usar mas de dos veces máximo.

Sonreí al recordar las locuras de mi hermana. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no pasábamos tiempo solas. La universidad no nos dejaba tanto tiempo libre como lo hacia el instituto. Por lo que me prometí disfrutar a lo máximo estas vacaciones. Después de todo ya éramos como familia no?

-"Listo!" – exclamo mi hermana dando pequeños saltitos. Baje la mirada para ver mi blusón blanco hecho un moño debajo del busto y una frase pintada en mi estomago con la perfecta caligrafía de Alice.

_THE CULLEN GIRL'S_

_So hot._

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada haciendo que algunas de las personas que bailaban cerca de nosotras voltearan a vernos. Alice comenzó reírse conmigo segundos después y creí ver a algunas personas alejarse de nosotras como si tuviéramos algún tipo de enfermedad extraña.

-"Oye! No te rías es toda una obra de arte" – dijo mi hermana aparentando estar ofendida aunque era ella la que se estaba riendo mientras decía eso.

-"Lo siento Aly. Es solo que no sabia que pondrías eso" – dije tratando de calmar mi risa. – "Tu turno" – dije tomando el pincel y el recipiente de pintura de su mano.

Le hice un moño a su remera justo debajo del busto al igual que mi camisa y puse la misma frase. Alice estaba feliz con que tengamos lo mismo pintado y me hizo prometerle que nos sacaríamos una foto. Acepte no pudiéndome negar a sus poderes de convencimiento y volvimos a la mesa en busca de la cámara de foto.

-"Jazzy mira!" – exclamo Alice orgullosa señalando su "Obra de arte" en mi estomago. – "No es genial? Yo también tengo uno. Debemos hacer uno para Rose luego claro solo si es que Emmett la deja escaparse tan fácilmente porque…"

Alice había comenzado a hablar demasiado rápido y era demasiado difícil mantener el hilo de sus palabras mientras notaba la mirada de otra persona en la mesa puesta sobre mí.

Pude notar un brillo particular en los ojos de Edward mientras me miraba divertido. Pero su mirada estaba cargada de algo más fuerte aun. Algo que hacia que me sonrojé sin saber exactamente porque.

Pero la forma en que _Él_ me miraba. La forma en que su lengua remojaba casi inconscientemente sus labios hacia que mis mejillas ardieran. _Creo que necesito un trago_ pensé.

-"Ven, Bella!" – dijo mi hermana con la cámara en su mano. Parecía que había demorado una eternidad en buscar la maldita cámara! Por fin!

Alice me hizo tomar por lo menos un millón de fotos en diferentes poses, ángulos y posiciones. En algún momento Rose se unió a nosotras con un "_Propiedad de Emmett Cullen_" pintado en el pecho.

Instantáneamente Alice insistió en que debía pintarse lo mismo que nosotras ya que pronto seria "una Cullen". A Rose le pareció divertido y Alice escribió su estomago por arriba del vestido ya que ella no tenia shorts debajo.

-"Vamos a bailar al sector Vip? Parece divertido" – dijo Rose luego de que Alice tomara un millón de fotos mas al nuevo dibujo de Rose.

La pista de baile del sector Vip parecía mucho más exclusiva y no estaba tan lleno de personas como la otra. Subimos algunas escaleras y luego de mostrar nuestras tarjetas VIP subimos al segundo piso de donde se podía ver perfectamente todo.

El único problema es que así como nosotras podíamos ver todo, los que estaban abajo también podían vernos a nosotras. En seguida intente olvidar ese detalle y disfrutar las vacaciones con mis amigas al máximo, como lo había prometido.

Un extraño recuerdo vino a mi mente en cuanto me di cuenta de la situación que nos encontrábamos. Éramos solo nosotras tres. Las tres niñas que fingían ser hermanas de pequeñas. Las que fantaseaban con tener muchos hijos y casarse con hermosos vestido blancos. Diseñados por Alice claro esta.

Estos eran los momentos en que me sentía en familia. Porque yo estaba en familia. Ellos eran mi familia. Ellos eran los que habían estado conmigo y estarían siempre. Eran mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos y mi todo. Y en ese momento comprendí con mayor claridad las palabras de Edward: _"Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Nunca, nunca pienses que estas sola"_ había dicho. Por supuesto que no estaba sola. Tenía a mi familia conmigo.

Mi celular vibrando en el bolsillo trasero de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Con algo de esfuerzo saque el aparato del pequeño bolsillo y mira la pantalla todavía aturdida. ¿Quién podría mandarme u mensaje a esta hora? Alice es la única que suele llamarme a media noche o cosas por el estilo para hablarme de la nueva colección de Gucci o Louis no-se-cuanto.

La luz de la pantalla titilaba con un cartel que decía: "Un mensaje recibido". Presione "Leer" pensando que me encontraría con unos de eso mensajes del tipo _"Puedes ganarte un auto O km con solo mandar un mensaje al numero blablabla"_. Puras mentiras.

Pensaba cualquier cosa. Menos esto, claro.

_Espero no te moleste_

_Que haya robado tu número_

_Del celular de Jasper._

_Pero ya no puedo soportar_

_Estar lejos de ti un segundo más._

_E_

Leí mientras una estúpida sonrisa se posaba en mi rostro casi inconscientemente. Desvié la mirada hacia la mesa donde Jasper y Emmett hablaban animadamente. Y si, ahí estaba él. Mirando en mi dirección con una sonrisa que me hizo dejar de respirar por algunos segundos.

Parecía como si sus palabras hubiesen sido sacadas de mi boca. _"No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti un segundo mas"_. Quería decirle que no me importaba que hubiera robado mi número. Que yo tampoco lo soportaba. Quería correr por las escaleras al primer piso y llegar hasta el y besarlo. Besarlo casi tan apasionadamente como esa vez en la Torre Eiffel.

Pero debía controlarme. El quería jugar a los mensajes a escondidas, pues eso es exactamente o que haríamos.

_Entonces… eres como mi acosador_

_Personal o algo por el estilo?_

_Bueno Sr. Acosador no veo_

_Ningún balcón escondido_

_Donde podamos escaparnos._

_B_

Teclee rápidamente y presione "Enviar" antes de que me arrepintiera de haber admitido mis ganas de verlo también. Era tan frustrante tenerlo cerca y no poder siquiera tomar su mano. Pude verlo sonreír por el rabillo de mi ojo mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono celular y luego comenzar a teclear nuevamente.

Estuve a punto de dar un salto en cuanto sentí mi teléfono vibrar nuevamente. Más por el hecho de que podríamos ser descubiertos muy fácilmente que por la sorpresa.

_Creo que se de un lugar perfecto._

_Te veo en los baños en unos minutos._

_No te demores demasiado._

_E_

Mire confundida la pantalla de mi teléfono celular _"Creo que se de un lugar perfecto"_ que se supone que estaba pensando? Mire a la mesa donde se supone debería de estar disimuladamente pero el ya no estaba ahí. Me pareció verlo caminar hacia lo baños y supe que era el momento de mi huida.

-"Oigan chicas iré a ver las pinturas de allí" – dije señalando las blancas telas donde la gente dejaba su granito de arena a la decoración del lugar pintando las palmas de sus manos y apoyándolas sobre la tela. – "Volveré en un momento" – dije sabiendo que no se ofrecerían acompañarme.

Rose y Alice me miraron con el ceño fruncido intentando adivinar porque querría mirar una tela llena de manos de desconocidos en vez de divertirme con ellas. Incluso para mi sonaba estúpida mi excusa pero si les hubiera dicho que iría al baño se hubieran ofrecido a acompañarme. Por alguna extraña razón las mujeres sienten que deben ir juntas al baño _siempre_.

Di media vuelta y baje las escaleras rápidamente antes de que se les ocurriera preguntar mas detalles acerca de mi patética excusa para escaparme de allí. Era una mala mentirosa lo sabia. Así como también sabia que era muy fácil darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Alice siempre decía que era como un libro abierto. Por eso debía huir de ahí rápidamente.

La pista del primer piso parecía mas llena aun de lo que lo había estado cuando subimos. No fue fácil llegar a los baños e incluso estaba bastante irritada por lo pesada que podía llegarse a poner la gente cuanto tomaba algunas copas de más.

Aunque por supuesto todo signo de irritación se fue al carajo cuando vi a mi perfecto acosador recostado contra la pared del baño de mujeres. Su postura despreocupada con un pie apoyado sobre la pared y su sonrisa picara bailando por su rostro hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de solo verlo.

Sus ojos brillaron en cuanto se encontraron con los míos y una sonrisa más pronunciada se poso en sus perfectas facciones. Sentía como si me hubiera quedado clavada en mi lugar y agradecí que fuera el quien se acercara a mí. Su andar felino me distrajo por unos momentos. Pero la realidad pareció caer de repente cuando su mano tomo la mía.

No sabia cuanto había extrañado su contacto hasta este momento.

-"Vamos?" – susurro en mi odio. Me pareció totalmente absurdo que me lo preguntara. ¿En verdad el creía que podría negarme? Pues estaba muy equivocado. Solo asentí en respuesta no confiando en mi voz debido a mi reciente aturdimiento.

Edward sonrió y con mi mano aun entre la suya comenzó a guiarme por entre la gente. Detrás del gran escenario del primer piso había un pequeño pasillo deshabitado en donde había algunas plataformas de hierro que sostenían el gran escenario.

No sabía como había encontrado ese lugar pero era realmente perfecto. El espacio era realmente pequeño y apenas si entrabamos los dos allí. Me senté sobre una de las plataformas de hierro que sostenían el gran escenario mientras Edward rebuscaba algo detrás de unas cajas. Pude verlo sonreír en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba. Se volteo mostrándome un recipiente con pintura de color rojo flúor.

-"Es mi turno" – dijo antes de tomar mi mano y hace un dibujo debajo de mi dedo pulgar. El sonrió satisfecho en cuanto termino lo que parecía un medio círculo. Mire la imagen con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de buscarle un significado.

-"No significa nada cuanto solo tienes una parte" – dijo Edward mientras me miraba inspeccionar su dibujo.

-"Cuando solo tienes una parte?" – pregunte confundida.

El sonrió y se sentó junto a mí. Tomo mi mano y puso la suya al lado. Juntando nuestros dedos pulgares y ahí estaba. Un perfecto corazón se formaba juntando ambas manos. Sonreí como idiota y recosté mi cabeza levemente en su hombro sin separar mi mano de la suya. Se juntaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas hechas para eso. Para estar juntas.

-"Si alguien llega a verlo por separado podría llegar a confundirlo con una mancha o algo por el estilo. No corremos ningún peligro de que se den cuenta" – dijo mientras sus brazos acariciaban mis hombros desnudos haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera.

-"Es hermoso" – dije levantando la cabeza de su hombro para verlo a los ojos y supiera que mis palabras eran sinceras. El sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla suavemente. No pude reprimir las ganas de besarlo. No esta vez. Ya había tenido que reprimirme cuando estábamos con los chicos pero esta vez estábamos solos.

-"Te quiero" – susurro cuando nos separamos.

-"Y yo a ti" – respondí lo que provoco una nueva ronda de besos.

Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Por momentos parecía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo y una parte de mi –una muy muy pequeña parte de mi- se preocupaba por que los chicos sospecharan de algo. Pero en cuanto sentía los labios de Edward contra los míos ya nada mas importaba.

-"Ven. Debemos ir a dejar nuestra marca" – dijo Edward luego de un momento levantando junto con el y guiándome al lugar donde estaban las manos de las personas marcadas. Donde se supone que yo debería estar, claro.

-"No es justo solo queda lugar arriba. No llego hasta allí" – dije frunciendo el ceño a la tela frente a mi.

-"Puedes subirte aquí si quieres" – dijo el encargado de la pintura del sector tendiéndome un banco de madera.

Le agradecí y moje las manos con pintura antes de subir en el. Mi mano parecía pequeña cerca de las demás. Se veía gracioso. Mire hacia abajo mostrándole a Edward mi mano y lo vi reír _mientras mojaba sus manos en pintura_ listo para dejar su marca. Me di la vuelta para bajarme de la improvisada tarima para gente petisa (como yo) pero algo paso en ese momento.

Fue todo muy rápido. Recuerdo que cuando voltee mis pies se trabaron debido a la falta de costumbre de los tacones. Y lo único que pude sentir es mi cuerpo cayendo. Cerré mis ojos no queriendo ver la cercanía con el suelo. Y entonces paso.

Podía sentir una presión en mi trasero y pensé que el dolor comenzaría en cualquier momento. Pero no era desagradable. En realidad esa presión no se parecía en nada a un duro suelo. De hecho era bastante mas reconfortante y suave y tenia forma de… ¿manos? Un momento!

-"Estas bien?" – susurro una voz cerca de mi oído. Bueno no una voz._ Esa_ voz.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme en los brazos de Edward. Si, definitivamente _eso_ que me sostenía por el trasero eran dos manos. Sus manos. Un sonrojo cruzo mi rostro en cuanto comprendí la posición en la que me encontraba.

Mis piernas estaban enredadas en su cintura mientras que sus manos me sostenían fuertemente del trasero impidiendo que me caiga. Su rostro a centímetros del mío y sus ojos que me miraban con preocupación esperando una repuesta de mi parte.

-"Eso creo" – murmure. Y juro que pude escuchar al chico de la pintura reírse junto a mí.

Malditos zapatos de tacón. Esto definitivamente no hubiera pasado con mis amadas zapatillas. Pero Alice, cuando no, se había negado rotundamente a dejarme usarlas.

Edward me ayudo a desenganchar mis piernas de su cintura ya que mi cuerpo parecía bastante reticente a alejarse de el. Que puedo decir? No lo culpaba. Yo tampoco quería alejarme de el pero la posición en la que nos encontrábamos no era la mas adecuada para un lugar publico.

-"Por fin! Aquí estas!" – exclamo una voz chillona junto a mi. "Estábamos buscándote. Es hora de un retoque d maquillaje. Vámonos!" – dijo mi hermana arrastrándome del brazo hacia el baño de mujeres. Creí escuchar a Edward decir m nombre pero en cuanto nos adentramos al tumulto de gente no pude verlo.

En cuanto llegamos al baño Alice me dio un labial para que me pusiera. Agradecía que no me hubiera preguntado sobre porque mi labial se había corrido por completo o el porque de mis labios tan hinchados. Me incline por sobre el lavabo para poder mirarme mejor al espejo en cuanto escuche un grito ahogado de las chicas detrás de mi mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Que?" – pregunte mirándolas confundidas. Ambas parecían haber visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo.

-"Mira!" – exclamo Alice haciéndome voltear y mostrándome la imagen en el espejo.

Y ahí estaba la razón de su sorpresa incluso yo hice el mismo gesto en cuanto lo vi. Allí estaban dos perfectas manos marcadas en mi trasero. El short blanco no hacia que fuera difícil de distinguir y lo peor de todo mis amigas me miraban como si buscaran una explicación al respecto.

-"No es lo que parece" – dije rápidamente sin que se me ocurriera ninguna excusa creíble.

_Demonios! Y ahora que carajo se supone que les voy a decir?!_

* * *

**Capitulo veinte:** Hola! Bueno primero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Son las 2.35 de la madrugada y estoy muerta de sueño pero prometo que mañana contestare todos los reviews! Señoras/es hemos llegado a los 20 capítulos. En honor les he dejado un capitulo bastante mas larguito. Son tres hojas más de Word de las que acostumbro a hacer. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Besitos enormes!

_Que dicen ¿Review? Por fas por los 20 capitulo!_

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS _**LOS 130 REVIEWS**_. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!

_**P.D 1:**__ PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y VOTEN PLIS. Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AUN FALTA PARA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA._


	21. Mentiroso, Mentiroso

**Waking Up In Vegas**

El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera.

Alexander Pope.

CAPITULO 21: Mentiroso, mentiroso.

**Bella POV**

-"No es lo que parece chicas de verdad!" – repetí en un estúpido intento de hacer tiempo. Mi cabeza parecía estar en mi contra y no podía pensar ninguna excusa relativamente creíble.

-"No te preocupes, Bella. Alice y yo lo sabemos _todo_." – dijo Rose acercándose a mi con una postura que me dio algo de miedo. _Todo_? A que se refería con_ todo_?

-"Yo no se a que te refieres Rose" – dije tratando de aparentar estar calmada. Aunque no estoy segura de que haya funcionado ya que mi cuñada me miro con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando había descubierto alguna de las tonterías de Emmett. Esa sonrisa que decía _Oh si! Sabes que te he descubierto_.

-"Si, lo sabes Isabella" – dijo acusatoriamente apuntándome con un dedo. – "No te preocupes Bella. Todas pasamos por esta etapa." – dijo de manera comprensiva. Que? A Aly y Rose también les habían marcado el trasero? – "Es normal Bella. Todas lo mantenemos oculto al principio. Pero debo reconocer que me has decepcionado un poco. Tú eres como una hermana para mí. Me hubiera gustado que me lo digieras antes de enterarme por… eso" – dijo señalando las manos en mi trasero.

Entonces, Rose también había mantenido su relación con Emmett a escondidas durante los primeros días?

-"Chicas yo… lo siento mucho. Pero estaba aterrada de su reacción y…" – dije tratando de explicar mi punto.

-"No estamos enojadas Bella. Es solo que hubiera preferido que nos dijeras que habías visto a alguien que te había gustado y pretendías tirártelo en ves de la mentira esa de ver las pinturas" – respondió esta vez Alice.

Esperen un segundo! Que? Ellas pensaban que me había ido a tirar a alguien por ahí? No, claro que no.

-"Que? Esperen… yo no me he tirado a nadie. Yo… esto fue solo un error…" – dije en mi defensa.

-"Oh vamos Bells. No te avergüences de ello. Yo y Emmett hemos tenido sexo en los cuartos de limpieza de un club y no es tan malo. Aunque tu no lo hiciste verdad? Solo lo besaste. Porque si nos estas ocultando que…" – dijo Rose.

-"NO! Rose no he hecho nada de veras." – dije rápidamente no queriendo saber mas acerca de la vida sexual de mi hermano y su novia. – "Lo que paso es que yo iba caminando por la pista y un estúpido me toco el trasero mientras iba de camino. No les dije nada para que Emmett no se pusiera en plan sobre protector. De todos modos le di un cachetazo para que le quede de recuerdo." – dije sin poder creer la rapidez y naturalidad con que me salió la mentira.

Alice me miro con los ojos entrecerrados como siempre hacia cuando intentaba descubrir si decía la verdad o mentía. Le sonreí tratando de demostrarle seguridad en mis palabras pero no estoy segura de que haya funcionado.

-"Estas segura de que fue solo eso?" – pregunto Rose un tanto desilusionada. Al parecer lo que ella había imaginado era mucho más emocionante que "la verdad".

-"Totalmente" – dije con toda la seguridad que me fue posible.

-"Hay que hacer algo para que Emmett no se ponga como loco cuando te vea. Y creo que tengo una idea." – dijo Alice. – "Rose tu tienes que entretener a Emmett para que no vaya a nuestra mesa ok? Te llamare para que sepas cuando puedes volver. Nosotras debemos encontrar a Jazz" – dijo Alice ideando un plan rápidamente.

Rose encontró a Emmett en la barra. Una vez que estuvimos seguras de que lo había entretenido lo suficiente como para no vernos fuimos a la mesa donde estaban los chicos. Edward me miro con una disculpa grabada en el rostro y preguntándome silenciosamente si todo había salido bien con Alice. Le sonreí un poco haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

-"Jazz necesitamos tu ayuda" – dijo Alice y paso rápidamente a explicarle lo que había pasado. Edward pareció sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo en cuanto Alice explico el origen de las marcas en mis shorts. Y el solo verlo hizo que incluso yo tuviera que sofocar una risita que amenazaba con escaparse.

-"Aly pero no entiendo en que tengo que ver yo" – dijo Jasper que parecía abrumado con tanta información y tan rápido como la había contado Alice.

-"Tienes que hacerme una marca igual. Le diremos a Emmett que es algo de las tres y Rose se hará una en cuanto llegue. Ya sabes para marcar territorio y esas cosas que hacen los hombres." – dijo Alice rápidamente restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de sus manos en el aire.

-"Ok. Y podemos decir que Brad hizo el de Bella" – dijo Jasper entendiendo rápidamente el plan.

Una vez que Jasper le hizo las marcas a Alice, y ganándonos algunas miradas de la gente que pasaba cerca de nosotros, mi hermana llamo a Rose para que sepa que ya podía volver. Unos minutos después mi hermano y su futura esposa llegaron algo despeinados y con la ropa desarreglada. No quiero ni saber lo que Rose hizo para "Entretener a mi hermano".

-"Oh por dios! Aquí vienen los ninfómanos!" – anuncio Alice medio riendo mientras los demás hacíamos muecas de solo pensar donde lo habrían hecho esta vez. Rose y Emmy siempre fueron bastante… demostrativos en cuanto a su amor. Demostraban su amor en todos lados. El living, el garaje, la cocina, etc.

Rose y Emmett se unieron pronto a nosotros y pedimos unos tragos mas. Charlamos de cosas estúpidas como anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños y cosas absolutamente vergonzosas. Bueno, vergonzosas para mi claro.

-"Después de eso jamás pude volver a ver al vecino de la misma forma" – dije luego de que Alice termino con su historia. Todos rieron y yo por primera vez no me había sonrojado. Bendito sea el alcohol!

-"Oh por dios" – chillo Rose – "Amo ese tema" – termino.

-"Odio ese tema" – contraataco Alice.

-"Conozco ese tema" – agregue.

Rose fue la primera en arrastrar a su novio a la pista de baile. Alice se levanto de su asiento y una sonrisa malvada se poso en su rostro de duende. Para cuando adivine el plan de Alice ya era demasiado tarde para decir algo.

-"Ven Edward!" – dijo tirando de_ Mi_ novio a la pista de baile. Me quede muda sin decir ni una palabra mientras mi cabeza intentaba entender eso.

-"Baila Ma'am?" – pregunto una dulce vos a mi lado.

-"Por supuesto" – acepte tomando la mano de Jazz.

Era extraño pero una traicionera sensación de celos me llego al ver a Edward bailar con otra mujer. Era mi hermana, lo se. Pero el solo pensar en la cantidad de mujeres con las que había bailado de esa manera, o las que había besado, o quien-sabe-que-cosas-hizo, me hizo sentir la necesidad de reclamarlo como mío. Ahora mas que nunca.

Pero en cuanto vi el dibujo en mi mano. Ese que a simple vista no significaba nada. Todo sentimiento de celos desaparecieron. Pensé en el momento. En la forma en que Jazz y yo bailábamos y reíamos cada vez que alguno de los dos hacia algo estúpido.

-"Ten cuidado Isabella. Te estoy mirando sabes?" – dijo mi hermana entrecerrando los ojos hacia mi. Aunque una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

-"Lo siento Aly. _Jazzy_ es mío ahora" – dije resaltando el apodo que ella usaba con su prometido.

-"Jazzy!" – chillo mi hermana haciendo un puchero antes de tirarse a sus brazos.

Edward y yo reímos viendo la escena. Jasper susurro algo al oído de mi hermana y esta sonrió instantáneamente antes de besarlo dulcemente.

-"Crees que tu novio se enojaría si te saco a bailar ahora?" – dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído.

-"Mmm… no lo creo. De hecho el se fugo con otra" – respondí mientras volteaba a verlo.

-"Pero que idiota. Como es capaz de dejar a una mujer tan hermosa sola?" – dijo casi con indignación.

Mordí mi labio intentando calmar las ganas de besarlo en ese mismo instante. El tiro suavemente de mi mano alejándonos un poco de los demás para poder bailar más tranquilos.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura desnuda mientras mis brazos se colocaban encima de sus hombros. En un rápido movimiento de ambas partes la distancia entre nosotros había desaparecido y nuestras caderas se movían una contra la otra creando una fricción deliciosa y peligrosa al mismo tiempo. Muy peligrosa.

Nuestras miradas no se despegaron ni un segundo y cada vez que se lengua remojaba casi inconscientemente sus labios tenia que juntar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo allí. Enfrente de todos. Sabia que pese a estar a algunos pasos de los demás podrían vernos tranquilamente en el caso de que _algo_ pasara.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Absortos de toda realidad a nuestro alrededor. Podría decir que fueron años o segundos. Quien sabe. Pero en el momento en que una voz nos saco de ese ensimismamiento me di cuenta de que el numero de parejas a nuestro alrededor había disminuido notablemente.

-"Bella!" – exclamo Alice caminando hacia nosotros. Edward y yo nos separamos levemente. Aunque nos rompimos contacto totalmente. – "Estábamos buscándolos. No se ustedes pero nosotros no queremos acampar aquí esta noche." – agrego.

Alice debe haber entendido nuestras miradas de confusión porque señalo a unos hombres comenzando a levantar todo el desorden y dijo:

-"La fiesta acabo chicos. Donde diablos están sus cabezas?" – comento divertida.

_Buena pregunta Alice_ apremio una parte de mí.

Rápidamente caminamos detrás de mi hermana para encontrarnos con los demás e ir cada uno a su habitación.

El viaje en ascensor pasó rápido ya que estaba algo metida en mis pensamientos.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Edward y yo estábamos saliendo en secreto. Y ya perdí la cuenta de exactamente cuantas veces nos vimos envueltos en extrañas situaciones que hacían a los otros sospechar. Es que no podía aguantar una mentira ni siquiera por un par de días?

Como por arte de magia las palabras de Rose vinieron a mi mente:_ "Debo reconocer que me has decepcionado un poco. Tú eres como una hermana para mí. Me hubiera gustado que me lo digieras antes de enterarme por… eso"_ dijo mi cuñada en cuanto vio la "marca" en mi trasero.

No pude evitar relacionar esas palabras con mi situación con Edward. Que pasaba si un día las excusas se acababan? Que pasa si ellos terminan enterándose antes de que nosotros tengamos la oportunidad de contárselos por nosotros mismos?

Si yo estuviera en su lugar tendría toda la razón en enojarme. Enterarse de secretos de tu mejor amigo por medio de terceros debe de ser algo decepcionante.

Y que hay de Emmett? Se pondría peor por no saberlo que por saberlo? Y Rose? llegaría perdonarnos por haber ocultado algo como esto? Y que hay de Alice? Ella siempre decía que no había secretos entre hermanas. Me perdonaría por este secreto? Y Jasper? Se sentiría decepcionado de nosotros?

La culpa había comenzado a carcomerme por dentro. Por un segundo me dieron ganas de gritarles la verdad a todos en ese momento. No me importo estar en el medio de un ascensor ni nada. Ellos eran todo lo que tenía y no podría soportar la culpa que sentía al ocultarles esto.

Me sentía completamente egoísta. Desde el primer momento había pensado en ocultarles esto para no tener que aguantar sus reacciones o pensamientos al respecto. Pero jamás me había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de ellos al enterarse.

-"Estas bien?" – murmuro Edward detrás de mi con vos casi imperceptible. A pesar de que nuestros amigos estaban demasiado entretenidos charlando acerca de lo buena que había sido la fiesta como para notar nuestro dialogo.

-"Si, eso creo." – respondí.

-"Deja tu ventana abierta. Pasare luego y me dices ok?" – respondió.

Asentí levemente sintiéndome un poco mejor. Esta noche hablaría con Edward y les diríamos la verdad a los chicos lo antes posible. No podría soportarlo más. Ellos eran mi familia y merecían saberlo.

Edward y yo cruzamos una mirada antes de que cada uno entrara a su suite. Me excuse con las chicas y dije que estaba cansada por lo que me acostaría pronto. Ellas dijeron que también se acostarían y con un "Buenas noches" nos despedimos.

Me quite las ropas de la fiesta. Pase una toalla mojada por mi estomago para sacar todo rastro de pintura y me puse mi pijama. Espere a Edward sentada en mi cama mordiendo mis uñas mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de trabajar. Escuche un sonido en el balcón terraza que comunicaba nuestra suite con la de los chicos y en el momento en que el ventanal de mi habitación se abrió salte de la cama y lo abrace fuertemente.

-"Bella, preciosa, que ocurre?" – pregunto preocupado.

-"Soy una persona horrible" – dije enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-"Claro que no. No digas eso. Porque dices que era una persona horrible?" – cuestiono.

-"Cuando te pedí que mantuviéramos nuestra relación en secreto en lo único que pensé es en no tener que enfrentar a los demás y sus opiniones al respecto. Jamás pensé en como se sentirían ellos al saber que le estuvimos mintiendo durante tanto tiempo." – me explique.

Edward pareció comprender a lo que me refería y yo repetí:

-"Lo ves. Si soy una persona horrible"

-"Bella, claro que no" – dijo sentándose en la cama conmigo sobre su regazo aun abrazada a el.- "Yo creo que solo actuamos así por miedo. Miedo a como reaccionarían, a si lo aceptarían, a que llegarán comprender lo que realmente sentimos. Pero no lo hicimos a propósito." – dijo mientras su mano acariciaba dulcemente desde mi cabello hasta mi espalda.

Le explique lo que Rose y Aly me habían dicho en el baño y aunque las situación que ellas habían imaginado eran diferentes claramente podría decir que sus palabras eran como una patada en el estomago para mi en estos momentos.

Edward espero a que terminara de hablar y me escucho y consoló con paciencia. Yo comenzaba a sentirme un poco mejor de poder compartir lo que sentía con alguien. Ya que normalmente hablaría esto con Alice o con Rose pero esta vez no podía hacerlo.

-"No retrasaremos mas el asunto" – dijo Edward mientras sus manos seguían acariciando mi espalda con dulzura. – "Mañana se lo diremos" – agrego.

Tuve un segundo en que el pánico me invadió pero luego recordé en todo lo que había estado pensando y me convencí de que actuar con la verdad era lo mejor. Para todos. Y no solo para mí.

Edward se quedo conmigo esta noche. Debíamos descansar mañana seria un largo día.

* * *

**Capitulo veintiuno:** Hola! Bueno primero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Son las 2.45 de la madrugada y estoy muerta de sueño pero prometo que mañana o el lunes a más tardar contestare todos los reviews! Señoras/es el primer capitulo del 2010. Se que no es muy largo pero quería dejarles un poquito con la incógnita. El próximo capitulo será la gran cnfesion a los chicos. como creen que les ira? Espero sus comentarios...

**_Que dicen ¿Review? Por fas por el 2010! jejeje_**

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS _**LOS 140 REVIEWS**_. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!

_**P.D 1: LES AGRADECERIA MUCHISIMO SI SE PSAN POR MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y DEJA UN COMENTARIO AL RESPETO! Por fis!. Acá dejo el link:**_

_**s/5615801/1/The_Well_of_the_Madness**_

_Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!_


	22. Abrazo de CullenHermanos

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Las relaciones entre hermanos y hermanas son únicas y tienen una influencia muy significativa en sus vidas. A medida que ellos crecen, la relación se convierte en un sistema de apoyo mutuo.

Anónimo.

CAPITULO 22: Abrazo de Cullen-Hermanos

**Bella POV**

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en mi clavícula. Gruñí levemente pensando en que podría haberme sacado de ese fantástico sueño.

Pero a medida de que comencé a despertar me di cuenta de que aquello sobre mi clavícula era unos labios. No solo _unos_ labios, los labios. Aquellos que habían estado presentes también en mi sueño. Aquellos que rieron levemente cuando escucharon mi gruñido.

-"Bueno Días, preciosa" – murmuro en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

-"Buenos días" – murmure estirándome y recostándome sobre su pecho.

El beso mi cabeza con ternura mientras su mano viajaba por toda mi espalda. Daría lo que fuera por quedarme todo el día así.

Pero como un balde de agua fría, la realidad cayo sobre mí. Hoy debíamos hablar con los chicos, decirles la verdad. Mi cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente y Edward lo noto.

-"Los chicos aun duermen." – dijo sabiendo de que se trataba mi preocupación.

Sus palabras lograron calmarme pero no del todo. Tarde o temprano –y espero que mas tarde que temprano- los chicos despertarían. Y la sola idea hacia que el pánico me atormentara una vez.

Me deje calmar por los movimientos de la mano de Edward sobre mi espalda. Los cuales queriendo o sin querer lograron calmarme un poco. Luego de unos minutos decidimos levantarnos y desayunar mientras esperábamos que los demás despertaran. Lo cual además serviría de distracción.

Edward preparó su famoso te para la resaca -aunque en este momento si tenia resaca o no era lo que menos me preocupaba- mientras yo preparaba unas tostadas y un tazón con cereales para mi. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo demasiado elaborado.

Mientras desayunábamos, Alice despertó. Mi corazón se agitó y comenzó a saltar como loco rogando porque Rosalie no despierte aun. Pero para mi mala fortuna unos diez minutos después mi rubia cuñada apareció en la cocina y luego de un "buenos días" se sirvió un poco de té. _Rosalie con resaca es igual a mal humor_ canturreo una parte de mi.

_Ge-nial_ pensé.

-"Por cierto. Que haces tu por aquí, Edward?" – pregunto Alice jugando con los cereales en su tazón.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ahogarme con mi comida. La respuesta a esa pregunta era dar demasiada información a lo que se avecinaba. Eso era bueno o malo? Sentí la mano de Edward presionar lo mía por debajo de la mesa. Era tan obvio que estaba nerviosa? _Si, probablemente si lo era_.

-"Estaba esperando a que despertaran. Hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar cuando lleguen los demás" – contesto Edward con una tranquilidad envidiable. Aunque estoy segura que se tranquilidad se iría por el caño en cuanto Emmett traspasara esa puerta.

-"Buenos días familia!" – Exclamo Emmett entrando por la puerta con Jasper detrás de el.

_Por que? Por que ha tenido que ser justo hoy el día que Emmett ha decidido levantarse antes de la cinco de la tarde?_

**(*)**-"Deja ya de retorcer los dedos, Bella. Por favor, intenta recordar que no vas a confesar un asesinato" – dijo Edward en mi oído mientras los demás no miraban.

Al parecer mi cuerpo estaba actuando por si solo intentando deshacerme del agarre de la mano de Edward en la mía para que Emmett no lo viera. Absurdo, ya que estábamos a punto de confesarlo todo. Que mas da si Emmett veía nuestras manos unidas o no?

-"Que fácil es decirlo para ti" – respondí. Creí verlo reír inaudiblemente pero quizás solo estaba alucinando.

Atendí a los sonidos ominosos de las zapatillas de Emmett a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con un golpe sordo. El sonido me recordó aquella parte de la película de miedo en la que la victima se acuerda de pronto de que ha olvidado echar el cerrojo.

-"Tranquilízate, Bella" – susurro Edward, quien probablemente ya hubo escuchado los alocados latidos de mi acelerado corazón.

En el momento en que mi hermano apareció por la puerta, me encogí como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

-"Hey chicos" – saludo Edward, completamente relajado.

-"NO!" – proteste en vos baja.

-"Que?" – replico Edward con un hilo de voz.

-"¡Esta demasiado cerca de las cuchillas!"

Edward se hecho a reír y se paso la mano libre entre los alborotados cabellos del dolor del bronce.

Los chicos miraron hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido intentando adivinar cual era el chiste. Todos habían comenzado a considerar a Edward "parte del grupo". Claro, la revelación que estábamos a punto de hacerles seguro que iba a acabar con todo tipo de relación amistosa de forma inmediata.

-"Que hay Eddie?" – dijo mi hermano ignorando por completo la mueca que puso _mi novio_ al escucharlo usar ese sobrenombre. Es que Edward ya estaba cansado de aclararle a Emmett cuanto odiaba que lo llamasen así.

-"Hay algo que deberían saber" – comenzó Edward, muy sereno

La expresión de Emmett cambio en un segundo de la inocencia fingida a la negra sospecha.

-"Que es lo que deberíamos saber?" – dijo Emmett, mirándome a mi directamente.

-"mas vale que te sientes, Emmy" – dije sorprendida por haber podido armar una frase coherente.

El alzo una ceja y me observo con fijeza durante cinco segundos. Después se sentó haciendo ruido justo al borde de la silla, con la espalda tiesa como una escoba.

-"No te agobies, Emm" – le dije después de un momento de tenso silencio – "Todo va bien"

Edward hizo una mueca, y supe que tenia algunas objeciones a la palabra "bien". El probablemente hubiera usado algo mas parecido a "maravilloso", "perfecto" o "glorioso".

-"Seguro que si, Bella, seguro que si. Pero si todo es tan estupendo, entonces, ¿Por qué estas sudando la gota gorda?

-"No estoy sudando" – mentí.

Me eche hacia atrás ante aquel fiero ceño fruncido, pegándome a la silla, y de forma instintiva me pase el dorso de la mano derecha por la frente para eliminar la evidencia.

-"¡Estas embarazada! – Exploto Emmett – Estas embarazada, ¿A que si?

Aunque la afirmación iba claramente dirigida a mí, ahora miraba con verdadera hostilidad hacia todos lados buscando al culpable de aquello, y habría jurado que vi su mano deslizarse hacia la parte de las cuchillas en la mesada.

Demonios, es que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera embarazo?

-"¡No! ¡Claro que no!"

Me entraron ganas de darle un codazo en las costillas a Edward para que dejara de reír silenciosamente, pero ya sabia que el ni siquiera lo sentiría. No es como si tuviera mucha fuerza.

La cara de pocos amigos de Emmett se relajo un poco. Siempre había quedado bien claro en mi cara cuando decía la verdad y cuando no, por lo que en ese momento me creyó.

-"Oh, ok"

-"Acepto tus disculpas" – respondí irónicamente.

Se hizo una pausa larga. Después de un momento, me di cuenta de que todos esperaban que yo dijera algo. Alce mi mirada hacia Edward, paralizada por el pánico, pues no había forma de que me salieran las palabras.

El me sonrió, después cuadro los hombros y se volvió hacia Emmett.

-"Emmett, me doy cuenta de que no he hecho esto de la manera apropiada. Según la tradición, tendría que haber hablado antes contigo, ya que tú eres como un padre para Bella. No quiero que esto sea una falta de respeto, pero cuando Bella me dijo que si, no quise disminuir el valor de su elección; así que, en vez de pedirte permiso para salir con tu hermana, te solicito tu bendición. La quiero mas que a nada en el mundo, y, por algún extraño milagro, ella también me quiere a mí del mismo modo. ¿Nos darás tu bendición?" – termino Edward. Creí escuchar a Alice suspirar soñadoramente. Y es que incluso yo lo hubiera echo si no fuera porque no podía respirar siquiera.

Sonaba tan seguro, tan tranquilo. Durante solo un instante, al escuchar la absoluta confianza que destilaba su voz, experimente una extraña intuición. Pude ver, aunque fuera de forma muy fugaz, el modo en que el comprendía el mundo. Durante el tiempo que dura un latido, todo encajo y adquirió sentido por completo.

Y entonces capte la expresión en el rostro de Emmett, cuyos ojos estaban ahora clavados en nuestras manos unidas.

Aguante el aliento mientras su piel cambiaba de color, de su tono pálido natural al rojo, del rojo al purpura, y del purpura al azul. Comencé a levantarme, aunque no estaba segura de lo que planeaba hacer, quizás hacer uso de la maniobra de _Heimlich_ para asegurarme de que no se ahogara, pero Edward me apretó la mano y murmuro "Dale un minuto", en voz baja que solo yo pude oírle.

El silencio se hizo mucho mas largo esta vez. Entonces de forma gradual, poco a poco, el color del rostro de Emmett volvió a la normalidad. Frunció los labios y el ceño, y reconocí esa expresión que ponía cuando "se hundía en sus pensamientos". No estudio a los dos durante un buen rato, y sentí que Edward se relajaba a mi lado.

-"Parece que soy el único idiota que se sorprende por esto" – gruño Emmett levantándose de la silla y alejándose hacia el living.

-"Emm…" – murmuro Rose lista para ir tras de el.

-"No, Rose. Iré yo. Todo esto es mi culpa después de todo" – dije comenzando a caminar detrás de mi hermano.

-"Bella" – me llamo Rose antes de traspasar la puerta.

-"Si?" – dije volteando ligeramente.

-"Todo estará bien Bells" – dijo abrazándome cuando vio las lagrimas amenazando con salirse – "Sabes como es Emmett. En unos minutos estará bromeando acerca de esto, te lo prometo" – dijo.

-"Gracias Rose" – dije para luego seguir a Emmett.

Lo encontré en el sillón del living, perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando ningún punto en particular. Entre silenciosamente intentando no distraerlo y me senté en su regazo como hacia cuando éramos mas pequeños. Siempre me sentía tan protegida en los brazos de ese grandulón. El pareció salir de sus pensamientos y me miro, secando con su dedo pulgar una lagrima que no sabia que se había escapado.

-"Cuando Renee y Charlie fallecieron, tu estabas tan triste. Sonreías intentando hacer que crean que todo estaba bien pero yo no jamás te creí. Esas sonrisas jamás llegaban a tus ojos. Los años pasaron y por mas de que siempre los recuerdas aprendiste a pensar en los buenos momentos juntos y olvidar la culpa que sentiste en los primeros momentos. En ese momento yo prometí que no dejaría que nadie, jamás, volviera a hacerte daño de esa manera" – dijo mi hermano.

Una parte de mi recordó los primeros tiempos. Aquellos en los que la gente me miraba con cara de lastima y me preguntaba si estaba bien aunque en realidad no les importase como me sintiera.

-"Creciste, hiciste nuevos amigos. Y apareció Jacob. El fue tu apoyo, tu mejor amigo y finalmente tu novio. Cuando… las cosas no funcionaron, te vi caer una vez ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que yo estaba ahí. Y no podía hacer nada para levantarte. Odie a Jacob. Lo odie por hacerme romper mi promesa. Incluso pensé en romperle todos los huesos pero sabia que eso no haría mas que dañarte una vez mas." – dijo mientras sus ojos se escurecían en los recuerdos del oscuro pasado.

-"No fue fácil pero entre todos logramos levantarte y hacerte sonreír una vez mas. Y esta vez haría lo que fuera para nadie le hiciera daño a mi pequeña" – dijo acariciando mis cabellos suavemente. – "Lamento haber sido tan idiota como para no ver que ya no eras "mi pequeña" y que ya habías crecido. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta que manteniéndote en esa caja de cristal durante tanto tiempo no estaba ayudándote a crecer. Y lamento estar haciéndote llorar ahora mismo" – dijo sonriendo al decir la ultima frase.

Yo no pude más que reír y tirarme a sus brazos.

-"Siempre seré tu pequeña, Emm. Te quiero mucho" – murmure con la voz ahogada por el nudo en mi garganta.

-"Yo te quiero mas pequeña" – murmuro en respuesta ajustando la cárcel de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-"¡AWW!" – escuchamos gritar para darnos cuenta de que no estábamos solos. Los chicos estaban asomados la puerta mirando cada movimiento. Oh y el grito había sido, por supuesto de Alice. Quien ahora estaba sentada en la ora pierna de mi hermano. – "Abrazo de Cullen-Hermanos!" – exclamo la duende haciendo que Emmett y yo riéramos pero nos abrazáramos como ella quería. ¿Quién podía negarle algo a Alice?

Una vez nos hubimos separado Emmett volvió a poner su cara de seriedad -fingida- y dijo:

-"Edward" – el nombrado se acerco y por primera vez creí verlo un poco nervioso – "A la primera que haces sufrir a mi hermana y te rompo todo lo huesos" – dijo con voz pacifica. Demasiado para aquello que estaba diciendo.

-"No te preocupes. Le dice eso a todos" – dijo Jasper, quien se había acercado con Rose, poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de mi novio.

Todos rieron recordando el momento que Jasper tuvo una conversación parecida con Emmett cuando había comenzado a salir con Alice. Por suerte Jasper jamás había averiguado a lo que Emmett se refería con esa frase.

* * *

**Capitulo veintidós:** Hola! Bueno, lo se, lose. Es algo cursi y triste pero quería demostrar que detrás de toda esa masa muscular y bromas Emmett tiene un gran corazón. Además que se puede ver porque Emmy es tan sobre protector con bella y lo que pensaba el acerca de Jacob. Espero que les haya gustado y que no hayan llorado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Prometo que el próximo capitulo ya tendremos mas acción!! Lo siento pero realmente quería que este capitulo fuera dedicado a este punto en particular. Emmett es un personaje importante para mí. No solo el chico que hace bromas referidas al tema sexual… jejej. Espero que les haya gustado sinceramente! Y bueno.. sin mas que decir…

_¿Review?_

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS _**LOS 150 REVIEWS**_. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!

_**P.D 1: Para los que les pudiera llegar a interesar he traducido algunos one-shot's que podrán encontrar en mi perfil.**_

_Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!_


	23. Compras!

**Waking up in Vegas**

Loves not a competition,

But I'm winning.

Loves not a competition,

But I'm winning.

Loves not a competition – Kaiser Chiefs

CAPITULO 23: Compras!

**Bella POV**

Sentí la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse a mis espaldas con un golpe sordo pero los labios de Edward sobre los míos moviéndose desenfrenadamente era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Las cosas no habían salido tan mal. Obviamente Emmett no lo había tomado a la ligera pero, aquella charla que habíamos tenido había sido un gran avance para ambos. Necesitábamos tanto esa conversación.

En cuanto los chicos habían comenzado a hacer planes para salir a almorzar todos juntos Edward y yo habíamos aprovechado para huir hacia mi habitación. Nadie había salido herido lo cual era algo para festejar.

- Eso ha salido bastante bien. – murmuro aun cerca de mis labios.

- Lo sé. Aun no puedo creer que de veras lo hayamos hecho. – dije uniendo una vez más nuestros labios.

Aquel beso desesperado me hizo recordar aquella noche en la torre. Era tan salvaje, desesperado, apasionado y al mismo tiempo tierno y lleno de amor. Era perfecto.

- Abre la puerta, Isabella! – grito una voz chillona al otro lado de la puerta.

¡Demonios!

Los golpeteos de la puerta retumbaron contra mi espalda debido a mi posición.

A regañadientes me separe de Edward y abrí la puerta solo un poco para averiguar lo que quería mi hermana.

- Gracias. – dijo entrando a la habitación como si fuera suya.

¿Emmett la había mandado a espiarnos?

- Que se te ofrece Aly? – pregunte cuando se recostó en la cama cómodamente.

- Solo venia a avisarles que iremos al centro comercial a almorzar y luego… no lo sé… pasaremos por algunas tiendas y… - dijo intentando hablar de compras con indiferencia lo cual era un trabajo realmente duro para ella. Sobre todo contando que desde hace una semana que no pisaba un centro comercial.

Ya me parecía a mí que no podía ser todo tan perfecto.

- Debo Ir a alistarme. – dijo Edward.

Se acerco a mí y beso suavemente mis labios. En realidad fue a penas un roce pero eso bastaba para hacerme sonrojar.

- Te veré después – murmuro acariciando mi mejilla.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí mientras lo miraba irse por el balcón.

- Woah! Ten cuidado Bella parece como si fueras a prenderte fuego en cualquier momento – comento divertida Rose entrando a la habitación.

- Es culpa de Edward – agrego Alice sonriendo.

- No que debemos alistarnos para ir al centro comercial? – pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

- Ah no. Nada de eso. Primero quiero saberlo todo. Con detalles, por favor. – dijo mi hermana acomodándose en la cama, como si estuviera preparándose para oír una larga historia.

- Te escuchamos, Bells. – agrego Rose tomando una posición parecida a la de mi hermana en la cama.

Sabiendo que no habría forma de zafar del interrogatorio comencé a contarles todo. Desde el principio. Mis sentimientos hacia Edward, el día que nos besamos por primera vez, la noche en la torre y como habíamos intentado mantener oculta nuestra relación hasta que todo este gran lio de la boda pasara.

- Lo sabia! Lo supe desde el exacto instante en que te vi salir de ese balcón con Edward detrás de ti – chillo Alice. – Jamás me creí ninguna de tus patrañas. Era obvio que Edward te había hecho las marcas y luego cuando vi sus manos llenas de pintura…

- Alice espera! Si tu lo sabías porque no dijiste nada?

- Estaba segura de que lo dirías en cuanto estuvieras lista. No quería que te sientas presionada ni nada de eso – explico encogiéndose de hombros.

- Aunque hay que reconocer que fue estúpido por parte de Edward no haberse deshecho de las pruebas que lo inculparían en el crimen "Quien toco el trasero de Bella?" – agrego Rose. Reí por la forma en que lo había dicho. Probablemente se hubiera convertido en un crimen si mi hermano se llegaba a enterar de quien había hecho esas marcas, aunque hubiese sido solo un accidente.

- Y ustedes como hicieron para ver las manos de Edward con pintura? – pregunte.

- Duh! Parece que no nos conocieras Belly-Bells! – comento Alice pasando su brazo por mis hombros. – Sabía que Edward se daría cuenta si no era disimulada por lo que en el momento en que tuve la oportunidad lo saque a bailar. Cuando tome su mano estaba llena de pintura. Caso Cerrado – explico Alice.

- Jamás se les escapara nada verdad? – pregunte. Obteniendo un coro de "No" por respuesta.

Alice eligió un conjunto de mi ropero y me pidió que lo usara. Me sentí secretamente agradecida de que haya elegido solo unos jeans y una blusa. Algo simple y cómodo.

Me puse lo que Alice había elegido para mí y luego de intentar, sin resultado, arreglar mi cabello decidí dejarlo como estaba. Salí en busca de las chicas y ellas ya estaban listas. Bajamos a la recepción donde los chicos nos esperaban y subimos a los autos.

Alice había insistido en que lleváramos los tres autos, es decir el de Rose, el de Edward y el Porsche, ya que según ella eran los que tenían cajuelas más grandes.

Este sería un largo, largo día.

El viaje paso rápidamente. En menos de lo que hubiera querido ya habíamos llegado. Los chicos encontraron buenos estacionamientos pese a que el lugar parecía bastante lleno debido a la cantidad de autos estacionados.

Alice fue la primera en salir volando del auto con Jasper detrás de ella, por supuesto. Rosalie y ella iban a la cabecera mientras hablaban de tiendas como _Gucci_, _Channel_ y no sé cuantas más.

Los chicos caminaban detrás de ellas mientras comenzaban a quejarse por la cantidad de bolsas que tendrían que cargar esa tarde –aunque claro, ellos jamás lo admitirían frente a ellas-.

- Bella! Ven. – dijo mi hermana tirando de mi brazo.

"Auxilio" articule con la boca hacia los chicos mientras Alice me hacia entrar a la primera tienda y me daba una pila de ropa.

Con un suspiro me puse mi primer cambio y salí intentando terminar con esto lo antes posible.

Para mi desgracia, los traidores de los chicos me habían dejado sola con las "Pirañas".

- Donde están..? – comencé.

- Están en el segundo piso. Emmett quería comprar el _PES 2010_ **(N/A: Es un juego de futbol para PlayStation. Creo que todos lo conocen pero por las dudas.) **– contesto Alice mientras miraba mi atuendo desde distintos ángulos.

Traidores.

Luego de haber comprado al menos veinte prendas pasamos a las demás tiendas. Alice no paraba de saltar por todo el centro comercial mientras yo me lamentaba por no haber fingido una enfermedad y haberme quedado en el hotel.

Muchas de las prendas que habíamos comprado realmente me gustaban pero un día de compras con Alice era un precio realmente caro a pagar.

Alice insistió en entrar a una tienda más antes de ir al patio de comidas, y como eran dos contra una no me quedo más que aceptar.

Ni siquiera vi el cartel en la puerta solo entre arrastrando los pies con desgano mientras Alice y Rose comentaban acerca de distintas prendas en vidriera.

- Oh por dios! Bella, mira ese vestido – exclamo Alice mientras señalaba un pequeño vestido azul en uno de los maniquíes de la tienda.

- Alice, no, ni loca. Es demasiado… corto – respondí.

- Sabes el color preferido de Edward es el azul – comento Rose, sabiendo que aquel era mi punto débil.

- Dámelo – respondí.

Alice sonrió satisfecha y me tendió el vestido mientras yo caminaba resignada hacia los probadores.

- Hey Rosie cariño, mira. Es el nuevo _Halo _**(N/A: Es un juego de PlayStation también**_)_ – exclamo Emmett aunque yo no pude verlo ya que estaba dentro del probador.

Oh no. Si Emmett estaba aquí, eso quería decir que también Jasper y más importante aún, Edward. No podía salir con este vestido. Era demasiado… corto.

- Bella, sal ya. – dijo Alice.

- Mmm… no lo creo – respondí.

- Oh vamos Bells. No puede ser tan malo – dijo esta vez Rose.

Tenía razón. No podía ser tan malo ¿Verdad?

Tome aire y con un suspiro salí.

**Edward POV**

Estaba hablando con Jasper sentado en los sillones de la tienda mientras que Emmett se había ido a mostrarle a Rose su nuevo videojuego como si fuese niño chiquito. Las chicas estaban en la puerta del probador esperando que Bella saliera.

La pobre se había quedado sola con Rose y Aly en su locura por las compras. Realmente, sentía compasión por ella.

- ¡Hasta que por fin sales de ahí! – exclamo Alice llamando mi atención.

Sinceramente, no había palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía.

Bella llevaba un mini-vestido azul que me hubiera hecho sentir celos por los demás hombres que pudieran verla en otro momento, pero ahora los demás no importaban. Nadie más existía.

- Hey Edward. Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas. – bromeo mi primo junto a mí. Agradecí que lo hubiera hecho en vos baja o Emmett me hubiera golpeado por ver a su hermana de esa manera.

Escuche lejanamente como Alice y Rose le decían lo bien que le quedaba y que sin duda lo llevarían. Pero yo estaba viendo algo mucho más importante.

Mi mirada se cruzo con la de Bella, quien parecía no estar prestando demasiada atención a lo que su hermana y mi prima decían, y una estúpida sonrisa se poso en mi rostro. Ella me devolvió el gesto no sin antes sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza como si en aquel momento el suelo fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Tuve ganas de levantarme y levantar su mentón con mi mano. Ella no podía estar privándome de aquel espectáculo. Se veía tan adorable.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Alice la llevo a rastras hasta el probador nuevamente para que se cambiara y de paso Alice pudiera pagar el vestido.

- Hey cuñadito! – dijo Alice llamando mi atención. Sonreí por el apodo.

- Que ocurre Aly? – respondí sonriendo.

Todo se sentía tan irreal. Tan perfecto.

- Tienes que hacer me un gran favor – dijo poniendo su carita de cachorrito – Rose acaba de ver una gran oferta en _Jimmy Choo_, y es obvio que no me la puedo perder. Podrías quedarte con Bella hasta que termine de cambiarse? Dile que no se preocupe por el vestido. El Dr. Cullen invita – dijo meneando la tarjeta negra en sus manos.

- No te preocupes, Alice. Jimmy Choo te espera. – dije como si realmente fuera algo de vida o muerte. Lo que probablemente así era para Alice.

- Oh Gracias Edward! Eres el mejor cuñado del mundo! – dijo dando saltitos y yéndose colgada del brazo de Jasper como niño que va a una juguetería.

Reí levemente por la actitud de mi… cuñada -Se sentía bien decirlo-.

- Hola – dijo alguien a mis espaldas. – Soy Mandy.

- Hola – respondí educadamente. Aunque la chica no parecía del todo convencida con mi respuesta – Edward – agregue rogando porque Bella saliera y pudiera largarme de allí de una vez por todas. La actitud de la chica no me caía nada bien.

- Y que hace alguien como tú por aquí _solito_? – dijo de una forma que me dio asco.

Estaba a punto de rechazar educadamente a la chica cuando mi ángel personal se presento.

- Oh el no está _solito_. - Dijo imitando el tono de la chica. - ¿Verdad, Amor? – dijo sentándose en mi regazo mientras le enviaba una mirada envenenada a la chica.

No pase por desapercibido que era la primera vez que me llamaba _Amor_. Y ¿Saben qué? Se sintió genial.

Una sonrisa boba se poso en mi rostro mientras observaba sus ojos oscurecidos por una mezcla de enojo y celos. No pude evitarlo, sentí una mezcla de satisfacción y orgullo.

¿Ella de verdad se sentía así por mí?

Estaba celosa. Bella, estaba celosa.

- Claro, _amor_. – respondí en cuanto recordé que ellas esperaban una respuesta en medio de su matanza a través de miradas.

Era gracioso. Bella se hubiera sonrojado en cualquier otra situación. Pero ella ahora estaba demasiado absorta defendiendo lo que era suyo como para preocuparse por aquello.

Lo cual, si me preguntan, era un total absurdo. Yo me había entregado a ella por completo desde el primer día. No tenía por qué sentir celos. Aunque debo reconocer que esa otra faceta suya era absolutamente fascinante.

- Amor, no me presentas a tú amiga? – dijo dirigiéndose a mi aunque su mirada no se despego de la de la chica ni por un segundo.

- De hecho, la acabo de conocer – le dije. Mandy se levanto desafiando a Bella con la mirada.

Oh_-Oh, mala jugada chica_ Pensé. Bella enojada no era para nada alguien a quien me interesaría desafiar.

- Soy Mandy, un placer – se presentó sonriendo falsamente.

- Soy su novia, y el placer es _tuyo_ – contestó tomando su mano al mismo tiempo que se levantaba ella, también.

Casi, me lanzo a besarla. Lo juro. Se veía tan… sexy cuando estaba celosa –Ok, nadie le diga a Emmett que pensé eso-.

Una nueva competencia de miradas se desato y supe que podríamos estar así todo el día –Por lo menos en lo que a Bella se refiere-.

- Bueno nosotros ya debemos irnos – dije tomando la mano de Bella y sacándola de allí lo antes posible.

- Hasta luego… ¿Maggie?¿Sandy?, como sea… - dijo saliendo.

- Mandy! – grito la chica dentro de la tienda.

En cuanto estuvimos fuera de la tienda arrincone a Bella contra una pared sin siquiera mirar y la bese. Con locura y desesperación.

¡Demonios! Ella se veía tan sexy cuando se ponía celosa.

- Te dije cuanto te quiero? – dije separándome en busca de aire.

- Si, pero me gusta oírlo de todos modos.

- Te quiero. Te quiero. Te qui… – dije acercándome para besarla una vez más.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Pero, yo más.

- Edward, el amor no es una competencia! – dijo a modo de reprendimiento aunque una sonrisa que decía lo contrario se escapo de sus labios. – Pero yo gano! – dijo antes de comenzar a correr.

Demonios, si. Ella era mía. Y ahora más que nunca. Pero necesitaba algo. Algo que le dijera que yo sería suyo de la misma manera.

Y sabía exactamente con quien debía hablar.

* * *

Capitulo veintitrés: Hola! Deben odiarme. Lo sé. Y lo siento pero necesitaba un descanso de todo. Termino siendo más largo de lo que había imaginado la verdad per lo bueno es que he vuelto con mucha más ideas y ganas de escribir… no se imaginan lo mucho que los extrañe! Todos sus comentarios y charlas por msn con alguno de ustedes…

Pero bueno, en forma de tratado de paz les he traído un capitulo larguito. Sé que no es demasiado pero entiéndanme. Pobre Alice! La había dejado sin ir de compras por mucho tiempo! Jejeje. Espero les guste el capitulo!

_**¿Reviews?**_

**P.D1:** Así como he traducido algunos one-shot's al español me gustaría si alguien se anima y le agrada la idea **traducir algunas historias al ingles.** Creo que sería algo realmente interesante. Ya saben una loca idea. Ustedes solo díganme. La verdad es que yo lo haría pero quiero dedicarme de lleno en mis historias. Ya saben **cualquier cosita me manda un PM!**

_**P.D2:**__ Una de mis amigas es una gran seguidora de una de mis historias y ha hecho __**una portada**__ para esta historia que a mi realmente me encanto! Le sugerí si le gustaría hacer también la de mis otras dos historias y acepto encanta. __**El link de las portadas está en mi perfil, pásense y me dicen que les parece si?**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS**__ A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS LOS __**160 REVIEWS**__. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. __**PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO**__. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO!_

Ahora sí, sin más…

Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima.


	24. La hora embarazosa

**Waking up in Vegas**

.

* * *

No te preocupes, el peor día de tu vida sólo durará 24 horas.

* * *

.

CAPITULO 24: La hora Embarazosa

**Bella POV**

- Van a tener que amputarme las piernas después de esto – dije caminando cansinamente con los chicos. Las chicas iban sonriendo adelante mientras comentaban felices acerca de sus nuevas prendas.

Por un momento sentí compasión por Emmett y Jasper. Llevaban por lo menos 20 bolsas… cada uno. Edward la había sacado más barata, llevaba unas cinco bolsas. Luego del vestido, me había negado a comprar más cosas.

Luego de hacer un poco lugar para que las bolsas entraran pero, con mucho cuidado de no lastimar a "sus bebes", como Rose había bautizado a su nueva colección de _Jimmy Choo's,_ cada uno subió a sus respectivos autos de vuelta al hotel.

En cuanto llegamos, unos botones se hicieron cargo de todas nuestras bolsas, lo que hizo que los chicos suspiraran de alivio. Reí suavemente y los seguí hacia la entrada.

Pero, cuando no, mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia. Mis pies se tropezaron entre si y en un segundo sentía la conocida sensación de la caída.

Una vez más, como era de costumbre últimamente, los brazos de Edward me atraparon en el aire por la cintura.

Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con esa arrebatadora y sexy sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Esto se está convirtiendo en costumbre – comente sonrojada hasta la medula, haciendo que el soltara esa carcajada que venia aguantándose para no avergonzarme. Incluso yo sonreí un poco de lo estúpida que había sido mi casi-caída.

- Ven aquí – dijo poniéndose de espaldas mientras ubicaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Que haces?

- Te llevare en andas. No queremos un accidente en el medio del hotel – dijo.

Pensé que una caída en medio de un hotel lleno de gente mirándome raro como si tuviera problemas mentales no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer, así que accedí.

El trayecto no hasta nuestra habitación fue placentero. Excepto claro por algunas personas mirándonos raro pero, nosotros solo reíamos bajito y los ignorábamos.

Lo más complicado fue al momento de llegar. Edward estaba sosteniéndome por los muslos lo que lo imposibilitaba a abrir la puerta. Por lo que debí hacerlo yo, lo cual fue extremadamente difícil.

Intentaba calmar nuestras estúpidas risas mientras la estúpida llave no entraba en el estúpido agujero. Cada vez que erraba, las risas de Edward volvían provocando las mías y haciendo mi trabajo más difícil.

Cuando finalmente pude abrir las puertas nuestras risas aumentaron aun más. Edward se dejo caer en el sillón conmigo aun en su espalda. Trate de zafar mi agarre, pero era realmente difícil. Gire mi cuerpo para quedar sobre él mientras mis piernas aun seguían envueltas a su cintura.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron e inmediatamente nuestras risas se calmaron. Fue entonces cuando note lo comprometedor de nuestra posición.

Y aun así no pude evitar besarlo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos mientras mis labios se acercaban a los suyos y los besaba delicadamente.

El se removió quedando ahora sentado y tomándome por la cintura mientras el beso iba haciéndose más desesperado.

- Mmm… ok les daremos un momento a solas – dijo ¿Jasper?

¡Demonios!

Me separe rápidamente de Edward para verlo sonreír divertido mientras Alice trataba de calmar sus risitas detrás de él.

- Hey, por lo menos no fue Emm! – agrego Jasper al ver nuestras caras de horror.

- Como sea… - dijo Alice, quien estaba ahora más calmada – en realidad nosotros veníamos a avisarles que Brad llamo. Quiere que vayamos al club esta noche. Todos están de acuerdo y como no tenemos mucho tiempo Emmy y Rose fueron a comprar unas pizzas para cenar mientras nosotras nos embellecemos.

- Alice! – lloriquee.

- En quince minutos te espero en mi habitación para comenzar – dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- Pero Aly…

- Catorce minutos – dijo mirando su reloj.

Camine refunfuñando hasta el baño mientras escuchaba las risas de Jasper y Edward.

Siempre me divertía mucho en el club y todo pero, las sesiones de belleza previas con Alice eran una tortura.

Mis músculos cansados se relajaban bajo el agua de la ducha y odie a Alice por darme solo quince minutos –perdón, lo olvidaba, catorce minutos-.

Apenas salí de la ducha un terremoto de cabello negro azabache se abalanzo sobre mí. Me maquillo a la velocidad de la luz y segundos más tarde Rose entro haciéndose cargo de mi cabello.

A la hora de elegir lo que usaría Alice insistió en que me pusiera el vestido azul que había comprado último. Y cuando recordé la reacción de Edward cuando me vio con el vestido, acepte.

Una vez lista salía al living. Los chicos estaban viendo un partido de futbol americano mientras comían pizza. Edward me sonrió y abrió sus brazos hacia mí en una clara invitación en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me senté en su regazo mientras tomaba una porción de pizza.

- Quienes juegan? – pregunte al ver las caras de mi hermano y Jasper quienes parecían bastante sumidos en el juego.

- Los gays de los _Cowboys_ contra los _Jets_ – respondió mi hermano sin despegar la cara de la televisión.

- Cállate Emmett, apuesto a que "_Los gays de los Cowboys_" como tú los llamas harán trizas a tus queridísimos Jets – replico Jasper. _Oh-Oh Jasper había dicho la palabra clave: "Apuesto". Ahora probablemente Emmett diría…_

- Hecho! – _sí, eso es exactamente lo que pensé_ – 50 dólares, que dices? – dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

- Hecho – dijo Jasper tomando la mano de mi hermano en señal de acuerdo.

Quince minutos después Emmett rezongaba con la televisión mientras le daba 50 dólares a Jasper. Edward y yo nos largamos a reír por la expresión de niño encaprichado de mi hermano mientras las chicas, que recién habían salido de la habitación, nos miraban confundidas. **(N/A: Como siempre los vestidos de las chicas los pueden encontrar en el link en mi perfil)**

- Rosie, Jasper me acaba de quitar 50 dólares – dijo mi hermano haciendo un puchero made in Alice.

- Oh por dios Jasper eres un crío! – Exclamo mi cuñada – No te preocupes Osito – consoló a mi hermano.

Jasper rodo los ojos mientras mi hermano le hacía burlas desde los brazos de su prometida.

- Vámonos de una vez. Brad y Collin nos están esperando – dijo Alice.

En cuanto llegamos al club pudimos divisar a los chicos sentados en los VIPS. Aun era algo extraño pensar en Brad y Collin como una pareja pero luego cuando los veías demostrar ese amor que ambos sentían con solo una mirada y no te cavia ninguna duda de que esos dos debían estar juntos.

- Es genial que tengan la noche libre. Será tan divertido – comento Alice mirando a los chicos.

- Lo sé. El club siempre está lleno y es muy difícil poder pedir el día libre, pero hoy se presento la oportunidad y no lo pudimos rechazar. – dijo Brad.

Todos estábamos charlando y riendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto Jasper, Emmett y Edward dijeron que irían a pedir algo para brindar todos juntos.

Los chicos apenas habían dado dos pasos cuando las miradas de Collin y Brad se posaron en mí.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte tratando de sonar desconcertada. Claro que la sonrisa en mi rostro probablemente me haya delatado. Yo sabía exactamente de qué iba esto.

- No te hagas la tonta! Queremos saberlo todo – dijo Brad.

- No sé de hablas.

- Oh vamos! Tu y Edward? Así que hasta que por fin se deciden eh? – dijo moviendo sugerentemente las cejas lo que provoco unas carcajadas de los demás.

- Si, estamos juntos. Punto – dije mientras sonreía como idiota.

- Oh pos dios! Mira la sonrisa en tu rostro, Bella! Es la sonrisa idiotizada-por-el-amor! – exclamo esta vez Collin.

- Quizás – respondí.

Amor? De veras era eso lo que sentía por Edward? Es decir, lo quería, eso lo tenía claro. El siempre era tan lindo, amable y dulce. Mi cuerpo entero parecía entrar en una especia de éxtasis cada vez que estábamos juntos o me decía que me quería.

- Don Peringon **(N/A: Marca de vino)** quiere unirse a la fiesta! – exclamo mi hermano llegando con dos botellas en sus manos mientras que Edward y Jasper venían con otras dos botellas mas detrás de él.

Y como era ya habitual todos mis pensamientos estuvieron dirigidos hacia Él en cuanto lo vi caminar hacia mí con esa gracilidad tan particularmente suya. Su sonrisa me deslumbro por unos momentos mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

¿Enamorada?

- Saben que día es hoy? – exclamo emocionada mi hermana saltando en su asiento luego de que todos brindáramos.

- Que día Aly? – pregunte confundida mientras miraba a mi hermano y Jasper reír descontroladamente y Rose rodar los ojos. Claramente ellos sabían de qué se trataba todo esto.

- Es la hora vergonzosa! – Exclamo mi hermana – Una combinación de "la hora en la cama" y "la hora en mis pantalones" – explico emocionada. **(N/A: Para lo que no saben lo que es eso. Se trata de que durante una hora hay que agregar alguna de las dos frases al final de cada oración. Es un juego realmente divertido, deberían probarlo!)**

- Acabamos de hacerlo hace unas semanas atrás! – dijo Rosalie.

- Me aburro fácilmente… - dijo mi hermano - … en la cama.

Rosalie le pego en el brazo, enfadada mientras el sonreía y envolvía la cintura de su prometida con sus brazos para luego susurrar en su oído:

- Solo bromeo bebe. Sabes que jamás me aburro contigo… en la cama – dijo mi hermano. Ok, eso fue demasiada información.

- No voy a hacerlo – respondí frunciendo el ceño. Eso sería tremendamente vergonzoso en medio de un lugar público.

- Pero Bella! – Dijo Brad – Tienes que hacerlo… ¡En mis pantalones! – termino haciendo que todos largaran carcajadas.

- ¡Oh no! ¡No tu también! - Bella soltó.

Jasper rió, como si pudiera sentir mi frustración y estuviera disfrutándolo demasiado.

- ¡Tienes que terminar esto! - Collin argumentó. - Emm...en la cama.

- No es hora de ser santurrona hermanita... - Emmett me dijo. - En mis pantalones.

- Sí, sólo es un poco de diversión inocente. - Alice respaldó.- En la cama.

- Todos están siendo unos pervertidos. – dije mientras que no podía evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro.

- En la cama. - Rosalie murmuró.

- ¡Sí, Rose! - Emmett aclamó, alzando su puño. Ella lo bajó delicadamente.

- Traidora. – Bella le disparó. - Yo-nosotros iremos a dar una vuelta. – dije sosteniendo la mano de Edward. - Los veo luego.

- En la cama. - Jasper añadió mientras todos volvían a reír.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Me dan tanto dolor de cabeza! – exclame avergonzada por el comportamientos de mi familia.

- En mis pantalones. - Edward añadió. _Oh no! No también el!_

Mike, el botones baboso, quien había estado caminando por allí en ese momento, se tropezó. Nos dio una mirada alarmada.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Te salió el tiro por la culata! - dije felizmente.

- Tal vez ahora él se aleje de ti... - Edward meditó. - En la cama.

Una chica que bailaba por allí cerca se congeló, esperando escuchar el resto de esta jugosa conversación.

- ¡Pero las personas tal vez puedan entender mal lo que está pasando! – dije bajando la voz.

Edward esperó. Hizo una señal con su brazo hacia mí para que continuara.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¡No! – exclame.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Era demasiado perfecto! ¡No puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa! – dijo Edward que parecía bastante divertido con el nuevo juego. _Oh no creo que está pasando demasiado tiempo con Emmett_ pensé.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Fue bastante perfecta verdad? – dije comenzando a resignarme._ Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles verdad?_

- Sólo dilo. – dijo él.

- Bien. Las personas tal vez puedan entender mal lo que está pasando... en mis pantalones. – respondí.

Un chico quien estaba caminando a mi lado en ese momento, se congeló en la mitad de su camino para mirarme. Lentamente alzó una ceja. Mientras que una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

Bella gimió suavemente.

- Eso no fue nada bueno!

- En la cama.

- Edward ya, es vergonzoso y… - dije sonrojadisima.

- En mis pantalones – siguió solo para verme enojar.

- Estás siendo terco a propósito – acuse.

- En la cama

- Ok, está bien, lo que sea. Compórtate así

- En la cama

- Sólo te ignoraré

- En la cama.

Me cruce de brazos mientras miraba a unos chicos bailar. Era el chico de antes, demonios. El me guiñó un ojo.

Bella se volteó hacia Edward.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que pares?

Edward fingió meditarlo y luego se acerco a ella con sus labios casi rozándose. Yo le entendí rápidamente y junte nuestros labios rápidamente.

Demasiado rápido, antes de lo que hubiera querido, debimos separarnos por falta de aire. Caminamos hacia la mesa de vuelta mentalizándose para soportar otra media hora de "la hora vergonzosa".

- ¡Hey! ¡Adivinen lo que viene! - Alice borboteó en cuanto ambos se sentaron en sus lugares.

Todos simplemente los miraron esperando respuesta de alguno de ellos. Finalmente Bella murmuró.

- Por favor que no sea "la hora de Scooby-Doo".

- Este sábado es el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña Belly-Bells... ¡en la cama!

- Sabes que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños, Alice.- Bella le recordó.

Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡Vamos a celebrar esta vez! Vamos a dar una fiesta salvaje...en mis pantalones. – agrego la enana.

Toda la mesa (con la obvia excepción de Bella) se echó a reír.

- ¡Demasiado perfecto! ¡Demasiado perfecto! - Emmett alentó. -...en la cama.

- Pero de verdad... - Alice dijo - Deberíamos tener una fiesta este fin de semana...en mis pantalones... Le dimos a Rose una...en la cama.

- Nop. Nunca. ¡No dejaré que me hagas una fiesta de cumpleaños! – replique. Sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba

Alice hizo un mohín.

- Vamos...en la cama. Te querré por siempre...en la cama.

- Mantente fuera de mi cama - casi le grite.

- Dejen de gritar tanto...en la cama.- Rosalie añadió.

- Estás poniendo las cosas tan difíciles...en mis pantalones. - Jasper sonrió.

Todos habían disfrutado tanto del juego que decidieron extenderlo por más de una hora. Por lo que tuve que soportar todos esos comentarios durante toda la noche.

Había evitado hablar durante toda la noche con tal de no escucharlos. Edward había hecho que me sentara en su regazo y sus besos y abrazos habían logrado tranquilizarme un poco, pero los comentarios aun así no paraban.

Mis hermanos disfrutaban verme sonrojada!

- Odio mi existencia. - gemí mientras Edward y yo caminábamos hacia su auto.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie estaban todos adentrándose a sus respectivos autos que no se encontraba muy lejos. Emmett se volteó cuando escucho que me acercaba.

- Nos vemos luego, Bells... ¡en mis pantalones! – grito en el medio del estacionamiento.

Jasper se volteó un poco también.

- Diviértanse hoy en la noche ustedes dos... ¡en la cama!

Alice se despidió con la mano.

- ¡Nos vemos en la cama!

Entre al auto mientras escuchaba las risas de los demás.

Mi familia está _loca_.

* * *

Capitulo veintitrés: Hola! Que tal el capitulo? Sé que no hay mucha "acción" pero de vez en cuando es necesario momentos cómicos… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es que estoy súper apurada pero como no quería dejarles sin capitulo aquí esta! Espero poder responder sus Reviews antes del lunes.

Ahora si quería dejar un mensajito especial para todos aquellos hermanos chilenos. Realmente no tuve la oportunidad de ver demasiado las noticias pero sé que están pasando un momento terrible así como también se que saldrán adelante muy prontito! La universidad donde estudio está haciendo una recaudación para poder llevar todo lo que se necesite esperamos que muchas personas se sumen a esto! _Fuerza Chile!_

_**¿Reviews?**_

**P.D1:** Así como he traducido algunos one-shot's al español me gustaría si alguien se anima y le agrada la idea **traducir algunas historias al ingles.** Creo que sería algo realmente interesante. Ya saben una loca idea. Ustedes solo díganme. La verdad es que yo lo haría pero quiero dedicarme de lleno en mis historias. Ya saben **cualquier cosita me manda un PM!**

_**P.D2:**__ Una de mis amigas es una gran seguidora de una de mis historias y ha hecho __**una portada**__ para esta historia que a mi realmente me encanto! Le sugerí si le gustaría hacer también la de mis otras dos historias y acepto encanta. __**El link de las portadas está en mi perfil, pásense y me dicen que les parece si?**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS**__ A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS LOS __**170 REVIEWS**__. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. __**PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO**__. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO!_

Ahora sí, sin más…

Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima.


	25. ¿Que es el amor?

**Waking up in Vegas**

.

* * *

_No sé hablar como lo hacen en TV  
y no sé hacer una canción de amor como se debería hacer.  
No lo puedo hacer todo, pero haría cualquier cosa por ti.  
No puedo hacer nada excepto estar enamorado de ti._

_Romeo & Juliet – The Killers_

* * *

.

CAPITULO 25: ¿Que es el amor?

**Edward POV**

Despertar con Bella acurrucada entre mis brazos aun parecía una realidad soñada. Incluso ahora cuando la tenia ahí, conmigo.

Su rostro se veía tan pacifico. Algunos mechones de cabello caoba tapaban levemente sus ojos y tenía esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba pintada en su rostro.

No quise despertarla, me levante lo menos ruidosamente posible.

Bella se removió un poco y se abrazo a la almohada como lo había estado conmigo hace unos segundos. No pude evitar sonreír estúpidamente.

Decidí dejarle una nota en la pequeña mesita junto a la cama para cuando se despertara y salí de ahí rápidamente.

Prepare el desayuno con exagerada lentitud y me senté en la mesada mientras encendía la televisión a un volumen moderado, no quería despertar a nadie.

Antes de que pudiera probar bocado siquiera, Alice entro a saltitos en la cocina.

- Buenos días, cuñadito – dijo con su habitual buen humor.

- Buenos días, Aly – respondí sonriendo.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de cosas vánales, nada importante.

Entonces recordé mi plan. Inevitablemente necesitaba la ayuda de Alice. Yo sabía exactamente lo que haría. Pero sabía que Bella no dejaría que hiciéramos un gran festejo de cumpleaños por las buenas, por lo que deberíamos hacerlo por las malas.

- Alice, necesito tu ayuda. – dije en cuanto termino su platón con cereales.

Ella me miro expectante esperando que continuara aunque parecía como si una parte de ella lo supiera todo. Oh, claro ¿Como lo había olvidado? Mi cuñada y sus poderes premonitorios. Probablemente ella supiera todo desde el momento en que lo pensé en aquella tienda. Además de que el hecho de que el cumpleaños de Bella estuviera cerca ayudaba mucho con mi plan.

Le explique exactamente lo que quería y su parte en el plan. Ella prometió encargarse de hacerles saber a los demás lo que deberían hacer. Hablamos de los detalles y ella se ofreció a encargarse junto a mi prima.

Alice parecía súper emocionada dando saltitos en su asiento mientras aplaudía con las manos.

- Edward, de verdad te gusta mi hermana no? – Dijo Alice mientras me miraba inquisitivamente – Me refiero a que… ¿Estas enamorado de ella?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

¿Estaba yo enamorado de Bella? Es obvio, que ella era importante para mí. La quería, la quería mucho. Pero, ¿Qué es el amor? Está claro que yo jamás había hecho algo así para alguna chica y eso era porque… yo jamás había sentido por una chica lo que sentía por Bella.

Y ahí está de nuevo ¿Qué es el amor?

¿Es acaso, esa locura de sentirte la persona más feliz del mundo cuando tu amada te sonríe o dice "Hola" por el simple hecho de que, aunque sea solo por un segundo, ella te ha tomado en cuenta?

¿Es acaso, quedarte despierto por la noche hasta que tus ojos se cierren por cansancio solo por el hecho de verla dormir o no querer perderte en el mundo de los sueños cuando la realidad es mucho más hermosa?

¿Es acaso, perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, cada vez que ella te besa? ¿O es acaso, desear su felicidad incluso aunque tú no puedas dársela?

Y entonces, como si hubiera tenido una epifanía, lo supe.

El amor era exactamente eso. Un conjunto de todas esas cosas y millones más de sensaciones que solo experimentas con la persona a la que amas.

Porque el amor es eso, es cuando el alma encuentra a su contraparte en otro ser. Bella era mi contraparte, mi mundo, mi estrella fugaz en el oscuro cielo.

Yo la amaba, yo amaba a Isabella Swan.

- Si - murmure tan bajo que me sorprendió que me escuchara – Si, la amo – confesé mirando sonriente a Alice.

**Bella POV**

Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche luchando contra mis extraños sueños. Me habían perturbado gran parte de la noche, y lo peo de todo es que ni siquiera los podía recordar. Era como si tuviera la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero, cuanto más lo pensaba, más lejana parecía mi respuesta.

Abrí los ojos inevitablemente aun con el fastidio de no recordar mi sueño. Y para mi mala suerte, la única persona que podía hacerme olvidar de hasta mi propio nombre, no estaba. Me veía patética abrazada a _su _almohada que aún conservaba su olor.

Me di la vuelta para mirar la hora en el reloj sobre la pequeña mesita junto a la cama y allí estaba una nota doblada por la mitad con un "_Bella_" escrito en el frente en la perfecta caligrafía de Edward. Sonreí como boba y la abrí:

_Buenos días Srita. Swan_

_Lamento no haberla despertado,_

_Se veía demasiado hermosa dormida…_

_Te espero con el desayuno cuando estés lista._

_Te quiere, Edward._

¿Es que podía ser más lindo? Suspire soñadoramente mientras una sonrisa estúpida se posaba en mis labios. Rápidamente corrí y me arregle lo mejor que pude.

Cuando llegue a la cocina vi a Alice correr a los brazos de Edward mientras este le sonreía.

- Muy bonito. Me engañas y con mi hermana – bromee llamando la atención de ambos.

Alice parecía feliz y emocionada al mismo tiempo mientras que Edward solo me regalo una de mis sonrisas predilectas al mismo tiempo que sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad desconocida por mí hasta ahora.

- Iré a ver si Jazz ya despertó – dijo mi hermana mientras hacia un muy sobreactuado guiño hacia Edward.

- ¿Es esa una _sutil_ forma de dejarnos solos? – pregunte sonriendo mientras Edward caminaba hacia mí.

- Oh sí que lo es. – respondió mientras sus brazos se ajustaban alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios chocaban contra los míos.

Edward tenía el poder de hacer que todo alrededor de nosotros desapareciera en cuanto nuestros labios se unían. Tan absorta podía estar que ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento me había levantado por los aires.

- Alguien amaneció de buen humor hoy – comente.

- Es imposible no hacerlo cuando despierto contigo a mi lado – respondió sonriendo torcidamente antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios.

- Mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas, Eddie. – dijo Emmett tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a desayunar junto a Rose.

Demás esta aclarar que mi hermano se gano un golpe de parte de su prometida por el comentarios ya que, pese a que su voz sonaba impasible había cierto tono amenazante detrás de sus palabras.

Edward se separo a regañadientes de mí mientras levantaba sus manos al aire como niño que había hecho una travesura. No pude evitar reír levemente mientras tomaba su mano para llevarnos a la mesa donde mi hermano y Rose desayunaban.

- Entonces ¿Cuales son los planes para hoy? – pregunte mientras jugaba con los cereales de mi tazón.

- Que bueno que lo preguntas hermanita – dijo mi hermana uniéndose con nosotros en la mesa con un Jasper aun adormilado. – Brad y Collin hablaron de una nueva película, parece interesante y prometimos que iríamos a verla con ellos.

- Suena bien – respondí feliz de que no se tratara de otra tarde de compras.

- Perfecto! Llamare a los chicos y les diré que nos encontraremos con ellos en un par de horas – dijo mi hermana.

En cuanto termine de desayunar volví a mi habitación para tomar una ducha rápida y luego me cambie lo más cómoda que pude, aprovechando que Alice no había elegido un atuendo para mi hoy.

Ordene mi cabello y mi ropa sin prestar esencial atención en mi aspecto. No creo que nadie esté pendiente de mi maquillaje o peinado en una sala a oscuras…

Salí hacia el living y, al parecer, todos continuaban aun arreglándose ya que todo permanecía vacio. Encendí el televisor por el solo hecho de que odiaba las habitaciones silenciosas y me recosté en el sillón.

En algún momento las caricias de Edward en mi cabello me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. No sé cuándo pero parecía haberme quedado dormida.

Quizás las noches de pasábamos en el club estaban comenzando a pasar factura a mi cuerpo.

- Lo siento ¿Te desperté? – pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla sonrosada.

- Esta bien ¿Dormí mucho?

- Ni siquiera cinco minutos – respondió - ¿Estas cansada? Puedo quedarme contigo si no quieres ir. Alice lo entenderá.

- No, está bien. Quiero ir. Es solo que… no estoy muy acostumbrada a todo esto de salir todas las noches y volver al amanecer. Normalmente con la universidad no tenía mucho tiempo para divertirme.

- Lo sé. Yo igual.

- De todos modos es genial. Mis hermanos también estaban ocupados en sus estudios por lo que no nos veíamos demasiado. Excepto claro los domingos, Mama siempre dice que el domingo es el día familiar y no hay universidad que se atreva a interferir en el día familiar – respondí mientras recordaba a mis padres.

Debo reconocer que el tener a mis hermanos aquí, hacia que, me sintiera algo menos nostálgica, pero no podía evitar recordarlos. Esme y Carlisle se había convertido en mis padres desde que tenía cinco años y jamás nos habíamos separado durante tanto tiempo.

Además de que no podía evitar pensar que ellos no estarían conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños. Siempre había sido bastante reticente con esas fechas. No es como si me gustara ser el centro de atención. Yo lo único que deseaba para mi cumpleaños era tener conmigo a las personas que mas amaba. Y esta vez no estarían _todas_ las personas que mas amaba.

- Suena como una gran familia feliz – dijo Edward pensativo.

- Lo somos.

- Hey tortolos! Hora de irnos – dijo Alice

Edward y yo sonreímos y caminamos detrás de ellos. Alice dijo que todos iríamos en el jeep para no tener problemas para encontrar estacionamiento y mientras Emmett y Rose tomaban el lugar de piloto y copiloto, respectivamente, Jasper y Edward se sentaron en la parte de atrás haciendo que nosotras nos sentáramos sobre sus regazos.

Edward acaricio mi espalda con su mano haciendo movimientos circulares mientras yo me apoyaba en su hombro y olía, disimuladamente, su embriagante perfume.

- Emm pon algo de música – dijo Rose.

- Lo que tú digas, cariño – respondió mi hermano tratando de aguantar una risita que amenazaba con salirse.

- Emmett ni se te ocurra… - empezó mi cuñada pero el sonido del estéreo interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
__Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

Comenzó a sonar un tema de Aqua. De hecho era _El tema de Aqua_. El que mi amiga odiaba y el que mi hermano ponía solo para hacerla enfadar.

La relación de Emmett y Rose no siempre había sido así. Cuando teníamos unos 15 años mi hermano la llamaba Barbie o Rubia. La molestaba constantemente con sus interminables chistes de rubias huecas, lo que estaba muy lejos de la personalidad de Rosalie, y por supuesto mi amiga se ponía roja de la furia.

Un día tanta pelea entre ellos habían terminado besándose. Ni siquiera sé como paso, pero al otro día mi hermano miraba a "La Barbie" como ciego que al sol por primera vez.

Tiempo más tarde había terminado confesándole que solo la hacía enojar porque adoraba el rojo escarlata en que se convertían sus mejillas cada vez que se enfurecía con él.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

Mi hermano comenzó a cantar imitando los extraños timbres de voz de "Barbie" y luego cambiando su voz para interpretar a "Ken" mientras las mejillas de Rose comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

_  
__I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
_

Nosotros desde atrás solo tratábamos de reprimir nuestras carcajadas, nadie quería enfrentarse a la furia de Rosalie Hale.

_  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Una sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de Rose al escuchar la mala imitación de ken de mi hermano, apenas fue una milésima de segundo pero estoy segura de que Emmett la vio ya que su sonrisa se extendió aun mas.

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_  
_Alice y yo nos unimos al coro cantando la parte de Barbie mientras que Emmett seguía con su mala imitación de Ken.

Rose se volteo y nos hecho una de _esas_ miradas muy Rosalie Hale pero nosotras solo cantamos más fuerte.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
__(uu-oooh-u)_

_Las risas de Jasper y Edward esta vez no pudieron retenerse por mas tiempo. Incluso Alice y yo estábamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por terminar el tema antes de reír a carcajadas._

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!_

La canción había terminado y la sonrisa del rostro de mi hermano aun seguía intacta mientras que Rosalie aun no había emitido palabra. Todo se quedo en un profundo silencio mientras esperábamos la reacción de Rose.

- Eres un idiota Emmett Cullen – dijo cuñada mientras estallaba en Fuertes carcajadas hacienda que todos la siguiéramos. – Pero, te amo. – creí escucharla decir al oído a Emmett.

Lo que hizo que mi hermano sonriera tanto que se le notaron sus hoyuelos, esos que Rosalie secretamente amaba.

* * *

Capitulo veinticinco: Hola! Que tal el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño Rose-Emmett del final. Realmente pude imaginarme esos días en que mantenían una relación de amor-odio.

Y que tal el descubrimiento de Edward? Creo que este capítulo es realmente importante para lo que se viene. Muchas personas han expresado sus ganas de ver la relación de Edward y Bella "avanzar a otro nivel" lo cierto es que falta menos de lo que creen… estoy algo nerviosa con que no les guste. Tengo las imágenes dando vuelta en mi cabeza, como sucede con cada capítulo, pero muy distinto es plasmarlo en escrito, así que a veremos.

Además de que los imagino como una pareja muy sexual, solo que aun no lo han descubierto. Pero mejor ya no digo nada porque de nuevo comienzo a adelantarme demasiado… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo de siempre. A todos los que siguen la historia desde el principio y los que se han ido uniendo en el camino y que dejan sin falta sus hermosos comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo! Muchas gracias, en serio. Y ahora sin más que decir…

_**¿Reviews?**_

**P.D1:** Así como he traducido algunos one-shot's al español me gustaría si alguien se anima y le agrada la idea **traducir algunas historias al ingles.** Creo que sería algo realmente interesante. Ya saben una loca idea. Ustedes solo díganme. La verdad es que yo lo haría pero quiero dedicarme de lleno en mis historias. Ya saben **cualquier cosita me manda un PM!**

_**P.D2:**__ Una de mis amigas es una gran seguidora de una de mis historias y ha hecho __**una portada**__ para esta historia que a mi realmente me encanto! Le sugerí si le gustaría hacer también la de mis otras dos historias y acepto encanta. __**El link de las portadas está en mi perfil, pásense y me dicen que les parece si?**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS**__ A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS LOS __**175 REVIEWS**__. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. __**PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO**__. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO!_

Ahora sí, sin más…

Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima.


	26. Buen Jugador, Mal Perdedor

**Waking up in Vegas**

.

* * *

_Después del primero… todos son perdedores._

* * *

.

CAPITULO 26: Buen jugador, mal perdedor.

- Ya llegamos! – chillo Alice.

Emmett estaciono en una lugar libre cerca de la puerta y rápidamente bajamos, bueno en realidad necesite la ayuda de Edward para bajar, el jeep era realmente enorme, casi como mi hermano.

Brad y Collin nos estaban esperando junto a la fila para sacar las entradas.

- Bella, Edward ¿Por qué no van a comprar los aperitivos? – Dijo Alice luego de que saludáramos a los chicos – Nosotros haremos la fila para sacar las entradas.

- Claro – respondí.

Edward tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia la tienda. Había dos filas: una era para las comidas y la otra para las bebidas. Le dije a Edward que se encargara de las bebidas ya que gracias a mi buen equilibrio probablemente terminaría tirando la mitad del líquido del vaso. El acepto y yo me dirigí al puesto de comidas.

- Buenas Tardes. Bienvenido a _Hoits_ que va a llevar? – dijo el chico del otro lado del mostrados casi automáticamente sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

- Hola, emm… necesito cuatro bolsas grandes de palomitas, una bandeja grande de nachos con queso, una bolsa de _chupa chups_, cuatro M&M's medianos y… eso es todo – dije hablando realmente rápido.

- Claro, linda – dijo el chico, que había levantando la vista.

Era realmente incomodo las miradas del chico sobre mi mientras ponía las palomitas dentro de la bolsa.

- Necesitas algo más? _Lo que sea_… - dijo una vez que había terminado mi pedido.

- Amor, ya tienes todo? No queremos perdernos el comienzo de la película – dijo Edward tomándome fuertemente por la cintura. Reclamándome como suya. Era tan… sexy celoso.

_Ok yo no pensé eso…_

- No amor, de hecho esto es todo.

- Perfecto. Ten, quédate con el cambio. – dijo pagándole rápidamente al chico y sacándome de allí lo antes posible.

Su rostro se veía serio y tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

Nos encontramos con los demás en la fila para entrar a la sala y rápidamente ya habíamos entrado y sentado en nuestros lugares.

Edward tenía aun los brazos envueltos en mi cintura, no es que me molestase para nada, pero no me gustaba verlo así. Estaba serio y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo. Parecían casi negros.

- Gracias por eso, amor – dije recostándome en su hombro para murmurar en su oído.

Sentí como sus hombros comenzaban a relajarse y sus manos cobraban vida en mi cintura, acariciándome suavemente. Los títulos de la película ya habían comenzado y yo decidí dejar la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro. Manteniendo el contacto físico.

Embriagándome con su olor, disfrutando de su calor.

Al poco tiempo de que empezara la película, Rosalie y Emmett que estaban sentados juntos a nosotros, habían comenzado una muy apasionada ronda de besos, si es que lo que estaban haciendo podía llamarse así.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos más que ambos se levantaron de sus lugares saliendo por la puerta emergencias haciendo que Alice y Jasper, a dos asientos de nosotros rieran levemente. Brad y Collin en cambio miraban la escena confundidos no sabiendo exactamente la afición de mi hermano y su prometida a tener sexo en lugares públicos, más exactamente en armarios de limpieza y salidas de emergencia.

- Edward, pásame las palomitas y los M&M's – murmure.

Tome las palomitas calientes y abrí uno de los paquetes de M&M's. Vacié el contenido dentro de las palomitas calientes haciendo que el chocolate se derritiera sobre estas. El chocolate derretido sobre las palomitas era lo más delicioso que Emmett me haya hecho probar alguna vez.

Estaba a punto de comerlo cuando vi que Edward miraba las palomitas con cara de… asco?

- Quieres? – le pregunte sonriente. El solo negó con la cabeza – Oh vamos, te va a encantar! – lo anime moviendo el recipiente frente a él.

- Ok – contesto dudoso. Tomo una puñado de palomitas con chocolate derretido y lo comió. Lo mire expectante esperando ver su reacción. El parecía masticar más lento de lo normal, lo hacía a propósito. – Es asqueroso – dijo al fin.

Lo mire con el ceño frunció. No le creía nada.

- Me encanta – dijo sonriendo.

- Lo sabia – dije acomodándome una vez más en su hombro mientras comíamos.

La película capto mi atención por momentos. Recordaba haber visto la primer parte de la saga con Alice y Rose en una de nuestras "noches de películas".

La chica enamorada de vampiro, el vampiro enamorado de la chica pero que al mismo tiempo tiene deseo de matar por lo que el olor de la sangre de la chica provoca en él y demás problemas en medio de la relación.

En esta segunda parte, el más débil de "los vampiros vegetarianos" de la familia del chico habría tentado contra la vida de la chica y ahora él quería irse por miedo a hacerle daño.

La verdad es que la mano de Edward viajando por mi espalda, estremeciéndome, hacia que fuera difícil concentrarme en algunos detalles. Como por ejemplo: el nombre de los personajes principales.

Sentí a Edward bufar y levante la vista hacia él con una ceja alzada. El, si parecía más concentrado en la película.

- ¿Sabes? No me cae nada bien ese tipo – dijo señalando al vampiro en la pantalla.

- Que hay de malo en él? - le pregunté, un poco molesta. Robert Pattinson era uno de mis actores de Hollywood favoritos. Creo que hasta estaba un poco enamorada de él hasta que conocí a Edward.

- Bien, en primer lugar, el supuestamente se larga porque quiere lo mejor para ella ¿Pero, es que no se da cuenta que lo que ella quiere es a él? Luego, cuando cree que está muerta lo primero que hace es apresurarse en ir a Italia para que lo maten haciendo que ella deba ir a salvarlo a ese lugar lleno de vampiros sádicos que podrían matarla con solo chasquear los dedos. Ese no es precisamente un acto de brillantes, el mismo esta poniéndola en peligro una vez más. Acumula un error tras otro ¿Habrá alguna otra manera de ponerla en peligro de muerte?

- Podemos salir, si quieres. - dije divertida por su pequeño monologo.

- No, de todos modos, yo estaré mirándote a ti, la mayor parte del rato - sus dedos se deslizaron por mi piel trazando formas, poniéndome la carne de gallina -. ¿Te vas a poner a llorar?

- Probablemente – admití. - Si estás pendiente de mí todo el rato.

- Entonces no te distraeré - pero sentí sus labios contra mi pelo y eso me distrajo bastante.

- ¿Sabes? Eso resulta una gran distracción – dije mirándolo a los ojos. Error. Ahora acaba de deslumbrarme.

- Lo siento. – dijo. Mentira, el no lo sentía. De hecho se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Sus labios buscaron los míos, llevándonos en un dulce y desesperado beso al mismo tiempo. Debo reconocer que la oscuridad de la sala de cine no hacía mucho a mi autocontrol.

Lo sentí gemir sobre mis labios y ese fue el punto culmine del día.

- Sácame de aquí – murmure aun sobre sus labios.

No tuve que decir más. El sonrió radiante y tomo mi mano llevándonos por el pasillo de salida. A penas si habíamos pasado las puertas de la sala de cine cuando me arrincono contra una pared uniendo nuestros labios una vez más.

- Oh por dios son como unos mini-Emmett y Rosalie! – exclamo mi hermana que en algún momento había llegado junto a nosotros.

- No tienen una película que ver? – gruño Edward.

- De hecho, la película ya termino pero, claramente, no te diste cuenta de ello porque te estabas comiendo, literalmente, a mi hermana. – dijo Alice caminando por el pasillo hacia el mismo lugar por el que entramos seguida de unos Brad y Collin muy… risueños.

De más está decir que el comentario hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo escarlata. Edward rio suavemente antes de atraerme hacia su pecho con un brazo en mi cintura y comenzar a caminar.

Terminamos almorzando en un local de comida rápida mientras Brad y Collin se ofrecían amablemente a contarme el final de la película. No es como si me interesara demasiado. Solo quería desviar la conversación acerca del pequeño percance de Edward y yo en el pasillo.

En algún momento de la charla, aparecieron Emmett y Rosalie. Mi hermano intentaba arreglar el cuello de su camisa tratando de tapar la mordedura en su cuello, obviamente sin mucho éxito, mientras que Rosalie tenía una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes en el rostro aunque le pegaba a Emmett por reírse del chupón en el cuello de ella.

- Solo fingiré que no los conozco – dijo Alice indignada por el aspecto de ambos.

Lo que provoco que mi hermano la atrapara en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

- Emmett Cullen, te conviene soltarme ahora mismo a menos que quieras quedarte sin descendencia! – chillo mi hermana.

Rose puso cara de horror, ella siempre había deseado una familia numerosa, mientras que los demás se largaron a reír al ver como Emmett soltaba automáticamente a Alice y esta sonreía triunfante.

- Pequeña pero peligrosa - murmuro mi hermano.

- Que tal si vamos a los juegos? – pregunto Alice entusiasmada ignorando el comentario de Emmett.

Todos aceptaron y fuimos al sector de juegos donde había: juegos de video, pump it **(N/A: para los que no saben, es el juego ese en el que hay que bailar sobre una tarima según los pasos que indica la pantalla.)**, coches chocadores, bowling, baloncesto, hockey de mesa y demás juegos que parecían más adecuados para niños pequeños.

- Quiero ir a los juegos de videos! Por favor, por favor, por favor. – dije tirando del brazo de Edward. El solo rio levemente y se dejo llevar por mí. – Cual prefieres, _the crazy taxi_ o _the road race_? **(N/A: son dos juegos de video de carreras)**

- El taxi suena bien – dijo sonriendo.

Me subí en el primero mientras que Edward se subía junto a mí. Paso la tarjeta por el medidor y rápidamente aparecieron las opciones en la pantalla. Elegí, como siempre, el conductor panzón y borracho y estaba lista para comenzar.

Era sencillo, Emmett y yo jugábamos a esto todo el tiempo. Conocía prácticamente todos los movimiento a las perfección y lo más importante, jamás demuestres que sabes manejar (bueno yo no sabía, lo que era un punto a mi favor).

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya podía divisar la línea de llegada, Edward estaba unos puestos detrás de mí. El era un buen conductor, lo que no sabía, es que en este juego los puntos se ganaban por atropellar a la gente en las aceras. Por algo se llamaba _el taxi loco_.

Sonreí a Edward al ver la banderita de llegada sacudirse y "mi conductor" haciendo un estúpido baile de la victoria frente a la pantalla.

- No es justo, atropellaste a prácticamente toda la población – me acuso.

- Así es el juego, Edward – me defendí.

- Eso no tiene sentido. - replico

- Los juegos de video jamás tienen sentido!

El próximo juego fue el Pump it. Esto sería muy fácil. Yo era la campeona. Pese a mi poca habilidad para caminar en superficies planas sin caerme, los juegos de video, eran sin ninguna duda mi especialidad.

Fui la primera en subirme. Competí primero contra Brad y Collin quienes no sabían de mi habilidad en este juego. Gane ambas veces. Al final, luego de haber ganado con la mayoría, solo quedaba Edward.

- Prometo ser buena contigo – murmure en su oído en cuanto se subió a la plataforma.

- No lo seas.

Su rostro sonriente me dio la pauta de que algo escondía pero sin embrago lo deje escoger la canción.

- Ten cuidado Bella. Estas jugando con un campeón – dijo Rosalie. Oh, así que eso era. El creía poder ganarme?

- Eso ya lo veremos

La canción empezó. Edward había escogido una difícil, pero eso no me amedrentaba. Comencé a moverme sin dejarme distraer por la elegancia de los movimientos de mi novio/competencia.

Íbamos bastante parejos. Muchos personas habían comenzado a juntarse alrededor nuestro para ver quién sería el ganador finalmente.

En un estúpido movimiento mi pie se torció levemente haciéndome perder el hilo de la canción y varios puntos también. Lo que declaro a Edward como el potencial campeón.

- Vaya! Eres bueno Masen – respondí dándole la mano como una buena perdedora.

- Lo mismo digo Swan – respondió tomando mi mano y tirando de ella para acercar nuestros cuerpos. Y sin poder evitar los sentimientos que recorrían mi columna lo bese.

- Donde aprendiste tanto acerca de videojuegos? – pregunto mientras caminábamos detrás de los chicos hacia el siguiente juego.

- Bueno, cuando Emm y Rose recién comenzaron su relación, tenían algo de miedo de decirles a nuestros padres. No sabían cómo se lo tomarían, por lo que comenzaron a vivir una especie de relación clandestina. Se encontraban en lugares donde nuestros padres no pudieran verlos y pasaban el día juntos. El único lugar donde no entraban padres era un pequeño antro de videojuegos cerca de casa y la perfecta excusa era llevar a la pequeña Bella a divertirse un rato. La cosa es que cuando mi hermano se encontraba con Rose parecía olvidarse del mundo a su alrededor y también del tiempo. Me daba 20 dólares y pasábamos los días completos ahí dentro. Obviamente termine por volverme experta en este tipo de cosas. – explique. Provocando una carcajada de Edward.

- Supongo que no debería de sorprenderme. – respondió.

- Hey chicos vamos al Bowling! – dijo mi hermano emocionado.

Edward y yo caminamos detrás de los chicos y rápidamente los alcanzamos.

- ¿Cuáles son las reglas, Emm? – pregunte.

- Dos equipos de cuatro cada uno y ahora quienes serán capitanes? – pregunto sonriendo emocionado.

Emmett fue obviamente el primero en levantar la mano para ser capitán y Jasper fue el siguiente. Mi hermano y mí cuñado, siempre tan competitivos. No me extrañaría que apuesten acerca de quién ganaría.

- Yo elijo primero! – Exclamo Emmy. – Belly-Bells! – dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí y me pare detrás de Emm. Siempre era lo mismo. Emmett sabía elegir a las personas con quien compartir equipo. Siempre eran los mejores jugadores.

- Maldición! – murmuro Jasper. El sabía acerca de mi experiencia en este tipo de juegos.

- Ok, Aly – dijo Jasper.

Alice camino hacia donde se encontraba su prometido y nos mando una mirada envenenada. Ahora éramos competencia.

- Emmett, debes elegir a Edward. Estoy segura de que él es realmente bueno – murmure a mi hermano.

El asintió y luego dijo su nombre en voz alta. El nombrado se acerco y choco nuestras manos.

Creí haber escuchado a Jasper maldecir por segunda vez. Pero probablemente solo lo imagine.

Los equipos fueron elegidos. Mi equipo estaba formado por: Emmett, Edward, yo y Rosalie. Mientras que el equipo contrarios estaba formado por: Jasper, Alice, Brad y Collin.

El juego comenzó. Emmett y Jasper, por ser los capitanes, fueron los primeros en lanzar. Jasper tiro todos los bolos lo que hizo que Emmett bufara.

- Eso es todo lo que tienes Jazzy? – pregunto sonriendo con satisfacción.

- Púdrete Emmett. – respondió Jasper sonriendo de la misma manera.

Emmett levanto a Rose de su regazo y la sentó a su lado mientras esta le daba un beso de la suerte. Y en un rápido movimiento la bola ya había tirado todos los bolos.

-SI! Eso es a lo que me refiero! – grito Emmett llamando la atención de la gente a nuestro alrededor. Levanto Rose por los aires llamando aun más la atención.

- Ya Emmett – murmuro Jasper de malhumor por el empate.

El juego siguió y como yo había pensado Edward era un gran jugador. Nuestro equipo iba a la cabeza pese a que el equipo de Jasper también era muy bueno.

- Como va la puntuación, Bella? – pregunto Jasper.

- 40 a 37 – respondí desde el regazo de Edward señalando primero a nuestro equipo y luego al de Jasper.

Una hora más tarde Jasper caminaba hacia el estacionamiento refunfuñando por los estúpidos 5 puntos que lo habían hecho perder mientras que Emmett cantaba "We Are the Champions" en una muy desafinada versión.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento había anochecido.

Brad y Collin se despidieron de nosotros excusándose con que debían de ir al club.

Y nosotros subimos al Jeep de vuelta al hotel.

- Oye Jazzy! – Dijo Emmett logrando un gruñido de parte de mi cuñado – No te preocupes por eso, algunos de nosotros estamos hechos para ganar y otros simplemente… no – dijo antes de estallar en fuertes carcajadas.

* * *

Capitulo veintiséis: Hola! Que tal el capitulo? Lo sé, me demore horrores pero es que estuve súper ocupada preparando la fiesta de mi cumpleaños! Sí, mi cumpleaños! Es mañana (19 de abril)! Estoy tan emocionada! Adoro los cumpleaños por el simple hecho de que los pasas con las personas que mas quieres y porque me encanta que me digan "Hey, feliz cumpleaños". Es tonto. Pero a mí me gusta! Así que ya saben, si en algún review me dejan un "feliz cumple" soy feliz! Es el mejor regalo que me pueden hacer!! Jejeje.

_**MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!**_

_**MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!**_

_**MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!**_

_**¿Reviews? Por mi cumpleaños!! Jejeje**_

**P.D1:** Así como he traducido algunos one-shot's al español me gustaría si alguien se anima y le agrada la idea **traducir algunas historias al ingles.** Creo que sería algo realmente interesante. Ya saben una loca idea. Ustedes solo díganme. La verdad es que yo lo haría pero quiero dedicarme de lleno en mis historias. Ya saben **cualquier cosita me manda un PM!**

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS**__ A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. YA PASAMOS LOS __**210 REVIEWS**__. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. __**PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO**__. GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!! LOS AMO!_

Ahora sí, sin más…

Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima.


	27. Cosas de Chicas

**Waking up in Vegas**

.

* * *

Ah, mujeres, no podemos vivir con ellas... pero desde luego menos aún sin ellas.

* * *

.

CAPITULO 27: Cosas de Chicas

Bella POV

- Bella – escuche como una vos lejana susurraba. – Bella, despierta.

- Mmm – murmure adormilada. No sé en qué momento me había quedado dormida pero al parecer alguien me había traído hasta mi cama.

- Lamento haberte despertado. La cena esta lista ¿O prefieres descansar un rato más? – murmuro Edward.

- No, vamos. Tengo hambre – dije levantándome rápidamente o que provoco un mareo que me hizo casi-caer una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había pasado esto en todo el viaje.

- Déjame ayudarte con eso – dijo poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y envolver mis piernas a su cintura. No podía quejarme. Tenía una perfecta visión del cuello de mi novio.

- ¿Cuándo me dormí exactamente? – pregunte.

- A unos 15 minutos de llegar. Los chicos se la pasaron en grande contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres interesante cuando duermes - explicó con total naturalidad - Hablas en sueños.

- ¡No! - exclamé sofocada mientras una oleada de calor recorría todo mi rostro hasta llegar al cabello. Sabía que hablaba en sueños, por supuesto, Emmett siempre bromeaba al respecto, pero no había creído que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.

- ¿Bella, pasa algo?

- ¡Eso depende! - me deposito encima de la mesada de la cocina mientras yo intentaba que el aire volviera a mis pulmones.

Esperó y luego me urgió:

- ¿De qué?

- ¡De lo que hayas escuchado! - gemí.

Agachó el rostro hasta el nivel de mis ojos y sostuvo mi mirada. Estaba avergonzada, por lo que intenté apartarla.

- Echas de menos a tus padres – susurró - Te preocupas por ellos, cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieta. Solías hablar mucho de Emmett, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: «No Emm, no le diré a mama que yo rompí la lavadora».

Se rió con suavidad, a la espera, y pude ver que era para no ofenderme aún más.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa? - exigí saber.

Supuso lo que yo quería descubrir y admitió:

- Pronunciaste mi nombre.

Frustrada, suspiré.

- ¿Mucho?

- Exactamente, ¿cuántas veces entiendes por «mucho»?

- Oh, no. – respondí hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Se acerco y libero mi rostro de su prisión mientras me miraba a los ojos.

- Dijiste que me querías – dijo mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

- Eso ya lo sabías - le recordé, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Da lo mismo, es agradable oírlo.

Oculté la cara contra su hombro.

- Te quiero - susurré.

- Y yo a ti. – respondió antes de besarme.

- Adiós Edward! – dijo una vos entrando por la puerta.

- ¿Qué? Yo no… - respondió Edward alejándose de mí rápidamente mientras miraba desafiante a mi hermana y Rosalie, quien había hablado.

- Oh si! Tu sí. – respondió Rose – Lo siento, niño bonito pero tendremos una Pijamada: Solo para chicas – agrego.

- ¿Alice? ¿Bella? Ayuda… - dijo mientras estaba siendo arrastrado, literalmente, hacia la puerta.

- Lo siento cuñadito. Hoy es nuestra noche – dijo Alice.

- Lo lamento, Eddie. Es el Power Girl. No puedes oponerte a las chicas – dije riendo levemente.

Edward estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Rosalie por fin logro sacarlo de la suite y cerró la puerta en su rostro.

- Muy bien, que comience la fiesta – dijo acomodando su cabello mientras caminaba hacia las bolsas que habían traído.

- Woah! Rose, no crees que eso fue un poco demasiado? – comento Alice.

- Claro que no! Los hombres deben saber quien tiene los pantalones en la relación – dijo. Provocando una carcajada de parte de las tres.

- Bueno y que se supone que es todo esto? - dije apuntando a la bolsas que las chicas habian traido las cuales ahora yacian en el piso.

- Oh! - exclamo Alice - Esto es todo lo que necesitaremos para los planes de esta noche. - contesto emocionada. Parecia a punto de ponerse a saltar por todo la habitacion.

- Los planes de esta noche? Cuales son los planes de esta noche, Ali?

- UNA PIJAMADA! - exclamaron ambas antes de compartir una mirada emocionada.

- Que?

- Lo que escuchaste hermanita. La ultima vez que quisimos hacer una noche de chicas las cosas no salieron como las esperamos - Tuve de ganas de reprochar aquello. De hecho, en lo que mi me concierne, aquella habia sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Mi perfecto vampiro sobreprotector estaba alli. - Esta vez no nos arriesgaremos a ir a un lugar publico. Pasaremos la noche en la suite, comeremos golosinas hasta reventar, reiremos hasta que nos duela el estomago, nos haremos manicura y pedicura y hablaremos de nuestros hombres de ensueño!

- Waoh! Alice, tu si que tienes todo muy bien planeado. - dijo Rose riendo levemente.

- Como sea - dijo restandole importancia al asunto mientras tomaba una de las bolsas del piso - Bella, este es el tuyo. Nos cambiaremos y cuando estemos lista nos encontramo en mi habitacion ok?

Debo decir que esta loca idea de hacer una pijamada me emocionaba. Quizas estabamos grandes para estas cosas y todo eso pero, el hecho de que mi cumpleaños estaba cerca me habia traido una especia de nostalgia de aquellos años de niñez/adolescencia.

Ademas, Alice tenia razon. la ultima "Noche de Chicas" se habia visto arruinada por completo con la llegada de los chicos. Aunque aquella sorpresa me alegrara internamente, cosa que no admitiria frente a Alice o Rose.

Me heche un ultimo vistazo al espejo mientras sonreia por el infantil pijama que Alice habia elegido para mi. Era una copia del que usaba cuando era mas pequeña solo que un talle mas grande para mi edad. Ya no tenia ocho años.

Camine a la habitacion de Alicey cuando entre no podia creer lo que veia...

Toda la habitacion estaba llena de enormes peluches y colchones tirados por too el suelo. No pude soportarlo y solte una sonora carcajada. La cama de Alice estaba decorada en tonos rosados y la ropa de cama era de Hello Kitty.

Alice salio del baño alertada por los ruidos vestida con un pijama color violeta a diferencia del mio que era de color celeste, y tenia el cabello atado en dos colitas.

- No es perfecto? - exclamo sonriente.

- Lo es - afirme sonriendo.

- Oh por dios! Esto quedo mejor de lo que pense! - exclamo Rosalie entrando por la puerta.

- Cuando demonios prepararon todo esto? - pregunte.

- Eso no importa! Que comience la fiesta! - grito Alice mientras encendia el equipo de audio. _Girls just wanna have fun de Cyndi Lauper _comenzo a sonar y Alice se puso a saltar y cantar sobre los colchones en el suelo. Rose y yo nos miramos sonrientes antes de seguirla.

Edward POV

Estaba tenidendo un pequeño deja vu acerca de esta situacion.

Era a segunda vez que las chicas nos dejaban para tener su noche de chicas haciendo que nosotros nos volvieramos unos idotas sin razon de existir. ¿Podia ser posible que las necesitaramos tanto?

-Ya se! Podemos jugar poker - dijo Emmett.

-Nah! - dijo Jasper desde el sillon donde se encontraba tirado desde que Alice se habia ido.

Emmett retomo su posicion normal frente al televisor mientras cambiaba los canales sin prestar especial atencion a ninguno de ellos.

De pronto la cancion la musica a todo volumen comenzo a sonar desde... ¡La habiatacion de las chicas!

Emmett y jasper dirigieron su mirada instantaneamente a esa pared que separaba ambas suites (bueno, para que mentir, yo tambien lo hice).

- Creo que deberiamos ir a ver - dijo Jasper caminando rapidamente hacia la puerta feliz de tener una excusa para ir a ver a Alice - Ya saben... podria haberles pasado algo. - mintio.

- Si, claro, jasper. Podria pasarles algo como... no se... morir de sordera - comento Emmett sarcasticamente. - Tu lo que quieres es meterte en la habitacion a espiarlas! - acuso.

- Callate Emmett tu estas igual! - replico mi primo.

- Ok basta los dos! - grite - No podemos seguir asi. Ellas estan tniendo una noche de chicas, asi que porque nosotros no tenemos una noche de chicos - propuse.

- SI! The Boys are Back! - grito Emmett.

- Y que se supone que se hace en una noche de chicos? - pregunto Jasper.

Un silencio se formo en la habitacion a excepcion de los ruidos provenientes de la habitacion de junto.

- No tengo la menor idea - respondi rendido.

Y entonces se escucho un grito proveniente de la otra habitacion. No era _un_ grito. Era el grito de Bella.

- Ok esto fue suficiente. Solo... llamare... para saber si todo esta bien... No es como si estuviera invadiendo su noche de chicas o algo por el estilo... ¿Verdad? - dije aunque ni yo mismo podia creer mis palabras. ¿A quien queremos engañar? Somos unos malditos dominados.

- No, claro que no. - respondio Jasper.

- Solo estamos asegurandonos de todo este bien. - secundo Emmett.

- Ok la llamare una vez y eso sera todo. - dije

Busque rapidamente en la agenda y presione el boton "llamar". presione el boton de altavoz mientras veia la expectativa en las miradas de Emm y Jazz. Sono una, dos y hasta tres veces. Estaba a punto de colgar decepcionado cuando la voz de mi angel se escucho del otro lado de la linea con la musica de fondo. Apenas si podia distinguir lo que decia.

- _Hola?_ - grito por encima de la musica mientras se escuchaban gritos y alguien diciendo "_Corta el maldito telefono, Bella_".

- Bella! Soy yo... emm Edward... solo me preguntaba si todo estaba bien - dije aunque sono mas como una pregunta. Me senti un idiota en ese momento. No podia creer que pudiera esta haciendo esto. Vi los pulgares de Emm y Jazz levantados en aprobacion, motivandome a seguir.

- _Edward! - _Pude escuchar un_ "Es Edward?" _muy enfdado que no sono lindo_ - No vas creerlo esto es incrible! La estamos pasando tan bien! Oh te extraño yo... _- dijo pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Escuche algunos ruidos extraños y algun "Auch!"

- _Escucha primito, pense que habia quedado claro. Esta es una noche de chicas. A menos que tengas vagina, cosa que no creo, no puedes entrar o hablar por telefono o lo que sea que a ti y los otros dos idiotas junto a ti se les ocurra!_ - grito Rosalie en el telefono. Debo reconocer que un primer momento su voz sono tan enfadad que el telefono se me callo de la mano.

_"The phone rings in the middle of the night, My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?" Oh, daddy, dear, You know you're still number one, But girls, They wanna have fu-un, Oh, girls, just wanna have fu-un"_ - se esucho de fondo la voz de Alice cantando mientras reia descontroladamente.

- ¿Alice? - pregunto Jasper.

- Adios! - dijo Rosalie antes de cortar.

- Me corto? Me corto! - dije mirando a los chicos.

- ¿Quien quiere jugar al _Guitar Hero_? - pregunto Emmett.

* * *

_Capitulo veintisiete: Hola gente! Antes que nada quiero decir que no soy Natie (Sammy-loly69) Soy su amiga Sol (Malice . in . wonderland.-). La cosa es asi, Natie esta sin PC hace un tiempo (se abran dado cuenta ya que no ha actualizado). Perdio practicamente todos sus archivos excepto aquellos que, por esas casualidades de la vida, decidio guardar en un pendrive. Los cuales son todos Traducciones que yo he subido por ella desde mi PC ya que ella no queria dejarlos sin absolutamente nada. Ella piensa que su nueva PC llegara para dentro de una semana mas o menos. mientras tanto ha estado escribiendo este capitulo en un locutorio con PC's. La realidad es que los estudios ocupan mucho tiempo y el hecho de tener que irse hasta un locutorio reduce muchisimo su tiempo libre ya que este no esta para nada cerca. Ella me pidio que les digera que lamenta muchisimo la tardanza y espera que este capitulo les guste._

_Espero sepan comprender._

_Estoy segura de que ella se alegraria muchisimo con algunos Reviews de parte de ustedes! por favor denle su apoyo! Se que las aprecia muchisimo pese al poco tiempo que esta con esto._

_Oh y para todas aquellas que no saben... ¡Esta historia esta por cumpli su primer año de vida! El 17 de julio de 2009 se publico el primer capitulo. Esperemos haya grandes sorpresas para ese dia! Ya lo veremos_

_No les quiero robar mas tiempo..._

_Saludos para todos/as. Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo tanto como yo._

**Malice . in . Wonderland .-**


	28. Borrachera

**Waking up in Vegas**

.

El parecido de un borracho y un árbol: Es que el árbol empieza por los suelos y acaba por la copa y el borracho empieza por la copa y acaba por los suelos.

.

CAPITULO 28: Borrachera

Bella POV

- Me encanta como quedaron las uñas de Bella con ese color negro! - Exclamo Alice alabando la obra de Rosalie.

Oh, sí. Estábamos jugando a _Barbie Bella _una vez más. Las chicas parecían adorar esto de hacerme lindos peinados, cambiar mi maquillaje, baños de crema, pedicura, manicura, etc.

Mientras que yo... Bueno digamos que simplemente aprendí a resignarme y dejarlas trabajar hasta aburrirse.

Aunque hoy parecían no aburrirse jamás.

- Creo que pronto necesitaremos algunos tratamientos de cremas Anti-Age - comento Rose divertida - ¿Bella, eso que tienes ahí es una arruga? - agrego.

- ¡No inventes! - grite levantándome rápidamente a mirarme en el espejo provocando una carcajada en las chicas.

- Ja-Ja-Ja muy graciosas - murmure luego de comprobar que estaban bromeando.

- Oh vamos Bella! ¿Porque te preocupa tanto envejecer? - dijo Alice aun riendo levemente.

- No es que me preocupe envejecer. - dije - Es solo que... No se supongo que me agarro la nostalgia Pre-Cumpleaños.

- No te preocupes, cuñadita. Cuando seas vieja y tengas canas yo te voy a teñir el pelo - dijo Rose riendo junto a Alice.

- Oye Rose, ¿Eso no es una cana? - dijo Alice.

- Cállate Alice. Claro que no - respondí mirando desesperada mi cabello. Sus risas se hicieron más fuerte y yo tome uno de los peluches más grandes y comenzamos una guerra de Almohadas (o mejor dicho peluches gigantes).

Teníamos suerte de que el piso de la habitación estuviera cubierto de colchones o hubiéramos terminado todas golpeadas ya que muchas veces perdíamos el equilibrio y caíamos aunque eso no hacía que dejáramos de golpearnos y reír.

- Ok, suficiente. Van a arruinar su manicura - dijo Alice aun riendo.

- Aly tiene razón. Iré a buscar los tragos. - dijo Rose caminando fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Que tragos? - pregunte a Alice.

- Preparamos unos daiquiris de frutilla - respondió Alice.

- No recuerdo que tomáramos daiquiris en las pijamadas que hacíamos a los 8 años - comente divertida.

- Sí, bueno supongo que esa es una pequeña variante - respondió.

- La diversión ha llegado! - dijo Rose entrando con las bebidas en la mano.

- Es hora de jugar a _Verdad o Consecuencia_! - dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- Ronda de amigas! - exclamo Rose.

- Circulo de amigas! - corrigió Aly.

_Es que estas dos jamás dejarían de discutir la misma tontería?_

- Da igual Aly - dije.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Nos acostábamos en el suelo formando un círculo con nuestras cabezas unidas mientras jugábamos a _Verdad o Consecuencia_. Siempre me habían hecho hacer cosas realmente vergonzosas en este tipo de juegos.

- Recuerdas cuando hicimos que Bella llamara a Mike Newton y le dijera que le gustaba aunque en realidad ella lo odiaba? - dijo Aly a Rose.

- Claro que lo recuerdo! El chico se emociono tanto que le preguntaba todo el tiempo si quería salir con él. ¡Durante todos los años de Instituto! - dijo Rose haciendo reír a Aly. - Ese chico sí que no entendía las indirectas. - murmuro aun riendo.

- Nunca fui tan feliz de terminar el instituto. - dije riendo junto a ellas.

- Ok, comencemos. Las reglas son iguales lo único que cambiaremos es que luego de contestar una pregunta o hacer una prenda deberemos hacer fondo blanco - dijo Aly.

- ¡Ustedes quieren emborracharme! - las acuse.

- Oh vamos Bella es solo Daiquiri! - dijo Rose.

- Ok yo empiezo - exclamo Alice emocionada - Rose... ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?

- Verdad - dijo segura mi cuñada.

- ¿En que lugares públicos has tenido sexo con mi hermano desde que llegamos? - pregunto Alice riendo. Oh demonios tenía que preguntar eso. No es como si eso es algo que quisiera escuchar.

- La habitación de limpieza en el club, La salida de emergencias del cine, El piano de Edward. Aunque el último no cuenta realmente... - dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- Oh-Por-Dios - dijo Alice.

- El piano de Edward? Si Edward se entera va a... - exclame pero ella no me dejo terminar.

- Estamos en la ronda de amigas. Lo que se discute aquí no sale de aquí recuerdan? - dijo Alice.

- Da igual fue el mejor sexo de mi vida. - dijo Rose soñadoramente. Mientras se tomaba su trago correspondiente.

- Ok, demasiada información! - dijo Alice.

- Alice, ¿Verdad o Consecuencia? - pregunto Rosalie desafiante.

- Verdad - dijo mi hermana muy tranquila.

- ¿Que tal Jasper en la cama? Del 1 al 10 - pregunto Rose sonriendo.

- 10 - respondió Alice sonriendo pícaramente mientras se tomaba su trago.

- Oh por dios ustedes son unas sexopatas! - exclame.

- Mira nada más. Lo tenían bien guardado. - dijo Rosalie.

- Que no estemos teniendo sexo en público como animales en celo y que toda la ciudad se entere de lo que estamos haciendo por los gritos no quiere decir que no seamos sexualmente inactivos. - explico Alice mirando a Rose. - De hecho somos muy sexualmente activos - murmuro aunque creo que solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

- Esto... es demasiado - dije.

- Veamos... Bella! - exclamo con su sonrisa de duende maléfico - ¿Tu y Edward...han...? - dijo dejando la pregunta inconclusa aunque yo sabía que es lo quería decir.

- N-No, no aun. - dije roja como un tomate. Era necesario que habláramos de este tema?

- Aun? - Pregunto Rose sonriendo pícaramente.

- Calla! - dije sintiendo como mi rostro enrojecía mas de ser posible. Mi inconsciente me estaba jugando una mala pasada con ese _aun_. - Ya saben lo que creo... no es algo que se debe tomar a la ligera y debe ser especial... y debes amar a esa persona...

- Y tu no amas a Edward? - interrumpió Rosalie con una ceja alzada retándome a negar lo obvio.

- Claro que sí! - exclame.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta. Era la primera vez que admitía amar a Edward en voz alta. Mi hermana tenía una sonrisa casi tan grande como el G_ato de Cheshire _de Alice in Wonderland y sus ojos chispeaban como si un perfecto plan estuviera maquinándose en su cabeza, mientras que Rose poseía esa sonrisa de "Ya-lo-sabia-yo".

Lo que me hizo pensar en lo obvia que había sido la respuesta a la pregunta de Rosalie. Incluso las chicas sabían la respuesta antes de yo respondiera.

Había estado frente a mi todo este tiempo. Como esos sueños en donde corres para alcanzar algo y pareciese que no importa cuán lejos o cuan rápido corrieras, siempre se aleja.

Excepto esta vez.

- Mira Bella – dijo Rose poniéndose repentinamente seria – Se que toda esa mierda con Jacob fue doloroso para ti y precisamente por eso mismo se con toda seguridad que jamás hubiera dejado que lo tuyo con Edward siguiera adelante si no supiera cuanto se aman ustedes dos. Al carajo que sea mi primo lo mataría si te hiciera sufrir pero… ¡Dios! Edward no para de sonreír como idiota y sus ojos tienen ese brillo especial cada vez que están juntos.

No podía negar que jamás hubiera pensado que ese tipo de palabras saldría de la boca de Rosalie. Ella no estaba muy a favor de toda esa cursi. Y sin embargo, esto era lo más tierno que alguna vez había escuchado salir de su boca.

Su relación con Emmett era más… física. Y sin embargo, no por eso no se amaban. Ellos pensaban más en la demostración de amor del tipo físico, al fin y al cabo, las palabras se las lleva el viento.

Pese a todo. Rosalie era como una hermana para mí. Ella había estado ahí para mí siempre que la necesite. Junto con Alice era la mejor amiga/hermana que una persona podría pedir. Y en momentos como este me alegraba tenerlas.

- Bella, no dejes que el pasado intervenga con tu futuro – termino.

No pude evitar levantarme y abrazarla con toda la fuerza que tenía con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

Escuche la leve risa de Rose al verse empujada hacia el suelo debido a la fuerza de mi abrazo y luego los brazos de Alice envolviéndose en nosotras dos sumándose al abrazo grupal.

- Salgan de encima mío! Están aplastándome, _Perras_! – dijo Rose.

Si, definitivamente esa frase daba por terminado el momento cursi del día.

- Ok, suficiente de daiquiris. Necesito algo mas fuerte después de esto – dijo Alice levantándose.

_Algo mas fuerte? Oh, Oh._

Edward POV

_3.07_

Mierda. No puedo creerlo, me sentía un completo idiota.

Llevaba no-se-cuanto-tiempo dando vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Me faltaba ese pequeño cuerpo cálido en mi costado derecho con sus brazos rodeándome, sus susurros de ensueño y mi nombre saliendo como un suspiro de sus labios.

La extrañaba a ella.

Suspirando me levante y camine fuera de la habitación. Fui directamente hacia la cocina con la esperanza de que un vaso de leche tibia ayude a mi insomnio. Aunque mis ojos parecían estar más abiertos que nunca.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar encima de la mesada de la cocina mientras enjuagaba el vaso. Lo tome confundido por quien podría estar llamando a esta hora. El nombre "_Bella_" resaltaba en la pantalla como un cartel de neón y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo atendí.

- Bella, ¿Paso algo? – pregunte preocupado.

- Eddie! No pasa nada. ¿Como estas? – dijo con la voz deformada. Se trababa constantemente al tratar de formular una frase y detrás de ella podía escuchar las risas histéricas de las chicas mientras intentaban silenciarse la una a la otra.

-Bella ¿Acabas de llamarme Eddie? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunte, aunque para mí, la respuesta era bastante obvia...

-Vodka! - grito alegremente. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes. De fondo podía escuchar que alguien tarareaba una canción.

- ¿Estuviste bebiendo, Bella? ¿Alice y Rosalie están contigo?- Trataba de sonar tranquilo y mantener el control pero no creo que funcionara. No podía creer que mi prima y cuñada no haya cuidado bien de ella.

- Alice solo me dio daiquiris, Eddie. Oh y claro... algo que tenían un poquito de Vodka – dijo provocando otra ronda de carcajadas de las chicas.

- Deja que entienda...estas con las chicas. Borracha. En algún lugar, que espero sea su suite, haciendo quien sabe que cosas ¿Verdad?- Ahora estaba enojado.

- Sip. Así es como va mi día, Eddie. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Bella dime donde estas.- pregunte intentando sonar lo suficientemente tranquilo.

- No puedo hacer eso Eddie-Poo. ¿Tú Dónde estás? - pregunto.

- Bella, eso no importa ahora ¿Podrías decirme tu donde estas? – pregunte sosteniendo el puente de mi nariz pensando en si podría abrir la puerta de la suite de una patada.

- ¿Eddie? – pregunto en un tono de voz… realmente sexy.

- Si Bella.- conteste frustrado.

- ¿Que llevas puesto? – las risas del otro lado se volvieron más histéricas aun.

- Bella ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¿Qué importa lo que estoy vistiendo?

- Solo quiero imaginarme lo sexy que te ves en estos momentos.- Dijo con la voz ligeramente más enronquecida.

- Bella, ahora mismo voy a buscarte. ¿Dónde estás? - demande. Esto estaba saliéndose de control. Y una parte de mi temió porque no se encontraran en la suite.

- Estoy perfectamente bien, Eddie, no te preocupes por mí. Hey... ¿Quieres saber que ropa interior llevo puesta? ¿Quieres? - Espero un segundo y hablo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responderle. - Recuerdas aquel lindo conjunto que Alice me obligo a comprar cuando fuimos de compras…- el teléfono se cayó de mis manos en ese mismo instante.

Diablos, sí que lo recordaba. Bella solo se lo había mostrado a las chicas pero había visto la foto de una modelo usándolo en el local y mi imaginación inevitablemente había viajado a ese pequeño, muy muy pequeño, conjunto azul haciendo un perfecto contraste con la pálida piel de mi novia.

- ¿Eddie? ¿Eddie, estas ahí? – escuche la voz de Bella preguntar desde mi celular que aun yacía en el piso así como las risas que parecían aumentar cada vez mas.

- Si, Bella, ¿Podrías, por favor, decirme donde estas?

- ¿Has leído Romeo y Julieta, cariño? – pregunto con la voz enronquecida una vez más. – Pues, digamos que soy tu Romeo – dijo antes de que si quiera pudiera contestar y luego colgó.

¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿A qué se refería? Esa definitivamente no era una de mis obras preferidas pero por supuesto había tenido que leerla durante mi época de instituto.

Además que el estilo de Romeo de chico idiota que promete amor eterno a una chica en el balcón para luego arruinar todo por completo no era para nada algo a lo que se puede llamar romántico y…

¡Eso es! El balcón, Romeo había jurado amor eterno a Julieta en el balcón.

Camine decidido hacia allí pasando rápidamente por el living. Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a los chicos y como pensé allí estaba.

Las tres estaban saltando arriba de los sillones mientras gritaban a los autos que pasaban por la calle desde la vista que el balcón les otorgaba.

- Hey ustedes tres. Suficiente por esta noche. Entren o van a enfermarse. – dije llamando su atención mientras observaba los finos pijamas que las cubrían de la fría madrugada de la ciudad.

- Eddie! No, no quiero! – exclamo Bella cruzándose de brazos como niña pequeña.

- Bella, cariño, por favor, ven aquí sí? – dije acercándome a ella mientras extendía mis brazos para ayudarla a bajarse.

- Solo si vienes aquí conmigo – dijo mordiéndose el labio de una manera increíblemente sensual mientras las chicas la alentaban. Tuve que recordarme que ella solo estaba borracha y no debería aprovecharme de esa situación.

- Ok aquí estoy ahora vamos – dije tomando su mano una vez arriba del sillón como ella. Ella uso ese movimiento para atraerme más hacia ella y besarme.

No podía decir que no quería esto. Incluso con el notable nivel de alcohol en sus venas ella sabía deliciosamente perfecta. Mis manos viajaron de inmediato a sus mejillas, casi automáticamente mientras que las de ella se hundieron por debajo de mi camisa provocando un suspiro de mi parte que sonó _casi_ como un jadeo.

Podía escuchar los gritos de las chicas vitoreando la situación y Bella se animo a más quitándome la camisa por completo. Sabía que esto estaba mal. No debía aprovecharme de esto. Pero demonios, todavía estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

- B-Be-lla – dije entre medio del beso.

- Shh, calla, Eddie – respondió.

De alguna manera había logrado que quedara sentado y ella a horcadas arriba de mí. Las chicas habían comenzado a tararear una canción de striptease y Bella no paraba de sonreír contra mis labios mientras sus caderas se meneaban lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Se separo lentamente de mí dejándome aun bastante aturdido y de a poco sus manos viajaron a la camisa de su pijama desabrochando los botones poco a poco con una sensualidad digna de una profesional. No pude evitar tragar en seco frente tal espectáculo. Y para cuando me quise dar cuenta la camisa de Bella estaba volando por el balcón cayendo unos 50 pisos abajo.

- Ok, esto es suficiente – dije levantándome de mi lugar y levantando a Bella colocándola sobre mi hombro como bolsa de papa.

- No! Yo quiero caballito – se quejo con un puchero.

- Este bien – respondí suspirando mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. – Sujétate bien – dije.

Agarre a Rosalie y Alice como pude pese a sus intentos de escapar y las metí dentro de la suite. Los labios de Bella no dejaban de jugar con _esa_ parte sensible detrás de mi oreja volviéndome loco.

Deje a las chicas en el living asegurándome de cerrar la puerta que daba al balcón, no creía poder volver a tener que correrlas por todo el balcón. Y baje a Bella dejándola en el sillón.

- NO! Caballito, Caballito, Caballito – protesto.

- Oh por dios Bella ponte una camisa! – dije mientras buscaba la camisa que anteriormente me había sacado ya que la suya estaba perdida. Le abroche la camisa con manos temblorosas mientras ella largaba alguna que otra risita histérica. Alice y Rose habían decidido jugar al Guitar Hero el cual aun estaba conectado desde la última vez que Jazz y Emm jugaron.

Aun me preguntaba como los chicos no habían despertado por los ruidos.

- Bella, quédate aquí. No te muevas de aquí de acuerdo y trata de mantenerte a salvo de los problemas mientras yo busco a los chicos – dije mientras ella asentía sonriendo pícaramente.

Mi camisa le quedaba enorme pero aun así no creía que la imagen de su perfecta piel con ese sostén azul pudiera olvidárseme jamás.

Jasper y Emmett se despertaron de inmediato ante la mención del nombre de ss novias y en un par de minutos los tres mirábamos con preocupación a las tres chicas absolutamente borrachas cantando, riendo y gritando mientras saltaban arriba del sofá.

- Cada uno se encarga de la que la suya – dijo Emmett como si se trataran de mascotas o algo por el estilo.

- Bella, cariño, donde están tus pantalones? – dije cuando llegue junto a ella. Gracias a dios la camisa tapaba lo suficiente de su anatomía. Pero aun así sus largas y pálidas piernas resultaba una gran tentación.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta y me tendió sus brazos para que le haga "Caballito" una vez más.

La lleve a mi habitación y la acosté en la cama con la esperanza de que se durmiera rápidamente. Fui al baño a buscar el contenedor con basura y lo lleve a la habitación para ponerlo de su lado de la cama por si quería vomitar a mitad de la noche.

Me acosté junto a ella que parecía lejos de dormirse aun no dejaba de moverse para todos lados y soltaba alguna que otra risita cada tanto. Unos minutos después me abrazo por la espalda dejándome apreciar por completo sus curvas lo que no hacía mucho a mi autocontrol.

Un momento, dije ¿"por completo"?

- Bella, ¿Dónde está tu sostén? – pregunte dándome vuelta para encararla. Alejándome de la tentación en persona.

- No lo sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras hacia un gesto gracioso con sus manos.

Reí sin poder evitarlo. Esta definitivamente seria una larga noche.

* * *

Capitulo veintisiete: Hola! Si, si estoy aquí de nuevo. Bueno primero que nada quisiera agradecer a todas aquella personitas que me dejaron Reviews y me mandaron mensajitos de apoyo! Muchísimas gracias no tiene idea lo que significa para mí!

Ahora volviendo al capítulo, bueno ha sido divertidísimo escribir la última parte. Bella, es increíble. Aunque hay una parte que no me convenció demasiado. Debo decir que está haciéndose muy difícil esto de escribir de nuevo los capítulos. Me fruta que no queden como el original. Pero, qué más da. Así son las cosas.

Bueno sin más que decir por el momento y muerta de sueño como estoy jajaja.

_¿Qué dicen?_ **¿Review?**

Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!


	29. El Plan

**Waking up in Vegas**

.

Dormías, los brazos me tendiste y por sorpresa rodeaste mi insomnio.

.

CAPITULO 29: El Plan

Edward POV

- Duermen como angelitos – comento Jasper.

- Si, es una pena que no lo sean – replico Emm mientras yo asentía de acuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

La noche se había vuelto complicada. Bella no paraba de revolverse en la cama y besarme el cuello mientras yo fingía dormir con la esperanza de que se durmiera pronto.

- Bella duérmete de una vez – dije. Esto se estaba saliendo de control y no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo.

- Mmm… no – respondió para luego largar una risotada.

Comenzó de nuevo con su camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta la clavícula, aunque esta vez fue "_peor_", ella tenía la certeza de que estaba despierto por lo que aprovecho para sentarse a horcadas sobre mi rozando levemente nuestra caderas casi inconscientemente lo que provoco una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo.

- Bella… - dije aunque sonó mas como un suspiro.

La tome delicadamente de la cintura intentando mantener una distancia entre nosotros. Ella hizo un puchero de lo más adorable.

- Edward... - comenzó. Su voz se había vuelto repentinamente seria. Espere a que continuase - Tu, ¿me encuentras atractiva en _ese_ sentido?

No pude evitar largar una risa en ese momento. ¿Es que ella no tenía ni idea de todo lo que provocaba en mí? Como en estos precisos momentos por ejemplo: Tenia que luchar con el monstruo dentro de mí que me decía que la tomase. Pero sabía que no era el momento. Ella no era cualquier chica. Ella era la mujer de la cual me había enamorado y quería que cuando nuestra relación pasara al punto físico, fuera algo especial.

Y en lo posible que ambos estuviéramos lucidos.

- Soy un hombre, Bella. Y tú, eres la niña más atractiva de todo el universo – asegure mientras la besaba levemente intentando borrar todo rastro de duda de ella. La sentí sonreír contra mis labios y supe que había funcionado.

- Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad - dije - ¿Nunca has...? - deje la frase sin concluir de modo insinuante.

- Naturalmente que no - se sonrojo. - Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca.

- Lo sé. Es sólo que se que para otras personas, el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

- Para mí, sí. Al menos ahora que ambos existen para mí – musito.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y por un segundo los vi brillar como la culminación de una decisión tomada. Pero eso fue solo por un segundo ya que rápidamente sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso desesperado.

- Edward… - murmuro – Por favor.

Mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho desnudo por la falta de la camisa que ahora ella usaba. Sus manos ahora viajaban por mis brazos hasta llegar a sus caderas donde aun estaba posadas mis manos.

La distancia impuesta por mi se había esfumado. Y ahora sus dedos intentaban desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa.

Sus palabras volvieron a mí como un boomerang: _Edward, por favor_.

- Bella, ¿Te importaría dejar de desnudarte? – dije separándola suavemente.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – pregunto.

- Esta noche no – respondí acariciando su mejilla tiernamente. Su mirada rápidamente se oscureció y agregue: - No estoy diciendo que no. Solo digo que: "Esta noche no"

- Dame una razón por la cual esta noche no sea tan buena como cualquier otra.

- Cuando el momento llegue, y créeme que llegara. Quiero que sea inolvidable para ambos. Especial. Porque tú eres especial para mí. – confesé. – Y bueno… en lo posible seria genial que no estuvieras tan borracha que siquiera lo recuerdes – comente con humor.

Ella largo una pequeña carcajada y luego me abrazo. Sus labios besaron una vez más mi clavícula y me miro sonriendo como niña que acaba de cometer una travesura.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí.

- Ay, Bella! Me haces sentir como el malo de la película, que se retuerce el bigote mientras trata de arrebatarle la virginidad a la pobre protagonista.

Durante un segundo me dirigió una mirada suspicaz, y enseguida agachó la cabeza para apretar los labios contra mi clavícula una vez más.

- ¿Tu y Tanya lo habéis hecho verdad? – pregunto.

- Si, ella insistió en que nos _amábamos_ lo suficiente para dar ese paso y… Al otro día la encontré con ese tipo – Respondí. Ella acaricio mi mejilla y yo bese la palma de su mano suavemente. – En este momento hubiera deseado negarme.

- No, está bien. Dos inexpertos sería algo caótico.

Reí inevitablemente.

- Entonces no estás intentando proteger tu virginidad – dijo como si estuviera tratando de descartar hipótesis. Reí una vez más. Aquellas palabras estaban tan pasadas de moda...

- No, niña boba - murmure contra su hombro - Estoy intentando proteger la tuya. Y me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

- De todas las cosas ridículas que… - comenzó pero coloque un dedo sobre sus labios callando sus reclamos.

- Sabes hay ciertas normas que se deben cumplir. – Dije – Ya he mentido, he codiciado bienes ajenos…

- Pero, ¿Qué bien ajeno has codiciado tú? – pregunto sin dejarme terminar.

- Te codicié a ti - respondí sonriendo - No tenía derecho a poseerte, pero fui y te tomé de todos modos. Ahora, mira cómo has acabado: intentando seducirme - menee la cabeza con horror fingido.

- Tienes derecho a codiciar lo que ya es tuyo – contesto y mi ego se elevo hasta los cielos. - Además, yo miento constantemente.

- Si, pero lo haces tan mal que no cuenta. Nadie se cree tus embustes.

- Calla! – dijo golpeándome en el hombro.

- Auch! – dije riendo.

_Suelta Emmett! Quiero a mi hermana_ – se escucho en el pasillo.

_Alice! Vete a la habitación con Jasper, Bella ya debe de estar durmiendo_ – respondió el que supongo debe de ser Emmett.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió de un golpe. Alice y Rosalie miraban sonriendo pícaramente. Fruncí el ceño confundido y entonces me percate de que Bella y yo seguíamos en la misma postura. Ella aun estaba horcadas sobre mí y mis manos seguían en su cintura en una pose más que incriminatoria.

- Oh no – murmuro Alice respondiendo a las palabras anteriores de Emmett.

En un rápido movimiento deposite a Bella en la cama antes de que Emmett y Jasper llegaran. Los chicos parecían cansados. Emmett tenía los botones de la camisa mal abrochados y Jasper tenía todo el pelo revuelto.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y ahí estábamos ahora. Las chicas dormían en lo que parecía una especie de pose cucharita triple en mi cama mientras nosotros estábamos tirados sobre el sillón.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño incluso en la extraña posición que el sillón me permitía, cuando el sol saliendo por la ventana dio de lleno en mi rostro.

Soltando un bufido frustrado me levante y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un rápido desayuno. Los chicos se unieron a mí unos minutos más tarde aparentemente sin haber logrado dormir al igual que yo.

Estaba terminando mi desayuno cuando escuche la puerta de la habitación. Una Alice muy enérgica, como siempre, salía bailoteando de allí seguida muy de cerca por Bella y Rosalie usando unos lentes oscuros. Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme o me ganaría un buen golpe de Rose.

- Alice, mi amor, ¿Que hacen despiertas tan temprano? – pregunto Jasper.

- Tendremos un día de spa. Después lo de anoche lo necesitamos. – dijo – Sobre todo aquellas dos – agrego señalando a las chicas.

Bella le hecho una mala mirada a su hermana y luego camino hacia mi rápidamente. Se sentó sobre mi regazo y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras escondía su cara entre mi hombro.

Sonreí inevitablemente por la cercanía.

- Edward, por favor, dile que solo quiero desmayarme por unas horas, no quiero ir a un maldito spa. – murmuro.

Mire rápidamente a Alice quien me hizo _el_ guiño y supe que por esta vez no podía cumplir los deseos de mi ángel.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero creo que deberías ir. Probablemente te sientas mejor en cuanto desayunes algo ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

- ¿Tu también estas de su lado? – inquirió señalando a su hermana inquisitoriamente.

- No hay lados, Bella. – Dije sonriendo por su actitud infantil – Es solo que creo que Alice solo quiere pasar algo de tiempo juntas las tres antes del casamiento.

- Si, quizás – dijo – Esta bien, iré.

- Esa es mi chica – respondí sonriendo – Ahora ¿Qué tal si preparamos algo de _té_?

- Por favor – respondió mientras me tendía su mano para llevarme hasta la cocina.

Reí levemente mientras me dejaba arrastrar. De reojo pude ver la cabeza de mi prima sobre la mesa de la cocina con un aspecto horrible mientras Emmett acariciaba sus cabellos y dejaba algunos besos por su rostro. Necesitaríamos mucho té.

- Lamento que te hayas tenido que hacer cargo de mí anoche – dijo Bella sentada sobre la mesada de la cocina mientras yo preparaba el té.

- No hay problema. De hecho fue bastante genial. Estaba teniendo serios problemas para conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto como si no fuera obvio.

- Bueno porque me falta cierta personita que se roba todos mis pensamientos y al parecer también mi sueño – dije acercándome a ella lentamente.

- Estoy segura de que ella es muy afortunada – dijo sonriendo.

- Mmm… no tanto como yo – dije antes de besarla.

- Bella! – exclamo la vocecita de Alice.

- Vete! – respondió mi novia sin separarse de mí lo que me hizo sonreír.

- Agh… te daré dos minutos y no más que eso escuchaste? – dijo Alice.

- Creo que deberías ir. No queremos que Alice nos encuentre más comprometedoramente que ayer – dije en cuanto sentí sus piernas envolverse alrededor de mi cintura. Esto no estaba bien. _Ese no era el plan_. – Luego te lo contare todo – agregue riendo levemente recordando que probablemente ella no recuerde nada de la noche anterior

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que debes contármelo? – dijo sonriendo con una ceja alzada.

- Es solo que pensé que probablemente tu…

- Recuerdo _todo_ lo que paso anoche… Eddie – dijo riendo.

- Pero tu...

- Se acabo el tiempo Bellicienta el reloj marca las doce y tu carroza se convertirá en calaba ahora andando – dijo Alice arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

- Te quiero – dijo luego de darme un rápido último beso.

¿Ella recordaba todo lo que paso anoche? ¿Incluso, lo que _no_ paso?

- Y bueno… ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos, desde la puerta con Jasper.

* * *

Capitulo veintinueve: Hola! Bueno que les ha parecido el capitulo? Como se darán cuenta una parte de los diálogos fue extraída de crepúsculo y Eclipse. Me pareció divertido que incluso en este universo alterno creado por mi la charla fuese parecida.

Con respecto al _plan_ del que se habla en la última parte… Bueno quizás algunos se hayan dado cuenta ya que no soy buena para las sorpresas y los que no saben de que se trata no se preocupen que no los torturare demasiado solo hasta el próximo capítulo…

Y bueno sin más que decir…

_Si les gusto…_

**¿Review?**

Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!


End file.
